Hostile Rising
by NeoTerraKnightX
Summary: Sequel to Jimmy Who. 5 months have passed as Jimmy and co. begins another adventure with new faces in Miseryville! What will be their next challenge and how will it affect their friendship? Contains JxH and BxS. Rated T for violence and suggestive themes.
1. New Faces and New Beginnings

Greetings JTS fans! I'm here to keep the spirit of JTS alive by making a new story. It will be a continuation of Jimmy Who and I hope those who love that will read this as well. Jimmy and co. will have a new adventure in this story and what will it be like? Well, tune in to find out!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Hostile Rising

Chapter 1: New Faces and New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Two-Shoes

* * *

><p>Five months have passed since a powerful entity known as Asmoe Dio Valentine who tried to destroy Miseryville and the rest of the world was only to be defeated by a young pure boy known as Jimmy Two-Shoes with the help of his companions. Miseryville is fully repaired and things may have gone back to normal but there have been a few changes from what happened there There might be another adventure for Jimmy and his friends to go through and what will be the next challenge?<p>

It was bright sunny day in the Miseryville where Jimmy and his best friend Beezy are on top of a large mountain, ready to ride down on their cheaply made go-cart. In front of the cart is a path covered in ketchup that leads down to the bottom.

Jimmy says who was in the front seat, "Alright Beezy, ready for takeoff?"

Beezy responds who was in the back, "I'm ready Jimmy!"

Jimmy then shouts, "Okay! 3… 2… 1…. GO!" He moves the cart down the mountain and they all went down fast.

"YAHOO!" Beezy and Jimmy are enjoying the thrill as they scream their way down. But then, their cart tripped on a long rock in their path.

"AAAHHH!" They both screamed when their cart bounces off the rocks many times right down the path and they get hurt from many collisions on their heads.

The cart then flew up from a curved rock which sends Beezy and Jimmy flying.

CRASH!

The cart landed on the ground upside-down. Jimmy and Beezy pokes their heads out of the cart all hurt.

Jimmy groans, "Beezy that was really rough."

Beezy replies, "It couldn't have been worse."

They both hear a clock ticking from the cart.

Jimmy says to Beezy in a scared tone, "Beezy, you never happened to put a bomb in this cart have you?"

Beezy replies sheepishly, "I thought it would make it be more extreme."

BOOM! The cart exploded!

Jimmy and Beezy scream as they blown away, "AAAAHH!"

30 minutes later in the streets of Miseryville…

Jimmy and Beezy were walking down the street and they look fully recovered from the explosion.

Beezy says, "Well Jimmy, our stunt was rough but we could have made the ride more extreme."

Jimmy responds, "Yeah. I wish Heloise was with us so she can see what would have made the ride more thrilling but she's working with Lucy today."

Beezy then says, "Uh huh. So Jimmy what are you going to do tonight?"

Jimmy answers, "I'm going to Heloise's place for dinner. She wanted to make it just us alone."

Beezy shows indifference, "I see… Ever since the whole Asmoe incident, you two have been having fun together alone for months."

Jimmy smiles, "Beezy, she is there for me and I'm there for her. Besides, we are both happy together."

Beezy sighs, "If you say so Jimmy. Well, I got something else to do today for Dad so see you later."

Jimmy waves back, "See ya Beezy!" They both walk into separate ways.

Jimmy walks down the street as he looks around thinking of what happened in Miseryville after the past 5 months. Miseryville was fully rebuilt after Asmoe was defeated and things have been going normal with the exception of some changes like his relationship with Heloise. He already knows about her feelings for him and he then loved her back as he realized his feelings for her which he regrettably denied in the past. They were both happy together and it didn't change their urge for new adventures in Miseryville.

Jimmy sighs, "Boy, I only have a few hours until my date. Man, I wouldn't mind for another adventure right now."

He hears a voice, "YAHOO!" Jimmy looks back and sees a teenage boy riding down the streets in roller blades.

The boy skates right up a wooden ramp and flies up in the air, performs a 900 degree backflip, and then lands back down safely as he continues skating in faster speed.

Jimmy was quickly amazed by the boy, "Cool…"

The boy then sees Jimmy in his way and shouts as he tries to stop, "Watch out!"

Jimmy snaps out of the moment but before he can walk away… BAM!

He and the boy crashes into each other and they are send down bumping on the road right into a wall. WHAM!

Jimmy and the boy had stars swirling around them as they were both hurt from smacking into a wall. They both got up from the wall all dazed and then snapped out of it as they look at each other.

Jimmy got now a good look of him and that he actually looks like a dragon.

The boy has turquoise skin, fangs and sharp teeth, short spiky dark brown hair, brown eyes, and is around Jimmy's height meaning that he's around his age. He wears a red jacket with a hood, a black shirt underneath, and navy blue jeans with black kneepads on them.

The dragon boy apologizes, "Sorry about that. I couldn't stop my speed."

Jimmy responds in enthusiasm, "Don't worry about it. What I saw you just did was AWESOME! Man, I never thought I can see someone do that very well!" He was excited.

The dragon boy was touched, "Really? Thanks. That's nothing. I do a lot of crazy things then this."

Jimmy was intrigued, "Cool. So, what's your name?

The boy introduces himself, "The name's Levon. You are?"

Jimmy introduces himself, "I'm Jimmy Two-Shoes. So, I guess you are not from around here huh?"

Levon replies, "Yeah. I live outside of Miseryville so I only come around here sometime in case something big might have happen. So your name's Jimmy huh? I heard about you. You must be the one who defeated Asmoe Dio Valentine five months ago."

Jimmy chuckles, "Hahaha. That's me but I couldn't have done it without my friends. Now, I'm just a regular guy wanting to have fun in Miseryville."

Levon smiles, "I can understand that."

Jimmy asks him, "Say Levon; want me to show you around?"

Levon answers, "I like that Jimmy. Let's go!"

They both run off to tour around Miseryville.

Few minutes later, Jimmy and Levon walks through the Miseryville Park.

Jimmy says to Levon, "So, what do you like to do Levon?"

Levon answers, "Oh I like to do things that are extreme."

Jimmy then says, "You mean roller skating like you did earlier?"

Levon replies, "Yes and also doing many stunts that are very risky as well. I crave for extremeness after all" He grins.

Jimmy was amused, "Ooh, I hear you. I like to do extreme stuff as well."

Levon says "I can see that judging from your cheerful look."

Jimmy giggles, "Hehe. Thanks for that comment."

Levon smiles, "No problem. I like to speak from what's on my mind and let my voice be heard."

Jimmy nods, "Great."

Levon then asks Jimmy, "So, you have any friends I like to get to know about?"

Jimmy answers, "Well, my best friend is Beezy whose father happens to be the ruler of Miseryville."

Levon raises his eyebrow, "You don't say? You're actually friends with someone who has connections with Lucius Heinous VII."

Jimmy then says, "Yeah. Lucy is in charge of Miseryville."

Levon chuckles, "You call him Lucy huh? Judging from that picture of him and his height, I can see why."

Jimmy was surprised, "Wow! You are lucky Lucy did not hear that."

Levon shrugs, "I'm a daring guy. It's what I do since I don't like to limit myself."

Jimmy then says, "I guess. Well about me, I live in my own and I have a pet dog named Cerbee. He can eat anything in one bite."

Levon laughs, "Hahaha! Sounds like one cool pet you have."

Jimmy continues talking, "Then there's Heloise, she works in Misery Inc. as top inventor and she's the smartest girl in Miseryville. She is really amazing Levon."

Levon smirks, "Well, a girl with that job and she hangs out with you. You are a lucky guy Jimmy." He winks at him.

Jimmy sweats and blushes, "Oh stop!"

Levon laughs, "Hahaha! Well calm down Jimmy. At least you got a girl who likes you."

Jimmy looks over, "Speaking of girls…" He looks over to see someone near the jungle gym…

It's Saffi who is gnawing on a blue ball with her teeth.

Jimmy calls her, "Hey Saffi!"

Saffi sees Jimmy and his new friend. She runs to the both of them.

Saffi greets Jimmy, "Hi Jimmy! Who's he?" She refers to Levon.

Jimmy introduces him to her, "Oh this is Levon. We just met a while ago and we got along really fast. He's from outside of Miseryville."

Levon greets her, "Nice to meet you Saffi." He examines her from top to bottom and was interested from how good she looks as well as her body.

Levon smiles at her, "Wow, you are one heck of a cutie."

Saffi shows a cute smile at him as she giggles.

Jimmy says, "About her Levon, she's actually Beezy's girlfriend."

Saffi nods, "Yep. He's smoothy-smooth."

Levon was dismayed, "Really? Man, he must be really lucky to be with a girl like her."

Jimmy responds, "Well, you might need a second opinion because Saffi is a bit you know… cuckoo."

Levon then says, "I don't mind. I'm a bit wild myself and besides, all women are crazy." He chuckles.

Jimmy laughs, "Hahaha! I understand that." He says to Saffi, "Well, see you again Saffi."

Saffi nods, "Okay! Bye Jimmy!" She runs off to somewhere doing some random things.

Saffi roars off-screen, "RAAGH!"

BOOM! We hear an explosion from nearby and Jimmy has an expression of shock as well as Levon's expression of interest.

Levon shows enjoyment, "Wow, what a woman…"

Jimmy says, "So Levon, I was doing something extreme earlier and I rode a cart down the path of the mountain from the top."

Levon smirks, "Really? That's it? Well, I know ways to make that more extreme."

Jimmy pays attention, "How so?"

Levon answers in dramatic fashion, "I say we use barrels of oil, pour them all over down the path, and then… light the path on FIRE! We ride down the BURNING path with our cart on fire and as we make it to the finishing point… and then we fly HIGH until we CRASH in flames like an exploding STAR! YEAH!" Levon raises his fists in the air after he shouted.

He then notices Jimmy looking very surprised from his outburst. Levon sheepishly said, "Whoops. My hot bloodedness got to me. So, that's a bit too extreme from you?"

Jimmy then says, "Levon… that's an AWESMAZING idea! We should try that out!" Jimmy was very excited as he had a big smile.

Levon also has a big smile, "Then let's do it!" They both run off to do their stunt.

Meanwhile in the streets of Miseryville…

Beezy was trying to get a soda out of the vending machine but he couldn't because the machine's not working despite already paying for it.

Beezy shouts in frustration, "Oh COME ON! I paid my money and I want my soda!" He tries to shakes the machine to get the soda out.

A tall guy behinds him says, "Mind if I help?"

Beezy shrugs, "You may but these vending machines are manufactured by Misery Inc. and they are very hard to break."

BAM! The guy breaks through the machine with his own fist!

Beezy's eyes widened from shock, "Wow…"

He then grabs the soda out of it and says to Beezy, "Here you go."

Beezy was absolutely shocked from the display of power from the person. "Thanks…" He then got a good look of him.

The person is a tall brown-skinned teenaged monster who is thin but muscular and has long legs which makes him a bit taller than Beezy. He has long blonde hair and curved long horn on his forehead. He wears a black tank, blue jeans, and black boots. He also has a tired look on his face.

The person introduces himself, "You're welcome. The name's Belphy."

Beezy then introduces himself, "I'm Beezy J. Heinous. My, you look like a natural athlete. Nice horn by the way."He points to Belphy's horn from the forehead.

Belphy smirks, "Thanks. Apparently, you must be the son of Lucius Heinous VII here judging from your resemblance."

Beezy replies, "That's right. So, you are new around here huh?"

Belphy shrugs, "Pretty much. I don't usually come around here very often."

Beezy then says, "Well, that's because I usually know most of the people here in Miseryville. But then again, there are usually new people arriving in Miseryville week after week so I wouldn't know. So Belphy, what do you do in your time?"

Belphy answers, "Well, I just like to relax, sleep, and do not much around here."

Beezy smiles, "I like the way you think. Although, you look very strong and like an athlete."

Belphy then says, "Thanks. But I don't like to put effort in doing anything much to tell you the truth."

Beezy nods, "I can sure understand that. Well, I got to go now because my dad needs me. See you later Belphy. I'm sure we can hang out later."

Belphy then says bye to him, "I'm sure we will. So long Beezy." He walks away.

One hour later…

Beezy was walking back from Misery Inc. since he is finished with his errands for his father.

Beezy relieves himself, "Man, all done. Dad only wanted me to do was to learn some history lessons from him and to be a Heinous. Now, wonder if Jimmy is doing anything right now?"

Beezy hears Jimmy screaming, "Jimmy?" He sees a large fireball flying in the air and then coming back down…

BOOM! The fireball crashes somewhere else. He looks over to see a burned down cart which has a bit of flames on it.

Jimmy pops out, "That was the most AWESMAZING ride I ever been on! It was so exciting I would have been dead!"

Levon pops out also, "It was totally radical Jimmy! Glad I thought of it."

Jimmy was still enjoyed, "Indeed it was! I'm glad we met Levon!" They both pat each other on their backs.

Beezy sees Levon who's with Jimmy and felt uneasy, "Wait… Who is this Levon and why did Jimmy participate in an extreme stunt with him? Without me…?"

Jimmy cleans himself up, "Well, I got to go now. I got big plans tonight."

Levon nods, "Alright Jimmy. I hope we can hang out again and make it extreme just like today!"

Jimmy smiles, "I know. I'm very glad that we both met." They both bump their fists as a form of friendship.

Beezy was even surprised, "Those two are getting along like if they are best friends despite meeting just today… Why do I feel so uneasy?"

Jimmy and Levon say goodbye to each other as they walk different paths to do their own things.

Jimmy waves at him, "See you tomorrow Levon!"

Levon waves back to Jimmy, "See you Jimmy! I promise that our fun has only begun!"

Beezy ponders, "I might need to talk to Jimmy tomorrow so I can get to know this Levon guy…"

Later outside Heloise's house at 7:30 P.M. …

Jimmy knocks on Heloise's door and he has flowers with him. The door opens and Jimmy looks amazed from what Heloise is wearing.

Heloise is dress in a dark blue dress with blue gloves and has makeup on her face. She greets him happily, "Hi Jimmy! It's nice of you to arrive on time."

Jimmy responds with a smile, "Of course I would since we still live next to each other. Also, nice dress…" He winks at her.

Heloise feels touched, "Aww Jimmy… Well come on in since dinner is almost ready."

Jimmy nods, "Alright." He enters Heloise's home.

At the dinner table, Jimmy and Heloise were already having dinner which is a large roasted monster bird and a potato salad with a dash of lava worms.

Jimmy says to Heloise, "So Heloise how was work today?"

Heloise answers nonchalantly, "Oh nothing special. I was working on a new robot that can shoot rotten tomatoes at people in a powerful blast. It's perfect for getting rid of bad performances on stages. So, how's your day?"

Jimmy says, "Oh it was great. Beezy and I were just practicing our stunts but he had to leave early to due Lucy's errands. Then, I met this new guy I made with friends with…"

Heloise looks interested, "Really? Who's he?"

Jimmy answers, "His name is Levon. He's not from around Miseryville much but he comes to visit anyway in case for excitement."

Heloise then says, "I see… So, what's he like?"

Jimmy answers, "Oh he is wonderful! We both have so much in common since we like to do extreme stunts, joke around, and anything for excitement!"

Heloise asks him nonchalantly, "So… does he look like you?"

Jimmy answers her, "No actually. He looks more of a blue dragon around my height."

Heloise sighs in relief, "Thank goodness. If I wanted to see a Jimmy lookalike anywhere, I would have make a clone or see Jimmy One-Shoe already!" She glances at the audience with a smug smirk on her face.

Jimmy giggles, "Although he's quite a bit different from me considering the stunt I did with him."

Heloise looks intrigued, "What was it?"

Jimmy replies, "Oh Levon and I were riding down the mountain in a cart while the road was poured with oil and on fire."

Heloise looks surprised, "Wow, now that's extreme."

Jimmy shouts, "Tell me about it! It was one of the most extreme things I ever been on! Boy, Levon is quite a guy for suggesting that."

Heloise nods, "Indeed. He's seems to be an interesting guy. I'm surprised I didn't see him around sooner."

Jimmy then says, "Well, Levon came from outside of Miseryville but he came here before so he seems to know his way around."

Heloise replies, "I guess so. Jimmy, you don't think Beezy would get jealous if you and Levon hang out together?"

Jimmy answers, "No actually. I don't think Beezy would act that way and even if he did, he shouldn't since he knows I'm still his best bud no matter what and that I love to make new friends."

Heloise says, "That's true. Although, it would be fun to see him and Levon destroy each other over you." She chuckles evilly.

Jimmy laughs along with her, "Hahaha! Oh Heloise, you know I would try to prevent that."

Heloise smiles, "I'm sure you can. So Jimmy, we have been going out for the last 5 months and I was thinking of plans for both of us."

Jimmy was impressed, "Yeah. It's been that long since the whole Asmoe incident. So Heloise, what do you have in mind?"

Heloise replies while moving her fork, "I don't know really…" She 'accidently' hits her cup of soda off the table with her fork which spills on the table. "Whoops."

Jimmy was about to get up, "Don't worry Heloise, I'll help."

Heloise stops him, "You don't have to Jimmy. Just sit down and let me take care of it."

She gets up and brought a roll of paper towels to the big spill. She gets on her knees, bends over, and begins to wipe the floor with the paper towels.

Heloise asks Jimmy, "Um Jimmy, look over here please?" She has an evil smile on her face.

Jimmy answers while looking, "Sure thing… Woah." Jimmy's eyes widened based from what he saw.

Jimmy sees Heloise shaking her butt in slow motion while she was bending over in front of him directly. He blushes from what he just saw and he couldn't believe the sight of it since he felt a bit different. "Oh my…"

Heloise asks him in a playful tone, "Oh what is it Jimmy? You saw something you like in front of you?" She continues shaking her behind in front of him flirtingly.

Jimmy replies nervously as he sweats, "Not really… I swear… Only just seeing you wash from behind… uh-oh." He realizes what he said as a mistake.

Heloise gasps, "So you mean you were staring at my butt? Jimmy, you pervert!" She makes her shocked expression in a facade.

Jimmy then shot back, "Hey! You were the one who's shaking it in front of me!"

Heloise fakes her shock, "I can't believe this Jimmy, you… you animal~." Her tone changes into a seductive tone as she walks toward him.

Jimmy was alarmed, "Huh?"

Heloise replies in a seductive tone, "Oh Jimmy, I never realized how much you really want me. I like this side of you." She gives Jimmy an amorous look in her eyes.

Jimmy whimpers, "Heloise, we are too young for this…"

Heloise then says, "Oh toughen up Jimmy. Here's a perfection opportunity for you so now, I'm all yours~" She has her hands on his laps and sticks out her behind far enough for Jimmy to see.

Jimmy didn't know what to do with Heloise who's about to launch herself at him. He breathes heavily from the pressure as he blushes madly from how Heloise is very close to him. He realizes that he might not make it out as a boy anymore. So, he braced his lips for the impact.

Heloise places her finger on Jimmy's lips and she shouts in a playful tone, "Got you!" She laughs hysterically on the floor.

Jimmy was absolutely confused from what just happened.

Heloise wipes a tear of her eye and still laughs, "Oh man, you should have seen your face! You really thought I was about let myself loose on you! You really are a young boy! Hahaha!"

Jimmy shouts in embarrassment, "Hey! That wasn't funny Heloise!"

Heloise giggles, "Hehe. Well, just trying a new way to torture you sweetie. At least I'm not really torturing you painfully."

Jimmy groans, "Man Heloise, for you to toy me like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Heloise sighs, "If you feel that way Jimmy, then I really feel bad about it. I want to find a way to make it up to you. How about you punish me?" She has puppy dog eyes and pout.

Jimmy replies nervously, "Relax Heloise. No need to apologize. I admit you really got me good."

Heloise then tells him, "But really Jimmy, I've been naughty for too long. You can do whatever you want to punish me. Please Jimmy… I beg of you…"

She then shouts, "Punish my ample bottom!" She flaunts her rear at him again.

WHAM! "GYAH!" Jimmy shrieks as he abruptly fell backwards off his chair due to shock.

Heloise giggles as she looks over, "Got you again Jimmy. Oh, it's so fun teasing you. Guess you really do think I'm gorgeous." She winks at him.

Jimmy moans, "Oh… You are so evil Heloise…"

Heloise replies back in a happy tone, "I love you too Jimmy!" She kisses him.

Jimmy gets up as he rubs his head, "Oy, I don't know what to do with you and what you might do next. Either way, I'm happy that you are who you are."

Heloise replies as she struts herself, "That's how I roll Jimmy and you like me for it."

Jimmy smiles, "I know I do Heloise. Boy, you sure are very happy to be with me. So am I since I'm with a girl who is so awesmazing."

Heloise spoke back as she held Jimmy's hand, "I can say the same thing about you."

They both embraced each other and look into each other's eyes before they kiss.

30 minutes later, Jimmy leaves Heloise's house.

Jimmy waves at her, "See you tomorrow Heloise!"

Heloise waves back, "Bye Jimmy!"

Jimmy starts thinking when he walks back to his house. "Man, what a wild night. Heloise looked like she was about to take our relationship to the next level. Glad she fooled me since our relationship is fine the way it is and no need to make it past platonic. Although, she really was merciless toward me to flirt at me like that and she really want me to be riled up. Even if we are dating, she's still as unpredictable as ever."

He looks up the stars and smiles, "Well my day was spectacular since I hang with Beezy, made new friends with Levon, and even had a fun night with my girlfriend Heloise. I have a feeling that this is going to be the start of a new adventure."

He enters his house and closes the door so he can prepare himself to go to sleep.

Somewhere at a faculty building which seems to be owned by Misery Inc. …

Two Minotaur guards were guarding the front door to protect something apparently.

One guard says to the other, "So, you saw the game yesterday?"

The second guard answers, "I did and I can't believe the result."

Guard one says, "I hear you. Man, it's been the same old night after the last 5 months."

Guard two replies, "Yeah, maybe something big might happen soon. Especially since that Two-Shoes kid knows a way to bring excitement."

Guard one then says, "Yeah…" He then hears a noise. "Wait, you hear that?"

Guard two responds, "I do. It's coming from the alley. Let's go!"

The guards walked around the building and see someone whose appearance is shadowed but we see that he's in a ragging long coat that covers his face and body.

Guard one tells the figure as he holds out a spiked club, "Hey! You are not allowed here! By orders of Lucius Heinous VII, you leave or well strike action against you!"

The mysterious monster stands up and shows that he's a lot bigger than he looks as he towers over the Minotaur guards who were shocked by his appearance.

One guard then begins to attack, "I warned you!" He strikes his club on the monster's arm but then… the club breaks from the impact into pieces!

The guard was absolutely shocked that it felt like he was hitting steel in the monster's arm.

Guard two shouts, "What the heck is he?"

The monster looks at the guards and red light glows in his left eye. He growls at them as he brandishes his claws out.

Guard one whimpers in fright, "D-d-don't come closer!"

The monster charges at the guards as he roars, "RARGHH!"

SLASH!

We hear the blood splashing and the guards' screams of pain.

To be continued…

A new adventure begins with a mystery! Who was that monster? Don't miss the next chapter!


	2. Joy and Excitement

Hey people! Sorry for the delays because I'm already working at my job and doing other things but I promise the gap of the releases between my upcoming chapters will shorten! Anyways, check this chapter out and look out for the future!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Hostile Rising

Chapter 2: Joy and Excitement

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day in Miseryville at 11:00 AM when Jimmy was just managing his things in his home. He hears the door bell. DING-DONG!<p>

Jimmy shouts, "I'm coming!" He comes over to the front door and opens it… it was Beezy.

Jimmy greets him, "Hey Beezy! What's up?"

Beezy replies with indifference, "Oh nothing. Just want to talk Jimmy." He walks in the house.

Jimmy then says to him, "So Beezy, what do you want to talk about?"

Beezy explains to him, "Jimmy, I noticed that you were hanging out with a new kid in town."

Jimmy then says, "Oh, you mean Levon?"

Beezy replies to Jimmy, "Yeah… him. So, tell me about this guy…"

Jimmy talks about him, "Well, Levon is a dragon kid from outside of Miseryville. He loves to do extreme things like us and he is pretty hot-blooded. We happen to have so much in common."

Beezy sighs, "I see. I saw you guys participated in a very extreme stunt yesterday. It was similar to ours but only more extreme."

Jimmy feels bad, "Oh Beezy. I didn't realize you saw me and Levon doing that. It's just that you were busy and I wanted to spend my last few hours before the night. I couldn't resist you know."

Beezy thinks about it, "I know Jimmy. I just felt uneasy when you were hanging with someone else doing something I like."

Jimmy apologizes, "I'm sorry Beezy. You know we are best buds but I also like to make new friends. Despite that, you will also be my best friend Beezy." He smiles.

Beezy smiles back, "You are right. Although, you are not the only one who made new friends."

Jimmy was curious, "Really? Who's your new friend?"

Beezy says, "His name is Belphy. Like you and Levon, he and I have a lot in common. You should see him Jimmy; he's pretty tall and a lot strong."

Jimmy seems interested, "Ooh, that guy must be an athlete."

Beezy laughs, "Haha! Despite having the build, he's a lazy guy like me. He doesn't bother to put much effort into some things so he likes to sleep around or relax."

Jimmy giggles, "Hehe. Just like you Beezy. Man, nice to see you making new friends as well."

Beezy smiles, "Yeah. I guess I'm just worrying about nothing since we are best friends and always will be even if we are making new friends."

Jimmy then has an idea, "Hey. Why don't you invite Belphy while I invite Levon so we can hang out and do something together?"

Beezy thinks about it and answers, "That's a great idea Jimmy! How about we use the pool to have our own private party?"

Jimmy exclaims, "Genius Beezy! I'll call Heloise because she can't miss it."

Beezy shrugs, "If you say so. I'll get Belphy while you get Levon."

Jimmy says, "Okay. See you later Beezy!"

In the Misery Inc. office at 1 PM…

Lucius and Samy were at the living room discussing about what happened last night.

Samy presents Lucius the photos, "Boss, you want to check these out for the damage from last night."

Lucius sighs as he sees them, "Man, how these can happen? Two of my henchmen were beaten by an unknown monster. Either my guards are weak from last 5 months or we have another threat here."

Samy says to him, "I have reports that the two are still alive despite the major injuries from the slashes that can tear apart metal as well.

Lucius groans, "Oh man, of all the days for this to be reported; Heloise is having her day off today and I have some things to do as well."

Samy responds, "Well, Heloise is aware of what happened and she'll get to the bottom of it soon."

Lucius says, "That's good to hear with Heloise having interest in this case."

Samy nods, "Indeed. She is really into these things. So, what are you planning to do today?"

Lucius answers, "Oh, Jez is coming over at my pool at 2:00 and she's going to be wearing her new bikini!" His eyes have hearts.

Samy groans, "Seeing Jez is more important than the safety of his henchmen. As usual of him…"

Lucius says to Samy, "Well, I'm going to be going home so you keep an eye on this place while I'm gone. So long…" He leaves his office.

Samy sighs, "So long boss, let's see if your day goes well."

At Lucius's pool at 1:00 PM…

Jimmy and Beezy are waiting for their friends to arrive.

Jimmy says, "They should be here by now."

Heloise arrives, "Hi Jimmy!"

Jimmy greets her, "Hey Heloise! We were waiting for our new friends to arrive."

Beezy sees someone at the gate and greets him, "Hey Belphy! You are here!"

Belphy is wearing black trunks and he greets back, "Hey Beezy. Nice to see you and boy your father's place is big."

Beezy smiles, "Yeah. Anyway, this is Jimmy and Heloise." He points to Jimmy and Heloise.

Belphy shakes Jimmy's hand, "Nice to meet you guys." He ends up shaking and slamming him up and down due to his strength.

Jimmy was dizzied by his strength, "N-n-nice to meet you too Belphy…"

Heloise looks impressed, "Well, he's really tall and strong."

Beezy laughs, "Hahaha! Yeah, he's definitely is. So Jimmy, your friend should be here by now…"

Jimmy responds, "Yeah… Levon should be here already."

"I'M HERE!" Jimmy and co. hears as they turn around to see Levon wearing red swimming trunks and standing on top of the fence.

Levon jumps up onto the tree branch but then… CRACK! The branch breaks and Levon crashes into the ground face first.

The four cringes at Levon's fall.

Levon then immediately gets up in a kip-up. "I'm alright guys!"

Jimmy laughs nervously, "Heloise, Beezy and Belphy; this is my new friend Levon."

Levon waves his hand, "What's up guys?"

Heloise greets him, "Nice to meet you Levon. Despite being similar to Jimmy, you definitely don't look like him which is a relief."

Levon giggles, "Hehe! You don't say?"

Heloise talks back, "Yep. So, you and Jimmy became fast friends huh?"

Levon replies, "Yeah. The moment we crashed into each other, we already got along pretty well."

Heloise smirks, "That's to be expected considering how Jimmy likes to do stunts which often result in crashes."

Levon smiles, "I live for the extreme. I like to put my entire body on the line and keep coming up for more."

Heloise replies, "I see. It's no wonder you guys became quick friends."

Levon nods, "Yeah. Thanks Heloise."

Heloise responds, "Don't mention it Levon. First time I met you and I already like you more than Beezy."

Beezy complains, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Heloise replies with a cheerful smile, "Oh nothing Beezy. If you guys excuse me, just let me change into my swimsuit." She winks at Jimmy and walks away to find a place to change.

Jimmy blushes, "Okay Heloise, take your time."

Beezy then speaks to Levon, "So, you must be the one who made friends with Jimmy yesterday."

Levon replies, "Pretty much. Jimmy's a great guy and you must be lucky to be best friends with him. Even though, you are the heir to the Miseryville Empire." He has a cold stare.

Beezy stares back, "Well, no need to discriminate me just because my Dad is in charge. I'm not exactly like him."

Levon shrugs, "Okay then. Just checking since you are his best friend for a reason. I mean, it's quite surprising you are friends with him.

Beezy nods, "Yeah."

Jimmy shouts, "So guys, let's hit the pool!"

All four raise their fists and shout, "YEAH!" They all jumped into the pool and splash.

Jimmy sticks his head out of the water, "Man, this is really refreshing!"

Levon comes out, "I hear you Jimmy. Thanks for inviting me and Belphy for a swim."

Jimmy replies, "You are welcome Levon. Give also thanks to Beezy for the pool."

Levon smirks, "I see. Well, isn't it kind of awkward for you to be friends with the son of the ruler of Miseryville?"

Jimmy responds, "Well, sort of but we don't let that get in the way since Beezy and I always have great fun together.

Levon nods, "Oh I see."

Jimmy replies, "Yep. Besides, I like to make friends and I can't really hate anyone."

Levon smiles, "Yeah. That's nice to hear."

Heloise calls to Jimmy "Oh Jimmy~! Can you come over?"

Jimmy gets out of the pool and says to Levon, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Jimmy walks over and says, "Hey Heloise. What do you want?" His eyes widened. "Oh my goodness…"

He sees Heloise in her red mermaid outfit doing a sexy pose and licking an ice pop very slowly.

Heloise says to seductive tone, "Oh hey Jimmy. I'm now ready…" She licks her ice pop very smoothly in erotic fashion.

Jimmy blushes, "Oh Heloise… Not this again…"

Heloise smiles at him, "Oh Jimmy, you should have expected this to happen. Besides, I'm no longer afraid to show off what I got to you." She winks at him.

Jimmy stammers, "Hehe, y-y-yeah…"

Heloise smiles softly, "I thought so." She inserts the whole ice pop into her mouth and pulls it out with the stick only remaining.

Jimmy's face turns red and he squeaks, "Wow…"

Heloise comes over to and touches his chin with her finger, "Oh Jimmy, you are so cute when you are flustered." She gazes into his eyes.

Jimmy smiles nervously, "Hehe…"

Heloise then says, "Well Jimmy… how about you give me some sunscreen?" Look at him endearingly.

Jimmy sweats, "Of course Heloise… man she's really getting into me…" He rubs lotion all over Heloise's back in a smooth fashion.

Heloise sighs pleasurably, "Oh Jimmy, your hands are so soft like an angel. Oh it's great to be with you.

Jimmy laughs, "Yeah. It's nice we can spend our time along with our friends. Especially with you Heloise…"

Heloise giggles, "Oh Jimmy…" She thought to herself, 'Oh, I love how he is touching my skin. Maybe I should signal him to at least go much further.' She grins seductively.

"CANNONBALL!" Beezy shouts as he dives into the pool in a cannonball position which causes some of the water to rise out of the pool.

SPLASH! The water splashes over Jimmy and Heloise as they are both wet.

Heloise groans out of displeasure because Beezy interrupted her time with Jimmy and got her wet. "Dang it Beezy, we were getting to the best part!"

Beezy calls Jimmy, "Hey Jimmy! Come back in! You are missing out on the fun!"

Jimmy replies, "Coming Beezy! Sorry Heloise…" He runs over to the pool.

Heloise sighs, "It's alright." She goes into the pool as well.

She swims over to Levon.

Levon greets her, "Hey Heloise. Feeling down because Beezy just took your man?" He smirks.

Heloise grumbles, "What's it to you?"

Levon answers, "Well, it's just that I can tell you are pretty different from Jimmy and yet you really like being with him."

Heloise shrugs, "Well what can I say? Other than destroying stuff and tormenting others, Jimmy keeps me happy."

Levon laughs, "Hahaha! I'm sure he does to anyone. So Heloise, what do you think of Beezy?"

Heloise grumbles, "Beezy… Even though we are friends, he's a slob who doesn't do much despite being ruler of Miseryville. He also gets in my way of spending time along with Jimmy.

Levon replies, "I see. Boy, you two go at it over him huh?"

Heloise answers, "Pretty much since Beezy usually interrupts my time with him and hogs him away. Well, at least I get to have fun with Jimmy at times and he's really great."

Levon chuckles, "I do understand; he's a very energetic person with a big heart and likes to have a lot of fun."

She then says, "Well Levon since you are Jimmy's new friend, I should tell you this. Get in my way with Jimmy, you will be asking for it." She glares at him.

He replies, "Alright then Heloise, got it. As Jimmy's new friend, I promise I won't get in your way with him. You know for a girl who's said to be really sadistic and like to torture, you are not all that bad since you are great to him." He smiles.

She murmurs as she blushes, "Thanks… just don't push it because you are his new buddy."

Levon then says, "Got it."

Heloise nods, "Indeed.

She then asks him, "Say, you notice that Beezy is showing jealousy when you were with Jimmy?"

Levon looks surprised, "Eh? Beezy is jealous of me because Jimmy is with me? I never thought about that…"

Heloise giggles, "Oh Levon, I know you are aware."

Levon replies, "Well duh. I don't know what's Beezy's deal is, he's hanging with Belphy so why he can't have Jimmy hang out with me? What is he to him, his girlfriend?"

Heloise laughs, "Hahaha! Good one!"

Levon then says, "Thanks. Well, it's a good I don't have to tell Beezy that I met Saffi. She's a real bombshell!"

Heloise smirks deviously, "Boy, would he definitely get mad at you!

Levon nods, "Yup! So Heloise, I'm in mood for competition with him."

Heloise shakes his hand, "Good luck!"

Levon swims over to Jimmy, "Well Jimmy, I know some fun things we can do in the pool!"

Jimmy says, "That's great!

Beezy looks over and he decides to interject, "Really? Well, I was going to play with him as well."

Levon replies, "Well, how about we play some games in a pool? You and Belphy play versus Jimmy and I?"

Beezy smirks, "You are on!"

Levon shakes his hand, "Good!" They both grinned evilly at each other.

Game 1: Pool Volleyball…

Heloise, who's the ref, calls out, "Okay! Jimmy to serve!

Jimmy serves the ball over the net, "Take this!"

Beezy hits it back, "Hiya!" The ball goes over to…

Levon hits the ball over the net, "Come on!"

Beezy then says, "Okay Belphy, you got this… uh Belphy?" He looks to see…

Belphy sleeping in the pool! "Zzz…"

Beezy shouts with eyes popping out, "BELPHY! Don't sleep during the game!" He swims over to Belphy and hits the ball back out of desperation.

Levon jumps up and above the net, "Time to finish!" He hits the ball back to Beezy hard.

Beezy sees the ball and whimpers, "Uh oh…"

BAM! Beezy gets it by the ball in the face hard, sending him down underwater with a splash! SPLASH!

Heloise shouts, "Winner!" She raises Levon and Jimmy's hands up.

Belphy sees Beezy's unconscious body rising up to the surface and he says with a nervous grin, "My bad. I kind of dozed off."

Game 2: Chicken Fight…

Heloise explains the rules, "Alright guys, you know the rules. Whoever knocks the guy off their partner wins. Show no mercy." She smiles evilly.

Levon says to Jimmy, "I got this! You carry me!"

Jimmy nods, "Okay!" He lifts Jimmy up.

Beezy mutters, "So Levon, you think you are really great with Jimmy huh? Well, I'll show you…" He says to Belphy. "Belphy, lift me up!"

Belphy replies, "You got it!" He picks up Beezy.

The two teams are face-to-face…

Heloise says, "Okay… You guys ready? GO!"

Beezy goes on a defensive stance as he and Belphy move in evasion to get Levon to attack while Jimmy and Levon just do nothing while they look at them.

Jimmy says to his partner, "Should we attack now?"

Levon replies to him, "Just wait…

Beezy taunts Levon, "Come on Levon! Try and knock me down! Hiya!" He does karate motions and then he begins to charge at Levon. "Here we go!"

BAM! Beezy gets knocked off of Belphy instantly… by Levon's roundhouse kick right in the face! SPLASH!

Heloise tries to hold her laughter, "Wow… Just one kick… Your winner!" She raises Levon and Jimmy's hands.

Belphy says, "Alright, that wasn't my fault this time."

Heloise looks on, "At the rate Beezy is going, he might have a concussion."

Game 3: Double Dive Contest…

Heloise explains the rules, "Okay boys! Whoever makes one excellent dive with their partner in form will win. Jimmy and Levon, you are first!"

Jimmy and Levon cheer, "Yay!" They climb up to the top of the diving board.

Levon says to him, "Follow my lead Jimmy. You ready?"

Jimmy replies, "Oh yeah!"

They both jump off in diving poses with her hands on each other's shoulders and shout, "Double Phoenix Dive!" They do a corkscrew 720 degree dive and both fall in the water.

SPLASH! Both came out of the water with their hands up.

Heloise applauds them, "Well done guys! An 8 out of 10!"

Jimmy says to Levon, "Sorry Levon, I kinda messed up there."

Levon replies, "It's alright Jimmy. At least you put some effort into it."

Beezy and Belphy grins at each other as the former says, "This is going to be easy! You ready Belphy?"

Belphy nods and replies back, "You betcha!"

They climb up to the top of the diving board as they are about to make team dive. Before they do so, Lucius arrives to his house…

Lucius says, "Well, guess I need to change up to be with Jez since she'll be here in ten minutes." He enters the yard where the pool is and was shocked to see them, "What? What are they doing here?""

Beezy and Belphy jumps off with their arms on each other's shoulder and does a double 900 degree dive, "Double Swan Meteor!"

Heloise realizes what the dive would do, "Uh oh." She activates a force field to protect her.

SPLASH! The double dive causes a BIG splash which forms into a tidal wave…

Lucius walks to them, "What do you think you are…?" He sees the wave coming towards him and his anger turns into fright. "AAAHHH!" He runs for his life from the wave and but he gets caught into it.

SMACK! He gets smack into a wall by the wave and falls down in daze.

After the splash, Heloise deactivates her force field and says; "Well, this isn't a splash contest but you guys were in sync and the dive was in form. So as much as I hate to say it, Beezy and Belphy win!"

Beezy laughs at Levon, "Hahahaha! I finally beat you!"

Levon feels angered by Beezy's laughter and was about to walk to him until Jimmy says to him, "It's alright Levon. We are only here to have fun!"

Levon calms down, "Yeah, you are right Jimmy." He looks back at Beezy with a glare.

Game 4: Pool Crash…

Heloise explains the rules, "Okay boys! How you play is to go on the slide and one of you will be riding on your partner like a surfboard. You slide off at fast speed to hit the pins and whoever hits the most targets at the end of the pool will win!"

Jimmy and Levon cheer, "Sweet!" They climb up to the slide and they slide off with Levon riding on Jimmy, hitting 9 pins at the end of the pool!

Heloise cheers, "9 points! Great job boys!"

Levon smirks at Beezy, "Beat that!"

Beezy grunts, "I'll show you! Come on Belphy!" He and Belphy climb up the slide.

Lucius gets up and says, "Like that's going to keep me down!" He walks over to Heloise and says to her in anger, "What do you and the guys think you are doing here? Also, who are those new guys?"

Heloise responds nonchalantly, "Oh Lucius, we are only borrowing your pool for today. What's the problem?"

Lucius answers loudly, "I have three reasons! One; I'm Lucius Heinous VII, the ruler of Miseryville and the pool is my property! Two, you didn't ask for permission even though I would say NO! Three, Jez is coming with her new bikini and I don't want you five to ruin my time together with her!"

Heloise shrugs, "It's Jez in some bikini. What's the big deal?"

Lucius shows frustration but was then greeted by Jimmy, "Hey Lucy!"

Lucius sighs, "Two-Shoes…"

Jimmy then says, "I want you to introduce my new friend, Levon!"

Levon says to Lucius, "Hi Lucius, or should I say… Lucy?" He smirks.

Lucius grunts, "You have a lot of nerve kid…"

Jimmy says, "Levon and I done some great things together! He's so fun and extreme!"

Levon replies happily, "Totally!"

Lucius groans, "Great. Another Two-Shoes…"

Jimmy then says to Lucius, "Oh about the guy with Beezy, his name is Belphy and he is strong but also similar to Beezy when it comes to laziness!" He giggles.

Lucius continues groaning, "Another Beezy as well… Well guys, you all better leave because I want to spend time with Jez!"

Jimmy says to Lucius, "Come on Lucy! I promise we will be on our good behavior."

Lucius thinks about it, "Hmm… Nah! I won't buy it and I'm going to put a stop this! He walks over to the end of the pool, "At least someone coming is more peaceful and more womanly."

"Womanly…?" Heloise heard his last remark as she thought about her comparison with Jez and herself. As you expect, she was not very pleased as she heats up in anger.

Levon was aware of it as he says the obvious to the audience, "Uh oh. Lucius should have watched his words."

Lucius goes at the end of the pool in front of the pins and shouts, "I demand for you all to stop this and get out of here! I will not move at this spot until all of you are out of… AHH!"

BAM! Lucius was knocked over along with all of the pins by Belphy riding on Beezy! WHAM! He hits the ground hard and was knocked out!

Heloise calms down and shouts, "10 points! The winners are Beezy and Belphy!"

Beezy laughs, "Hahaha! In your face, Levon!"

Levon replies with a smile, "Alright Beezy, you did great with your partner."

Beezy sees Lucius and shrieks, "DAD! What have I done!"

Heloise pats him on the shoulder and gives him thumbs up, "I gotta admit Beezy; you sure know how to show your dad."

Levon appears and smiles, "Indeed. Your old man must be proud of you!"

Beezy then shouts at them, "Why are you guys so calm about this! You're trying to make this look like I did this on purpose, aren't you?"

Heloise pokes Lucius with a stick and says, "Apparently, he'll be out for a while. This leaves us to the tiebreaker game! I'll be back!" She dives into the pool and swims underwater.

Jimmy shouts, "Okay Heloise!"

The gate opens and Jez enters wearing a violet robe, "Oh Lucius! I'm here for a swim!"

Jimmy then says to the guys, "Guys! It's Jez! Lucius wants us to be on our best behavior! So let's not ruin it for her." He hides Lucius in a bush.

Levon nods "Got it Jimmy!"

Beezy replies, "Well do!"

Belphy also replies, "You got my word!"

Jimmy says to her, "Oh hey Jez!" He smiles nervously.

Jez sighs, "Oh, if it isn't you. So, who are you new two?"

Levon introduces himself, "My name's Levon and don't you look like a diamond?" He winks at her.

Jez smiles lightly, "Ooh, ren't you charming?"

Belphy introduces himself, "I'm Belphy and it's nice to meet you!" He rises up.

Jez looks at him and seems interested, "Mmm, tall and strong."

Levon whispers to Belphy, "Don't sleep on her Belphy. She's got your scent." He smirks.

Belphy sighs, "Oh shut up…"

"Well boys, let me get ready…" She walks to the bench and puts her umbrella along with her things.

Jez says, "Ahh, time for relaxation…" She takes off her robe and reveals that she's wearing a sexy black bikini which shows off her curvy body!

Levon sees her and his eyes has hearts, "Sexy!"

Belphy has a big smile, "Wow!"

Beezy whistles, "Nice…"

Jimmy blushes, "Oh my…"

Heloise comes back with a submarine from the pool underwater and says, "Alright you guys, the final game is a submarine showdown! Huh?" She stops to see the boys not paying attention to her as they are staring at Jez, including Jimmy!

Heloise gasps as she sees Jimmy staring at Jez in her bikini. She tries to calm down and tells the guys, "Uh guys, let's not forget our extreme game here!"

Beezy replies to her without looking back, "Can't talk Heloise. We are busy seeing someone who looks more interesting."

This only enrages her, "Why you morons!"

She presses a button which fires a torpedo from the sub at the guys in the pool and…

KA-BOOM! "AAAHHH!" The four boys were blown up in the explosion by the torpedo. After the blast, we see the guys lying around the pool knocked out and burned.

It is because of this the games end with Jimmy's team and Beezy's team in a draw with both unable to compete for the next game. In other words according to Heloise, they all lose.

Later in the Miseryville Park; Jimmy, Beezy, and Heloise wave byes to Levon and Belphy who waved back as they leave to somewhere else.

Jimmy sighs in happiness, "Woo! What a fun day we all had!"

Heloise says, "You said it Jimmy. Those two aren't so bad."

Beezy replies, "Yeah. Although Jimmy, I have sort of a bad feeling about Levon. It's like he has something against me. I can see it from the look of his eyes."

Jimmy says to him, "Oh Beezy, I'm sure it's just your imagination. I mean, he and I have great time and we understand each other well."

Beezy sighs, "If you say so."

Heloise says with a smile, "Yeah. It's no big deal. So what if Levon thinks you are a lazy, selfish, good for nothing, idiot?

Beezy gets a bit irritated, "It's funny you are making it sound like you are saying this on behalf of Levon and that people disliking me is a normal thing."

Heloise smiles smugly back at him, "I'm just saying what might be true."

Jimmy tells them, "So guys! In three days, Levon and I are going to be doing a comedy act together at the theater. We saw a flier for it and we couldn't resist."

Heloise exclaims, "Sweet!"

Jimmy nods, "Yep. He told me about it on Screecher! We are following each other and his username is DragonKid."

Beezy then says, "But why Levon when you have me to be your comedic partner?"

Jimmy answers, "Well Beezy, Levon really wanted me to be his partner because he wants to show his skills and see if we have chemistry in comedy together. It's no big deal since you can watch the show."

Beezy groans, "I don't know Jimmy…"

Heloise smirks, "Oh come on Beezy, don't tell me you're jealous?"

Beezy growls, "I'm not jealous! Sheesh!"

Jimmy feels concerned, "Beezy, don't be like that. You know how much I like to make friends."

Beezy replies, "Yeah. Well, I got to go now. See you guys tomorrow." He walks away.

Jimmy waves to bye to Beezy, "See ya Beezy!" He says to Heloise, "Oh Heloise, I do not like how Beezy's feeling about this."

Heloise replies, "Yeah. Well Jimmy, I'm going to be busy tomorrow unfortunately because there's actually a monster on the loose attacking Misery Inc. property."

Jimmy looks surprised, "Really?"

Heloise sighs, "Yeah. Whoever it is, this monster must be strong for me to take interest in. Don't worry Jimmy; we'll date again." She hugs him.

Jimmy hugs back, "Okay Heloise."

Heloise giggles, "Good. See you tomorrow." She kisses Jimmy and walks away.

A mysterious large figure that's hidden in the alley happens to be the monster that looks at the two walking away from the alley. He walks away quietly into the shadows.

At Lucius's home at late night, Lucius was sleeping in his bed until he's woken up.

Samy wakes him up, "Lucius! Wake up!"

Lucius wakes up and groans, "What is it Samy? It's bad enough I missed seeing Jez in her new bikini! What can you tell me what's important enough for me to wake up at this time?"

Samy replies, "Three of the Misery Inc. property buildings… they were all attacked at the same night!

Lucius was shocked, "No way… The only being that could have done this, the monster!"

At a Misery Inc. facility…

We see hallways with cameras destroyed and dozens of guards that were beaten down badly as they were lying all over the ground. One of them tries to walk away to get to the communications.

One Minotaur says while breathing heavily, "I got to warn Lucius… The monster didn't do this … It's actually those…

A knife was thrown out of nowhere and hits the Minotaur right in a chest! "AGH! Darn it." The Minotaur falls down to his death.

An unknown lizard walks over to the dead Minotaur and pulls the knife out of him. The lizard says, "Not going to leave some evidence here." The lizard's name is Razor.

A humanoid brown bat named Oscuro dressed in a white sleeveless top and jeans says to him in a Mexican accent. "Oy. Did you really have to kill the guy, ese?

The orange lizard named Razor says, "I can't let anyone spoil what's going to happen in the future. We are trying to make it a surprise for the Heinous Empire, Oscuro."

A tanned muscled ogre named Brock arrived and says, "These guys aren't so tough after all, zuh."

A round monster named Rotundo also appears, "Yeah Brock! I thought these guys aren't at our level."

Razor replies, "Yeah Rotundo." He pulls out a communicator. "Alright boss, we took down the facilities."

The voice from the communicator says, "Great job guys. You did very well."

Razor says, "Boss, you know that there's that monster running on the loose at night?"

The leader answers, "Precisely. The point of what we are doing today is to make the Miseryville's fear of the monster grow enough for the Heinous Empire to ignore us and go after him. The monster already attacked only one building while we did the rest this night."

Razor nods, "Uh huh. So that way, our surprise won't be halted as our day comes soon."

The leader replies, "Yep. What the empire should be afraid of by that day… is an injection of a new poison in Miseryville. That poison… will spread all over the place until it is fully taken over and destroyed by our hands. The Heinous era in a week… will come to an end for a new young era!" We see a shadowed image of the leader with an evil smile.

To be continued…

An uprising in shadow in Miseryville! Don't miss the next chapter of Hostile Rising!


	3. A Showstopper

Hey everyone! It's time for another chapter! I promise you after this chapter, there will be big moments happening so keep an eye out for the future!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Hostile Rising

Chapter 3: A Showstopper

* * *

><p>Three days have passed as Jimmy and his friends including the new additions of Levon and Belphy have fun. Heloise in her work hours has been trying to search for the mysterious monster that has been attacking Miseryville building but she knew there would be a lot of risks.<p>

Lucius comes to Heloise in her lab and says, "Heloise, it's been 3 days and the monster is still on the loose! He already attacked seven buildings!"

Heloise responds, "I know! He's proven to be way too dangerous for anyone to handle at the moment. I send out some attack drones and they were all destroyed by him."

Lucius grumbles, "Seriously. Just how powerful this guy is?"

Heloise then says, "Well Lucius, at least I got some new info about him. I got some pictures." She shows him the pictures. "They are dark or blurry, but at least it should give us details of what he looks like."

Lucius looks at the pictures carefully and sees a "γ" symbol on the monster's buckle. He tells her, "Heloise, you see this?" He points to the spot where he looked on the picture.

Heloise looks at it and analyzes it, "Hm… Ah, a "Gamma" symbol. So, let's give this creature the name Gamma."

Lucius replies, "Yeah. Well Heloise, anymore details about him?"

Heloise explains, "Judging from data I was able to collect from my drones, Gamma seems to possess a hard metal body like that of a cyborg."

Lucius ponders, "Hmm… interesting. This Gamma could provide use of us."

Heloise replies, "Well good luck thinking that! Gamma has proven to be a very dangerous threat judging from how's been going for the past three days. It won't be long until he strikes here."

Lucius says, "Well, I say bring it on! I must have him so I can use him for misery!"

Heloise sighs, "Lucius… this monster shredded down your soldiers for the past several days as well as the faculties. I'm sure your army can really bring down a monster that threatening because you massively large ego says so." She says sarcastically.

Lucius responds arrogantly, "Of course Heloise! My army can bring him down with all the artillery! I'll use every last man to capture him! I'm going to start by tonight!"

Heloise rolls her eyes, "Lucius being prideful as usual… Well, let me know if he is spotted out in the open."

Lucius replies, "Not to worry. I'll have Molotov let us know on his patrol throughout Miseryville. It's a good thing too because I have a date with Jez tonight."

Heloise replies, "Alright then. Have fun tonight."

Lucius says, "I will Heloise. It won't be like the last three days concerning that incident." He glares at her.

Heloise smirks, "Oh get over it."

Meanwhile at Jimmy's home…

Jimmy says, "So Levon, are you sure about doing this for the show?"

Levon replies, "Of course Jimmy. We are going to make people laugh as we show them our routine together. Comedy comes in many forms Jimmy and since this is Miseryville, no need to hold back." He chuckles.

Jimmy giggles, "You do have a point I guess."

Levon tells him, "Remember Jimmy, your friends are coming to see the show and boy are they going to laugh after they see what we are going to do!"

Jimmy says, "Yeah… Although, Beezy was feeling a bit down because I was hanging out with you more than him."

Levon replies nonchalantly, "Oh don't mind him Jimmy. He has Belphy to be with and they are going to see what we have been cooking up."

Jimmy seems a bit worried, "Yeah… I wonder if Beezy would mind this type of humor."

Levon smirks, "Oh I'm sure he will." He has a devious grin.

At the Miseryville Park…

Beezy and Belphy are relaxing on their own couches they brought with them.

Beezy sighs and Belphy asks him, "Is something the matter Beezy?"

Beezy answers, "Oh Belphy, it's that Jimmy has been hanging out with Levon more than me for the last three days."

Belphy listens, "You don't say?"

Beezy responds, "Yeah. They played at the arcade together, went on extreme rides, and many of the things I'd like to do. Now, they are planning to do a comedy act together tonight at 7. Oh Belphy, I just don't know why am I feeling down about this."

Belphy then says, "I believe it's because Jimmy's your best friend and yet, he likes to make many friends. He just happens to be friends with someone who's a lot like him."

Beezy nods, "Uh huh and we are similar as well. Maybe I'm just worried over nothing because Jimmy knows he's my best friend and we can hang out again soon."

Belphy tells him, "You got that right Beezy. So, you are going to support him tonight for the show?"

Beezy replies, "You bet! Saffi's going to be there too as I checked her Screecher account and I might as well go too."

Belphy nods, "Alright then, I'll also see it tonight."

At the theater at 6:45 pm…

Beezy, Heloise, Belphy and Saffi are at backstage to greet Jimmy and Levon.

Heloise says to the two, "Hey Jimmy and Levon! We came just in time!"

Jimmy greets back, "Hey guys! Glad you all make it, even you Heloise and also you Beezy!

Beezy smiles, "Jimmy, I'm here to see what kind of show you are going to put on."

Jimmy replies, "Oh it's going to be hilarious! Right, Levon?"

Levon responds, "You bet Jimmy. We are going to take it to the next level!"

Belphy smirks, "You guys are excited already!"

Levon smiles, "Yep!"

He sees Saffi and flirts with her. "Hey Saffi… you are looking lovely today. I hope you enjoy the show tonight because I promise it will be great." He kisses her hand.

Saffi giggles. "Oh Levon…"

Beezy feels a bit angered, "What the heck is he doing with my Saffi?"

Heloise explains casually, "Oh they meet around the same time as Jimmy meet Levon. Isn't that right Jimmy?"

Jimmy giggles nervously, "Hehe… Yeah…"

Beezy feels jealous, "Funny you guys never told me."

Levon says to Beezy, "Oh Beezy, I can't help but feel envious because you are really lucky to be with this dynamite of a babe. Boom!" He looks at Saffi and her curvy body.

Heloise smirks, "Oh, she's a real stick of dynamite alright."

Beezy nods and hugs her, "Uh huh! Saffi's my girl and she's awesome!"

Saffi smiles as she rubs his skin, "Smoothy smooth!"

Beezy giggles, "Tehee! Oh Saffi…"

Levon replies, "I know she is. If I were you Beezy, I would never try to lose a girl like her." He smirks at him.

Beezy sneers at him, "Oh, is that a challenge?"

Jimmy interrupts them, "Say Levon, should we get ready?"

Levon replies, "Okay Jimmy! You guys enjoy the show and especially you Saffi." He winks at her.

Saffi giggles, "Okay Levon!"

Heloise and Belphy said, "Alright!"

Beezy grumbles, "Oh we will…"

Outside the theater…

Lucius and Jez come out of the limo.

Lucius says to her, "We're here Jez! It looks like we are not too late for the show!"

Jez sees the theater and says, "Oh good. Looking forward to tonight's show since I'm in mood for amusement."

Lucius chuckles, "Oh Jez, I'm sure today's acts are going to be good. And I hope so…" He sweats as he thinks if she would laugh.

He calls Samy through the communicator, "Any word of Gamma in sight?"

Samy who's at Misery Inc. replies, "Still none. Molotov is still searching and a lot of our forces are on their move."

Lucius says, "Good. I want him alive and don't let any of our soldiers slack off because I need that monster for misery!"

Samy responds, "Right away boss!" He turns off communicator. "He's really on fire today and it's not just because of Jez."

At a top of another building, Razor is with Rotundo and Brock as they are seeing what's going on in Miseryville.

Razor says to the two, "So guys, Lucius is already on a hot search for the monster. So according to our leader, we cannot attack the Misery Inc. building today because it would get us exposed."

Brock scoffs, "Zuh! What a pain…"

Rotundo says to him, "Oh lighten up Brock! At least use your brain for once about this."

Brock shouts at him, "What do you say, zuh?"

Razor tells them, "Guys, calm down! I need to get a word from Oscuro!" He speaks to him on the communicator. "Oscuro, how's it going?"

Oscuro who's at another rooftop, "The Minotaurs are all over the place! Man, what are we going to do about this?"

Razor says to him, "Well, I believe the best thing our boss want us to do this… let's help them out."

Oscuro was alarmed, "Huh? Really Razor?"

Razor answers, "Yes Oscuro. We are going to get the whole army to him." He grins evilly.

Oscuro was pleased, "Ahh… I like the sound of that!"

At the theater at 7:00 pm…

Beezy, Heloise, Saffi, and Belphy are at the front row waiting for the show to come on.

The announcer then says, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are pleased to welcome you for entertainment with this act that will get you all laughing. Here's… Levon and Jimmy Two-Shoes…"

The audience applauds as their names are announced.

Jimmy's voice speaks to the crowd, "Hello everyone! We like to dedicate this show to a certain guy you all know… We are going to appreciate this guy very much! He is the one… and only… Lucius Heinous VII!"

The audience boos.

Heloise rolls her eyes, "Well, that's going to put butts in seats."

Lucius overhears this as he is getting to the balcony. "Oh goody, Jimmy is actually kissing up to me."

The curtain opens to unveil Levon… and the audience starts laughing.

Levon is dressed in a suit, has red paint on his skin, wears a bald cap with fake horns on them, and a big nose on it. He's dressed like Lucius and starts to walk like him!

Beezy laughs, "Oh I get it!"

Heloise laughs, "Hahaha! Oh yeah, he meant 'deprecation'! I love this already!"

Lucius sees this, "WHAT THE?"

Jez giggles, "Oh my…"

Levon says to the crowd, "Greetings Miseryvillians; well I'm here basically going to oh I don't know… ramble and shout out loud for basically no reason as usual." The crowd laughs.

Lucius gets irritated, "How is this comedy?"

Jez giggles, "Oh get a sense of humor Lucius!"

Lucius gasps, "Jez! Not you too!"

Levon then says, "So people, I've been kind of a bit down as of today. I mean this guy, TWO-SHOES!" He shouts like Lucius in mocking fashion. "…Has been trying to get on my good side lately. Wanting to be his friend and all, but I don't need any of you because I rule… MISERYVILLE!" He shouts again as the audience laughed.

Lucius is starting to get mad, "How dare he mock me?"

Levon says, "But people, I do envy that Two-Shoes fellow considering how happy he is. Man, it really gets down considering how my father treats me just like his father and so on as you all get my point. Well to be honest, the boy touched me in my heart and it makes want to confess to the world out there about what I realized deep down in my heart."

Heloise smirks, "Here it comes."

Levon then declares, "That I, Lucius Heinous VII, am… SHORT!" The crowd laughs hard.

Heloise laughs, "Tell us something we don't know!"

Beezy laughs hysterically, "HAHAHA!"

Saffi and Belphy are also laughing.

Lucius pounds on the floor out of anger, "That lousy son of a…"

Jez starts laughing.

Levon continues, "That's right. I finally said it out of realization that I'm SHORT. And I am really speaking out of the truth. I have short horns, I have short arms, I have short hands, I have short legs, I have short feet, I have short eyes, I have short ears, I have short clothes, and short temper! Heck, I'm even short DOWN THERE!" He points below from his neck.

The crowd went, "OOH!" out of amazement and laughed.

Lucius was shocked out of anger and rage, "He actually went there…"

Heloise was even surprised as she laughed. She sees Beezy laughing. "Guess you really are enjoying it."

Beezy replies, "Oh of course!" He laughs. "If Dad was watching this, he would want to kill already."

Heloise smirks, "You do realize that Jimmy is also part of the act?"

Beezy was shocked, "I forgot." He then shrugs. "Not to worry, it's not like Dad is watching all this."

Levon then says, "I am THAT short people! I may be short, but I'm big some places and I can act BIG! I act big as my rage, as big as my fat belly, and as big as my liver spots!"

The crowd laughs hard.

Heloise laughs hard, "Ooh! That hit a nerve!"

Levon calms down the audience, "But people, you better step back and accept my shortness or otherwise… I'll give you MISERY!" He laughs evilly as he raises his hands up dramatically. "BwahahahahahAAAHAHAHA… ACK!" He fakes coughing and pain. "ACK! AGH! Cramp! I got a cramp! Oh sweet Misery!" The crowd laughs again.

Levon shouts at the crowd, "You miserable morons! I got a cramp here!"

Lucius breathes heavily out of anger, "He's so going to regret this!"

"I'm coming sir!" A voice has been heard as the audience look over to the right. They see Jimmy dressed as Samy with green goblins ears and nose who comes to him while dancing around and the crowd laughs.

Heloise laughs, "Here comes Jimmy!"

Jimmy says to Levon, "Sir, what are you doing? It's me, your assistant Samy Garvin and also your step stool." He pulls out a card. "It says so on my business card." The crowd laughs.

Lucius sighs, "Well, Two-Shoes got the Samy impression right." He shrugs.

Levon says to him, "Ah Samy, thank goodness you're here. Guess I should have that card updated because you are also my punching bag." The crowd laughs.

Lucius comments, "That's pretty much true."

He calls Samy on the phone and puts it on speaker, "Hey Samy, you gotta see this. It's a comedy act." He has an evil smile.

Samy responds, "Alright sir." Screen turns on and Samy sees what's going on.

Jimmy whines like Samy, "Oh come on sir. I've been loyal to you for years and did everything for you just like your father before he got frozen. I even kissed your rotten feet a lot of times! So sir, I have a request!" He dances like an idiot as the crowd laughs.

Levon responds to Jimmy, "Okay Samy, tell me."

Jimmy tells him, "So, you know it's been my dream to be a star you know."

Levon touches his shoulder, "Oh Samy, you know I can make it happen for you and it's easy. Some rope and a rocket are all you need to be a 'star'." He has an evil smile as the crowd laughs.

Jimmy laughs, "That's a good one. I mean seriously, I'm ready to get into stardom and I'm all fired up! I mean look at me!" He dances around like an idiot.

Levon sighs, "Oh Samy, I told you a million times that you are not worthy of being a star. I mean let's face it, no gives a crud about you and not even me since I only care about me. It's the sad truth. But luckily, I have you around to yell and slap around with since that's pretty much the only thing you are good for and that's why I need you." The crowd laughs.

Jimmy begs, "Oh boss, please give me a chance! You have no idea how much emotion I have in me! I have so much heart, so much sorrow, so much passion, so much excitement that I could just… just…" He looks at the crowd. "…dance!" He dances around like an idiot as the crowd laughs hard.

Levon looks annoyed, "Samy, knock it off."

Jimmy replies, "You can't stop the rhythm! I'm dancing to the world!" He continues dancing around.

Levon then shouts at him like Lucius, "STOP IT!"

Jimmy fell onto the floor like he was hit by a knockout punch and crowd laughs very hard.

Heloise was even laughing hard, "Oh man, my face is hurting! Hahaha!"

Samy was absolutely shocked from what he just saw. "Why those…"

Lucius says to him, "Those guys were Jimmy and Levon doing that act. They are mocking us. After this show's over, they'll pay."

Levon says to Jimmy, "Samy! You should know that I love to crush dreams of anyone else. Well as ruler, I pretty much don't like anyone since I only care about me. Well except for one thing…"

Jimmy gets up and dazed as he was selling Levon's shout at him.

Levon then says, "And I mean ONE!" He raises his hand up swiftly which knocks Jimmy down again who sells it as a knockout blow and the crowd laughs.

Levon continues speaking, "The only one thing I absolutely love in this world is the most beautiful and the greatest thing ever… MISERY!" He shouts out loud as the crowd laughs.

Lucius grinds of teeth out of anger.

Levon continues saying, "That's right folks! I love misery SO MUCH that if misery was a woman, I MARRY HER!" The crowd laughs hard.

Heloise wipes a tear from her face as she laughs, "Guess I'm not the only one who thought of it that way!"

Jez laughs hard and Lucius is burning with rage.

Jimmy gets up again and says to Levon, "Guess what boss? She's here!"

Levon asks him happily, "Really?"

Jimmy nods, "Yep! Ladies and Gentlemen, meet Misery!" He pulls a life-size female doll with "misery" written on the torso and the crowd cheers.

Levon cheers happily, "Misery!" He grabs her. "Oh sweet Misery, you always know how to make happy. Not like my son, you know what I want best. Oh Misery, I love you!" He makes out with the doll as the crowds laughs and cheers wildly.

Heloise laughs, "He's definitely not too far from his obsession!"

Jez laughs also, "It's so funny because it's true!"

Lucius is so angry he is breathing fire from his nose!

Jimmy cheers, "Woo, get a room you two!"

Levon says to the crowd, "Well Miseryvillians, I gotta get going because I'm going to show Misery the love I can never give to Jez!" The crowd laughs. "So see ya later and good night you miserable freaks!"

The duo walk away as the curtain rolls and the crowd applauds wildly.

Meanwhile, outside the theater…

The monster known as Gamma is hiding in the alleys to avoid the Minotaurs led by Molotov. As he continues being hidden in the shadows, he looks behind him and it's Oscuro!

Oscuro shouts happily, "Found him, ese!"

Gamma goes in for the kill as he tries to slash him but misses because Oscuro was quick and agile.

Then, knives were thrown from behind and hit Gamma's coat. They were thrown by Razor, "Get him out guys!"

BAM! Brock and Rotundo bashes into Gamma, pushing him out of the alleys.

Razor then says, "Now then…"He pulls out a switch. "It's time for tonight's main event!" He presses it and Gamma looks in shock as he knows what's going to happen.

BOOM! The knives on Gamma exploded due to explosives built in.

Molotov sees the explosion, "What the heck? Go over there!" He commands the army as they run over to there. They walk over and they are shocked to see him…

Gamma is a huge, grey-skinned, reptile-like creature with a big jaw, long messy black hair, and metallic parts on his body. He wears a black iron mask on his face with a bionic red left eye and his normal reptile left eye and a black sleeveless body suit along with a belt buckle that has the "γ" symbol on it. He has metal claws on arms, metal sharp feet, and a metallic tail with the end looking like a drill.

Gamma sees Molotov and the army and growls due to having to put up with this.

Molotov shouts, "Alright maggots, ATTACK!" He and his army charges towards Gamma…

Back at the theater…

In backstage, Jimmy and Levon are in their normal clothes.

Levon says to Jimmy, "Great job Jimmy!"

Jimmy giggles, "Thanks Levon!"

Their friends came up to them and Heloise says to them, "Funny show guys!"

Beezy agrees, "Yeah. Even though it was mocking my Dad, you guys managed to make it funny."

Levon thanks him, "Thanks Beezy! Saffi enjoyed it too?"

Saffi giggles, "Mhm! So funny!"

Levon feels touched, "Aw Saffi that means much from you!" He hugs her who blushed.

Beezy feels irritated, "This guy must really like to get me mad…"

Belphy smiles, "You guys are phenomenal. You make a great team!"

Jimmy smiles back, "Thanks Belphy! Guess we really do!"

Levon cheers, "Yep!" He has his arm around Jimmy.

Heloise looks behind them and was shocked to see… "Uh guys, you might want to cut your celebration short."

Jimmy and Levon look behind them to see a very angry Lucius. Jimmy yelps, "Yipe! Hi Lucy! Didn't know you were here all this time…"

Lucius says to them in an angry tone, "How dare you two… mock me on stage like that… while Jez was watching…"

Levon says, "Really? You two were watching this whole time. Did Jez like the show?"

Lucius answers him, "Why yes she did. I mean the point is that you two HUMILIATED my image! Who do you think you are, making fun of the ruler of Miseryville?

Levon smirks, "Well Lucius, I guess you don't really know much about me. But, you leave Jimmy out of this. This is all my idea to do this act and I take full responsibility for this."

Jimmy feels concerned, "Levon…"

Levon continues speaking, "So if anything, I apologize for what I did. I'm sorry for mocking you I'm sorry… for saying what's true and I'm sorry… for you being short."

Jimmy was alarmed from how Levon is speaking, "Levon!"

The others are surprised from Levon's comments, even Heloise who says; "Wow, even I'm impressed by this guy's boldness but he's in for it now."

Lucius is deeply angered and turns bright red, "Oh, aren't you a brave kid? You really want a death wish huh? YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?"

Levon shrugs and says "You don't scare me Lucius. I live for danger and I don't have just guts, I have a heart of a phoenix. No matter what you do to me, I get back up again in full rebirth."

Lucius sneers at him, "You wish you never said that."

He then gets a call from Samy, "I'll deal with you later!" He answers it, "What is it Samy?"

Samy replies, "Boss, Molotov found Gamma and our forces are fighting against him!"

Lucius cheers, "Woo! Finally, he is mine!"

Samy then tells him, "But sir, I got some bad news… 20 percent of our forces… have been decimated by him!"

Lucius is shocked from this and also Jimmy and his friends. Lucius utters, "No way…"

Samy then continues speaking, "And Gamma, he's near the theater!"

BOOM! Jimmy and the others are shocked as they heard an explosion outside and that Gamma is now near them.

Lucius is frightened because Jez is here as well. "Oh no! I need to get Jez to safety!"

Jimmy was surprised, "He's here? Levon and Belphy, you stay here and keep an eye on Jez."

Levon replies, "Okay Jimmy!"

He and the others walked out of the entrance to see the battle going on outside.

Molotov orders his forces, "Fire!" They all fired rockets at Gamma from their bazookas and tanks fires their cannons at him.

BOOM! He was hit from about every angle with explosions engulfing him.

Lucius cheers, "YES! They did it!"

Heloise looks closely, "Wait…"

As the smoke clears, Gamma is still standing and barely affected by the rocket strikes!

Molotov is irked, "It can't be."

Lucius is shocked, "Not even a scratch on him!"

Heloise whistles, "This guy is definitely trouble…"

Gamma then brandishes his claws and radiates heat energy from them. Gamma roars as he charges to the tanks…

SLASH! Gamma slashes through a squad of Minotaurs, one tank, and then another before both exploded. BOOM!

Beezy and Saffi were surprised, "Wow…"

Heloise is impressed, "Such power from this technology…"

Jimmy sees the situation and thought about it, 'This is something Lucius can't handle.'

A squad of helicopters arrived as they fly to where Gamma is.

Lucius shouts, "Alright! Take him down!"

The helicopters aimed their rockets at Gamma and fire them. Before they come in contact, Gamma suddenly reveal rocket boosters from his legs and back! He flies up in the air and avoids the rocket strike!

Lucius was shocked, "NO WAY!"

Jimmy was amazed, "Cool…"

Heloise is astonished, "He can fly too? Wow… this guy's no ordinary cyborg!"

Gamma faces the helicopter squad and opens his mouth, gathering and concentrating heat energy into it.

Jimmy sees him and was surprised, "You mean this guy can also…"

Gamma then fires a powerful beam at the helicopters and destroys one after one as he moves his beam at the rest of them until there are no more.

Heloise was amazed, "Amazing… How is this guy created?"

Gamma lands back on the ground and face the gang.

Heloise says to Lucius, "Lucius! Call your army to stand down! They are no match for this guy! We'll take care of it."

Beezy agrees, "Yep! Just like old times!"

Saffi nods in approval, "Uh huh!"

Lucius hesitates and groans, "Alright…" He calls Molotov. "Molotov! Stand down! Let Two-Shoes and the others take care of it."

Molotov sighs, "As you wish sir… Men, stand down!" His forces lower their weapons.

Jimmy cheers, "Alright!" He whistles out loud to summon Cerbee.

Cerbee arrives to them, "Arf!"

Jimmy says to him, "Hey Cerbee! It's time for action!" He pulls out the Liberty Ring and a circular orange pod-like object.

Heloise sees it and says, "Jimmy. Is that…"

Jimmy answers, "Yep. Arc Gear Sun Model! Now then…" He wears the ring. "Let's go!" He lights up his Liberty Ring and taps the pod with his power to activate his Arc Gear. The pod lights up and combines with Jimmy as light shines on him for a transformation sequence.

Golden light fades out to reveal Jimmy wearing his black jacket with red flames, gauntlet black gloves, and metallic shoes.

Heloise whistles, "Looking good Jimmy. Now, give some of that power to us!"

Jimmy nods, "You got it Heloise! Limit Liberation! Unlock!" He taps his ring into the hearts of his four friends and unlocks their potential.

After the transformation sequences, Jimmy and his friends stand together side by side.

Heloise is dressed in a sleeveless crimson red dress, a silky red scarf, blue crystal earrings, and red gloves. She pulls out two blasting guns and says, "Just like 5 months ago against Asmoe…"

Beezy is wearing armbands, long trunks with the word 'BEEZY' in lightning font on its waistline from both sides. He flexes his body and says, "Yep! Right, Saffi?"

Saffi is dressed in her emerald green short tank top which bares her midriff, black collar and wristbands with golden spikes, tight mini-skirt, and fishnet stockings. She nods back, "Yep!"

Cerbee wears blue spike collar with blue spike pads to his legs. He barks, "Arf!"

Levon peeks from the front door and smirks, "Well, Miseryville just got exciting because this is a real showstopper!"

Jimmy tells his friends, "Alright guys, let's go!" All five charge at Gamma who also charges at them for a big battle.

To be continued…

A big battle breaks loose! Don't miss the the next chapter!


	4. Heavy Metal Brawl

Hey everyone! Got you another chapter! Let the battle begin! *rings bell* DING!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Hostile Rising

Chapter 4: Heavy Metal Brawl

* * *

><p>Previously, Gamma has been exposed by the mysterious villain group to the public and mowed down Lucius's forces. Jimmy and co. decides to spring into action as they battle against him.<p>

Jimmy tells his friends, "Alright guys, let's go!" All five charge at Gamma who also charges at them for a big battle.

Jimmy dashes to him and first attacks him with punches and kicks. He then punches Gamma in the face, but the cyborg quickly retaliates by attempting to slash him but Jimmy avoids it.

Jimmy seems mortified, "This guy can take a lot of hits…"

Heloise leaps above Jimmy and fights Gamma with her beam sabers against his energy metallic claws. Both clashed with their energized weapons as they strike each other's in hard hits and Gamma attempts to strike Heloise in an overhead slash but she catches his claw with both sabers. However, she starts to get overpowered by the strength of the cyber behemoth and evades immediately before he almost slashed her in half.

Heloise turns her sabers into blasting guns and shouts, "Eat this!" She fires energy shots at Gamma rapidly with her dual blasting guns but it barely hold him back. She says without changing her mood, "Gonna need bigger artillery… Beezy!"

Beezy shouts "Got it!" He pummels Gamma with punches and then hits him with a lariat. BAM! He sends him into the ground.

Jimmy cheers, "Woo! Way to use your strength Beezy!"

Beezy gives thumbs up to Jimmy, "Thanks Jimmy!"

Heloise then tells Beezy, "Not done yet Beezy…"

Beezy looks back to see Gamma gets back on his feet via a quick kip-up and he looks back at Beezy with a look of being annoyed.

Beezy was even surprised, "Well, this guy is definitely tough. No matter…" He charges straight at him.

Suddenly, Gamma grabs his face hard in a clawhold submission and Beezy struggles as he tries to get his metallic claw off of him.

Saffi shouts, "BEEZY!" BAM! She punches Gamma's claw off of Beezy and pounds him away.

Beezy catches his breath, "Woo… Thanks Saffi!"

Saffi smiles, "No problem!"

Cerbee advances and circles around Gamma, trying to confuse him. Gamma tries to lock on Cerbee but he's too fast to target BAM! Cerbee bashes Gamma right up the jaw, staggering him!

Jimmy cheers, "Yes Cerbee!"

Gamma tries to regain his stance but he gets hit in the face by Beezy's dropkick. BAM! He is sent rolling down the ground and then he tries to get up.

Beezy nods, "Alright! Saffi, come on!"

Saffi shouts, "YAY! She runs to Beezy and jumps off his back in a corkscrew leap. She dives down fast toward Gamma in a spinning kick with both feet, "Triangle Drill Kick!"

BAM! She kicks Gamma's chest hard enough to send him flying far from the theater.

Beezy compliments her, "Great job Saffi!" He winks at her.

Saffi giggles, "Oh Beezy…"

As Gamma tries to get up, he sees the gang standing by in front of him. He growls from this.

Jimmy tells his gang, "Alright guys, try to subdue him. If we can calm him down, then maybe we can reason with him."

Gamma then charges heat energy in his mouth. Heloise sees it and shouts, "Hit the deck!"

The gang splits as Gamma fires an energy beam at the gang but misses, creating a big explosion which melted the ground it hit. BOOM!

Jimmy sighs in relief, "That was too close."

Gamma roars as he energizes his claws. "RAWRR!"

Heloise then tells the others, "Okay guys! The fight is only getting started because Gamma is ready to go for the kill! This guy is definitely tougher than he looks!"

Jimmy and co. nods, "Let's go!" The gang charges at the monster.

Saffi attacks him first with punches but Gamma deflects them and strikes her back with his back hand, knocking her down.

Beezy shouts, "Saffi! Why you…" He grabs his Gamma's claws and tries to push him down with his strength.

Jimmy rallies him, "Go Beezy!"

Unfortunately, Beezy notices that Gamma is charging a beam from his mouth and that his hands being held by Gamma's metallic claws. Beezy manages to get out of his claws with his strength but…

SLASH! Gamma slashes Beezy's chest with his energy claw instead!

"YEOW!" Beezy fell onto the ground and clutches his chest due to being hurt from Gamma's slash.

Jimmy screams, "BEEZY!"

Heloise notes this, "Gamma fakes firing a beam only for Beezy to let go and gets slashed instead! This guy can adapt!"

Saffi growls from how Beezy is attacked by Gamma. She Sneak Steps behind Gamma and attempts to punch him, but… BAM! She gets swiped away by his claw and sent flying into the wall. "AIE!"

Jimmy shouts, "Saffi!"

Cerbee then charges at Gamma from behind as he roars. Gamma sees him coming from behind and attempts to strike him but misses as Cerbee steps back very quickly. Cerbee then charges back to him again but Gamma spins around and smacks him with his tail! BAM!

Cerbee is sent flying down the street. "YIPE!"

Jimmy screams, "Cerbee!"

Heloise fires a fully charges shot at Gamma, "Take this!"

Gamma sees the shot coming at him and swipes it away with his claw. Heloise grunts, "Shoot!"

Jimmy appears behind Gamma and shouts, "Aura Bullet!" He fires an energy blast at Gamma who gets hit by the attack. BOOM!

Jimmy cheers, "Got him!"

The smoke clears to unveil Gamma, fully charging his beam and then fires it at Jimmy in fast speed.

Jimmy's eyes widened as the beam comes toward him, "Crud!"

Heloise shouts, "Jimmy!" She jumps in front of him and activates her energy shields before the blast hit them. The shields were able to block the beam, but it couldn't hold it much longer.

BOOM! The explosion sends them hurling to where their battered gang is.

Heloise tries to get up, "Man, how can this cyborg be this strong?"

Jimmy gets up and helps her up as he tells his gang, "Come on guys! We need to get it together!"

Beezy also gets up, "Right! We took down Asmoe, so we can beat this guy too!"

Saffi gets up, "Yep!"

Cerbee barks, "Arf!"

Heloise asks Jimmy, "Got any ideas Jimmy?"

Jimmy answers, "It is obvious Heloise. We are going to try and take this guy down together. We just need to improvise together."

Heloise replies with a smile; "Got it Jimmy."

They all huddle up and quickly approve of the plan as they go back to facing against Gamma.

Jimmy then orders his gang, "Alright guys, we finally got it! Let's make this showy!"

His friends shout, "Yeah!" They all charge against Gamma.

Meanwhile, in the theater…

Levon walks to where Belphy and Jez are. He asks her, "Hi Jez. Are you okay?"

Jez replies, "I'm feeling fine. I hope I can get out safely due to the monster out there. Also, nice show you had today." She smiled.

Levon was bashful, "Aww shucks. I knew you really enjoyed it."

Belphy shakes his head and laughs, "Oh Levon…"

Levon shrugs, "What can I say? I can't let a beautiful creature be in harm's way."

Belphy smirks, "Boy, a minute ago you were trolling Beezy by trying some moves on Saffi."

Levon laughs, "Hahaha! Well, I just can't help it. Saffi is one heck of a flame. She looked hot in that outfit she wore against the cyborg."

Belphy replies, "I see. So Levon, our friends are fighting against the monster. I hope they will be alright."

Levon says, "Me too Belphy. Although, I'm not sure Beezy is really our friend. But I don't want to talk about that now."

Belphy sighs, "Oh Levon…"

Lucius and a couple Minotaurs appears, "Jez?" She sees her. "Thank goodness you are safe! Molotov found a safe route for us to escape from Gamma's destruction."

Jez sighs in relief, "That's good. The boys here are keeping me company here."

Levon nods, "Yep! Jez is safe and sound as long we are here."

Lucius then says, "I see. Henchmen, seize this guy for humiliating me!"

The two henchmen seized Levon as they grab his arms and wrap around them.

Levon is unfazed despite being seized, "Don't worry Belphy, I got this. For the ruler of Miseryville, you sure don't know how to take a joke OR misery. I'm really disappointed Lucius."

Lucius growls, "You should know who you are talking to! Once we get out of here, I'll deal with you personally."

Jez sighs, "Lucius…"

Lucius replies back, "This doesn't concern you Jez! It's between me and this brat!"

Levon says sarcastically, "Oh, I'm so scared. Well if I were you, you should let me go because Jez might need some protection. Especially once you really get to know me."

Lucius barks back at him, "I'M the only protection she needs! You are just a kid like Two-Shoes!"

Levon smirks, "Yeah. A kid you should actually fear."

Jez giggles from Levon's comment.

Belphy comments, "As Beezy would say, burn!"

We cut back to outside, where the battle is still going on. Jimmy and Gamma are engaged in hand-to-hand combat as they exchange clashing blows.

Gamma attempts to strike him but Jimmy avoids his attack and comes right back at him.

Jimmy shouts, "Two-Shoe Kick!" BAM! He kicks Gamma in a roundhouse/heel combo right at his face.

Gamma staggers from the hits and Heloise slashes his left shoulder which was organic with her beam saber. SLASH! Gamma feels pain from the attack.

Heloise grins evilly, "Gotcha!" However, she notices something about Gamma which surprises her…

Gamma's wound closes itself because he can regenerate damage he suffered!

Heloise was shocked, "You gotta be kidding me! The cyborg can also regenerate his organic parts?"

Gamma sees Heloise and prepares to strike her. Jimmy saves her by blasting Gamma away with his attack, "Aura Bullet!" BOOM!

BAM! Saffi punches Gamma in the jaw, "ORA!"

BAM! Beezy bashes into his chest with a powerful shoulder block! "Take this!" The blow sends Gamma across from the theater.

Heloise thanks them, "Thanks guys!"

Jimmy chuckles, "No problem Heloise!"

Saffi nods, "Totally!"

During the fight, Lucius comes out of an exit and sees the gang fighting Gamma far away. "Ah good, they are driving the cyborg away! Alright, let's go!" Lucius, Jez, Belphy and Levon who was held captive by the former's henchmen walks out to try and get to a safer area.

Gamma recovers from the damage he receives and then sees Lucius getting out. He then immediately puts himself in a crouching start pose.

Heloise patiently waits for his attack, "What is he planning?"

Gamma then unveils his rocket boosters and charges himself at them in full speed.

Heloise shouts, "He's coming in full blast-off!"

Jimmy tells his gang, "Don't let him come to the theater!"

Saffi charges at Gamma and shouts, "Crushing Fury!" She hurls herself at him with throwing rapid fists.

Cerbee spins himself and hurls himself at Gamma, doing his technique the Cerbee Drill!

BAM! However, they are both repelled back by Gamma's created force field along with his overwhelming combined strength and speed of his charge.

Beezy shouts, "Saffi! Cerbee!"

Heloise pulls her two blasters and charges them as she aims for Gamma. She shouts, "Take this! Trigger Rain!" She fires multiple powered shots at him.

However, the attacks weren't enough to break his shield and hold him back. Heloise grunts, "Dang it! It wasn't enough!"

Beezy stands in front and shouts, "I can do this! I'm the strongest wall there is!"

Beezy clashes with Gamma and tries to push him back with his full strength. The forces between the two cause the ground to rumble and crack. He shouts, "Got him! Jimmy, NOW!"

Jimmy nods, "Got it!" He jumps high in the air using his Arc Gear and comes down fast toward Gamma in a flying side kick. He shouts, "Here it goes!"

Gamma sees Jimmy coming and blasts off a burst from his force field, blowing away Jimmy and pushing back Beezy.

The force of the burst causes Lucius to be hurled into a wall and Jez being separated from the others. Levon was able to get free since the henchmen were blown away.

Levon sighs in relief, "Woo, I could have gotten free anytime I want."

Beezy grunts, "We had him!" He then sees Gamma coming towards him and grabs his neck hard, choking him!

Jimmy gets up and sees them. He shouts, "BEEZY!"

Gamma then hurls him to the theater with his strength while grabbing on his neck.

Heloise sees Lucius and the others there. "Look out!"

Lucius sees them and screams, "AAAHHH!" He jumps away to avoid them.

SLAM! Gamma chokeslams Beezy into a wall of the theater hard! We see a part of the roof starting to crumble due to the physical force of Gamma's strength and Beezy's weight.

Beezy coughs out blood from the impact. He groans, "Why you…" He then notices Gamma's claw pressing into his chest, his arm glowing red, and charging. He shows fright, "Oh crud…"

Gamma roars, "RARGH!" He fires off a powerful heat wave from his palm that blasts Beezy and destroys a major part of the theater! BOOM!

Jimmy and Saffi screams, "BEEZY!"

The heat wave fades away to show Beezy burned and bleeding from the attack. He fell down on his back due to how much the attack did damage to him.

Heloise was even shocked, "Wow, this guy is so strong…" She wears a special visor to scan Gamma. "I need to know what his weakness…"

Jez tries to get up as she rubs her head. She groans, "Oh, this is the worst…" She notices small debris falling from above and gasps to see a roof tower about to break off before falling on her!

Lucius gets up and was shocked to see the roof tower about to fall on her. He screams, "Oh no! JEZ!"

The roof tower breaks off and begins to fall onto where Jez is.

Jimmy sees Jez and is worried, "Oh no! I can't make it on time and Cerbee and Saffi are still down!"

Heloise sees the situation and expresses worry, "Dang it!"

Jez expressed in horror as she could barely get up. She screams, "HELP ME!"

Suddenly, Jez disappears from the ground in one second before the roof tower crashed onto where she was. CRASH!

Lucius was surprised, "She disappeared!"

Jimmy wonders, "How did that happened?"

Heloise then shouts, "Look!" The two as well as Saffi, Cerbee, and Beezy who regains consciousness looks to see what just really happened…

Jez is being carried in the arms of her savior… Levon!

Jimmy was surprised, "Levon saved her!"

Beezy is shocked, "How did he…"

Heloise is also, "He did it so quick! Was that a Sneak Step he just pulled?"

Lucius was very surprised that the one who insulted him earlier saved his date. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Levon smirks at him, "Told ya she needed my protection." He says to her "You alright Jez?"

Jez is very surprised that she is saved by him, "You… you saved my life."

Levon giggles, "I just can't let a beauty like you get in harm's way. Now run along to a safe place." He puts her back on the ground.

Jez thanks him, "Thank you Levon!" She hugs him happily and kisses him on the check before running off!

Lucius was shocked to see that happened and snaps out to accompany Jez to safety. "That brat…"

Levon blushes, "You are welcome Jez!"

Gamma sees Levon and is about to come to him.

Jimmy shouts, "Levon! Watch out!"

Levon sees Gamma behind him and says nonchalantly, "Aw crap…"

We hear a person shout, "Hey you!" Gamma turns around to see…

Belphy… lifts up a broken roof tower with his bare hands! He yells, "Leave my friends alone!" He throws it up in the air…

Jimmy is amazed, "Wow…"

Heloise is surprised, "This guy actually possessed this kind of monster strength."

Levon's eyes widened, "Uh-oh, I'm standing right here! Here we go!" He jumps in a backflip over Gamma and kicks him in the neck at a vital point, stunning him!

Heloise is impressed, "Such athleticism and he hits hard also!"

Belphy shouts, "Let's go!" He punches the roof tower with his bare fist, launching it to Gamma in high speed!

Jimmy is amazed, "No way!"

Beezy is surprised, "Belphy is that strong!"

Gamma was distracted by Levon's evasion and looks back to see the tower coming at him. He can only express in shock from his face.

CRASH! The tower hits Gamma and it crumbles into pieces due to the powerful impact. Gamma is sent rolling down from the theater.

Heloise then shouts, "Now!" She throws metal orbs at Gamma, which creates metal vines to tie him up tight to immobilize him.

Jimmy comes over to Beezy and heals him with his Liberty Ring, "Solar Shine!"

Beezy is fully healed from the injuries he suffered at the hands of Gamma. He thanks him, "Thanks Jimmy! Now what do we do?"

Jimmy tells him, "It's a good time to attack Gamma head-on! Heloise discovered his weakness!"

Heloise comes over along with Saffi and Cerbee. She says, "That's right. I analyzed Gamma and he is a cyborg with technology similar to that of Jimmy's Arc Gear. He possessed the ability to emit microwave heat radiations from his body."

Jimmy nods, "Yeah. I'm surprised that the kind of technology was merged with him."

Heloise then continues explaining, "I know. Also, he seems to possess an unknown alien substance that helps him regenerate his organic half. But not to worry; I have found Gamma's weakness judging from my readings."

Jimmy says to her, "Tell us Heloise."

Heloise then answers, "He's not completely unstoppable because he's a prototype with flaws. Gamma's cyber body can overheat and it slows down his healing factor as well as hurting him. The best thing we can do, we must attack him all at once so he can overheat!" He sees Gamma. "Here he comes now!"

Gamma melted Heloise's metal vines with his microwave radiation before breaking them with his strength and roars angrily as he starts to overheat, "RARRGGHH!"

Heloise shouts, "TAKE COVER!"

Gamma fires a much more powerful beam at the gang. All five of them dodge the blast and the beam hits the theater. KABOOM! The blast blew up a major chunk of the theater.

Beezy sighs in relief, "Good thing everyone evacuated."

They all noticed Gamma is getting exhausted and is hurting from how much he has been battling since he was overheating.

Jimmy tells his gang, "You heard her guys! Let's party!"

The five charges at Gamma and splits up to surround him before they start their attacks…

BAM! Cerbee bashes into his face with his rocket speed, sending him staggering to Beezy.

SLASH! Beezy shouts, "Stink Claw!" He hits Gamma with his green stink-covered claw, blinding his organic eye and has him walking blindly towards Saffi.

POW! "Saffi Upper!" Saffi uppercuts Gamma right in the jaw, stunning him and walking towards Heloise.

Heloise shouts, "Shock Geyser!" He pounds her metal glove in the ground, creating a pillar of electricity which shocks and stuns Gamma. ZAP!

Heloise turns around and pulls out her two blasting guns, in one hand! "Double Charged Shot!" She pulls the trigger on them both simultaneously with one finger and fires the blasts at him! BOOM!

Gamma could barely stand from all the attacks he's taking and walks dizzily to Jimmy.

BAM! Jimmy shouts, "Driving Thrust!" He sidekicks him right in the face hard, sending him to Beezy.

Beezy shouts, "Take this!" He grabs Gamma and slams him hard into the ground with a spinebuster! SLAM!

Levon comments on the action, "This is awesome…"

Heloise cheers, "Way to go guys!"

Jimmy tells Beezy, "Now Beezy, let's finish this!"

Beezy shouts "Got it Jimmy!"

He grabs Gamma's tail, spins as he swings him around and around with his strength. After enough spins, he throws Gamma up in the air and shouts "Saffi! Go for it!"

Saffi yells, "Okay!" She jumps off of Beezy's back and wall jumps off the theater.

Levon sees Saffi above him and accidently saw her panties covering her large rump. He blushes, "Wow, what a view!" He starts to have nosebleeds.

Belphy smirks, "Oh Levon, it really is your lucky day."

Heloise sees Levon looking at Saffi and says to the screen with a deadpan look, "You just couldn't resist, huh?"

As Gamma was thrown up high in the air, Saffi appears above him much to his shock.

BAM! "Diving Crush!" She punches Gamma hard right in the chest, sending him down into the ground.

Beezy jumps in the air and grabs Gamma's legs, puts his feet on the undersides of Gamma's arms, and begins to drive him to the ground.

WHAM! "Wild Party Driver!" The critical attack connects and it was strong enough to break the ground and for Gamma to cough out blood. As Beezy lets go, Gamma tries to get up despite being heavily damaged.

Beezy shouts, "Now Jimmy! Bring him down!"

Jimmy replies back, "You got it Beezy!" He charges energy right into his Arc Gear.

Gamma sees what Jimmy is about to do and has a shocked expression on his face. He then immediately lights up his claws.

Jimmy shouts, "Millennium Flare Drive!" He fires a gigantic pressurized fire wave at him.

Gamma then braces for the impact of the blast…

KABOOM! The blast connects and creates a massive explosion.

Heloise wonders, "Let's hope that blast doesn't completely destroy the cyborg."

Jimmy breathes heavily, "That should take him down." He turns back to normal and so does his friends.

Beezy comes over to him, "That was great Jimmy!"

Jimmy laughs, "Thanks Beezy! We were awesome today!"

Heloise smiles, "We sure were!"

Saffi cheers, "Yep!"

Cerbee barks, "Arf!"

Lucius comes over, "It's over already? Good! Gamma is finally mine!" He cheers.

The smoke clears up to show the crater caused by the explosion… and Gamma missing! Everyone gasp as they saw Gamma disappearing after the explosion.

Lucius yells in frustration, "NO! He's gone!"

Jimmy gulps, "I hope I didn't overdo it!"

Heloise tells him, "Actually Jimmy, he escaped at the right time."

Jimmy asks her, "How Heloise?"

Heloise explains, "Gamma must have used his claws to create microwave energy to claw his way into the ground and escape from the attack barely. Look…" She points to the large hole in the crater.

Jimmy was surprised, "Wow. Gamma was able to do all of that. He's really tough."

Heloise nods, "Yeah. Not only this guy is very strong, he's also adaptive in combat and was smart enough to escape from battle. But the strange thing is, how in this world is this guy was created?"

Beezy says, "Don't know, but he now knows what's like to deal with the Miseryville Five!"

Jimmy nods, "Yep! We'll get him next time and know the answers to what's going on!"

Lucius complains, "I can't believe this! I had the monster and he got away!"

Jimmy shrugs, "Sorry Lucy. Guess we were rusty after 5 months we fought against Asmoe."

Heloise agrees, "Yeah. It's been a while since we fought against a much powerful threat."

Lucius groans, "Man, I hope we get him next time. I don't want any more failures." He contacts Samy. "Samy, Gamma has gotten away."

Samy answers, "Sorry to hear that sir. Molotov gave me an update on our forces and 30 percent of them are currently down today."

Lucius groans, "Man, to think we went against a monster that was able to do that."

Jimmy then says, "At least none of us got hurt. Levon and Belphy, you guys were really something out there!"

Levon laughs, "Hahaha! Thanks Jimmy! You guys were as well!"

Beezy smirks, "Yeah! Belphy is actually really strong!"

Belphy smiles, "Yeah. It was nothing."

Lucius then remembers about Levon, "Oh right, Levon! It's time for you to regret your words!"

Levon complains, "Oh come on! I helped the gang and saved Jez! Does that make it up for you?"

Heloise speaks in deadpan tone, "Not according to him, but good effort."

Levon sees Jez coming by and has an evil grin on him. He runs over and screams, "JEZ!" He has her arms around her legs.

Jez was surprised, "Levon! What are you?"

Levon cries in fake tears, "Oh Jez! Lucius wants to hurt me because of what I just simply said on the show! I just want to make people laugh! But then again, when does Lucius have a sense of humor?"

Heloise smirks, "He's got a point there."

Levon continues crying, "I even tried to make up in saving your life and he STILL wants to hurt me!" He gives her the puppy dog eyes. "Please Jez; can you talk it out with him? After all, you owe me."

Jez sighs, "Well, you did save my life." She yells at Lucius, "Lucius! You spare this boy now! Is this a way to treat my heroic savior when your son almost caused my demise?"

Lucius whines, "But Jez, he made fun of me on stage!"

Jez shouts back, "Oh grow up and get a sense of humor! Let him go or we will be seeing each other LESS from now on."

Lucius gasps and gives up, "Oh alright! Levon, you are free to go!"

Levon then cheers happily, "Yay! Thanks Jez!"

Jez smiles, "You are welcome Levon. See you later." She walks away.

Lucius sneers at Levon, "Next time, you won't be so lucky." He walks away with Jez.

Jimmy was surprised, "Wow Levon, I'm surprised you got away with it."

Heloise nods, "I know. I never thought I see another guy mocked Lucius and get away with it."

Levon shrugs and says, "Must be my lucky day. My friends are safe, we entertained the crowd, I saved Jez, and I even got away from punishment. I even got a chance to see some real excitement from you guys."

Jimmy giggles, "Oh Levon."

Levon talks to Saffi, "Saffi, you were awesome out there and you looked amazing! You ought to show us more of your great moves sometime." He smiles at her.

Saffi blushes, "Um, thanks Levon…"

Beezy growls and gets between them, "All right! Knock it off!"

Levon glares at him, "Beezy, I'm just complimenting Saffi. No need to get riled up."

Jimmy tries to mediate, "Guys…"

Beezy barks back, "That's the idea! You've been flirting with my girlfriend and trying to make me look bad!"

Saffi tries to calm him down, "Beezy…"

Levon shakes his head and says, "Oh Beezy, don't tell me you are jealous."

Beezy shouts, "I'm not jealous!"

Levon chuckles, "Not from the tone I'm hearing. I mean I can just hear you think, 'This guy just came to town and is now hanging out with my best friend more than I'. I can really understand that."

Heloise mutters, "You are telling me."

Levon then continues saying, "So basically, you are scared that I'm going to take your cute girlfriend away just like I took your best friend. Maybe I should do it anyway to see the look on your face." He smiles evilly.

Beezy was ready to punch due to his anger built up. "You better not Levon…"

Jimmy tries to calm them down, "Guys! Stop it now!"

Levon then laughs, "Ahahahaha! Oh man, I can't believe you actually believe me! You really are that clingy with Jimmy and Saffi! Hahaha!"

Beezy was confused, "What just happened?"

Heloise replies in deadpan tone, "He trolled you Beezy. That's what happened."

Levon wipes his tear of him, "Oh relax Beezy; you shouldn't feel that way. You should be grateful to have those guys being with you despite being a Heinous. So lighten up."

Beezy nods, "Okay Levon."

Levon smiles, "It's alright Beezy." He walks away and says, "Jimmy! Let's hang out again tomorrow."

Jimmy nods, "Okay Levon!"

Belphy walks away, "See you tomorrow Beezy!"

Beezy waves at Belphy, "See ya Belphy."

Jimmy tells his friends, "Well guys… I'm getting hungry. Let's go eat!"

Beezy and Saffi cheer, "Woo-hoo!"

Heloise smiles, "Okay Jimmy!"

As they both walk to a nearby restaurant, Heloise thought about something. 'I felt something unusual from Levon when he confronted Beezy. Have they met before? Don't know since Beezy can't remember.'

Two days later at an abandoned warehouse, the villainous group is watching a small TV for the recent news.

News anchorman says, "Two days ago, the cyborg known as Gamma is on the loose and we are warned about his presence. He has shown power unlike any other which has decimated Lucius Heinous VII's forces for the past days. He even gave the powered Jimmy and his comrades a hard fight. Unfortunately, Gamma has escaped and he might be back to create havoc again. Lucius is going to give a state address tonight."

Razor smiles evilly, "Well, things are going really well."

Brock says, "Yeah. Everyone's eyes are on Gamma while we are causing all this, zuh."

Oscuro says, "It's a matter of time before we make things go really loco!"

Rotundo smirks, "Oh yeah!"

Razor contacts his leader and says, "Boss, everyone is getting frightened of Gamma now that he softened up Lucius's forces. It's all going according to plan now. Shall we make our move now?"

The leader says, "Yes Razor. You guys better be prepared so Miseryville can finally see the new era is coming! Let them all know, that the new poison has been injected in Miseryville!" He laughs evilly.

Outside the warehouse… we see Belphy resting outside and actually overheard everything! Belphy sighs as he knows what's going on, "Time to get with Levon now…"

To be continued…

The group makes their move now and Belphy knows! What's going to happen? Don't miss the next chapter!


	5. Calm Before The Countdown

Hey people! Another chapter I did so fast already! I promise once you read this one, there's definitely more to come! Enjoy readers because there's a party in this chapter!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Hostile Rising

Chapter 5: Calm Before The Countdown

* * *

><p>At Misery Inc. building, Lucius is walking to his office along with Samy and is not happy with what's going on for the past week especially two days after the Gamma attack.<p>

Samy tells him, "Sir, one-third of our forces are still down from what happened past two days. With our facilities being destroyed and Gamma running around, your regime is in danger."

Lucius groans, "Oh man. I can't believe this is actually happening. To think there's a monster like him on the loose."

Samy replies, "I know but this is a cyborg unlike any other. Heloise has been trying to know his whereabouts and using the data she collected on how he was made."

Lucius says, "I hope Heloise can do her job now that she's not break. I'm going to call her up once I get to my office."

Lucius enters his office and sees an unexpected visitor sitting in his chair. He was NOT pleased to see him especially there.

Lucius snarls, "Levon! What are you doing here?"

Levon replies casually, "Oh I'm just chilling around and waiting for you to come so I can share some things with you." He smiles cheerfully.

Lucius glares at him, "Is it another of your insults like you did at the show?"

Levon smirks, "Oh please Lucius, I'm not that cocky. I just basically want to tell you how I was hanging with Jez yesterday."

Lucius groans as he sits in his chair, "How delightful…"

Levon then says, "I helped Jez around shopping, picking fashionable wear for her, and even did some errands for her. She was actually really pleasant with me."

Lucius grumbles, "You did save her before."

Levon smiles, "Yup! I even took photos!" He puts pictures of what happened yesterday on the desk. "See?"

Lucius checks them out and his eyes widened as he saw Jez in various outfits which shows off her beauty and sexiness. There's even a picture of her in her bikini from Chapter 2!

Lucius was surprised, "You have got to be kidding me. You mean, she allowed YOU to take these pictures?"

Levon nods and replies, "Uh huh. I took photos of her because she needed someone who is good with the camera and help show the quality of her beauty. I'm actually good with the camera considering I usually take pictures while pulling off stunts and she actually like the photos I took."

Lucius raises his eyebrow, "I suppose you are showing this to me just to rile me up huh? It's because it's working."

Levon replies cheerfully, "That's the idea Lucy!"

Lucius growls in anger, "You are one smug, sniveling brat."

Levon giggles, "I'm just joking Lucy. You can have these pictures."

Lucius says in happy tone, "Really?" He then changes his tone to normal. "I mean, why? It's funny two days ago, you were thrashing me and then now you are trying to kiss up to me."

Levon replies, "That's not true. I'm just a guy who is looking for excitement and boy Miseryville has got it all; the danger I can actually experience for the thrill."

Lucius scoffs, "So, you are here just to experience the thrills of misery aren't you? I suppose you are a first time visitor here."

Levon chuckles, "Actually Lucius, I came here before when I was young. I lived not too far from Miseryville and had visited here as I used to play soccer."

Lucius then says, "I see."

Levon replies, "Yep. I used to be part of a youth soccer team, the Roaring Griffins, which played in the championship game here."

Lucius tries to remember, "I did remember that there was a terrible incident in the game which caused the team to lose their star player who was considered to be the next "Wreckem" to the stretcher and lost the championship game. It must have been quite a hard time for you and that player."

Levon sighs, "Yeah. It was really quite hard to live down. It's a shame for even him since he was praised by you of all people due to his potential and he was never seen again after that incident."

Lucius thinks about it, "Hmm, yeah. Well Levon, I noticed that you got some skills as you evade Gamma and kicked him hard like a pro."

Levon giggles, "Yeah. After soccer, I practiced Muay Thai kickboxing and trained myself to survive here."

Lucius seems impressed, "My, aren't you quite prepared?"

Levon replies, "Yep! So Lucius, I just want to drop by and let you know I have your back which is why I'm letting you have these pics."

Lucius was skeptical, "Why would you do that?"

Levon smirks, "It's simple Lucius; I am here for excitement and the thrill of the dangers here. I hang with Jimmy and participate in some extreme activities with him."

Lucius groans, "Yes… So, I hear you are causing trouble for my son Beezy."

Levon was enjoyed to hear that, "Really? Did Beezy tell you about me?"

Lucius smirks, "Why yes he did. He was complaining about how you were hanging out with Jimmy more than him, how were you were making him look bad in things you do, and even flirted with his girlfriend Saffi."

Levon laughs, "Hahaha! Boy, Beezy was really jealous of me. He fears I was going to take his girlfriend just like his best friend and I got him believing it."

Lucius mutters, "Ah yes, would that be quite a day it happens…"

Levon says, "Well Lucius, Beezy is actually hanging out with my good friend Belphy. He and Beezy may be alike, but don't look down on him. He's not only a lot strong, but also smart too."

Lucius grumbles, "I noticed."

Levon replies, "Yep. Like him, I'm also not to be underestimated. I actually came in this room to let you know that the two new aces are in town and that's me and Belphy. If I were you, I would rather you let us have your back in an emergency." He gives an ominous stare to him.

Lucius stares back and says, "I'll keep in mind Levon."

Levon smiles cheerfully, "Great! I'm going to plan a party so Jimmy won't be in your range. After all, you don't want your emergency state address to go wrong huh?"

Lucius replies, "You do have a point. Go and do it."

Levon cheers, "Yay! Thanks Lucy! See ya!" He walks out of the office.

Lucius sighs, "Great. Another ace on my bad side…"

Levon walks outside while humming the Jimmy Two-Shoes Season 2 intro. He then gets a call from his cell phone. RING!

He answers it, "Hello?" It was Belphy. "Oh, hi Belphy. I'm just here in Misery Inc. What is it?" After Belphy explains what's going on, Levon has a serious look. "I see. So, those guys are really looking forward to attack. Boy, isn't this good timing? I was chatting with Lucius earlier ago and I told him I have his back."

Belphy says to him, "I see. So Levon, this is the moment of exciting you have been waiting for."

Levon replies, "You are correct Belphy. I told Lucius to not worry about the state address because I'm going to throw a huge party and it's not just the actual party I'm going to throw for Jimmy and others!"

Belphy nods, "Yeah. We are going to do this thing, huh? Not going to let the others know…"

Levon smiles, "Yep! It's time we create an unforgettable moment everyone will remember because I promise a moment of excitement."

Belphy replies, "We will Levon. We will do this together!"

Levon then says, "Uh huh. It's time for Jimmy and everyone else to see us as real heroes!"

Later at Heloise's lab…

Heloise is trying to study what happened in the battle last two days against Gamma as she checks out her computers and notes.

Heloise thinks, 'It's been two days since we fought against Gamma and the only thing I know is that he's a cyborg with Arc Gear-like technology. Unfortunately, I still don't have many answers about him yet."

She sighs, "I'm supposed to be the smartest girl in Miseryville and even I can't know about this guy. I do have theories although and it makes wonder… who was skilled enough to use a combo of magic and technology to great a powerful weapon like him."

Heloise then thought about something, "Does Gamma have a connection to the group that gave Jimmy's Arc Gear in the first place? I wish I could learn more about the group and their motives but I'm sure not even they would let Gamma run around in the city to create chaos."

Yesterday, Heloise was investigating at the destroyed facility where some of the destruction took place.

Heloise thought about what she saw, 'I saw mess all over the place and even noticed the scenes where some of the guards were killed. This type of destruction was something a monster like Gamma can do. However…"

She recalls a moment where she was looking above in the hallways to see every camera destroyed. "This was something Gamma wouldn't be skilled enough to do since he would never have the stealth to do all this."

Heloise then comes up with a conclusion, "Apparently, someone is trying to use Gamma's rampage to cause all this mess. I need to know who and who created him."

Heloise then gets a call from someone on her cell phone. She answers it, "Hello?"

The voice says, "Hi Heloise!" It was Jimmy. "What's up?"

Heloise replies, "I'm just currently trying to study Gamma along with his whereabouts."

Jimmy then says, "That's great Heloise! So, Levon called me and he wanted to throw a dance party at my home. I said yes to him because he wanted excitement with everyone in town and that the conference would be boring to watch. I was wondering if you can come over so we can have fun. Beezy and Saffi are coming also."

Heloise answers, "I would really love to Jimmy but I have to work on finding Gamma. Lucius promised me if I can capture him, I get a whole week vacation at a resort and I can bring a guest." She says with a seductive tone.

Jimmy gulps due to her tone, "Really? That sounds fantastic Heloise. Although, it would be difficult to capture Gamma without me considering how tough he is. After all, I don't want you to get hurt."

Heloise feels touched, "Aw Jimmy, you really do care for my safety. I'm coming to the party. The search for Gamma can wait because I'm already piecing the puzzles."

Jimmy smiles, "Awesome!"

Heloise nods, "Yep! So Jimmy, I'm realizing someone is creating this chaos and is using Gamma to hide their agenda."

Jimmy thought about it, "Yeah. But whoever the one is responsible, we will take care of it. No one can beat the two of us, let alone the rest of our friends!"

Heloise smiles, "You are right Jimmy. I'm going to put my best outfit tonight. See you there Jimmy! I love you!"

Jimmy replies, "I love you too Heloise!" They both hang up.

In Jimmy's house at 7:00 pm, Jimmy was checking out his preparations he made for the party.

Jimmy checks out his living room, "Alright, Beezy already ordered many pizzas and I got the snacks and beverages. This party is gonna rock Levon!"

Levon smiles, "I know! I've been really looking forward to this!"

Jimmy hears the doorbell ringing. DING DONG! He shouts, "I'll get it!"

He opens the door and it's Beezy! He says, "Hey Jimmy!"

Jimmy greets back, "Hey Beezy!"

Beezy replies, "I was just picking up Saffi. Come on in babe!"

Saffi comes in and she's a skin-tight little black dress. She smiles, "Hi!"

Jimmy greets, "Hey Saffi! You are looking great!"

Saffi blushes. "Aw… thanks Jimmy."

Beezy chuckles, "Well guys, Saffi and I are going to hit the food before we dance. Let's go babe!" He holds Saffi's hand.

Saffi replies, "Okay Beezy!" They both walk to the food.

Levon looks on to see Saffi walking and gets a good look of her curvaceous body from the back view.

Levon wolf whistles, "Wow, Saffi is looking sexy!"

Jimmy laughs, "Hahaha! Oh Levon, don't start a love triangle with her and Beezy."

Levon smirks, "Yeah. It's already bad enough we are in a friendship triangle with this guy."

Jimmy continues laughing, "Hahahaha! Good one!"

Meanwhile at Misery Inc, we see a truck at the entrance gate where Molotov is guarding. The window opens to reveal… It's Razor who disguised himself as a truck driver with a fake brown mustache and beard.

Razor says to Molotov, "Hello! I'm back from a late shipment of Misery Inc. products and I'm returning a shipment that needs to be more defective in misery.

Molotov checks the vehicle and says to the driver, "Okay. Keep moving." He opens the gate.

Razor thanks him, "Thanks sir!" He drives through the gate and has an evil grin. "Okay boys, we are in."

Oscuro, Brock, and Rotundo laughs evilly as they managed to get through security easily.

Razor then tells him, "Our boss will give us the signal to get out immediately and create havoc. For now, we play the waiting game."

Oscuro whines, "Really? I want to pay Pits and Ladders!" He holds out the board game.

The other three sighs.

Back at the party with the time being 8:00 pm, many Miseryvillians have already arrived and having fun with rock music playing.

Tory, Molotov's son, says to Jimmy; "Awesome party Jimmy!"

Jimmy thanks him, "Thanks Tory!" DING DONG! Jimmy hears the doorbell, "I'll get it!"

He opens the door and it's Heloise! She's wearing a brown coat over her new dress.

He greets her, "It's about you showed up Heloise!" He hugs him.

Heloise blushes, "Aw thanks Jimmy! I just want to dress well for tonight." She comes in and says, "The party's going great here."

Jimmy smiles, "It sure has Heloise!"

Heloise sees Saffi in her black dress and whistles, "Saffi's looking good today."

Jimmy replies, "Yeah. Allow me to carry your coat?"

Heloise smiles, "Sure!" She takes off her coat to reveal that she's wearing a green dress that is tight to her body and reveals her hidden curves.

Jimmy blushes, "Wow…"

Heloise smirks, "Jimmy, are you drooling?"

Jimmy snaps out of it and wipes out his drool, "I wasn't Heloise!"

Heloise giggles, "Oh Jimmy! You were definitely checking me out. It's alright though." She winks at him.

Jimmy blushes and laughs nervously, "Hahaha, right."

Suddenly to her dismay, Jamie "Peep" Two-Squirrels shows up and greets her; "Hello Heloise! You are looking smashing today!"

Heloise groans, "Oh no…" He says to Jimmy. "You invited him?"

Jimmy shrugs as he smiles nervously, "Everyone was invited."

Peep flirts with her, "Say Heloise, how about I treat you in a dance?"

Heloise tries to get out of it, "Um… sure. Let's do this outside."

Peep cheers, "Great! Dancing under the moon is a great setting!"

Heloise smiles evilly, "It sure is." They both go into the backyard.

Peep says to her, "Now then, let's begin our dance!"

Heloise giggles, "You can do what you want with me if you just stay at this spot." She winks at Peep and points to the X he is standing on.

Peep sighs passionately, "Anything of you sweet Heloise."

Heloise walks away from the spot and says to him, "Peep, there's something you need to know…"

She pulls out a remote and shouts, "I'm TAKEN!" She presses the button and ejects Peep out of the backyard with a spring-loaded trap. SPROING!

Peep blasts off flying into the sky as he screams her name, "HELOOISE!"

Heloise chuckles evilly, "Hehehe!" She says to the audience with a sly smile. "I've been helping out with Jimmy's new security system."

Back inside, Belphy was drinking a huge jug of fizzy snail sludge and he sees Beezy moping. He tells him, "Is something the matter Beezy?"

Beezy replies to him, "Oh nothing Belphy. I'm watching out for Levon making moves with Saffi after one moment I was in the bathroom, he is suddenly dancing with my girl."

We see Levon and Saffi dancing at the leaving room with the crowd watch. The two were swinging around with each other since they are holding arms and perform some dance moves.

Belphy laughs "Hehehe! Oh come on Beezy, Saffi didn't mind since he finds him friendly."

Beezy sighs, "Yeah. But, Levon is being way too friendly with Saffi. I don't like it."

Belphy tells him, "I understand Beezy. Saffi is a great girl who is so energetic and also looks so beautiful. It's no surprise Levon has a bit of a crush on her and he's actually envious of you for being with a girl like her."

We then see Levon being swung around hard by the arms, "Whoa Saffi! You are good!" He is then thrown up at the ceiling!

BAM! He is planted face-first on the ceiling and falls down back on the ground.

Saffi feels worried, "Sorry Levon…"

Levon kips-up back on his feet instantly and forgives her, "I'm alright Saffi. Beezy's really lucky to have you because I like a girl with some spitfire and beauty."

Saffi giggles as she blushes, "Oh stop!"

Levon smirks, "Let's just continue dancing."

Saffi nods, "Okay!" They both continue their wild dance.

Beezy laughs at what happened to Levon, "Hahaha! Yeah. Who wouldn't be? Still, there's a bunch of other cute girls and they are interested in him." He points to a group of cute monster girls are sighing dreamily about Levon.

Belphy laughs, "Hahaha! Levon happens to like girls with potential. He's just trying to remind you of the value of Saffi since she might be more of a gem then you think."

Beezy replies, "Maybe you are right. He reminds me by trying to invoke a love triangle. Well I say bring it on!"

Belphy cheerfully says, "That's the spirit!"

The crowd applauds Levon and Saffi for their dance.

Levon thanks them, "Thank you so much! Are you all having a great time?"

The crowd cheers, "YEAH!"

Levon smiles, "Excellent! Give thanks to Jimmy for making this party!"

The people cheers Jimmy who said, "Aww, thanks guys!"

Levon says to Saffi, "Well Saffi, I ought to get going now. I'll see you later and thanks for the dance." He kisses her on the cheek.

Saffi giggles "See ya Levon!"

Levon says to Beezy, "Okay Beezy, she's all yours now!"

Beezy grumbles, "Finally…" He gets up to be with Saffi and says to her, "Saffi, you know how I feel about Levon being with you.

Saffi assures him, "Relax. Don't worry so much."

Beezy smiles, "Yeah. I shouldn't be worked up over it because he knows your are special like I do." He and Saffi hold hands.

Saffi smiles, "Yeah."

Levon says to Belphy, "Alright Belphy, it's time to leave."

Belphy finishes his drink, "Okay, let's go." He gets up and walks to the door with Levon.

Jimmy sees him and says, "Hey Levon. You and Belphy are leaving so soon?"

Levon replies, "We are going to prepare a surprise for the town. I promise you it is really extreme."

Jimmy is delighted, "Sweet!"

Levon replies, "Yep! Also Jimmy, there's something for you in your bedroom. You might want to check it out." He grins slyly at him.

Jimmy cheers, "Awesome! See you later Levon!"

Levon waves back to him "See you later Jimmy!" He and Belphy leave the house.

Belphy says to Levon, "Well Levon, this is it."

Levon replies, "You are right Belphy. The moment is coming shortly and it will be forever remembered here. I'll make sure it happened!" He has a serious look.

Back in the house, Jimmy walks upstairs to get to his bedroom. He says, "Levon says there's something for me in my room. It must be an awesome gift!"

He enters his bedroom to see something on his bed which shocks him as his eyes widened and irises shrunken…

It was Heloise! She is lounging on his bed in a sexy position. She says to seductively, "Hi Jimmy. It's about time you showed up here." She crawls forward to the end of the bed. "I was feeling so alone without you…"

Jimmy blushes heavily, "Oh hey Heloise… You were waiting here this whole time?" He tries to leave but she was already right behind him much to his shock.

Heloise locks the door and sighs passionately, "You better believe it, big boy." She walks to him as Jimmy nervously walks back away to the bed.

Jimmy gulps, "Oh no, not this again…"

Heloise playfully says to him, "Why you are backing away from me Jimmy? Don't be afraid, you were checking me out after I took my coat off earlier. I gotta admit, my dress is quite tight to my body and I think it makes my butt look big. Then again, I know you dig that since you can't keep your eyes off it." She shakes her hips at him while walking to him.

Jimmy laughs nervously while sweating, "Come on Heloise…" He then reaches a dead end as he bumps into his bed.

She looks at him seductively. "Oh Jimmy, work has been so stressful for me because I'm trying to find Gamma. You are the only one who can truly relax me my brave, handsome angel…"

Jimmy gives a small smile with a whimper, "Be gentle…"

Heloise smirks, "I don't do gentle…" She tackles him into his bed and begins to kiss him all over.

Outside the room, Beezy is with Saffi and notices the door is locked due to Jimmy and Heloise already inside. He groans, "Aw man. Someone beat us to it."

Saffi smiles lightly, "It's alright."

In Misery Inc. at 8:45 pm, Lucius is preparing himself for the speech.

Samy says to him, "Alright, the security has been tightened up all over the place. Although, Heloise is absent for tonight since she is continuing her research on Gamma and accompanying Jimmy."

Lucius replies, "That's good. I can't let anything go wrong in the speech I'm going to give. I need to let the people know what's really at stake here for my regime."

Samy then tells him, "I got to tell you sir, Heloise was identifying some of the incidents the past days and she might have thought of something that makes these not Gamma's doing at all."

Lucius then asks him, "Then what are you saying Samy?"

Samy answers, "What I'm saying that according to Heloise, someone is behind all this and it can't be Gamma. Someone smart enough to create these incidents so Gamma can be a scapegoat for everything happening."

Lucius thought about this, "Hmm, she's got a point. Well, that's why we need to capture Gamma so we can get all the answers. Well Samy, wish me well for my speech."

Samy replies, "Okay Lucius. Good luck!"

At the storage room of Misery Inc., we see the same box the three villains are in which is placed with the other boxes. Razor comes to the box and says, "Okay guys, the coast is clear." He opens the box to get the three out.

Oscuro catches breath, "Woo, finally some fresh air. I thought I would die being with stinky Brock and Rotundo!"

Brock and Rotundo shout, "Hey!"

Razor then tells the guys, "Alright, I got a call from our boss. He says we will begin our mayhem ten minutes after the beginning of the speech at 9:00."

Brock smiles evilly, "Perfect!"

Razor replies, "That's right. This is the moment the boss has been waiting for. Let's not disappoint. Kehehehehe!" He laughs evilly.

Back at Jimmy's home at 8:55 pm, we see Jimmy in his bedroom with kiss marks all over his face and his hair a bit messed up while Heloise was on top of him.

Jimmy feels dazed, "Wow Heloise, you were really stressed."

Heloise feels refreshed, "Oh yeah. I really need that" She then sits on top of his stomach and stretches her back.

Jimmy blushes heavily as he feels where Heloise might be sitting a bit close to. He thought to himself, 'Oh man, I can feel her sitting close to my…'

Heloise says to him, "Oh Jimmy, I need to show you something. It's been making me feel so hot and a bit heavy…" She pulls the straps of her dress down.

Jimmy looks really alarmed and he thinks, 'Oh no! She really wants it this time! She wants me to get a whole look of her! Oh Heloise, you…" He starts to sweat.

Heloise then reaches into her dress and says, "I'm going to this load off of me Jimmy. It's time to show you what you need to see." He looks at him seductively.

Jimmy knows he can't fight it now. 'This is it, the moment I'm not prepared for. Oh Heloise, just get on with it already! Make me come out a man! I can take it!' He anticipates Heloise to let her dress spill on top of him.

Instead, Heloise pulls out a letter from her dress and gives it to him. She says in her normal tone, "It's from Levon."

Jimmy is very confused, "Wha…"

Heloise replies, "Yeah. Before Levon left, he told me to get your attention in a best way I can think of." She smiles deviously.

Jimmy feels a bit irritated, "The best way you can is to fake forcing yourself on me?"

Heloise smiles cheerfully, "Yep! Wow, you really thought I was going to take it off huh?"

Jimmy has his face all red and was all nervous, "Yes. I mean, NO! I mean… oh."

Heloise giggles, "Oh Jimmy, you are so cute when you are so flustered!"

Jimmy sighs, "Boy Heloise, must this be a running gag?"

Heloise pouts, "My bad Jimmy. It's just so fun trying to toy you around with my charm. If it makes you feel any better, you can punish me by laying your hand on here." She places her hand on her hip. "I can take it Jimmy because I'm a BAD girl." She winks at him.

Jimmy groans, "Can I just read my letter, please Heloise?"

Heloise smiles, "Sure Jimmy! Go on and read it."

Jimmy sighs in relief, "Thank you." He reads Levon's letter.

The letter is read with Levon's voice heard to the audience, "Dear Jimmy; I have something to tell you. There are reasons why I had to throw a party at your house and why I had to leave early. The truth is Jimmy; I know what's really going on around here and Gamma is only being used for what's really going to happen. This is because it's for a much bigger picture."

Jimmy feels concerned, "Levon… you mean…" He continues reading the letter.

"That's why I have a mission to do and it's to create an exciting impact unlike any other. I'm sure you understand what I'm doing because we both are living in our unique principles. I live for thrill and excitement, and you live for joy and happiness. I really respect that and you have great friends with you, although I don't really like Beezy that much but I'm impressed that you have a Heinous to be your best friend. While me, I have Belphy who has cared for me since he's my best friend."

As Jimmy continues reading the letter, we see Levon and Belphy outside the Misery Inc. They both give each other a nod to get moving.

"Jimmy, I advise you to stay at home and watch the conference for an event that will be unforgettable and exciting. This is something only Belphy and I can do because I want to show you how strong we can really be when there will be others that are helping a bigger picture. We will come out as heroes in the end and the crowd will shout in cheers for what we will accomplish at that time. Once I make it out of this, let's continue to be friends Jimmy because you are like a brother to me. Your friend, Levon" Jimmy finishes reading the letter.

Jimmy sighs, "Oh Levon, he wants to do this to show how strong he is."

He then reads the postscript note that was in the envelope, "P.S. Way to have a good time with your girl!" Jimmy was not amused, "Not even I am safe from his trolling."

Heloise giggles, "Yeah!"

Jimmy feels concerned, "Heloise, he and Belphy want to do this alone. I have a bad feeling about this."

Heloise reassures him, "Don't worry Jimmy, Levon and Belphy are really strong. After all, they managed to survive Gamma and now we can finally see what they are about to do against the mastermind of all this."

Jimmy smiles, "You are right Heloise. I believe in them because they promise excitement and they are going to make their action extreme!"

Heloise cheers, "That's the spirit Jimmy! Now let's get down and watch the TV for the speech."

They both come downstairs in the living room and they turned on the TV to see Lucius.

Beezy says to them, "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Jimmy replies, "Beezy, it's something we really need to see. Let's watch!" They all watch the television to see the speech about to begin.

Samy announces, "Fellow Miseryvillians, presenting the ruler of Miseryville… Lucius Heinous VII!"

The audience at the conference hall gives their applause to the ruler who walks to the stand and prepares his speech.

Lucius greets them, "Greetings to all. I, Lucius Heinous VII, have an emergency address to all of you. The threat level at this time is an all-time high that affects my regime because of the events last few days just like the disaster caused by Asmoe months ago."

At the power room, we see Razor planting special devices around the place.

Razor hears the speech and talks on the phone, "Alright boss, the address has begun. Press the switch now?"

The leader says, "Do so."

Razor presses the switch and we see a timer on the clock set to 5 minutes and it begins the countdown to zero.

To be continued…

The countdown to chaos begins! Don't miss the next chapter for the outcome!


	6. Poisonous Uprising

Hey everyone! I'm on a roll here because it's time for ANOTHER chapter already. This chapter I must warn you about, it's going to change everything you read at this point. Check it out!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Hostile Rising

Chapter 6: Poisonous Uprising

* * *

><p>Previously, Jimmy hosted a house party while Levon and Belphy left early to do something about what's going on at Misery Inc. during the speech by Lucius which has just started. The radical group placed special devices in each area in the building and had the timer on the devices set to 5:00 and counting…<p>

Lucius greets the people, "Greetings to all. I, Lucius Heinous VII, have an emergency address to all of you. The threat level at this time is an all-time high that affects my regime because of the events last few days just like the disaster caused by Asmoe months ago."

Lucius then addresses, "This past week, we came across a powerful monster unlike any other. This monster is a cyborg and he is known as Gamma. What makes Gamma dangerous is that he possesses powerful unknown technology and even magic stored in his cybernetic body. He was even strong enough to go toe to toe against Jimmy and his friends with the same tools that defeated Asmoe."

Lucius pounds on the stand and shouts, "What we have here is a powerful weapon of mass destruction! This ultimate machine could do wonders for anyone in the right hands and yet, this monster has an independent way in thinking. He has shown that he is not under control and he showed intelligence in the battle two days ago. Gamma is a juggernaut man-made!"

At Jimmy's home, the gang and the party guests are watching the TV for Lucius's speech.

Beezy says, "My Dad is really taking this very seriously."

Heloise replies, "Yeah. Worst of all, Gamma is still running loose while we don't know who the real mastermind behind all this chaos."

Jimmy sighs, "I know." His thoughts, 'Levon and Belphy are the only ones who knows what's really going on and they are out to put a stop to what might happen at Misery Inc. I hope they are alright.'

Beezy asks, "Hey Jimmy. Is something the matter?"

Jimmy snaps out a bit, "Huh? Oh it's nothing Beezy." He lied about what he was feeling.

Beezy then says, "Man, I wonder where's Levon and Belphy are. Saffi, do you know where they are?"

Saffi thinks, "Hmm… No." She shakes her head.

Beezy replies, "Alright then. What is it you want to show us Jimmy other than the boring speech?"

Jimmy tells them, "You'll find out soon enough."

Outside Misery Inc, we see Levon and Belphy went into the building without being detected and run through the hallways.

Belphy tells him, "Well Levon, those guys already started their move."

Levon replies, "Yeah. We have less than 5 minutes before it begins…"

Belphy then asks him, "Levon, are you really sure about this? Think about it."

Levon then says, "Belphy, you know we can't turn back now. I've been waiting for this moment since that day when I was young. It's time I do this once and for all for the greater good because those guys are already on their move!" He has a serious look.

Belphy feels concerned, "Levon…"

Levon reassures him, "Belphy, you know we've been working together since we met for the first time. You've been a great guy to me and I need your help to create an unforgettable moment that will make everyone remember us. I live for extreme Belphy and you do too."

Belphy remembers back, "Yeah. You are right. Ever since being with you, my life isn't so boring because you are my best friend and I'll do much to help you."

Levon smiles, "That's great Belphy! Tonight, it's time for the people to see a REAL showstopper!"

Back at the conference hall, Lucius is still making his speech while the timer is now 2:00 and counting.

Lucius continues speaking, "We all know how dangerous Gamma can be which is why all of you are on high alert. However, he may not be an only threat around recently because word has it that someone out there is behind with what's really going on past week."

Heloise seeing this says, "Glad he brought that up."

Lucius then says, "There has been various attacks on Misery Inc. property for the past weeks and according to my sources, it was proven that Gamma might have not created the attacks because he wouldn't have done it without destroying surveillance or making sure there were no witnesses due to some killings part of it."

Beezy is alarmed, "No way!"

Jimmy watching the TV says, "I knew something was up!" He thought, 'That's why Levon and Belphy already went out to put a stop to this!'

Heloise says, "It's true. I checked and we need to know who's causing all this."

Lucius then shouts, "I won't accept these types of attacks because this is pretty much spitting in my face! How dare they attack a powerful empire I lead! Ladies and gentlemen, this right here is a declaration of WAR!"

The audience and the people seeing their televisions gasped.

Lucius continues his speech, "That's right people! We are under attack by this group of radicals who are obviously plotting to take me out! Well, they made a mistake because they have messed with the wrong leader! They have awoken the sleeping giant!"

Heloise says to Beezy, "I don't think he's referring to you." She had a smug smile.

Beezy grumbles, "Yeah, yeah…"

Jimmy thinks, 'What's going on? I have a really bad feeling about this. Something should happen right about now. What are Levon and Belphy doing?'

At the power room with 00:45 seconds left and counting…

Razor contacts his partners, "Alright guys. You ready?"

We see Oscuro who was outside the building and planted a device on the security system. He says, "Ready when you are!"

We cut to Rotundo who was in the weapons area and planted the device on a control panel. He says, "I'm ready!"

We then cut to Brock next to a steel door with the device planted on the controls. "Let's do this, zuh!"

Razor says, "Alright guys, it is showtime in 20 seconds!"

Back to Lucius's speech with the remaining time 00:20 seconds left!

Lucius continues speaking, "If those guys want a fight, then I will give them a fight! I'm not afraid to go to war on these radicals! They don't know who they are messing with! If you guys are watching this, then hear this!"

The timer is now 10 seconds before the devices activate as the timer counts down to…9…8…

Lucius yells, "You have messed with the wrong ruler! You are bringing a knife to a gunfight because I now declare war and will hunt you down! You want to know why?"

The timer counts down to three seconds… two…. one…

Lucius then shouts dramatically, "I AM… LUCIUS HEINOUS VII!"

The time counts down to zero!

The devices planted in each area begin to activate and they shot out an electromagnetic wave which starts to mess with the controls and the electricity of the Misery Inc. building! The pulse caused the power in the building to be shut down.

Lucius and Samy were shocked to see power went out in the building. Lucius exclaimed, "What just happened?"

Jimmy and the others seeing this were surprised to see what's happening in the building.

Apple who was there to report, says, "Ladies and Gentlemen, there seems to be a power outage in the building and some other technical difficulties."

Beezy wants to know, "What's going on there? The power's out in the building!"

Heloise replies, "That's what I want to know!"

Saffi looks mortified, "This is…"

Jimmy also wonders in his head, 'What's happening? This must be what Levon was talking about! Levon! You need to get there and stop this! I know you don't need me for this!'

Lucius tells the audience and the people, "Everyone! Remain calm! We are just having technical difficulties!" He says to Samy, "Samy! What's the report?"

Samy tells Lucius, "Lucius! It's horrible! Someone has broken into the building! They disrupted the power with special devices that created electromagnetic waves! Also, the henchmen in the areas have been decimated!"

Lucius shows frustration, "No… Those monsters… Then Samy, activate the security system!"

Samy shouts back, "We can't! It's not just the power here! It's also the weapons! The security system! The backup power! THEY ALL HAVE BEEN JAMMED!"

Lucius has a very shocked expression on him, "No way…"

Everyone watching TV who heard what Samy and they were completely shocked including Jimmy and his friends, the party goers, and Jez who was watching it in her home.

Jez was completely surprised from what's going on, "This can't be happening…"

Heloise was impressed, "Unbelievable! To think this group possesses that amount of technology! Those guys got Lucius where they want him!"

Beezy is very worried, "Dad…"

Jimmy keeps waiting for Levon and Belphy to come.

As the people in the building are really starting to get worried, Lucius tries to calm himself down, "Calm down Lucius. Don't lose your control. You got protection around you… It's going to be okay."

STAB! "AGGH!" Lucius stopped to see one guard screaming because had a knife thrown into his back! The guard collapses down on his face fainting.

Everyone seeing this gasped as they saw one guard gets attacked suddenly.

Jimmy looks mortified, "Where that knife come from?"

Lucius looks up to see where the knife came from and he sees the balcony where Razor was the one who threw it and his partners arrived!

Jimmy and the others see them on the television. He shouts, "Those guys are…!"

Heloise knew it, "They are the ones behind the attacks!"

Beezy looks worried, "Dad! Get outta there!"

Saffi looks also worried.

Back at the conference room, Razor tells the guys, "Alright guys, let's go!" He pulls out knives from each hand.

Oscuro shouts, "Oh yeah chicos! It's time for a real fiesta!" He unveils his wings with blades attached and his metal claws.

The gang of four jumps off the balcony and landed on their feet on the ground. The people in the conference room immediately ran for their lives screaming.

Apple reports this in frightened fashion, "Everyone at home, this group of guys is apparently responsible for the past attacks and they are here to attack Lucius Heinous! This is total chaos going on here and this radical group is already beginning their move!"

Lucius growls and orders his guard, "Henchmen! Get rid of them! Show them they are no match against us!" His Minotaur henchmen advance their attack against the evil group.

Apple tries to report, "Giving you an update everyone. Lucius's forces and the radical group are already clashing with each other. Remember this people, there's only four against an army of Minotaur soldiers which is not good odds for this group."

Heloise sighs, "Three…Two…One…"

Apple then reports, "Wait a minute! I take it back! The gang of four is decimating the army, they are dropping like flies!"

SLASH! Razor slashes three of the Minotaur soldiers with his dual knives.

SLASH! Oscuro slashed through a squad of Mintaur soldiers with his metal wing blades.

BAM! Brock beats down the Minotaurs with his strong arms effortlessly

BAM! Rotundo rolls through the Minotaur soldiers with his round body.

Beezy is shocked when we watched what was happening, "I can't believe it! They're that strong!"

Heloise glances to the audience and says, "Seriously, who hasn't seen that coming?"

Lucius is horrified, "Impossible… they took down my army with barely any effort… Molotov, where are you?"

Samy shouts, "Boss! Get away NOW!"

Lucius then remembers, "Oh right! I need to escape!" He was about to run off but then he immediately stopped when a knife was ONE inch away from hitting him and it left him horrified.

Heloise whistles in awe, "Good aim…"

Razor smirks, "Can't let him get away."

The gang of four walks to Lucius in a slow approach manner, surrounding him without any way that doesn't get himself killed.

Molotov with his forces arrived, "Heinous!"

Razor says to him, "Don't come any closer! You don't want the ruler to become shish-kabob, do we?

Lucius tells Molotov, "He's right. One more step and I'm toast!"

Beezy is very worried, "My Dad is trouble! Jimmy, we got to get there now!"

Heloise replies, "Even if we got there as fast as possible, Lucius would be held captive by then!"

Beezy then tells Jimmy, "Jimmy, what are you waiting for? We have no time!"

Jimmy hesitates because he's waiting for Levon and Belphy.

Lucius is shaking due to the realization of no path to safety because of the radical group. He whimpers, "Don't come any closer… Oh man, me and my pride…"

We hear a familiar voice, "Sorry we are late everyone!"

Jimmy and everyone else have heard it and they all see Levon and Belphy coming to the rescue!

Lucius sees them, "You guys!"

Jimmy cheers, "Yes! They are here!"

Heloise smiles, "It's about time!"

Beezy says, "Those guys don't know who they are messing with now!"

Saffi cheers "Go you two!"

Jez smiles, "I'm so going to enjoy this."

Apple then reports in a happy tone, "Ladies and Gentlemen, these two new heroes arrived and they are Levon and Belphy who helped Jimmy and others fight against Gamma two days ago. If they can survive against Gamma, then they can fight against these four. From my opinion, I think Levon is a cutie."

Lucius says to them, "You are guys to help me?"

Levon replies, "We are just putting on a grand show for everyone to see. Like I said, I'm here for excitement!"

Lucius shouts, "This isn't time to entertain!"

Levon then tells him, "Just be quiet and let us do this. You ready Belphy?"

Belphy smiles, "You better believe it! It's been a while since I'm this excited!"

Razor shouts, "Why you two!" He throws two knifes at them.

Jimmy shouts, "Watch out!"

Levon then just kicks the knife away while Belphy punches it away!

Apple was amazed, "Amazing! These two deflected the knives like they were nothing! The radicals are in trouble now!"

Razor and the other three starts to back away from the two as Levon is in a Muay Thai stance and Belphy in his boxing stance.

Jimmy cheers, "Go get him guys!"

Saffi cheers, "Woo!"

Jez cheers, "Come on boys!"

Beezy shouts, "Oh yeah Belphy! Show them what you got!"

Heloise smiles, "I'm so going to enjoy this!"

Lucius then laughs at the radicals, "Looks like you guys are in real trouble! Guess you didn't see this coming after all because Two-Shoes and his friends aren't the ones who are powerful! You lose guys! Now you two, show them what you can do!"

BAM!

Jimmy, his friends, and Jez along with everyone else have a very shocked expression on their faces because saw something so unexpected…

Jimmy utters, "No way…"

What happened now was Levon, who just roundhouse kicked Lucius right in the face, knocking him down.

Samy is completely speechless from seeing Levon just backstabbed Lucius like that.

Levon shows no remorse from what he just done and he unzips his jacket before taking it off. As he takes his jacket off, he reveals to be wearing a black t-shirt over his white long-sleeve shirt. His black shirt has a purple V with the eyes of a snake, similar to Miseryville Eye logo.

He tells the group, "Okay guys. Now that this loudmouth can finally shut up, it's time to party for real!" He smiles evilly and shouts, "It is SHOWTIME!"

Razor smirks, "It's about time you showed up, boss!"

The radical group along with Belphy follows his orders and they all begin to wreak havoc all over the place.

Apple reports while in shock, "Ladies and Gentlemen, tell me I didn't just see that. Levon is actually leading the group this whole time and Belphy is with them too! We are seeing an uprising!"

Heloise was even shocked, "They got all of us good!"

Beezy is feeling horrified, "Belphy, how could you…?"

Saffi was even speechless from what's going on.

Jimmy feels worse from what's going on, not able to comprehend on how Levon could do this. "I can't believe it… Levon, you…"

BAM! Levon beats down many Minotaur soldiers with this punches and hard kicks.

BAM! Belphy also beats down many Minotaur soldiers with his hard fists, boot kicks, and even headbutts them with his horn! He then even chokeslams a soldier as well.

Apple reports, "Those two are taking down Lucius's forces like they are nothing!"

Molotov can't take it and charges straight at Levon angrily, "You little brat! You'll pay for manipulating everyone!"

Levon sees him and smirks, "Belphy, you got someone to not bore you here."

Belphy hears and replies, "Okay."

Before Molotov was about to lay a hand on Levon, Belphy immediately appears and stops his fist effortlessly with his bare left hand.

Molotov was shocked, "How did you? I can't move…"

Belphy sighs in boredom, "How boring… this is the best you can do?"

POW! Belphy punches Molotov right in the face with his right fist hard, knocking him out sending him flying to a wall! WHAM!

Samy screams, "MOLOTOV!"

Beezy is awed, "Wow… Belphy is so strong!"

Heloise's eyes widened, "Even I am impressed."

Apple reports, "No way… Belphy just knocked out Molotov in one punch! Just who are these guys?"

Levon shrugs, "It's really hard to please the world's strongest man."

Lucius wakes up from the kick he received from Levon and looks in horror to see what had just happened.

He sees the place wrecked, soldiers lying all over the place with the group on top of them, and Molotov knocked down by Belphy.

Lucius can't believe this, "No. This isn't possible…!" He sees Levon and Belphy "How dare you two backstabbed me just like that!"

Levon sees him and replies coldly, "Just like how your family backstabbed my dream?"

Lucius was confused, "Dream?" He then came to a realization. "You mean you are…"

Levon answers with a glare, "That's right. You finally do remember me!" BAM! He kicks Lucius in the gut.

Oscuro tells Levon, "Levon! Molotov has woken up. Shall we off him?"

Levon orders his gang, "Don't kill him since he's a family man; just break every bone in his body. Show them who they are really dealing with."

Oscuro smiles evilly, "Got it!" He, Rotundo, and Brock picks up the weakened Molotov and faces Razor.

Levon signals Razor, "Razor! You first…"

Razor smiles evilly, "Oh yeah!" He runs over to Molotov and grabs Molotov before leaping and driving his face to the floor in a leaping reverse STO which is a wrestling move.

WHAM! Razor drives Molotov's face into the ground hard! He names this move, "Sharp Edge!"

Molotov suffers head damage due to the impact of the move.

Jimmy is horrified, "They're destroying him…"

The group picks up Molotov again and Levon tells Oscuro, "Now's your turn."

Oscuro has a very evil smile on his face. He holds Molotov's neck tight in an inverted facelock and then spins around along with Molotov in midair…

BAM! He slams Molotov face–first on the ground in a wrestling technique, the rolling cutter, which he calls, "Twisty Batty!"

Molotov is completely stunned from the attack and is unable to move his body as he's still lies on his back.

Apple is scared, "This isn't right!"

Levon orders Rotundo, "You're now up! Squash him!"

Rotundo shouts, "Alright!" He runs over to Molotov's fallen body and jumps high, doing a somersault in 720 degrees…

WHAM! Rotundo lands his back on Molotov's chest hard in a jumping somersault senton, crushing Molotov with his weight! He calls it, "Rotundo Drop!"

"AGGH!" Molotov yells in pain as he clutches his chest from the attack by the heavy Rotundo and starts coughing hard.

Beezy is disgusted, "Those jerks…"

Jimmy couldn't bear to watch all this, "So disgusting…"

Heloise was completely awed, "They are really breaking him…"

Razor and Rotundo picks up Molotov by the arms and sets him up to get attacked by Brock.

Brock rotates his right arm and yells like a killer, "Come on! Get him up! GET HIM UP!"

The two sets Molotov up to get attacked by Brock and they throw Molotov to him.

Brock charges at him with a running lariat and shouts, "Brock Bomber!"

BAM! "ZUH!" Brock pounds Molotov hard with his strong arm, knocking him out!

The people watching all this winced at the pain of the attack.

Heloise even felt that, "Ooh. That's gotta hurt!"

Apple comments on it in a horrified tone, "Oh please, enough already! He's already damaged enough!"

Brock shouts at the fallen Molotov, "How do you like that, zuh? Not so tough now, are you?"

Levon signals Belphy, "Now Belphy, finish him!"

Belphy nods, "Okay Levon." He comes over to Molotov and picks his unconscious body up.

Belphy then sits him up for a powerbomb which is a wrestling move that has Molotov bent down in front of him. Then he lifts him up to his shoulders and even extends his arms to lift him even higher, setting up the elevated powerbomb!

Heloise is awed, "Wow… So strong…"

Belphy shouts his signature move, "Meteor Crash!"

WHAM! Belphy slams Molotov onto the ground so hard the floor cracks and a small crater is made! Molotov coughs out blood because the attack not only did number to his back but also his body and organs because of Belphy's strength.

Beezy is shocked, "Wow… Belphy is so strong…"

Heloise is awed, "And did I just hear Levon say he's the world's strongest? It's because I think he's not really far off from it."

Jimmy couldn't believe how Levon and Belphy are actually dismantling Lucius's army like that and they even managed a gang to take them all down. He also wants to know if being with Levon all this time was a lie.

We go back to Misery Inc and we see the gang of six looking down on the demolished Molotov. Levon walks back on the stage and he sees Lucius trying to get up.

Apple comments, "Miseryvillians, we are seeing history being made here!"

Lucius is too shocked to see how Levon managed to get a big upper hand on him and that he was set up for all this chaos. He couldn't believe that this all happened in one night.

Levon glares at Lucius who tries to get up despite getting attacked. Levon then runs back and charges straight at him. He shouts, "HIYAH!"

Samy screams, "BOSS!"

BAM! Levon axe kicks Lucius's back, knocking him down hard. He calls this move, the Dragon Tail Axe!

Beezy screams, "DAD!"

Jimmy screams, "Lucy!"

Lucius is completely stunned from the attack and is not unable to move.

Levon's gang climbs up to the stage and looks down on Lucius with cold glares. Levon then kicks Lucius off the stage.

Samy immediately rushes to his aid, "LUCIUS! Hang in there!"

Levon says to him coldly, "Now then, I don't want any more interruptions."

He picks up the microphone and kicks off the podium before he makes his speech.

Levon introduces himself to Miseryville, "Greetings to all of Miseryville. Let me introduce myself to any one of you who might have not known me. My name is Levon G. Storm; I'm the leader of this pack."

The people of Miseryville watches what is happening now there and they are all stunned from what's going on.

Levon speaks, "What you have just witness tonight was the decay of the empire's grip. Generations after generations, the blood of the Heinous family has decayed itself as time passed on and on. Compare to the very first Lucius to the current ruler and then his son. None of them are able to live up to the power of the foundation era and it's no wonder they haven't seen this coming just like 5 months ago when Asmoe Dio Valentine nearly destroyed the world."

Samy can only watch in horror to see what's coming.

Jez watching this on her TV is still shocked from what happened.

Levon continues speaking, "So today, we attacked the whole Heinous regime just to make a statement. It's to let them know that the Heinous family's ruling days are coming to an end and it's time for the new blood to take over. That's why I'll be the next ruler of Miseryville!"

Jimmy gasps, "What?"

Heloise is alarmed, "A hostile takeover?"

Beezy growls, "He can't be serious!"

Levon then says, "Well then, I'm sure you all who known me might want to know why would Belphy and I align myself with these you considered thugs. These four are actually some of the most talented of Miseryville and Belphy here is the strongest among all of us. Yet they have been treated like animals and they needed someone to lead them to paradise. They chose me to lead them because I'm the most talented and have the charisma to reach out to you all. Belphy, you can speak now." He hands Belphy the microphone.

Belphy begins speaking, "Look everyone, you have to understand why Levon and I had to create such an attack. If you guys had known Levon as much as I did, you would have understand him and likely side with him. Jimmy, Beezy, and everyone we know; we apologize for keeping a big secret from all of you. The reason we did it was to make a statement and anyone could've done all this eventually if you were in our position. Heck, even Heloise would do it."

Heloise comments, "He's got a point there."

Belphy continues speaking, "We are just trying to do what Jimmy Two-Shoes should have done long ago, make Miseryville an exciting place by force. We apologize for not telling our friends about all what we had planned for tonight but we won't make any more apologies for our future actions of what we will do. To be honest, Levon and I have no regrets for our actions."

Levon takes the microphone from Belphy, "Thank you Belphy my old friend. Oscuro, you want to say something?" He hands him the microphone.

Oscuro speaks, "Hi everybody! You ought to listen to Levon, ese. He's a cool guy who shall lead all of us because he got so much emociòn! Well about what happened today, I want to do it again and again!" He hands back the microphone to Levon.

Levon smirks, "Thank you Oscuro. Anything you like to say, Rotundo?" He hands him the microphone.

Rotundo speaks, "Well people, we did what we had to do and I enjoyed it. It is time for a change!" He hands the microphone to Levon.

Levon says, "Brock, it's your turn." He hands the microphone to Brock.

Brock speaks, "I don't regret beating the crap out of every soldier in this room. Therefore, I have no regrets, zuh!" He gives back the microphone to Levon.

Levon says, "Alright Razor, anything you like to say?" He hands the microphone to Razor.

Razor speaks, "Well people, I know you guys might want to expect an apology for beating the heck out of Lucius. But to apologize for that, after all the time we have been oppressed? What I've done may be criminal, but at least it's something Lucius would do. If anything, what goes around comes around!" He hands the microphone back to Levon.

Levon then speaks, "Now you see people, we did what we had to do. All of these guys had a troubled life and as for me, I used to live a good life when I was a kid. I had a dream where I can an impact with my skills in getting the love from all of you from my heart and excitement. My dream was to be a future soccer superstar and to earn respect from all of you. My dream wasn't meant to hurt anybody and to hurt the Heinous regime. However, on that fateful day… my dream was shattered."

Jimmy and the others listened to his story.

Levon sighs, "I suffered a horrible accident that was career ending and I thought I wouldn't be able to move again. It was a miracle for me to stand right back up again. You all thought why I would be complaining about my dream being shattered since I'm able to stand up again. Well, that's because what happened to me was NO accident!"

Jimmy and everyone else are completely alarmed to hear what Levon saying is.

Levon then speaks angrily, "The accident you call was actually planned by the Heinous regime and they backstabbed me and my dream after they praised me! They fear that I would influence the people like Jimmy influence them. What they have done was a very grand mistake because they made me miserable! So miserable that I used my misery to inflict revenge on the regime! What better way to do so than with a growing army and power unlike any other. This is why I ask any of you, you are free to join us so your dream won't be shattered by anyone oppressing you! Together, we will make sure your dreams come true because I'll be your savior from now on!" He reaches out his hand.

Jimmy gasps, "What?"

Heloise is confused, "Savior?"

Beezy yells, "Are you kidding me?"

Saffi is awed from all this.

Levon shouts, "It's time we get rid of the decayed blood because we aren't just the new blood, we are the new poison! We are the Nu Venom!"

Jimmy can't believe this is happening as he utters, "Nu Venom?"

Levon grins evilly and shouts, "This poison has been already injected in Miseryville and it's already spreading as you see the Nu Venom rising! You can't stop it and there's nothing to cure all this! Why? It's because WE are the cure!"

The Nu Venom raises their arms in salute while Samy can only watch in horror.

Levon then concludes his speech, "Today was for us to make a statement and the worst for the Heinous regime has yet to come. So now people, I'll ask you all to do this. Let the Nu Venom flow in you because the Nu Venom is your new LIFE!"

As Levon finishes his speech, we hear some applause from some people in Miseryville watching this. As Jimmy and his friends watch all this in confusion, Levon and his group known as the Nu Venom have already injected their movement in Miseryville.

To be continued…

The hostile takeover spreads! Don't miss the next chapter!


	7. Venomous Vendetta

Hey people! Here comes another chapter and this is what you don't wanna miss!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Hostile Rising

Chapter 7: Venomous Vendetta

* * *

><p>A few minutes have passed since the radical group known as the Nu Venom had attacked Misery Inc. and the Heinous Empire. The group is led by Levon, who has been behind with the attacks this whole time and Belphy is his right-hand man.<p>

The medical team arrived to treat the Minotaur soldiers who were hurt from fighting against the Nu Venom. Two of them arrived with a stretcher as they come to Molotov who was still out from the no holds barred beatdown courtesy of the radical group.

Samy was there to try and get Lucius to wake up after he was axe kicked by Levon.

Lucius wakes up and groans, "Oh my head… What just happened?"

Samy sighs in relief, "Thank goodness you are awake! Sir, Levon has been leading the group known as the Nu Venom this whole time."

Lucius groans in pain, "The Nu Venom? That brat set me up! I'll get them and the Nu Venom for this!"

Samy tells him, "But sir! Look what he did to our army!"

He sees Molotov being carried out of the building on a stretcher and other soldiers hurt from the attack.

Samy then says, "We can't make our move now. The Nu Venom beat down our army so bad that Molotov is going to be out for weeks."

Lucius sighs, "Oh man. Take me home Samy." He is then carried by Samy on the shoulders.

The Nu Venom walks in the streets after the damage has been done.

Levon says to his members, "Well guys, we did what we needed to do tonight."

Belphy replies, "Yes we did Levon. It was a successful attack."

Oscuro smiles, "I know! Boy boss, I thought you were going to be really late for the party!"

Belphy then says, "That's because Levon was too busy hanging with the ladies the past few days."

Levon groans, "Hey. I happen to be scouting for new additions to the group the times after I hanged with Jimmy."

Belphy smirks, "Yeah, scouting for groupies!"

Rotundo laughs, "Hahaha! He got you there!"

Levon is annoyed, "Oh quiet guys. At least I can talk to girls without looking very intimidating."

Oscuro frowns, "That really hurt, ese."

Brock asks Levon, "So boss, why didn't we already take over the regime after we dismantled them?"

Levon answers, "That's because it would be way too easy to just swoop in and take over. We only need to make a statement to show everyone how the empire has fallen. This way, the people of Miseryville will grow to embrace our movement and then get their support."

Razor smiles, "That's genius. Basically, it's all part to tarnish their image."

Levon replies, "Exactly. Lucius will suffer the humiliation event after event until he can't take it anymore. We plan to destroy the pride of the Heinous regime and then we can take over."

Belphy says, "That's correct.

Levon feels his phone vibrating and picks it up. "It's Jimmy." He answers it casually. "Hey Jimmy! Marvelous show I put on, huh?"

Jimmy answers back with disapproval, "Don't give me that Levon! What the heck were you doing?"

Levon sighs, "Isn't it obvious Jimmy? I'm just making Miseryville a lot more exciting. Don't know why you are acting so negative suddenly…"

Jimmy then shot back, "Why Levon? It's because you have been hiding this from all of us this whole time!"

Levon replies, "I had to do it Jimmy. I didn't want to ruin the surprise for Miseryville."

Jimmy growls, "Your surprise was a full-on hostile takeover?"

Levon replies cheerfully, "Bingo! What I'm doing is for the greater good of Miseryville and I thought you would support that. Belphy and I co-founded the Nu Venom together and we did so to represent the new generation of our people. It's time for a change and had to happen sooner or later."

Jimmy doesn't like this, "But Levon, this isn't what I had in mind! I expected better from you and Belphy!"

Beezy then says on Jimmy's phone, "Yeah! Belphy, how could you do this? Aren't we friends?"

Belphy sighs from how Beezy is calling him out. He replies on Levon's phone, "Beezy, you have to understand. You are my friend but Levon is my BEST friend. I know where my loyalty stands. Sorry…"

Beezy couldn't believe what he had to hear. "I see… Guess I was wrong about you."

Levon then says, "Belphy, don't let him discourage you because you are doing for what is right. As for you Jimmy, I expect better from YOU because you are not fighting for the people. I mean, you got the power to get Lucius out of the throne! You could have used that power to put an end to the tyranny already!"

Heloise tells Jimmy, "He's got you there Jimmy."

Jimmy didn't know what to say. "I… uh…"

Levon glares, "Oh right, you can't. You haven't really thought about it. That's because you are too soft Jimmy."

Jimmy doesn't know what to say as he feels down.

Levon then says, "Well Jimmy, I got more to discuss tomorrow. So see you later!" He says playfully hangs up.

Beezy groans in frustration, "I can't believe this! Belphy who I thought was my close friend is evil this whole time! Jimmy, you didn't even stop Levon when he attacked my father!"

Jimmy sighs, "Beezy, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to think. I'm already exhausted for tonight."

Beezy replies, "I understand. Well, I got to get going now. See ya tomorrow."

Saffi hugs Beezy with concern, "See ya Beezy."

Beezy hugs her back, "See ya Saffi." They both walk back to their homes.

Jimmy walks back home along with Heloise. He says to her with worry, "Heloise, what am I going to do? Levon is actually the one behind the attacks and yet he says he's fighting for a righteous cause. On the other hand, Beezy is my best friend and he's now enemies with Levon. I'm forced to pick between my two friends."

Heloise replies, "Yeah. I get how you feel Jimmy because while Beezy and I fought over you, it was just to be with you. But now; Levon and Beezy want you to be on either of their side which would result for you to be an enemy to either of them. Beezy is your best friend but judging from Levon, he has a great point and might have a justified reason of why he hates the Heinous family."

Jimmy sighs, "Yeah. It's really tough."

Heloise then says, "I know Jimmy. I felt something around Levon when he was talking to Beezy, it's not pretty because I can only sense blackness from him. Whatever happened to him must have been really serious and made him want revenge."

Jimmy says to her, "I know Heloise. I don't know what to do. I don't want our friendship to be broken because of this and that's my biggest fear."

Heloise hugs him, "I understand Jimmy. You always like to make friends. Well don't forget Jimmy, I'm always by your side because we are a couple after 5 months."

Jimmy smiles, "Uh huh. You really do understand me and love me for whom I am. After all, you are the unlikeliest one to join Levon's group."

Heloise nods, "Yep! I mean, I'm not falling for some daredevil when I'm already with one! After all, that's not really me." She looks annoyed at the audience.

Jimmy giggles, "You got a point Heloise. Let's go home and get to bed so we can think about this tomorrow."

Heloise replies back, "Got it Jimmy. See ya later!" She kisses him and leaves to her home.

The next day arrived…

A news anchorman reports, "Yesterday, the radical group known as the Nu Venom attacked the Heinous Empire and there have been over 100 casualties of Heinous's army. The Nu Venom has proven to be a very dangerous group since they absolutely crushed General Molotov and sent him to the hospital. Reports said that Molotov will be out for weeks following yesterday due to severe injuries at the hands of the group."

Lucius was watching this on a big-screened TV in his office at Misery Inc. while he is wearing an icepack on his head. He groans from how this is all happening.

Samy says to him, "Sir. Jimmy, Heloise, and your son are here to see you."

Lucius then orders him, "Let them in."

The trio enters his office and Jimmy says, "Lucy, you are OK!"

Lucius groans, "I'm fine Two-Shoes. After all, it's not like my pride was hurt after an attack of radicals led by your NEW FRIEND!" He yells.

Jimmy tells him, "Lucy, I had no idea Levon was the one who's behind the attacks!"

Heloise agrees, "Yeah. Don't blame him because no one found out about this either. It's not his fault Levon is attacking you because of what you really did to him!"

Lucius growls, "Are you kidding me? How can it be my fault when the kid is the one leading the Nu Venom to attack me?"

Beezy glares at him, "Dad. There's something that you might know of Levon. Tell us."

Jimmy then says, "Yeah. Tell us Lucy because we need an explanation."

Lucius sighs, "Alright then. I'll tell you. Years ago, Levon was the youth soccer ace of the team Roaring Griffins."

Beezy thought about it, "Hmm… I remember. I used to play for them."

Lucius then continues speaking, "Yes. I met with the kid and I praised his athletic ability. I knew back then that with the right training, he would serve well for my empire as my right-hand man."

Jimmy says, "Yeah. It's odd though. Why would Levon declare war on you?"

Heloise replies, "I can explain that. I've been doing some research on Levon and the Storm Family. The Storm Family was once a family of the elite warriors that allied with the Heinous Empire since the first generation."

Lucius tries to remember, "That's right, my father did told me about the tales of them. They were strong, skilled, and were definitely ruthless."

Heloise continues speaking, "However following the Valentine Massacre back in the First Generation, the Storm Family dissolved as an organization due to the lack of contributing power to the Heinous Empire and the benefits from it."

Jimmy wonders, "That would have explained part of Levon's motivation?"

Heloise then says, "It could have been his motivation in restoring the Storm Family's name. Lucius, you were planning to give Levon benefits if he went under your wing?"

Lucius answers, "That's true Heloise. Levon was actually really special back then and I knew I couldn't keep my eyes off him. I plan to teach him what I know and help make him a strong pillar of support for the Heinous Empire like you. But then… the Youth Soccer Championship game changed everything."

Beezy asks him, "What happened at that game?"

Lucius then answers, "Levon was going to score the win but then, there was a horrible accident during the game which got him out of the game."

Jimmy says, "How?"

Lucius answers depressingly, "A light stand broke off… and landed on Levon."

Jimmy, Beezy, and Heloise were completely shocked.

Heloise's eyes widened, "Wow… So after that, the team lost because Levon wasn't able to continue playing?"

Lucius nods, "Yes. After that, I was reported that Levon suffered heavy injuries that would completely affect his career as a star soccer player and the chance of him being my pupil. He was never heard from again until now."

Jimmy says, "So, Levon might have thought the accident was no accident."

Lucius was alarmed, "What?"

Jimmy continues speaking, "I'm just speaking out based on how he feels. If that was the case, then there might have been someone who wanted to prevent Levon from getting his dream accomplished."

Lucius growls, "Are you saying that I'm responsible for crushing him and his dream?"

Jimmy replies, "No! I'm saying someone might have not want Levon to achieve his dream. But we don't know who…"

Beezy says, "That's right. We need to get to the bottom of this."

Heloise nods, "That's right. In the meantime, I need to find Gamma so we can get answers to what's really going on here."

The TV screen pops up and turns on to the news.

The news anchorman announces, "Breaking news! The Nu Venom is already making his presence at Apple's talk show!"

We see Apple being shocked to see Levon being there.

Levon smirks, "Hello Apple! I'm here to spice things up."

Levon is wearing a black hoodie with the purple Nu Venom logo on it which is a purple V with snake eyes. He pulls down in his hood which has snake eyes on them to reveal his face.

Apple gulps, "Um, sure."

Levon sits down and says cheerfully, "Well Apple, I'm glad I can be a part of your show. I got SO much to talk about!"

Apple grins nervously, "Yeah."

Levon says to her, "Relax. I'm not going to harm you. My buddies are outside and I told them to not attack the people here."

Apple sighs in relief, "Okay… So Levon, I like to get to know about you and what's behind your motivation in leading the Nu Venom."

Levon smiles, "Why I'm glad you say that because while we get to know more about each other, I'm giving Beezy an open invitation to be at the show today. If that's okay with you…"

Apple replies, "Of course."

Levon cheers, "Yay! Well Beezy better be here before the show ends otherwise, my guys won't be very happy." He shows his glare to the camera.

Beezy seeing this says, "Well guys, I'm gonna go now."

Jimmy tells him, "Beezy, wait! We are coming with you!"

Beezy then says, "No Jimmy. You and Heloise stay here."

Jimmy is concerned, "But why Beezy?"

Beezy replies, "Heloise needs to continue searching for Gamma because it could actually help us. And Jimmy, I know you are still thinking if you should fight Levon or not."

Lucius is alarmed, "What?"

Jimmy looks down on himself on deciding whether to fight against Levon or don't. He says, "Until I can decide… I can't fight Levon."

Heloise feels concerned, "Jimmy…

Beezy sighs, "Just as I thought. See ya guys." He runs off to the TV station.

Ten minutes later…

Beezy arrives in the station and sees the two Nu Venom members in their Nu Venom black shirts, Rotundo and Brock, blocking the entrance. They see Beezy and step aside to let him in.

Beezy thinks in frustration, 'Dang it! Jimmy's not willing to help, Heloise is busy with Gamma, and Saffi is not around! Man, why do I feel so alone right now?'

Back at the talk show, Apple was notified about something. She says, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Beezy is in the building!"

Beezy arrives to the stage and says, "Levon! I'm here!"

Levon smirks, "Well Beezy, it's about time you showed up. Apple and I were really waiting for you."

Apple says, "That's right Beezy. Welcome to the show!"

Levon then says, "Yep! Ladies and Gentlemen, give a round of applause to Miseryvile's own lazy good-for-nothing sack of trash, Beezy J. Heinous!"

Heloise seeing this on TV snickers from how Levon introduced Beezy.

Beezy groans as he sits on one of the chairs and says, "Levon. We really need to talk."

Levon replies, "Of course you do Beezy. Now that you are here, things can finally be interesting. So ladies and gentlemen, no need to change your channels just because Beezy is a vacuum of interest since he sucks up goodness out of anything and I'm not just talking food by the way."

Beezy growls from Levon mocking him.

Levon then says, "So ladies and gentlemen, just stick around because I'll bring the excitement and interest here. Go on Apple."

Apple smiles, "So Levon, I like to ask you what is your motivation in arranging this and having Beezy coming to my show today."

Levon replies, "Why it's simple Apple, I'm here to explain my motivation in founding the Nu Venom."

Beezy then says, "That's why I'm here Levon. I know what's going on around here. My father told me about you."

Levon sighs, "Ah, he did now? Well, then there's no need to go drag on my back story since Apple and I were already discussing about my past life."

Apple smiles, "That's right. Levon told me about his wish to be a soccer superstar until his dream was crushed by an accident."

Levon nods, "That's true Apple."

Beezy replies, "Which is why I want to ask you Levon…"

Levon says, "Alright Beezy, ask me what."

Beezy tells him, "Levon, I know what really happened to you. The injuries you received left you unable to continue your dream. But now… you are 100 percent again somehow. So tell me Levon, if you are back up and running after the accident… why aren't you going forward with your career again instead of wasting your dream away?"

Levon glares at him, "Beezy, you should know why Belphy and I co-founded the Nu Venom together."

Beezy then says, "Of course I do Levon. I want you to stop this because I can't let you create a war in Miseryville out of revenge because of the accident you had. Nobody wants this Levon and neither do you!"

Levon answers, "Of course I don't want this either Beezy. I just want to live my life but however… I came to realize something and I want to ask the people of Miseryville before I answer your question."

Beezy wants to know, "What is it?"

Levon says to the people of Miseryville, "I want to know how we went from the most powerful, tyrannical, frightening, and threatening leader in history known as Lucius Heinous I to… the lazy, underachieving, self-indulging, weak, pathetic sack of crap for a living being known as Beezy J. Heinous?" He says in an ominous tone.

The audience gasps from how Levon said all that in front of Beezy.

Beezy growls, "Levon!"

Levon then says, "Oh Beezy, I find it hilarious that you would try to be the voice of reason between the conflict of the Nu Venom and the Heinous Empire. Although Beezy, I know what kind of person you really are." He says with a cold glare.

Beezy glares back, "Levon, you don't know me at all."

Levon shakes his head, "Oh no Beezy, I know enough about you. Just like years ago when we were younger, you were just as lazy and underachieving as yourself today. That's why your father praised me because I'm not you."

Beezy growls, "Shut up Levon!"

Levon then shouts back, "No, you shut up! But Beezy, I just need to get this off my chest because you know… I just want everyone and Jimmy to hear this before I can reveal everything about the explanation of how I feel about you."

Beezy then ask him, "What is it then?"

Levon says in an ominous tone, "Beezy… I hate you."

The audience gasps from Levon's words. Beezy was also a bit shaken from Levon's tone.

Levon continues saying, "Hate is a strong word Beezy, but hate is surprisingly an understatement from how I feel about you. As a matter of fact Beezy J. Heinous, I DESPISE YOU!" He shouts in anger.

Jimmy and everyone else watch this in shock.

Beezy backs away, "Dude, what's your problem?"

Levon then replies with hatred, "My problem? You are the problem with what's going on in Miseryville today! You are the pile of everything I hate which is all crap about you! Beezy, you are the worst person I ever met, even more so than your father!"

Jimmy did not like what he is seeing.

Heloise says to Lucius, "Wow, he hates Beezy more than he hates you. That's quite a big accomplishment."

Levon continues lashing out at him, "You are living at the top while people like me and the rest of Miseryville are living below you! I'm even surprised you got an awesome guy like Jimmy to be your best friend, the lively beautiful Saffi being your girlfriend, and that you have the power to do what you want here! Do you deserve all that? NO!"

Jimmy expresses worry from what might happen between the two.

Levon then says, "I know what kind of person you really are Beezy. You are a Heinous which means you are not so different from your father because you are completely selfish; you only care about yourself and not your close ones! I'm sure you don't get that even if it kicks you right up your big, over-indulged, huge waste of space, fat HEINOUS!" He shouted angrily.

The audience went "Oooh…" as Beezy tries to restrain himself from attacking Levon.

Levon then concludes saying, "If it weren't for your father being ruler of Miseryville, you'll be NOTHING! No one would give a crap about you just like you wouldn't give a crap about them! You are completely arrogant, idiotic, selfish, and not to mention… not funny!"

The audience and everyone else watching this gasp in shock from the last thing Levon just said. Even Beezy felt completely hurt judging from his shocked expression.

Heloise comments on that, "That ought to hit a nerve."

Levon then asks Beezy in mocking fashion, "What's the matter Beezy? You got something to say? You got something pretty clever as a rebuttal to my tirade of why you suck? It better not be something 3-year-olds would say such as oh I don't know… No you are!" He says as he mocks Beezy's voice.

Heloise whistles, "Now that's a third-degree burn."

Levon then says with a smug smile, "Well there's your so-called number one comedian ladies and gentlemen!"

Beezy had enough, "Oh right, that's it! Levon! You brought me here for a reason and I'm sure it's not to completely talk smack about me."

Levon replies, "Why yes Beezy. I'm here to propose a challenge."

Beezy asks him, "What kind of challenge?"

Levon explains, "Well Beezy, it's obvious that you want a fight. Then, here you go. My challenge is that you can fight against any of the Nu Venom in a wrestling match which will be won by pinfall or submission."

Beezy raises his eyebrow, "Wrestling against any of you? What happens if I win?"

Levon answers, "If you win, the Nu Venom will stop their invasion. But if I win, the Nu Venom are here to stay. So then, who's going to be your opponent?"

Beezy tries to think about this, "I don't know…"

Jimmy seeing this, he pleas, "Don't do it Beezy. We need to think of another way!"

Beezy asks Levon again, "So… I can fight anyone in the Nu Venom huh?"

Levon answers, "Yep! You can fight against the quick and high-flying Oscuro, the sharp and technical Razor, the brutal powerhouse Brock, the round acrobatic Rotundo, or the World's Strongest Man Belphy."

Beezy tries to think who he can face to restore his Heinous Family's pride.

Levon had an evil smile, "Which reminds me, maybe I ought to call Jimmy if he accepted my invitation to the Nu Venom."

The audience went "Ohhh!" as Beezy was completely angered by Levon's statement.

Jimmy's eyes widened, "Levon…"

Heloise even cringes, "This is not gonna end well."

Beezy roars as he charges at Levon before the latter dodges him casually.

Levon smirks, "Whoa Beezy, you really are eager to fight. So, you accept my offer?"

Beezy then shouts angrily at him, "Yes! Who I choose to fight will be me versus YOU!"

The audience cheers as Beezy accepted Levon's challenge.

Jimmy is very concerned, "Beezy!"

Lucius cheers, "That's right son! Avenge me!"

Heloise comments on it, "No, Beezy fell right into his trap."

Levon nods and says, "Okay Beezy, you want to take out the head of the Nu Venom? Alright then, I'll fight you. I'll see you in 5 days at the arena where we our battle will be the main event."

Beezy grins evilly at him, "I'm looking forward to it."

Apple notifies the viewers, "Ladies and Gentlemen, tickets will be on sale tomorrow. Don't miss their match in 5 days!"

Levon laughs, "Hahaha! Oh Beezy, I'm really happy because you know why? It's because just as usual… you made the WORST choice in fighting against me."

Beezy growls, "I have not Levon. I'll defeat you even without Jimmy's help! See you later." He walks off to his exit."

Levon calls out to him, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a second Beezy! Don't leave yet because the show's not over. I have one more thing I need to show you and the whole world before you leave!"

Beezy asks him, "What is then?"

Levon tells him, "Beezy, your father told you about the accident I had which nearly caused me to never walk again. However, he never said what the cause of it was."

Lucius is alarmed, "What?"

Beezy glares at him, "Levon! Stop this! You don't have proof!"

Levon sneers at him, "Oh, I do Beezy. Apple, roll the footage."

Apple nods, "Okay." She plays the footage on the screen.

The footage of what happened plays on the screen and it shows the time when the Youth Soccer Championship game is taking place. The young Levon was leading his team, the Roaring Griffins, to victory after scoring another point when ties up the score against the opponents, the Slithering Snakes, by 4-4.

Levon comments on it, "This is the minute before the accident took place. My team was planning a winning drive that would lead my team to victory. I would be able to be the one to score the winning game. However, this happened."

We see young Levon with the ball in his possession as he about to get to the goal with the goalkeeper in his way. Suddenly, we hear something that was tilting and people screaming as they are running off for something. Levon notices the people running away and teammates are running of the game as well. He looks back to see a giant light post about to fall on him and he can only stare in shock. A moment later before the post fall on him, we cut back to the viewers and they cringed as we hear the crashing sound made.

Jimmy saw the clip and expresses in horror, "OH MY GOSH!"

Heloise even cringed by that, "Ooh… Now I can understand Levon's position."

Beezy had a very horrified expression as he saw what happened to Levon when he was young.

Levon says to him, "Yeah Beezy. That actually happened to me. Now, here's what led to that."

Levon rewinds the tape and stops at the moment where it shows that the light post was blasted by a laser.

Jimmy says, "Levon is right! It was no accident!"

Lucius was even surprised, "You mean… someone actually did that?"

Beezy was surprised, "You were telling the truth. Who did this to you?"

Levon replies with an angry tone; "See for yourself…"

He forwards the footage to 30 seconds later and we someone small holding something behind the smoke. The smoke slowly starts to clear out to reveal someone…

Levon says to Beezy, "Thank you Beezy for accepting my challenge. Thank you Beezy for getting a chance to see you…"

The smoke clears out to reveal the person who did was… a young Beezy holding a blasting gun which might be the same one used to destroy the light post!

Levon then finishes his sentence, "And thank you Beezy… for ruining my life!"

Everyone seeing this was completely shocked that Beezy is the prime suspect who is responsible for ending Levon's career.

Lucius is screaming while pounding on his desk as he can't believe that Beezy would sabotage Levon, "NO! NO! WHY?"

Jimmy was even shocked, "Beezy… you did that?"

Heloise is even surprised, "I didn't know if he had it in him."

Beezy is completely horrified from what he just saw, "No… no… that can't be… I would never do that…" He backs away. "NO WAY!"

Levon glares at him, "That's right Beezy… You did that to me. It's all your fault; it's all your fault. You wanted to do that. You started all this. Now run, run away from your horrible deeds. Make sure to not let the door hit you on your way out." He walks to him slowly.

As Beezy turns around to run off from what happened, POW!

Belphy punches Beezy with his right fist, knocking him out on the floor much to the viewers' and Apple's surprise.

Jimmy shouts, "BEEZY!"

Levon orders Belphy to pick Beezy up and he points to the table. Apple realizes what was going to happen and she immediately gets off the table.

Belphy picks Beezy up and brings his unconscious body to the table. He pulls him up in a powerbomb position. He pulls him up further for the elevated powerbomb and slams him through the table hard.

SLAM! Belphy shouts, "Meteor Crash!" His powerbomb technique destroys the table and hurt Beezy badly.

Beezy is laid out on the floor in the wrecked table, unconscious and hurt from the attacks courtesy of Belphy.

Levon had an evil, bloodthirsty smile on him as he sees the damaged Beezy. He comes over to him with a mic and says to Beezy despite him being unconscious. "Beezy, what Belphy did to you… won't be compared to what I'm going to do to you!" He drops the mic and walks away with Belphy.

We hear a familiar voice shouting, "BEEZY!" It was Saffi who immediately enters and runs to Beezy. "Hang in there!"

Unfortunately, Beezy is still unconscious from the beatdown he received at the hands of his so-called new friend Belphy.

Saffi glares at Levon who smiles from what he did.

Levon says with a smug smirk, "Enjoy your time with her Beezy, because after 5 days… your life will become a living nightmare." He laughs evilly.

To be continued…

The feud has gotten darker! Don't miss the next chapter.


	8. Strangled By Bonds

Here you go everyone! The action begins this chapter and look forward to the next one for the moment that won't be forgotten! :)

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Hostile Rising

Chapter 8: Strangled by Bonds

* * *

><p>Previously, Levon proposes Beezy a challenge in a wrestling match that would determine the Nu Venom's fate in Miseryville. He also reveals that the severe injuries he suffered were by Beezy's hands apparently according to him. In several days, the battle between them will begin.<p>

A next day already arrived which is 4 days before the fight. At Beezy's home, we see Beezy recovering from his attacks by Belphy.

Jimmy appears and says, "You OK Beezy?"

Beezy sighs, "Not so much Jimmy. You know what happened to me. Where's Heloise?"

Jimmy replies, "She's in her lab trying to find info on Gamma's whereabouts." Jimmy sits with him, "Beezy, I know things are really getting bad for you. Levon challenges you to a fight and he said you were the one who really hurt him back then."

Beezy replies, "Jimmy, I don't think I would ever do such a thing. I just can't. You believe me, right Jimmy?"

Jimmy smiles, "Of course I believe you Beezy."

Beezy groans, "Yeah. Although, I know you deep down that you are still sorry for Levon on what happened to him and that you are tempted by his invites. Jimmy, I don't want to lose you."

Jimmy shows concern, "Beezy, you are my best friend. I would never betray you."

Beezy smiles, "I know Jimmy."

Jimmy says, "I know we can get out of this. We need to stop Levon from bringing chaos in Miseryville."

Beezy replies, "Too late on that Jimmy. The fate of Miseryville is in my hands and I'm the one who must fight against Levon. The worst part is that he said the beatdown I suffered from Belphy won't compare to what he's going to do to me."

Jimmy asks him, "Then Beezy, then why don't you let me fight against him for you?"

Beezy then speaks back at him, "Jimmy, I can't do that. Levon will accuse me of being a coward because he'll have more people hate me for having him fight against my own best friend."

Jimmy sighs, "I understand Beezy. It's between you and him. If only I can help…"

Suddenly, static noise occurs which interrupted the program. Then it changes to a message with the Nu Venom logo that says: The following is a message from the Nu Venom…

Jimmy gulps, "The Nu Venom…"

Levon appears on the screen and greets the people, "Greetings Miseryvillians, Levon here with some things I like to talk about. I'm sure you all had seen what happened yesterday with Beezy and I at Apple's talk show."

The people of Miseryville are watching his message.

Levon continues speaking, "Beezy accepted my challenge in a wrestling match against me as his opponent. Not only that, he is responsible for what happened that made me what I am today. I was just merely a young boy who wanted to live his dream but a huge waste of disappointment ruined it."

Beezy growls at Levon's remarks.

Levon then says, "You know why Beezy would do such a thing? It's simple… he was jealous of me."

Beezy is alarmed, "What?"

Levon continues speaking, "I had the talent, the brains, the charisma, and the willpower to bring a future here and Beezy was basically a benchwarmer compared to me. Lucius wanted me to be the pillar of support for his empire incase Beezy wouldn't live up to the Heinous name. I wouldn't really want to support the empire to be honest since I wanted to help my family and I was hoping Beezy would understand it. Instead, he would dare sabotage not just my career but my entire LIFE!"

Jimmy is feeling very uncomfortable from how Levon is speaking.

Levon then says ominously, "You know, I'm actually scared… scared of my friend being with him. If he dared to take me out, then he might throw him away as well if they don't satisfy him anymore."

Beezy growls angrily, "WHAT?"

Levon smirks evilly, "But not to worry folks, I'll be the one to save them by humbling Beezy and show why he doesn't deserve everything he has. And if you are watching Beezy, I want to fight you fair and square meaning no power-up from Jimmy. I want you to fight me without your power boost."

Jimmy shows concern for Beezy as Levon is preparing to be merciless in the fight.

Levon concludes his message, "After the match, Beezy will become something he truly is… nothing. Bye-bye!" He says cheerfully as his message ends.

Beezy groans in frustration, "Dang it! Levon! He's really trying to turn us against each other!"

Jimmy tries to reassure him, "Beezy, calm down."

Beezy replies, "I'll try Jimmy. Levon is really trying to get me to lose my cool before our fight and he plans to turn the whole Miseryville and my own friends against me. All because of the accident…"

Jimmy shows worry for him as Beezy is going to fight against Levon in several days. He tells him, "Beezy… I'm sure we will try to compromise with Levon once and for all so we can know what's really going on."

Beezy looks sad, "Yeah… Jimmy, you think I would actually throw you away eventually?"

Jimmy laughs, "Of course not! You would never."

Beezy smiles, "Good. Well Jimmy, I'll have to train myself in order to fight against Levon."

Jimmy tells him, "Well good luck Beezy. I hope you can win."

Beezy sighs, "Yeah…"

Jimmy says, "I'll be helping Heloise go after Gamma in case he's been spotted. I know you would help but you would be too busy for your fight. You can call Saffi if you could use some company in training."

Beezy nods, "Okay Jimmy. Be careful."

At the Nu Venom hideout…

Levon and his group were just lounging around the place.

Oscuro says to him, "Oh Levon, you are really starting to drive Beezy loco!"

Razor smirks, "Yeah. Beezy would have a very hard time to fight against you."

Levon says, "Of course. He has no idea who's he dealing with."

Brock agrees, "Yeah, zuh! After all, your story has gotten a lot of sympathy from the people of Miseryville."

Levon replies, "That's the plan Brock. It's to turn the crowd against Beezy even if it means brutally beating him up."

Rotundo laughs, "Hahaha! Yeah! So Levon, are you going to show what you really possess?"

Levon replies, "My athletic abilities? Why of course, Rotundo."

Rotundo then says, "But what about… that?"

Levon answers, "Rotundo, you know I can't show everyone that yet. After all, if I show it... Beezy would fall by a small breeze." He smiles evilly.

Belphy agrees, "Yeah. You know Beezy get his power from Jimmy."

Levon says, "Exactly. Besides, I got something MUCH horrible for Beezy." He smiles evilly and he starts to leave.

Oscuro is excited, "Really? Tell us, ese!"

Levon replies, "I would but it's a big surprise so I can't spoil it. Ask Belphy, he might know." He smirks as he already leaves.

Oscuro groans, "Alright then… Hey Belphy, tell us what Levon is planning!" He sees Belphy already sleeping. "D'oh!"

Razor sighs with a deadpan expression, "Levon always like to troll even us."

Oscuro tries to wake Belphy up, "Come on ese! Wake up! Te despiertas!"

POW! Belphy uppercuts Oscuro which sends him up the ceiling and he goes back to sleep.

Razor mutters, "Yeah, try to wake up the World's Strongest Man."

In Misery Inc. building at Lucius's office…

Lucius was thinking about what happened yesterday when Levon not only challenged Beezy into the fight, but it was his own son that caused the accident which severely hurt Levon years ago.

Lucius says, "I can't believe this. My own son would actually do that? I don't think he would have that in him. Levon said that Beezy had done it out of jealousy… I don't know who to believe."

Samy checks on him, "Sir, you need to calm down. You know Beezy can't do such a thing to Levon."

Lucius sighs, "I suppose you are right Samy. Although, Beezy needs to fight against him so he can avenge my family's pride. I can't let Levon get away with all this."

Samy tells him, "Sir, we have no idea how strong Levon really is. He did say that what Belphy did to Beezy won't compare to what he's going to do to him."

Lucius ponders, "That is a problem. Levon is the leader of the Nu Venom for a reason."

Samy asks him, "What are we going to do?"

Lucius grunts, "Beezy is going to have to fight Levon eventually and that it must happen. I can't let Beezy be a huge disappointment to everyone. I can't believe Levon really planned this fight from the start and he's going to use the people's sympathy against my own son."

Samy is worried, "I know. He's got the charisma and fire to do that. Kind of like Two-Shoes…"

Lucius growls, "At least Two-Shoes isn't intentionally manipulating the people for domination and the only time he did that was when he was possessed by Asmoe. Levon actually knows what he's doing and if he is not stopped, I'll be doomed."

RING! We hear a telephone ring.

Lucius picks the phone up and says, "Hello?"

"Hi Lucy!" It was Levon!

Lucius growls from his voice, "You… How the heck did you get this number?"

Levon replies casually, "Oh I am just calling from your mercenary's cell phone. Looks like you were trying to put a hit on me just to soften me up for your son, huh?"

Lucius is shocked to hear that Levon managed to beat down some of the mercenaries he hired.

Levon sighs in disappointment, "Oh Lucy; that was very stupid for you. I mean, like that's not going to add some martyr points for me. Seriously Lucy; you might want to stop."

Lucius says to him, "Levon, I won't let you bring shame to my family!"

Levon spoke back in deadpan tone, "Isn't your son basically doing that? Look Lucy, my problem is not with you but with Beezy. This is something we both need to do but I get it. You don't want Beezy to fight against me for a reason and I know why."

Lucius asks him, "And why's that?"

Levon answers, "It's because I know that you think Beezy has been a big disappointment to the Heinous family. You know that Beezy can't get in the ring and beat down a very talented athlete like moi. The fact that Beezy is a lazy, underachieving good-for-nothing might have been your fault as well. Just like your predecessors, you are a horrible father because your son is a result of the empire that is about to crumble to pieces." He smirks evilly.

This got Lucius very mad from how Levon just said that.

Levon then says, "Well Lucy, I got to go. See you in 4 days. Ciao!" He hangs up the phone.

"Here's your phone back." He said as he throws it back at the mercenary he defeated... who has a bloody hole in his chest!

Levon smiles, "Now then, time to wash my hands and then do my own things." He walks away leaving the group of mercenaries lying around.

Back at the office, Samy speaks to Lucius; "Sir, what's the matter?"

Lucius then tells Samy, "Samy, get Beezy. I will train him for the match. I'll show Levon what the Heinous family is all about!"

Samy says, "Right away sir!" He runs off.

Lucius says angrily, "Levon will rue the day he mess with us!"

Two days later at 7:00 PM…

We see Gamma in abandoned warehouse, looking around as if he was searching for something. He scans around the area and he growls due to what he was looking for isn't here.

He then hears a familiar voice, "Gamma!" He looks back to see Jimmy and Heloise with Arc Gear activated and powers unlocked.

Jimmy says to him, "Gamma! It's time for you come with us. We won't fight you. We only want to know what's really going on."

Gamma growls as he brandishes out his claws.

Heloise says, "I don't think he is going to listen to you Jimmy." She activates her blaster and saber.

Jimmy sighs, "Alright then. Let's soften him down a bit."

Both charges at Gamma and begins to fight him. Heloise tries to use her sabers against his claws but is overpowered by his strength.

Jimmy jumps and spins around as he shouts, "Two-Shoe Kick!"

Unfortunately, his roundhouse kick was blocked and then he is swiped away by Gamma.

Heloise fires her blasters at Gamma but they have little effect on him, "Man, to think he appears at a very wrong time!"

Jimmy gets up and punches Gamma in the jaw, "Sorry Heloise for this to happen on our date."

Heloise loads her right blaster with a special cartridge and says, "It's alright Jimmy. At least we got some action."

Jimmy nods, "Yeah." He fires an energy blast at Gamma. "Aura Bullet!"

Gamma deflects it with his energy claw but Heloise found an opening.

Heloise shouts, "Take this! Bullet Shower!" She fires an energy blast from her right blaster high above Gamma. The bullet explodes into many more which rains on Gamma staggering him.

Heloise activates her electrifying glove and shouts, "Shock Geyser!" He pounds her glove into the ground, creating a pillar of electricity in Gamma's spot which shocks him.

Jimmy shouts, "Now!" He jumps up in the air and shouts, "Firestar Kick!" He does a jumping flaming sidekick towards Gamma.

BAM! The attack connects into Gamma's chest, creating a strong impact which hurls him into a wall and possibly knocking him out.

Heloise cheers, "Great job Jimmy!"

Jimmy smiles, "Alright then Heloise, time to tie him up."

Heloise replies, "Okay!" She pulls out a device and says, "This should hold him down."

As she walks over to Gamma, she then sees that he's about to fire a fully-charged beam at her much to her shock.

Jimmy shouts, "HELOISE!" He pushes her out of the way to save her from the attack.

Gamma fires the blast and it hits the wall, creating a big explosion in the building. KABOOM! The explosion was powerful enough to destroy a whole wall.

As smoke clears out, we see Jimmy on top of Heloise on the floor and Gamma already disappeared.

Heloise grunts, "He got away again…"

Jimmy says, "Not to worry Heloise, we will get him." He looks back and blushes when Heloise is giving him a seductive smile.

Heloise says to him seductively, "Oh Jimmy, make your move already."

Jimmy immediately gets back up blushing heavily, "Heloise!"

Heloise shrugs, "Oh Jimmy, you know I like to bring excitement in our dates."

Jimmy grunts, "Well, tone it down."

Heloise sighs, "Okay Jimmy. So, how is Beezy?"

Jimmy replies, "Well, he is training with Lucy for the match. I'm very worried…"

Heloise nods, "I understand. Levon is going to get what he wants which is revenge for what happened years ago. Not only that, he's even a lot more dangerous than we might think. Coming in two days, Beezy is going to be in a lot of trouble because it's going to happen on live television."

Jimmy is saddened, "Yeah… I'm worried. Levon is going to hurt Beezy and I can't take his spot for the match because Beezy's pride is at the line. I can't interfere for his sake."

Heloise replies, "Yeah. Not even Lucius would like that. The Heinous family has always been very prideful. It is pretty much a lose-lose situation."

Jimmy sighs, "Yeah… Well Heloise, it's been a rough week. I don't know what to do, you are busy trying to catch Gamma, Beezy is left alone in a vendetta against Levon, and Saffi is barely around with us. For some reason…"

Heloise asks him, "Yes Jimmy?"

Jimmy then says in a sad tone, "It feels like we are splitting up as a gang…"

Heloise looks concerned, "Jimmy… You actually think that way?"

Jimmy replies, "I don't know. I'm so conflicted… Beezy is my best friend but even he doesn't think I believe him because I'm also concerned about Levon. I can't believe they will end up tearing each other apart due to what happened years ago."

Heloise hugs him, "Jimmy, you know I'm always here for you. I would never leave or betray you."

Jimmy smiles, "Yeah. You do love me after all and I'm glad that you do."

Heloise smiles, "Yep. Well Jimmy, you ought to show up at the event so you can show support for him."

Jimmy nods, "I will."

Heloise replies, "Great. As I try to find more about Gamma, I'll do what I can to help you."

Jimmy says, "Okay! So then, let's go back to our date."

Heloise smiles, "Okay!" They both walk off to somewhere as Heloise calls the investigating team to the battle scene.

Two days later… it's already 8:55 PM and the main event is about to begin.

At the locker room, Beezy is in his wrestling gear and ready for his match against Levon. He says, "Today's the day. I hope I can win against him." He comes out of the locker room and is greeted by Jimmy and Heloise.

Jimmy greets him, "Hey Beezy!"

Heloise also does so, "Hey!"

Beezy smiles, "Guys, you are here!"

Jimmy says, "Not just us Beezy." He moves to his left to reveal…

Beezy shouts happily, "Saffi!" He hugs her.

Saffi hugs him back and rubs his skin, "Smoothy-smooth!"

Beezy giggles, "Oh Saffi, thank goodness you are here! I could use all the help I can get."

Jimmy smiles, "Well Beezy, that's what friends are for."

Heloise says, "So Beezy, you sure are you ready for the match?"

Beezy nods, "Yep. I've been training nonstop for the past 5 days as I try to learn many wrestling moves to take on Levon."

Heloise replies, 'That's nice to hear."

Beezy continues speaking, "I also have been practicing Party Techniques! Levon won't know what hit him!"

Jimmy smiles, "Great!"

Heloise has a deadpan look and says, "I was hoping that 'fighting style' would never be mentioned again."

Jimmy hugs him, "Well Beezy, be careful."

Beezy nods, "I will Jimmy."

In Levon's locker room, we see him on the bench wearing his red boxing shorts, has taped fists, and wearing shin guards and knee pads. He puts his black robe with the Nu Venom logo on to present himself in the match.

Belphy enters the room and says, "It's almost time Levon. I'll be one of the commentators for the match."

Levon replies, "Okay Belphy. I told the guys to not interfere. I already planned this fight for this special day."

Belphy says, "I know. What you planned for Beezy is not going to be pretty."

Levon laughs, "That's an understatement Belphy. I plan to entertain the people for the show they'll never forget."

Belphy sighs, "Alright then. Good luck." He leaves the room.

At the ring, we see Samy at the announcing table. He says, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen for the main event. I'm Samy Garvin with Humphrey Von Sidekick as your commentators for the match. This is going to be exciting Humphrey."

Samy takes over as Humphrey, "It will be Samy. This is the fight we have been waiting for." Samy then speaks as himself, "Right Lucius?"

Lucius is at the table and grunts, "Can't believe I'm going to be part of this."

Samy then says, "Belphy, the right hand man of the Nu Venom, is here to commentate with us."

Belphy replies, "Of course."

In the audience, we see Jimmy and Heloise going to their seats.

Jimmy sits, "Well Heloise, five days really had gone by so fast."

Heloise replies, "I know. It's like some unknown force out there wants this fight to get over with." She smirks at the readers.

After the two competitors make their entrances to the ring, we hear a bell ring. DING DING!

The announcer at the ring says, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this match is scheduled for one fall for our main event of the evening. The stipulation is that if Levon loses, the Nu Venom will no longer create havoc in Miseryville. The match must be won by pinfall, submission, or count-out."

He points to the left corner where Levon is, "Introducing first, he is the Extreme Rebel and the leader of the Nu Venom… Levon G. Storm!"

Levon is met with mostly cheers from the audience.

Heloise says, "He's getting popular."

The announcer then points to the other corner where Beezy is, "At this corner, he is the son of Lucius Heinous VII and the gluttonous competitor. Ladies and gentlemen… Beezy J. Heinous!"

Beezy is met with mostly boos from the audience.

Heloise comments in deadpan tone, "Not to worry, just your typical Beezy ovation."

Beezy shouts at her, "I heard that!"

The referee sees the two fighters' positions and tells the timekeeper to ring the bell.

DING DING DING!

The match has begun as Levon and Beezy circle around the arena slowly before making a move. They both begin to try to grapple each other as they arms and hands meet. Levon puts Beezy into a headlock but the latter slips out and puts into the headlock before Levon slips out.

Levon then catches arm and locks it into a hammerlock submission. Beezy gets out with his strength and sends Levon into the corner and stops when the referee was about to count to five. Beezy then backs off and then attempts to strike Levon with a clothesline but the latter duck before the attack connects. Levon then chops Beezy in the chest a few times and then kicks him in the waist to bring him down to the corner. Levon keeps kicking Beezy down in the corner before the referee was about to count to five and backs away to the opposite corner.

Jimmy is feeling pressure, "Oh man…"

Samy commentates, "Oh man, this is really getting tense…" He takes over as Humphrey, "It sure is Samy. The odds are against Beezy."

Beezy gets up, "Come on, I'm not going to lose him."

Levon taunts him, "What's the matter Beezy? Giving up already? I haven't even broken a sweat yet."

Beezy growls, "Why you little…!" He charges at Levon with a body splash on the turnbuckle.

However, Levon evades him which causes Beezy to bump his chest into the turnbuckle and hurting him. This gives Levon a chance to rollup Beezy to pin him on his shoulders. The referee counts one, two… Beezy kicks out immediately before three.

Samy comments on the fight; "Wow! That was a close one!"

Lucius growls from Beezy's performance, "What is he doing?"

Beezy gets up while clutching his chest and showing a bit of frustration.

Levon picks Beezy's head up and starts jabbing him many times. Then, he hits him hard with a spinning backfist which sends Beezy staggering to the ropes.

Levon gets under the ropes to go outside the ring and sweeps Beezy's leg, planting his face on the canvas. WHAM!

Samy cringes, "That's gotta hurt."

Jimmy shouts, "Beezy!"

As Beezy held his head in pain, Levon grabs his tail to pull and swing him hard. He shouts, "HI-YAH!" He pulls him hard enough with both hands to throw him into the barricade! WHAM!

Beezy yells in pain, "OW!"

The audience was amazed by Levon's display of strength.

Jimmy whistles, "He's strong…"

Heloise is even impressed, "Not bad."

Samy says, "Wow! Levon is surprising strong for a guy his size!" He takes over as Humphrey, "He really is an all-around athlete!"

Levon looks around the audience with an evil smile on his face. He sees Saffi sitting in the front row and flirts with her, "Hey Saffi. Looking lovely tonight..." He blows a kiss at her.

Saffi blushes from how Levon is giving attention to her and Beezy sees this which enrages him.

Heloise comments, "Ouch."

Beezy charges at him, "Levon! Stop flirting with my girl!"

Levon mutters with a smirk, "Your girl?" "He ducks down under Beezy, catches his foot by a stepover toehold, causing him to crash face-first into the edge of the barricade in front of Saffi.

Saffi gasps, "Beezy!"

Jimmy cringes, "Beezy is losing out there!"

Heloise says, "Levon is trolling and outmaneuvering Beezy left and right. If Beezy doesn't get his head in game, he's doomed."

Levon smirks at Beezy, "My bad." He goes back into the ring as the referee counts to ten, "4... 5…"

Beezy tries to get up, "That Levon…"

Saffi cheers for him, "Come on Beezy! You can beat him."

Beezy smiles from his girlfriend's cheering, "I can!" He gets up. "Thanks Saffi for support."

Saffi smiles, "You are welcome!"

Jimmy calls out to him, "Beezy! It's time to get serious!"

Beezy replies, "Serious? You got it!" He runs back into the ring before the ref counts to 10.

Levon says to him, "Well Beezy, what are you going to do now?"

Beezy replies, "Jimmy told me to get serious. Now…time to get serious!" He puts sunglasses on and he is now wearing a business suit.

Heloise, Lucius, and Samy exclaim, "NOT THAT KIND OF SERIOUS!"

Jimmy says, "Actually, I meant exactly that." The three shout back, "WHAT?"

Beezy says, "Alright Levon, you've been really showing lack of professionalism in your work lately. It's hard for me because you are very talented but… you've been messing around me for too long."

Levon growls, "So what are you saying?"

Heloise groans, "Don't tell me he's going along with this 'technique'…"

Jimmy talks about the technique Beezy is doing, "This is Ultimate Party Technique: Manager's Decision. It's one of the most powerful Party techniques and not even Levon can escape from it. Those who used this technique have a likely chance to win this match. Beezy really want this match to end."

Heloise says in a deadpan tone, "You don't say?"

Beezy says to Levon, "You have been flirting with my partner, disregarding your tasks, and even eat my slices of my favorite pizza. Levon G. Storm… you're FIRED!" He shouts dramatically.

Levon is paralyzed by Beezy's shout, "It can't be…"

Samy comments, "Oh wow! Levon is suddenly frozen; Beezy is now free to attack!"

Belphy shows no expression from any of this happening.

Beezy shouts, "Now Levon, it's over! Corporate Executive's Megaton Punch!" He throws his fist at Levon hard. However when it connects…

Beezy's punch is blocked by Levon's arm guard!

Jimmy is shocked, "No way…"

Saffi gasped from how Beezy's attack is suddenly stopped.

Beezy is absolutely shocked, "Impossible… You countered my attack. Don't tell you are a…"

Levon interrupts, "Party Specialist? You are darn right." He smiles evilly. "I used the only reversal against your attack which is the Super Party Technique: Iron-Clad Contract Defense!" He pulls out a contract. "I can do what I can and even get PAID for it!"

Beezy yells, "NO! Only the most advanced Party specialists can do that!"

Lucius yells, "It's just an ordinary arm guard!"

Levon laughs evilly, "Ahahaha! You can't beat me!" BAM! He strikes Beezy's face with his elbow, sending him to fall onto the canvas.

Jimmy yells, "Beezy!"

Samy commentates, "Wow! Levon is giving Beezy a lot of trouble."

Lucius growls, "Beezy, what are you going to do?"

Beezy tries to get up, "I can beat you Levon. I know I can."

Levon smirks, "Give it up. Quit now or I'll make your life a living nightmare come true."

Beezy gets up, "Well Levon, what I have to say is… STINK BREATH!" He fires his powerful green smoky breath at Levon.

Levon is affected by his attack as he covers his face, "GAH!"

Beezy brandishes his claw and breathes on it to let it smell. He charges straight at Levon, "Now take this…"

BAM! "Stink Claw!" Beezy shouts as he strikes Levon's face with the attack.

Levon fell onto the canvas after being hit, possibly knocked out.

Samy commentates, "Oh my! Beezy got Levon in a direct hit! This is his chance to pin him!"

Jimmy cheers, "Go Beezy!"

Beezy comes over to Levon and pins him down on his shoulders.

The referee and the audience counts, "One… Two… Thr-"

Levon kicked out!

Samy exclaims, "WHAT? He kicked out?"

Lucius also says, "That can't be possible! No one can stand up through that much stink!"

Beezy is heavily shocked that Levon managed to kick out of his attack that would likely knock out anyone. "It can't be… I haven't brush my teeth for 5 days so I can defeat him with my technique!"

Samy remarks, "That's nasty…"

Levon does a kip-up and jumps back on his feet again, looking like he's unharmed. He says to Beezy with an evil smile, "Is that all you got?"

Beezy is frightened, "Levon got up like nothing happened to him! What is he?"

Levon says to him, "What am I? I'm a lot of things. I'm a revolutionary, a prodigy, or… your worst nightmare."

Jimmy starts to worry, "Beezy…"

Beezy backs away, "Don't tell me, you were only messing with me during the fight?"

Levon replies, "Of course. I'm only at 25 percent." He digs into his shin guards and pulls out… two power weight anklets!

The audience gasps as they know what they are.

Levon throws the two out of the ring, which hits Samy and Lucius in the face. BAM!

Heloise picks one up and says, "They weigh… 30 pounds?" She says with a shocked expression.

The audience was shocked when Heloise announced that Levon has been carrying 60 pounds of weight by his ankles.

Belphy replies, "That is correct. Levon has been lowering his speed this whole time. There's a reason he's the leader of the Nu Venom and he's going to show it."

Jimmy is terrified, "Oh no…"

Saffi is showing concern too.

Beezy is horrified by Levon's reveal, "No... You mean... You're that strong?"

Levon says to Beezy, "Now Beezy, I'm going to make sure the tickets are worth it because I'm going to give the people the show they'll never forget!" He smiles diabolically.

To be continued…

The nightmare comes next chapter! Don't miss it!


	9. Darkest Green

Hello everyone! ^^ The newest chapter is finally here. You must read it because something big will happen.

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Hostile Rising

Chapter 9: Darkest Green

* * *

><p>The match continues between Beezy and Levon. Now, Levon finally decides to not hold back.<p>

The Nu Venom members are at the gate watching the match.

Oscuro says, "Boy, Beezy is really going to get it now!"

Rotundo laughs, "He is not going to tumbleweed out of this."

Brock says, "Levon is the leader of the Nu Venom for a reason, zuh."

Razor replies, "We know how strong Levon really is. What Beezy doesn't realize is that he should forfeit before Levon show everyone what a nightmare really looks like. Otherwise, he would rather fight Belphy than against Levon."

Oscuro nods, "It's that bad, ese!"

Back at the ring, we see Levon stretching himself. He sighs, "Finally, I can get these off because they were chaffing." He starts hopping.

Samy commentate the situation, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Levon has been carrying 60 pounds of weight by the ankles! Who would have thought he actually had it in him?"

Levon is done doing his warm ups, "Woo, okay… Now I'm ready to fight. Okay Beezy, make your first move. Or you can't because you are too slow." He smirks at him.

Beezy glares at him, "Why you!" He runs over to punch him but…

Levon effortlessly touch his arm much to Beezy's shock. Levon then lift himself up and flies over Beezy before landing behind him.

The audience is amazed by Levon's athletic ability.

Jimmy is awed, "Levon can fly…"

Heloise says, "Not good for Beezy."

Samy commentates, "This is absolutely incredible! Levon is actually jumping over Beezy like it is nothing!"

Beezy growls at Levon; "Don't get cocky Levon! Wild Bomber!" He tries to strike him with a lariat but Levon disappears in front of him.

The audience gasps when they Levon disappear in fast speed.

Heloise shouts, "That was a Sneak Step!"

Beezy looks around to find Levon, "Where is he?" He looks up and is shocked to see…

Levon is standing on top of Beezy's head by one hand!

Samy is shocked, "There he is!"

Lucius's eyes widened, "You got to be kidding me!"

Jimmy is awed again, "No way…"

Heloise is even impressed, "Wow…"

Beezy yells, "Get off of me!" Before he can make a move, Levon immediately jumps off his head and flips over to the top of the turnbuckle.

The audience cheers Levon's display of acrobatic ability.

Beezy is surprised, "It's as if he is at light as a feather."

Levon lands on the canvas and says, "Alright then, NOW it's time to get serious." He smiles evilly as he dashes at fast speed towards and...

BAM! He knee strikes Beezy right in the stomach, causing great pain to him!

Beezy fell onto the canvas while clutching his stomach and coughing in pain.

Jimmy shouts, "Beezy!"

Heloise is shocked, "He came so fast!"

Lucius is awed, "I can't believe it."

Samy commentates, "Oh wow! Levon just attacked Beezy in high speed! How the heck can Beezy defeat him?"

Levon says to Beezy casually, "What? You are already on your knees? I'm disappointed…" BAM! He strikes the back of Beezy's head with his elbow.

Beezy fell on the canvas facedown and Levon turns him over so he can pin him. The referee counts, "One… Two…" Beezy kicked out before three.

Levon chuckles, "Ah, you still got some stamina left."

Beezy tries to get up, "Levon… I'm not going to let you win. As long as my friends are here, I will beat you…"

Levon smirks, "Really? You are saying that your friends are going to rally you into victory… against me? That's so stupid Beezy…"

Beezy yells, "It is not stupid Levon! I will beat you!" He charges at Levon and begins to throw his punches at him.

However, Levon is evading all the punches Beezy is throwing with very little effort.

Heloise comments on this, "Levon is too fast for Beezy. He can't hit him…"

Levon grabs Beezy's left arm, starts elbowing it to hurt it as Beezy yells in pain. He them slams it hard on the ropes, hurting it.

Beezy screams in pain as he holds his arm, "OW!"

Jimmy yells, "Beezy!"

Beezy growls, "I'll just have to lure you in! Super Party Technique: Man's Treasure!"

Jimmy is awed, "Here it comes."

Beezy talks to Levon in a childish tone, "Yo! I got something really amazing to show you."

Levon stops attacking and says, "What is it?"

He pulls out a robotic action figure in the box, "Look! A Captain Destructo action figure! It has a lot of many, many features. It has Kung Fu grip, missile launchers, a cool sword, and it is potty trained!"

Lucius yells, "That last feature seemed unnecessary!"

Beezy smirks, "Impressive, isn't it? It is limited-condition and last of its kind."

Levon is impressed, "Whoa… A guy like me would pay big bucks for this."

Beezy smirks evilly, "You might as well."

Levon rubs his head, "That's quite a risky deal. I also got a valuable figure with me…" He pulls out a winged unicorn figure, "A My Little Misery Winged Unicorn Queen figure."

Lucius yells, "That's the best he can do?!"

Jimmy is horrified, "Oh no! Levon is using the same attack against Beezy, but better!"

Lucius shouts at Jimmy, "How?! Like my son would gush over a girly figure!"

Beezy gives Levon money, "I'll give you 500 for it along with Captain Destructo!" He gives him the figure.

Levon receives the money and gives him the figure, "Sold!"

Lucius screams, "WHY?!"

Heloise shrugs at the readers, "Men and their ponies…"

Beezy is laughing evilly, "Ahahaha! It's mine! It's all mine!" He rips the box to get the figure out.

There was an awkward silence among the arena when Beezy suddenly stopped what he was doing.

Beezy realized what he had done, "OH NO! I RUINED THE COLLECTOR'S VALUE!"

Heloise yells, "You also got ripped off, idiot!"

Samy comments, "Beezy lost the psychological battle on this one!"

Beezy pounds his fist on the canvas in frustration, "Darn it! I had him!'

Levon smirks, "Oh Beezy, you have no idea what you are really up against. No matter what you throw at me, I always bring it back ten-fold. I can tell you are way desperate to attack me."

Beezy shouts, "I'm not! I'll still lure you!" He puts on a dress, make up, and a brunette wig saying in a feminine tone, "So I can give you a big kiss!" He poses in a flirting position.

Heloise exclaims, "Big sign of desperation there!"

POW! Levon punches Beezy in the face, "You are not my type!"

Beezy backs himself to the corner and wipes the blood off his lip. He grunts, "How can I defeat him? All I have to do is…" He suddenly felt something which completely shocks him.

Beezy is horrified as he thinks about this, 'What the heck…? This feeling from Levon… It's so dark, black, and full of hatred... It's as if Levon has been building this type of emotion within him since he was young. Is this what Levon has been really feeling about me this whole time?'

Levon says to Beezy, "Well Beezy, looks like you finally understand how I really feel about you." He glares at him.

Jimmy doesn't like this, "Oh no… Levon is really getting serious."

Heloise agrees, "That's right. I haven't felt this darkness from someone like him in a while and Levon is ready to take it out on Beezy."

Belphy hears them and says, "That is exactly right. You have no idea how dangerous Levon really is. He's the Nu Venom leader and not me for a reason."

Jimmy asks him, "Why?"

Belphy replies, "You'll find out soon."

Levon says to Beezy, "You know Beezy, for years I've been waiting for this to happen. Me having the chance to beat the crap out of you in payback for what you did to me back then."

Beezy growls, "Levon! I would never do something like that! You don't know if I really did it!"

Levon shouts back angrily, "LIAR! I know you really did it. It's because you Beezy J. Heinous, were jealous!"

Beezy speaks back at him, "I'm not jealous of you Levon! Why would I be?"

Levon glares at him, "It's in your blood Beezy. A Heinous would never like to be upstaged by a commoner such as me. It's part of your family's pride."

Lucius says, "He's got a point there."

Levon tells Beezy, "You also didn't like how your father praised me for my skills. So you did what a Heinous does best, ruin someone's career and life! I bet your Dad was proud of what you did!" He shouts angrily.

Lucius doesn't know what to say.

Levon then says, "But Beezy, you shouldn't even be jealous. If anything, I should be envious of you."

Jimmy is showing concern, "Levon…"

Levon speaks, "While you have been living in your own home with all the wealth, food you can eat, and the things you have; I've been doing what I can to survive even after that tragedy."

Saffi does not like what is going on.

Levon smirks, "Boy Beezy, how do you live with that? I mean, you are living like you are better than everyone here. Guess you think you are better than me?"

Beezy didn't know how to answer, "I uh…"

Levon tells him, "Well Beezy, the real answer is this… You are NOT better than me! You can't be because you can't even beat Belphy in the fight. He's more of a better fighter than you will EVER be! The difference between you and him is like night and day!"

Beezy growls at him, "Levon!"

Levon then says, "Even so, he's not the leader of the Nu Venom. You want to know why? In a fight to determine who the leader of the Nu Venom is, I actually beat him in a fight for that title."

Jimmy, Beezy, and everyone else is completely shocked to hear that.

Lucius says to Belphy, "You have got to be kidding me… You mean you, the World's Strongest Man who can knock out practically anyone in one punch, were beaten in a match by him?"

Belphy nods, "That is right. Levon is actually a better fighter than I and he has a LOT of guts within him. I lost because he won't give up until he gets what he wants. That's the reason why Beezy picked the worst opponent for him to fight."

Jimmy is worried, "Beezy…"

Heloise says, "Levon got Beezy where he wants him. Beezy is doomed…"

Levon then says, "Beezy… my personal plan was to put you in the fight where you have ZERO percent chance of winning."

Beezy glares at him, "How would you know that?"

Levon replies, "It's all about motivation…"

Beezy is questioned, "Motivation?"

Levon replies, "Yes. Beezy, I'm motivated by envy. I'm envious of you… You are living in your own home having the power to do what you want, having friends like Jimmy and a beautiful girlfriend like Saffi. As for me, I should have gotten all of that based on my work and I didn't because of YOU! My hatred comes from how you ruined my life; almost got me killed, and getting everything you didn't deserve!"

Beezy talks back at him, "How is that even good? You are just fueled by hatred!"

Levon then says, "Yes. That's because you did this to me! I want revenge from you did to me! Beezy, you are the reason why I'm like this and it's time for you to be stopped! Also, you know why you have a zero chance of beating me?"

Beezy shouts at him, "Tell me!"

Levon replies, "It is simple Beezy. You have no motivation in you since you are not motivated to defeat me. If anything, you know deep down you can't win against me!"

Beezy roars back, "That's a lie! As long as my friends are cheering me on, I can defeat you!"

Levon wags his finger at him, "Oh Beezy, I never thought you be THIS stupid. Having the support of your friends can be motivating but here's the reality… Deep down, even they believe you are no match for me."

Beezy growls, "Yes they do!"

Levon tells him, "No Beezy, they don't. I can tell the bonds between you and Jimmy is starting to crumble because Jimmy doesn't know who to truly believe. Me or you…"

Beezy is frustrated, "You are a liar! Jimmy is on my side! You are only trying to get us separated!"

Levon then says, "Aren't you already doing that yourself?"

Beezy is shocked to hear that, "WHAT?!"

Levon laughs, "Hahaha! It is obvious Beezy! I mean, come on! You have been leeching off your own best friend Jimmy, declining Heloise's chances to be with him, and Saffi… you barely called her!"

The audience gasps in shock from what Levon just said.

Beezy is starting to lose control of his anger, "Shut up…"

Levon taunts him, "What's the matter? You are mad because I'm right and that I also watch the show? That your friendship with Jimmy is starting to crumble apart? Just face it Beezy, you shouldn't boo me. You should be booing yourself!"

Beezy roars, "I SAID SHUT UP!" He throws a punch at Levon with his right fist… but Levon caught it with little effort. He grunts, "No way…"

Levon replies, "Of course Beezy. Enough talk because I'm going to make everyone's tickets here worth it. I'm going to give them a show they'll never forget!"

Levon grabs Beezy's arm and slams it on his knee by an armbreaker, damaging it.

Beezy screams in pain as he clutches his arm, "WHY YOU!"

Levon shot back, "Save your breath." BAM! He kicks Beezy right into his injured arm with his right leg.

Beezy screams in pain again as he gets on knees.

BAM! Levon kicks Beezy's waist with his left leg. He says, "You are making this easy!"

Levon readies his roundhouse kick attack as Beezy is in pain. He smirks and launches his roundhouse kick at him… only for Beezy to duck much to Levon's surprise and manages to roll him up for the pin.

The referee counts, "One… Two…" Levon kicks out before the count of three.

Belphy shouts at Levon; "Don't be too arrogant Levon!"

Levon replies sheepishly at him, "My bad!"

Beezy grabs Levon and picks up for a powerbomb move, "Gotcha! Take this, Beezy Bomb!"

Before Beezy can slam him, Levon immediately counters as he twists and spins around Beezy. He then hooks Beezy's head by the legs and spins him crashing to the top rope via hurricanrana.

Levon smirks evilly, "Farewell Beezy Bomb!'

As Beezy turns around after being thrown into the ropes, Levon runs over to him and uppercuts him which causes him to go over the top rope. POW! Beezy lands hard out of the ring.

Samy is shocked, "Levon just uppercut Beezy out of the ring! What the heck is this kid?!"

Beezy groans as he tries to stand up, "Levon… he's too fast…"

Levon runs over to the ropes, jumps over it in a frontflip, and lands his legs on Beezy's shoulders easily. He then pulls Beezy's neck by another hurricanrana and throws him, crashing his damaged arm right into the steel steps! BAM!

The audience cringes due to how Beezy crashes his damaged arm into the steps.

Beezy yells in pain as he holds his arm, "OWW!"

Samy says, "Oh no! Beezy's arm looks like it can't take the pain anymore!"

Jimmy shouts, "Beezy!"

Levon smiles evilly while he looks at Beezy trying to stand up. He runs over to Beezy, grabs his left damaged arm, and slams it on the steel steps hard.

Beezy screams in pain, AHH!"

Levon runs into the ring as the referee was counting, "Three… Four…"

Samy is shocked, "Whoa! Beezy may have his arm broken!"

Jimmy could barely stand to see all this.

Beezy manages to get him back into the ring before the ref counted to ten despite his arm being hurt.

Levon taunts Beezy, "Oh come on Beezy. Do you really want to go through with this? At this rate, I'm going to have to break your arm."

Beezy growls, "Shut up Levon! I'll defeat you no matter what!"

Levon sighs, "I expected that from the usually boring Beezy. Oh well!" He shrugs.

Beezy roars, "STINK BREATH!" He fires his gassy breath at Levon who immediately avoids it with little effort.

Samy commentates on the fight, "Beezy fires his Stink Breath, but Levon avoids it!"

Beezy notices an opening, "Gotcha!" He breathes on his hand and shouts, "Stink Claw!" He strikes his hand at Levon… who actually avoids it with little effort.

Jimmy is shocked, "Levon avoided it like it was nothing."

Heloise notes this, "It's no wonder he was wearing weights. He is only giving Beezy false sets of hope on purpose!"

Levon laughs evilly, "Hahaha! Is that all you got?"

BAM! He swiftly roundhouse kicks Beezy hard right in the head!

Beezy felt very stunned from the attack and he fell into the corner on the turnbuckle.

Samy exclaims, "OH NO! Beezy's desperation attacks were all for naught!"

Lucius is even worried, "Levon is too good!"

Beezy is absolutely shocked to realize what Levon has been saying, "Don't tell me… You mean I can't beat him?" He says while trying to turn around despite being stunned.

Levon taunts Beezy to get up, "Come on Beezy. Get up! I'm not done with you yet!"

Beezy is on his knee while he tries to stand up, "Don't underestimate me…"

Levon glares at him, "Is it you or is your Henious pride is talking? You should know by now that the fight was already over from the very beginning. But then again, it's not like the Heinous family have any brains left." He runs towards Beezy.

BAM! "Rocket Knee!" Levon knee strikes Beezy in the face!

Jimmy shouts, "Beezy!"

Beezy can barely move as he was hit in the head hard.

Levon brings Beezy off the corner and says, "Take this!" He underhooks both of Beezy's arms and starts striking his chest with his knee hard.

Samy says, "Levon is striking Beezy like he is a punching bag!"

He hooks around his head and… BAM! Levon slams Beezy's head onto the canvas with a wrestling move called a DDT!

Beezy is very stunned from the attack as he is on the canvas.

Saffi is showing concern as she tries to not watch the match.

Heloise shows some worry, "Beezy is doomed…"

Levon gives an evil smile to the audience as he looks down at the beaten Beezy. BAM! He drops his elbow on Beezy's chest which hurts him.

Beezy coughs in pain as we see him start to bleed from his mouth.

Levon shouts, "How do you like that?!" He runs over to the ropes, bounces off from them, and does a high moonsault flip over Beezy…

Jimmy shouts, "Levon is flying!"

BAM! Levon lands his both knees on Beezy's stomach hard!

Beezy coughs out blood, "ARGH!"

Lucius is shocked, "BEEZY!"

Samy shouts, "What altitude! What technique! What merciless brutality!"

Levon taunts Beezy, "Come on Beezy! I'm not done with you!"

Levon places Beezy in an inverted facelock, hooks his left arm with his free arm, and then he pulls Beezy up which wrenches his neck hard! This is called the Dragon Sleeper.

Samy exclaims, "OH GOSH! Levon got Beezy in the Dragon Sleeper!"

Beezy screams while tries to get out of the submission, "AHH!

Jimmy shouts at Beezy, "Beezy! Please! Stop this match! I don't care if you need to win! You are my best friend! I just want you to be safe!"

Levon tells Beezy, "You hear that Beezy? He is telling you to give up. He doesn't think you have what it takes to stand up for yourself. It's such a pity… I thought the power of friendship would defeat me but it's impossible without his support."

Beezy tries to get out despite being in real pain as he says, "I can't Jimmy…"

Jimmy shouts back, "Why?!"

Belphy tells Jimmy, "It's because Jimmy, Beezy can't afford to lose to Levon. Pride is at stake here and he can't make himself look bad in front of you. It's in his blood after all…"

Heloise says, "He's right Jimmy. Beezy doesn't want to lose this match because it would disgrace himself as a Heinous to his father. Letting the Nu Venom around will be considered the greatest failure by the Heinous legacy. I admit that it is pretty sad that Beezy would have to go through this with a revenge-filled revolutionary just to impress all of us."

Lucius looks down and says, "What have I done?"

Belphy replies, "You finally figured it out. Unfortunately, Beezy had his chance to give up and now… Levon is intending to make sure he doesn't do that. This is going to be a horror show."

Levon smirks as he releases his submission hold, "You are darn right it will! Beezy, it's over." He hooks under Beezy's arms and lifts him up back on his feet with little effort!

Samy exclaims, "WHOA! Levon picked up Beezy like it was nothing!"

Levon stomps on Beezy's foot to hold him, "Beezy… Behold the fists of my hatred."

BAM! Levon fires his punches rapidly at Beezy in lightning speed!

Jimmy is shocked, "NO WAY!"

Samy exclaims, "Unbelievable! Levon has been REALLY holding back this whole time! Beezy can't get out of this!"

Levon shouts as he pounds Beezy rapidly, "Beezy! This is why you can't defeat me! You only have 1000 years to stand up to me! I'm the true ace of Miseryville while you are the true DUD!"

BAM! He elbow strikes Beezy in the head.

BAM! He slams Beezy's face onto his knee in a face breaker!

POW! Levon uppercuts Beezy hard in the jaw!

Beezy is absolutely stunned by the attacks as he starts to fall face down. He lands his arms on the canvas while he tries to struggle getting up.

Levon says to him, "No use trying anymore…" He jumps up in midair, spins around, and drops himself down on Beezy.

BAM! Levon shouts, "Dragon Tail Axe!" He axe kicks Beezy right on the neck, knocking him onto the canvas.

Saffi cringes from how Levon just strike Beezy hard.

Samy comments on the scene, "Beezy looks like he's not able to move right now! This is match is over! Just pin him!"

Levon looks around the audience to see some awed and amazed faces in the crowd with a smile.

Levon smirks, "Now then, time to pick up this sack of dead weight." He goes over to Beezy and tries to pick him up.

Samy comments, "What is Levon doing?"

Levon begins to pick Beezy up and immediately lifts him up on his shoulders in a fireman's carry!

The audience was very amazed by Levon display of strength.

Jimmy yells, "No way!"

Heloise is even shocked, "I can't believe it!"

Lucius is shouting, "Impossible!"

Samy exclaims, "OH GOSH! Levon just put Beezy right on his back like it was nothing! How in Miseryville was he able to pull all that off?!"

Beezy is shocked that it is actually happening and he is still hurt, "I can't move… What the heck are you?"

Levon replies, "I am… the savior to all of Miseryville!" He spins around Beezy so many times; he jumps up carrying Beezy in mid-air!

The audience is very surprised to see them in the air!

Jimmy is shocked, "Impossible!"

Samy exclaims, "HOLY COW!"

Lucius yells, "Beezy!"

Heloise is shocked, "NO WAY!"

Levon shouts, "Take this!" He gets Beezy off his shoulders and puts him in an upside down position before dropping down in a sitout position…

WHAM! Levon slams and drives Beezy's neck and shoulders first on the canvas. He calls this move, "Typhoon Crash!"

Beezy coughs out blood after getting slammed by Levon hard. He can't move his body after suffering from major damage. After trying to get up, his arm falls down as he faints.

Lucius screams, "NO!"

Samy sees this and shouts, "Enough is enough Levon! Just pin him already because he suffered enough!"

Heloise is even worried, "This is what Levon really wants… He just wants Beezy to be humiliated. Considering from what I felt from Levon, even I find this horrifying."

Lucius is worried, "Beezy is not moving… The referee should stop this match!"

Jimmy shouts to Levon, "Levon! Enough! Stop this! You already won! There's no need to continue this match! Beezy can't move anymore! I beg of you… Stop…"

Levon looks down on Beezy and sighs, "Alright Jimmy, I'll stop the match. I was starting to get too excited anyway." He pins down Beezy's shoulders.

The referee and the audience counts, "One… Two… Three!"

The timekeeper rings the bell. DING! DING! DING!

The announcer says, "The winner of this match by pinfall is… Levon!"

The referee holds Levon's arm up as the crowd cheers him for his win over Beezy.

Jimmy is sad about how it happened, "Beezy…"

Heloise is also concerned, "Jimmy…"

Samy commentates, "Folks… What we just saw was not a match but a curb stomp. Levon completely outmatched Beezy mercilessly and he has shown the reason why he is the leader of the Nu Venom."

Lucius sighs, "I regrettably… agree."

The Nu Venom members Razor, Brock, Rotundo, and Oscuro arrived to the ring to celebrate with Levon winning the match.

Belphy says to Lucius and Samy, "Well guys, it's been a blast chatting with you but I have to go with my gang." He puts the headset down and gets off the table.

The Nu Venom four in the ring looks down on Beezy as they all laugh and mock him in losing against Levon.

Levon tells Brock and Rotundo with an evil smile, "Oh you two. Pick him up."

Brock and Rotundo picks Beezy up by the arms.

Samy is concerned, "What are they doing?"

Heloise comments, "Not good…"

Jimmy shouts, "Beezy!"

The two runs down to rescue Beezy but they are stopped by Belphy who stands in their way.

Jimmy tells him, "Get out of the way Belphy!"

Belphy looks down on him, "I can't let you interrupt Levon's celebration because it only had just begun."

Beezy wakes up to see Levon coming up to him.

Levon mocks him as he grabs his face, "What's the matter Beezy? Am I too much for you? Boy, you sure talk big like your size and yet you deliver so little! You are so pathetic! Your father raise as you as a failure! You are nothing! You are a disgrace to your family and your friends!" He slaps him many times.

Saffi shouts when she says Beezy getting hurt; "STOP!" She jumps off of the barricade and grabs a steel chair before entering the ring to save Beezy from the Nu Venom.

Jimmy cheers, "Go Saffi!"

Heloise smiles, "It's about time!"

Levon is shocked to see her, "Oh crap! Saffi! Run!"

The Nu Venom with the exception of Levon immediately gets out of the ring as Saffi swings the chair around to prevent them from hurting Beezy anymore. She then swings her chair around at Levon to corner him at the ring post to prevent him from escaping.

Samy says, "Saffi got him cornered!"

Lucius cheers, "Woo! Get him Saffi!"

Levon backs away from her, "Whoa Saffi! Come down girl! I wasn't really going to hurt Beezy much. Chillax!" He smiles nervously.

Saffi growls at him while holds the steel chair tight to defend Beezy.

Levon growls at Beezy, "Damn it! How dare you hide behind your girlfriend?"

Beezy manages to get up and says, "Saffi… you came to rescue me. How you like that Levon? I'm not so alone now! Even if I fall, my friends are there to help me!"

Saffi nods, "That is right… I'm here for him because of Beezy. He is my smoothy-smooth!"

Beezy is touched, "Aw Saffi… That's very great to hear from you."

Oscuro grunts, "Oh man… Levon is cornered!"

Saffi turns around and smiles while speaking in a passionate tone, "Beezy…You are also another thing…"

Beezy anticipates hearing what Saffi is going to say, "Tell me babe…"

Saffi tells him, "You are… crappy crap!" She shouts in an angry tone.

Beezy is confused, "Huh?"

BAM!

Jimmy, Heloise, Lucius, Samy, and even the Nu Venom members as well as the rest of the audience were shocked to see what just happened.

Jimmy is shocked, "No way…"

Heloise is even shocked, "You have got to be kidding me…"

They all see in front of them… Saffi just hit Beezy with a steel chair right in the face!

Beezy falls back down onto the canvas, looking very shocked and in pain from Saffi's attack.

Saffi drops the chair and looks down on the bloodied and battered Beezy with a death glare from her eye.

Jimmy can't believe this, "Saffi… How could you?"

Heloise grunts, "No way!"

Lucius is shocked, "Don't tell me…"

Beezy whimpers in pain at her, "Saffi… Why?"

Saffi replies to him coldly, "Beezy… I'm sorry. We are through… You are really just…crappy crap."

Samy is shocked, "Oh man… What the heck just happened?"

Levon gets up and laughs, "Hahaha!" He applauds Saffi for what she did. "Bravo! Bravo!" He extends his hand to her.

Saffi looks at Levon with a glare like she doesn't want to shake his hand.

Levon doesn't like the look he got from Saffi as he brings his hand down.

Suddenly… they both smiled and then hugged each other instead!

Samy exclaims, "Oh sweet misery! Saffi and Levon are hugging! She's with the Nu Venom! She's the 7th member!"

Lucius gasped, "That traitor!"

Jimmy screams, "SAFFI!"

Heloise growls, "How can she do this?"

Beezy sees the two hugging each other and starts to tear up, "Saffi… Please don't do this…"

Levon look at him and says, "Oh Beezy, Saffi is just no longer into you anymore since she is with me now. She's now into a winner who is… scaly scale." He smirks.

Saffi says seductively at Levon, "I sure am." She rubs Levon's scaly skin.

Levon smiles, "Oh Saffi…" He and Saffi both kiss each other on the lips in front of Beezy!

Beezy starts to cry, "No… Saffi…NO!" He sobs at the sight of Saffi's betrayal in being with Levon and the Nu Venom. "Get away from her!"

Brock laughs at him, "You are ruining their moment!" He and Rotundo kicks Beezy out of the ring.

Jimmy and Heloise shouts, "Beezy!" They both come over to him trying to help out.

Jimmy is saddened, "Saffi… Why would she do this? This isn't her…"

Heloise is even concerned, "I know… Even I don't expect her to be like this. I got to admit, I feel sorry for Beezy."

Beezy cries, "Saffi…" He is very heartbroken from how he least expected Saffi to join the Nu Venom and she just did that.

Belphy comes into the ring with the Nu Venom and their newest revealed member Saffi. He stands to the right by Levon along with Saffi.

Levon raises his arm in salute along with the Nu Venom.

The people in Miseryville were very surprised to see Saffi's sudden turn to the Nu Venom after Levon's victory over Beezy. Now they are thinking the same question of what just happened and it is only one: Why Saffi? Why…?

To be continued…

Heartbreaking Betrayal! What the heck is going on here? Don't miss the next chapter!


	10. Scornful Separation

Sorry for the long wait guys. I was busy with my things as well as Hurricane Sandy in my area. So, here's the new chapter which involves an explanation from a certain character.

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Hostile Rising

Chapter 10: Scornful Separation

* * *

><p>Previously, Levon won his match against Beezy and Saffi suddenly reveals herself as the new member of the Nu Venom as she betrays Beezy and becomes Levon's new girlfriend. Why would Saffi do this is everyone's question.<p>

We arrived to the next day in Miseryville at Jimmy's home where we see Jimmy walking down the stairs after he used the bathroom.

He looks at the TV to see the news about the match from yesterday. The news anchorman says, "Yesterday was considered to be the greatest loss in Miseryville history. It is because Beezy failed to beat Nu Venom leader Levon in a wrestling match, the Nu Venom are still in the streets and planning another big move. The only question is; what will they do next especially now since their new member is one of Jimmy Two-Shoes' friends, Saffi? We will discuss more of this after commercials."

Jimmy sighs, "Aw man Cerbee..." He pets his one-eyed monster dog, Cerbee.

Cerbee whimpers on how sad Jimmy is feeling because Beezy lost, Saffi betrayed him, and the Nu Venom is still around.

Heloise arrives in his home and greets him, "Hi Jimmy…"

Jimmy greets her back in a sad tone, "Hi Heloise…"

Heloise is concerned, "Aw Jimmy, still feeling down from what happened huh?"

Jimmy sighs, "Yeah. I just can't believe it… Levon set up the match on purpose to make Beezy look bad and suddenly Saffi betrays Beezy to join the Nu Venom. This isn't right Heloise. Saffi would never do such a thing and yet she did all that."

Heloise replies, "I know. Even I find that very disturbing because Saffi can be unpredictable but not even she would do something like this. I am actually worried about Beezy because of what happened."

Jimmy says, "I know. Let's go visit him to see how he is."

Heloise responds, "Okay Jimmy."

They both walk to Beezy's home and see that it was pelted with eggs, paint, graffiti that said "Beezy Sucks", and other things.

Jimmy is shocked to see this, "What happened?!"

Heloise replies, "The Nu Venom's post-celebration I presume."

They opened the door and go inside the house.

Jimmy notes, "The door is unlocked."

Heloise calls, "Beezy! We are here!"

They enter the living room and they gasp to see what was there.

Beezy is wrapped in bandages and is wearing a cast for his left arm. He looks very depressed due to the betrayal by his own girlfriend of all people. He sits on the couch watching TV with the same expression on his face.

Jimmy slowly walks to him and greets him with concern, "Hi Beezy…"

Beezy replies to him soberly, "Hey guys…"

Heloise says to him, "So Beezy, we were just checking to see how you are right now."

Beezy replies sarcastically, "Oh nothing special Heloise. Other than the fact that I've been getting my butt kicked by Levon, being thrashed in not just physical ways, and then suddenly my own girlfriend betray me before leaving me to be with Levon! Yeah, I've never been better!"

Heloise then says casually, "Okay. Just checking…"

Jimmy tells him, "Beezy, we really feel sorry for what happened yesterday. It was painful for us to see you suffer from all of that."

Beezy sighs, "It's alright Jimmy. After all, you didn't believe I can win against him."

Jimmy gasps, "Beezy…"

Heloise retorts, "Um Beezy, Jimmy was trying to stop the fight! Levon was absolutely curb-stomping you hard and he didn't want you to go through the harsh treatment from him. It was bad enough that he brutalized you, but it is even worse now that Saffi betrayed you. Even I don't know what's up with her since I don't see any reason why she would attack you and be with Levon."

Jimmy tells him, "Yeah. I was just trying to look out for you Beezy but you wanted to continue the match. Why?"

Beezy sighs, "Jimmy… It's just that…"

Jimmy interrupts, "You didn't want to look bad in front of me. You fear I would betray you after the fight. But I didn't do that because Saffi was the traitor instead. Beezy, I can't ever betray you because you are my best friend and I want to stop Levon too."

Beezy replies, "Yeah… I'm sorry Jimmy for treating you like a suspect."

Jimmy accepts his apology, "It's alright."

Heloise then says, "Um guys, I hate to interrupt." She points to the TV screen.

The news anchorman says, "We have breaking news at the theater where the Nu Venom are going to make a special address to all of Miseryville live at this time. Here's the Nu Venom leader, Levon G. Storm, making his address live right now."

Jimmy looks at the screen to see him, "There he is."

Levon is on the stage and he begins speaking, "Why hello Miseryvillians. It is a great pleasure to address every one of you right at this time. I, Levon, will explain what the heck just happened last night. Well, I'm sure you all have enjoyed the whole match of me kicking Beezy's fat butt. I know I did and so does my supporters." He laughs.

Beezy growls, "Levon…"

Levon continues speaking, "I have to admit folks. Me beating Beezy easily was actually very expected because seriously, Beezy can hold a candle against me? Come on!" He laughs. "He couldn't beat down a rabbit if he tried!"

Heloise pulls out a tape, "I even got footage of it."

Beezy shot back, "That was two years ago!"

Levon then says, "What wasn't expected was this… Roll the footage."

He plays the footage on the big screen of Saffi coming to the ring to rescue Beezy with a steel chair. As it looked like Saffi was going to attack Levon so Beezy can escape, she attacked Beezy instead on purpose.

Levon laughs about that, "Wow… That was really something wasn't it? Saffi supposedly coming to rescue Beezy and then smacking him with a chair instead! Boy, let's see that again." He then replays the footage much to his delight. "Hahaha! Oh that never gets old! His face was priceless! Hahaha! Down goes Beezy! Down goes Beezy! Down goes Beezy!" He laughs along with the Nu Venom as he shows Saffi whacking Beezy with a steel chair in slow motion a few times.

Beezy growls angrily, "That jerk…"

Levon laughs, "Hahaha! Like father, like son. They all go down when they least expect it because of their own pride! That ladies and gentlemen is a sign that it is the beginning of the fallen Heinous empire! But… that's not what I'll be discussing about right now. The real news is what happened yesterday."

We see many people watching Levon's speech all over Miseryville.

Levon says, "It brought attention to all of you because it wasn't expected. Everyone was thinking the same question… Why Saffi? Why? Well, why don't you ask Beezy about it? He should know why Saffi had to do it and I know he is watching this so in case he's not here to explain, I will."

Beezy is confused, "Wait. I have anything to do with all this?"

Levon begins to explain, "Well it all started after I met Jimmy, he introduced me to her."

Beezy is shocked, "What?!"

Jimmy then says back, "It wasn't anything special. I swear!"

Levon continues explaining, "As I learned that Saffi is actually his girlfriend, I managed to get her to join me to help my plot to rule Miseryville and get revenge on Beezy. Although it wasn't really easy folks but I managed to it. Here's how…"

Flashback to a week ago at Saffi's home…

Levon knocks on the door.

Saffi opens it and says to him, "Hello Levon!"

Levon greets her, "Hi Saffi! I was wondering if we can hang out… as friends."

Saffi thinks for a moment and replies, "Sure!"

Levon smiles evilly, "Great…" Saffi goes with him to somewhere else.

Levon narrates, "As you can see in a few days before the Nu Venom attack, we both have meetings and hang out with each other when I'm not with Jimmy. After a few series of our hangouts which ended in comical fashion at my expense, I finally got her to listen what was really needed to be said…"

In Saffi's home at night…

Levon is breathing heavily and looks dirty from the activities he had with Saffi. "Alright Saffi… Now that we got that all the way, I need to discuss something with you."

Saffi is gnawing a ball and says, "Really?"

Levon replies, "Yes." He sits on a chair. "The thing is, I'm feeling pretty concerned for you."

Saffi stops gnawing on a ball and says, "Me?"

Levon answers, "That is correct Saffi. I was wondering about something… Saffi, how are you doing?"

Saffi replies with a smile, "Doing great!"

Levon smirks, "I'm sure you are. So how's Beezy treating you?"

Saffi answers, "He's been really great to me. He's an amazing boyfriend and so smoothy-smooth…"

Levon says, "Ah, that's good to know. Although Saffi, I happen to know Beezy before you met him."

Saffi gasps happily, "You do? That's great!"

Levon sighs, "Actually Saffi, it's the opposite."

Saffi frowns, "Oh…"

Levon tells her, "Yes Saffi. To be honest with you, Beezy is not the boyfriend you think he is."

Saffi doesn't believe it as she says, "Oh come on Levon. That can't be true…"

Levon talks back to her, "Actually Saffi, I should know. Beezy changed me… for the worse."

Saffi is surprised, "That can't be…"

Levon nods, "Oh it is Saffi. Here's what happened to me years ago."

Ten minutes later after Levon explained what happened with him and Beezy…

Saffi is shocked from what Levon said to her. She could not believe that Beezy would do such a thing. "That can't be… It's not true!"

Levon says, "It's all true Saffi. Beezy sabotaged my game which actually ended my career into being a star. I should know because after that incident which he caused, Beezy didn't bother to visit me when I was in intensive care. It goes to show his lack of care for anyone but himself."

Saffi tells him, "But Levon, there's no way Beezy is like that!"

Levon then says, "Oh really, Saffi? It is naive of you to think like that about him. I mean after all, he's not treating you as a girlfriend enough."

Saffi answers him angrily, "He's been treating me very well! He is my smoothie smooth and I won't let your hate of him change my love for him! You are just a meanie!"

Levon shot back, "Really Saffi? Let me tell you this, when was the last time Beezy invited you to hang with him and his friends?"

Saffi tries to think, "I uh… Only a few times…"

Levon raises his eyebrow, "I see… I didn't notice judging from your usual presence you in Miseryville before the Asmoe incident. I mean, it's not like you did very much here to make yourself famous."

Saffi is incredulous, "Uh… But, what does that have to do with anything?"

Levon then says, "Well it's simple Saffi, your friends are already very well known before the Asmoe incident. Your memorable moment before was that you are Beezy's wild squeeze. I've been doing research by watching some footage of adventures and it turns out Saffi, your name was barely mentioned at all in the last years of Miseryville."

Saffi can't believe what she is hearing and she said, "Um… so what?"

Levon then says, "What is the problem is that Saffi, I'm not sure your friends think the same way. They feel that you are unneeded in their adventures or you are just plain crazy. Is that why that you are barely with them because they left you out from their times?"

Saffi is shocked to hear that. "I… didn't think about that."

Levon then tells her, "Then Saffi, something must happen that really went downhill for your life to be fading into obscurity.

Saffi glares at him, "What is it then?"

Levon then says, "You don't remember, do you? Something happened between you and Beezy which lead to it. Surely, he didn't break up with you due to another woman but that would be stupid."

Saffi replies, "Yeah." She then remembers what happened when Beezy came up to her door and told her straight in the face:

"Saffi, I'm sorry… We're through." Saffi reacted very differently as she didn't take it seriously.

After remembering that moment, she had a shocked expression on her face when she realized that Levon may have a point about her.

Levon already knows, "He did that to you huh? He chooses some woman who was actually a monster over you. As a guy who is planning the invasion of Miseryville, even I find that despicable. Guess I rest my case about how Beezy views you."

Saffi is incredulous, "No… Not true."

Levon then says, "Oh really? Is that why Beezy left you because you couldn't satisfy his happiness anymore because he believed you are just a simple girl to him? He then comes back for you because there's no girl around but you for him to be with?"

Saffi growls, "Stop…"

Levon shot back, "Maybe it is because only cares for himself! He'll throw away anyone who can't satisfy him anymore! He did it to you and he'll do it again to Jimmy!"

Saffi yells, "I said stop it! You are a liar!"

Levon: replies, "Oh really?! Then here's something you need to know! It's not just Beezy who is not treating you well… It's everyone in Miseryville."

Saffi is getting frustrated, "No…"

Levon tells her, "Oh yes. The people around here are not giving you the respect you deserve. They merely brush you off as a crazy girl who is hot as but certainly not suitable for a long-term relationship or a role within Jimmy's clique. I mean, it's not like they would remember you very much like how your boyfriend remembers you. As much as I blame everyone for neglecting you, this is also your fault."

Saffi can't believe what she is hearing and she tells him to stop, "Enough… I don't want to hear it anymore."

Levon retorts, "You don't want to hear because it is all true. Despite that you made a moment, you didn't run with it! You allow everyone to walk all over you as you do nothing about it and you are okay with it! It is not okay Saffi because you let them prevent you from breaking out as a star and reach your potential as you have IT! But no Saffi, you allow them to leave you into obscurity because of your potential and you let them think that you don't have what it takes to be with them! You let them waste yourself as a character because they don't think that you are strong, they think you are… easy!"

Saffi can't take it anymore as she yells, "STOP IT!" She charges at Levon with a fist out of anger and frustration.

Levon evades her with little effort and catches her fist which completely stopped her attack. He says to her casually, "I know you wanted to hit me but… let's not escalate into a fight here. I don't want you to get hurt you know."

Saffi is completely shocked that Levon just blocked her attack. She looked into his eyes and realizes what he might be really capable of.

Levon then says, "Oh Saffi, this is worse than I thought. I can feel that you really doubt yourself because you do feel that you are being held back by your so called friends. Saffi, I apologize for breaking the truth with you."

Saffi then falls down on the floor and starts to tear up, "Why…? Why are you doing this to me?"

Levon tells her, "It's because Saffi… I want to save you."

Saffi is surprised to hear that.

Levon continues speaking, "Saffi, I want to help you save yourself from living in the shadows. I can make you stronger than ever and make sure everyone here will remember your name once we take over Miseryville. You can control your destiny that way."

Saffi is confused, "Take over Miseryville?"

Levon replies, "Yes. The truth is Saffi, Belphy and I founded the group of revolutionaries who plan to take over Miseryville for good. We are the Nu Venom and I need your help Saffi because you are really special."

Saffi asks him, "But what about Jimmy?"

Levon answers, "He should join me because I'm doing it for the sake of Miseryvillians. He shouldn't have a reason to not join me because I know he wants to do it for happiness and excitement. I want to change Miseryville for good Saffi and that's why I need your help. I want us to become true heroes as we take misery out of Miseryville."

Saffi thinks about it, "I don't know…"

Levon tells her, "Saffi, think about this. You could be living at the top instead of this place here. Everyone will know your name and what you can really do. You deserve to be up there and they will regret not inviting you into their adventures. Saffi, if you are thinking that I can't give you the power Jimmy has... then I wouldn't have a reason to not invade Miseryville because I'm VERY prepared." He pulls out something out of his jacket and shows it to Saffi.

As Saffi recognized what Levon was holding, she was very surprised on how Levon was able to obtain that.

Levon puts it back into his pocket and says, "That is right Saffi, nothing to worry about."

Saffi hesitates for a moment and says to him, "Why me? Why do you want to pick me to join you?"

Levon tells her, "That's because Saffi… I'm very much in love with you." He says to her with a smile.

Saffi blushes, "Even though… I'm not as pretty as Jez?"

Levon laughs, "Oh Saffi, a little cleanup and you would be an atomic bomb around here. I just happen to like a girl who has so much raw potential and you have it. I don't want to see a girl like you contribute so very little. I mean come on; you are one of the few reasons Miseryville is interesting."

Saffi raises your eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Levon answers, "It's obvious. Heloise and her contributions to Miseryville, the rich history of the Heinous family especially Lucius I, the variety of what this world contains as well as how Jimmy being here instead of where he is from are the things get people talking about Miseryville. Saffi… you are one of them."

Saffi points to herself as she said, "Me?"

Levon nods, "Yes Saffi. As a matter of fact, you are THE reason Beezy gets respect at all. Without you, he's nothing but a stale fat nothing who is a dime a dozen and just plain uninteresting. If he once threw you under the bus before, then you deserve better!"

Saffi looks down to think about her decision and then she looks at her picture frame of Beezy.

Levon says to her," Saffi, you are better than you think you are. That is why I will help you become greater and let your potential be unleashed. A girl with strength, fire, passion, cuteness, and beauty… You got it all! That is why you are even better than Beezy himself! So, what do you say?"

Saffi thought of what to do for a moment and then she made her decision. She tells him, "You know what I think?" She clenches her fist in anger.

Levon replies, "Tell me."

Saffi turns around with her fist swinging in Levon's direction much to Levon's shock as her thoughts, 'Why that little…'

BAM! Saffi pounds into her wall instead which surprises Levon. He then sees that Saffi actually destroyed a picture frame of Beezy with her fist!

Levon says to her with a smile, "You made the right choice after all."

Saffi looks at Levon with a glare and then she smiled evilly at him.

Levon chuckles evilly, "Well Saffi, welcome aboard! Now, let's get you prepared…"

Saffi nods, "Okay!" She jumps into his arms and embraces him.

Levon smiles evilly, "Good…"

Flashback ends.

Levon tells the people, "Yes everyone, all of that actually happened with me and Saffi."

Jimmy is surprised, "Saffi actually thought about that."

Beezy is shocked, "She abandoned me because she felt she was abandoned."

Heloise is even surprised, "And surprisingly, her reason may have been justified."

Levon continues speaking, "Oh poor Saffi, she was neglected at times by her own friends and even her boyfriend. Despite the potential love she can bring, she was left out of their adventures and activities. It's a shame because she would have actually added benefit to them."

Beezy growls, "That jerk… he manipulated Saffi to act like that!"

Levon then says, "But now not to worry folks, I've saved Saffi from all that and she did the right thing by joining us. I cleaned and polished her up very well so you can now all see what she is truly capable of. You will look and see the new Saffi!"

Jimmy ponders, "What?"

Beezy is dumbfounded, "New Saffi?"

Levon announces dramatically, "Alright everyone, as much as I like to do discuss, let's cut to the chase to introduce our new member and you love her. Give a warm welcome to the new and improved, the one and the only cute, crazy, curvy cyclops… SAFFI!"

The lights in the stage go off as eerie music starts to play and only one light turns on to shine onto the hooded figure wearing a cloak. The figure is actually Saffi.

Beezy sees her, "Saffi…"

Lucius is watching on his TV at home, "Hm, putting on a show?" He sips his cup of coffee.

Heloise feels something, "I can actually something dark from her…"

Levon tells her on the microphone, "Now Saffi, it is showtime!"

Saffi extends her right arm out of her cloak and snaps her fingers to make the music stop. She takes her cloak off before throwing it away in dramatic fashion. The rest of the lights turn on to shine on the new revealed Saffi and the music changes to a DJ mix.

Everyone who is watching this on TV is surprised from what they just saw.

Saffi is wearing a violet strapless leotard that reveals a bit of her cleavage and shows off her curvy body. She has violet long thigh boots on which fits her up to her thick thighs. She is wearing purple eye shadow and golden spiked collar and wristbands. She then flaunts her curves and looks at the cameras seductively.

Jimmy's jaw drops to see this Saffi on TV.

Beezy is even surprised, "Oh man, I should be depressed but she is sexy…"

Heloise is shocked, "Oh man, at least I have my charm and intelligence to make up for all that."

Lucius spits the coffee he was drinking as he was completely shocked by Saffi's displaying herself.

Jez was watching on her TV and even she was surprised by Saffi's new look. "Wow, I really underestimated this girl."

The people of Miseryville had their jaws dropped and we even hear wolf whistles from many.

Saffi smiles seductively at the camera and she catwalks down the stage. As she walks down to Levon, she proudly sways her round plump rear in her new outfit.

Razor whistles and Oscuro cheers, "Woo!"

Heloise comments, "She's not afraid to show off."

She goes to the end of the stage and poses to the cameras in various ways. Her first pose was that she strokes her hips with an evil smile. Her second pose was that she bends her forward letting her cleavage show and looks at the camera seductively with a gaze of her eye.

Heloise starts to get irritated, "It's also getting me a bit angry…"

Saffi turns around and shakes her butt a bit at the cameras. She said in a seductive tone, "Look at me now…"

Jimmy can't believe this, "This isn't right. This is not her at all…"

Levon walks up applauding to her, "Bravo Saffi! What an awesome introduction!" He embraces her happily.

Saffi hugs him and rubs his skin, "Scaly scale."

Levon smiles, "Oh yes Saffi and your body feels nice as well." He rubs her exposed back which made her purr.

Beezy growls, "That snake…"

Levon then says, "Well everyone, Saffi wants to say something to Beezy who is without a doubt watching at this moment. So babe, tell him what you want to say." He gives her the microphone.

Saffi grabs the microphone and says in a solemn tone, "Hi Beezy… I hope you listen to what I want to say. It's because what Levon said about why I joined the Nu Venom was all true and I realized that all this time I was held back… by you."

Beezy is shocked to hear that from her, "Saffi… No…"

Saffi continues speaking, "Beezy, back then I thought you were a kind soul in a smoothy-smooth body who love a girl like me. We both had great times together and you even showed that you care for me. I admit, I made some mistakes such as letting your arrange marriage go on and confusing you with somebody else. But Beezy, you did still love me and I like that about you. However, you then decided to dump me without any remorse for someone who was actually a real monster."

Beezy remembered that moment and he is surprised from the realization of what he did.

Saffi then says, "Beezy, I didn't take it seriously back then but now that I remember it… I realized my direction went downhill from there as you barely remember me even though I was your girlfriend. Oh man, did I feel so STUPID!" She shouts angrily.

Jimmy, Beezy, and Heloise were shocked that Saffi would say that.

Saffi speaks in a harsh tone, "It turns out all this time Beezy that within your smoothy-smooth body, you are really just crappy-crap on the inside!"

Beezy feels hurt from what Saffi said.

Saffi continues speaking "You only care about yourself and nobody else! You only need Jimmy and I to make you feel satisfied about yourself until you feel like dumping us. If you are willing to dump me… then you would dump Jimmy too soon."

Beezy feels heartbroken, "No… I wouldn't… Would I?"

Jimmy looks at him with concern, "Beezy…"

Saffi then says, "So now, how does it feel to be dumped by me? It hurts, doesn't it? That's why Beezy… I demand that you go away so I won't have to see you again. It is because if I see you again, I'll personally make sure the pain won't compare to what I did to you already." She gives a death glare to the cameras.

Beezy didn't know how to react from Saffi's threat to him as he feels very depressed.

Saffi concludes her speech, "You don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm actually better off with someone who truly cares about me."

Levon says to Saffi, "Thank you babe." He takes the microphone from her and speaks. "So Beezy, your ex-girlfriend doesn't want to see you anymore and same goes for the Miseryvillians here."

Beezy growls in anger, "Levon…"

Levon continues speaking, "You think you are such a big shot when you were actually a big dud! You think you were such a ladies' man when in reality Saffi was actually the ONLY girl who could ever love you and she dumped YOU because of your neglect. How could any other girl love you for that as well as your utter repulsiveness?"

Beezy is very shocked as he didn't know what to say.

Levon then says, "You only care about no one but yourself because you put your own happiness above everything! Your friends, Saffi, and I are neither born with a silver spoon in our mouths nor have everything be given on a silver platter! I know guys like you and like them; you are a sack full of nothing but recycled droppings from bull!"

Jimmy and Heloise gasp in shock when Levon just said that.

Lucius and Samy were even shocked from Levon's comment as they said, "Wow…"

Levon finishes his speech, "You are everything that is wrong with Miseryville today and you only make things worse for everyone here. By the time you are gone, no one would give a darn about you because you let them all down. As a matter of fact; Jimmy, Heloise, Saffi, and even your father would be better off without you. You are a just useless spoiled brat Beezy and you overstayed your welcome here in Miseryville because you are trash and a terrible friend. Now if you excuse me; Saffi and I have a date to get to so you better not show your face around us ever again, crappy crap!" He says mockingly before kissing Saffi on the lips and walks her out of the stage with an evil smile.

The broadcast ends and we see Beezy hanging his head down very depressed after hearing and seeing the entire broadcast.

Jimmy reaches his hand to him, "Beezy…"

Beezy speaks in a solemn tone, "Guys, I want to be alone right now." He has tears in his eyes.

Heloise tells him, "Beezy, we want to help you."

Beezy shot back as he's ready to cry, "No! I just want to be alone. Just leave please…"

Jimmy feels sad, "Alright Beezy; I understand. Come on Heloise." He and Heloise leave his house before closing the door.

Heloise says to Jimmy, "Man, I never thought I feel sorry for him Jimmy. He was verbally and physically humiliated by Levon, and his own girlfriend betrayed him."

Jimmy sighs, "And to think Saffi decided to join the Nu Venom and become Levon's girlfriend so she can control her destiny. I can't believe she decided to do that and Beezy is heavily hurt from it."

Heloise then tells him, "It's our fault Jimmy. We should have made her part of the crew earlier so she wouldn't have to feel like that."

Jimmy replies, "I hope we can reason with her about that soon… So Heloise, what are you going to do?"

Heloise answers, "Well Jimmy, I'm going to find Gamma so I'll know what's really going on around here. I promise once I accomplish that, we'll fix this mess together."

Jimmy nods, "Alright Heloise, hopefully you will succeed."

Heloise smiles, "I won't let you down Jimmy. Oh and, please be careful." She shows concern to him.

Jimmy replies, "I will Heloise." He kisses her.

Heloise walks back to her home and shows worry. "Hopefully it won't take days."

Jimmy walks back to his home and looks at Beezy's house. He says, "Beezy is depressed, Saffi is with the Nu Venom, and Heloise is continuing her research. Me? I don't know want to do about this. I feel pretty alone right now." He now feels that for this moment, the gang has split up and that he's now on his own.

At the Nu Venom hideout… Levon is in his room combing his hair to prepare his date with Saffi.

Belphy comes in and says, "So Levon, you finally did what you wanted to do which was to humiliate Beezy and have Saffi become your girlfriend. So, what you plan to do with Beezy?"

Levon replies, "I'm already sure that I hurt Beezy so hard he won't bother to show his face around here again. Miseryville hates him now and you can see many of the graffiti saying "Beezy Sucks."

Belphy says, "Of course. But, we need to worry about Heloise who is a big threat to us."

Levon tells him, "Belphy, Heloise will be too busy as she is dealing with Gamma. With her away for a while, I can convince Jimmy to join me like Saffi did so that Heloise can join us as well."

Belphy then asks, "But what if, Jimmy refuses to join us?"

Levon answers, "He'll have to join us Belphy because if he doesn't… I would be pretty upset." He looks at the mirror with a death glare.

Belphy shows concern, "Levon…"

Levon reaches into his pocket and pulls his device out. He said in a dark tone, "That is why for Jimmy's sake… He better not gear up a storm."

His device looks similar to… Arc Gear only a different model?

To be continued…

Levon plans another move as Jimmy's gang separates! What will Jimmy do?! Don't miss the next chapter!


	11. Red Storm

Okay everyone, time for a new chapter and extra scenes to make up for the wait! ^^

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Hostile Rising

Chapter 11: Red Storm

* * *

><p>It is evening in Miseryville after hours ago when Levon announced Saffi's inauguration in joining the Nu Venom. As of now, Heloise is in her lab doing research on Gamma and finding his whereabouts.<p>

Heloise looks into the data she collected and groans, "Oh man, how can it be so difficult to find this cybernetic monster? I need to know what is going on so I can immediately help Jimmy fight against the Nu Venom."

She looks to see her computer which is the map of Miseryville, "It's a good thing I installed this special radar that can detect powerful energy signatures. If Gamma shows his energy, then he will be wide open for me and Jimmy to finally subdue him. I've already recorded Jimmy's and the others' power signatures I know who's to recognize."

She then thinks about what she remembered when she first used the radar, "However, I picked up a mysterious signature in Miseryville. It appeared once but it quickly disappeared off my radar for seconds."

Heloise checks into her computer to study the data she kept into the log and says, "Hmm… Something is definitely not right. Whatever it is going on, I need to act fast. If I don't crack this, Miseryville will be in danger and so will Jimmy!"

Heloise hears the phone ringing and she picks it up saying, "Hello?"

It was Lucius. "Hello Heloise. I'm sure you have seen the broadcast from the Nu Venom."

Heloise replies, "I did Lucius. Beezy is very depressed at home and he hasn't contacted me or Jimmy since we left his house. The loss against Levon and Saffi's betrayal really hurt him bad. You should talk to him because you are his father."

Lucius sighs, "I suppose you are right. I'll contact Beezy very soon. Well Heloise, how is the research on Gamma going?"

Heloise replies, "I'm making progress so far. If Gamma reveals his power in Miseryville, Jimmy and I will immediately subdue him with everything we got."

Lucius says, "Great. Hopefully you finish soon so I would need your help in dealing with the Nu Venom. Well Heloise, keep working."

Heloise then says, "I will." She hangs up the phone and sighs, "Oh man, how am I suppose to multitask in searching for Gamma and helping Jimmy stop the Nu Venom?"

Meanwhile, we see Levon and Saffi walking together through the streets in their date. Saffi is still in her purple revealing outfit as her new standard attire and she sway her behind every step to get attention from the people around her and Levon.

Levon says to her, "Ah Saffi; isn't it great that it's just us walking down together?"

Saffi smiles, "Yup!"

Levon then says, "Well you can do what you want as long as I am with you. I promise I'll treat you more as a lady than Beezy would in his life."

Saffi nods, "That is right…"

Levon tells her, "That's why I'm giving you the freedom to do what can make you get attention. Don't be afraid to do something wild and crazy so just do what is on your mind. Beat down someone, demand services at nearby stores, flaunt your big booty; I say do it Saffi and I prefer for you to do the third."

Levon notices Saffi is gone and is dumbfounded, "Hm, where did you go?"

He looks around and to his surprise… He sees Saffi searching into a trash can while her big rump is sticking out in front of him.

Levon panics, "That's not what I had in mind Saffi! As I appreciate you doing the third thing I said; there's nothing interesting in there!"

At Chez Garbage, we see Levon and Saffi at the table looking at their menus.

Levon says to her, "You know Saffi; I appreciate you for acting like yourself but don't forget that we will be inviting Jez tomorrow and I want you to look good."

Saffi replies, "Okay Levon."

Levon nods, "After all, you are the new and improved Saffi so you have to show them that."

The waiter appears and says, "What will you two have for your dinner?"

Levon replies, "Ask my Saffi."

Saffi looks at the menu and says with a smile, "A whole roasted turkey please!"

Levon then says, "Same here along with cheesecake."

The waiter takes their orders and leaves. Several minutes later, the waiter comes back to give them the food they ordered and they both start eating.

Levon asks Saffi while he eats, "So Saffi, how do you like your new self?"

Saffi eats her drumstick and answers with a smile, "Oh, it feels so fantastic. I never felt this free in my life."

Levon laughs, "Hahaha. Well, the outfit you are wearing is quite revealing although I did suggest that attire for your new look."

Saffi giggles, "Yeah. It really does bring out my sexy body."

Levon replies, "It really does. Ever since I presented yourself to Miseryville as the new you, you've been showing off and flaunting your curves nonstop like a diva."

Saffi smirks seductively, "Well, I do love the attention and you told me to unleash all my weapons."

Levon smirks back, "Oh yes, aren't I a stinker? At least you have the freedom as long as you are with me instead of the bland, trash Beezy."

Saffi agrees, "That is true. I am way better off without him because he thinks everything is about him and I hope Jimmy realizes that."

Levon assures her, "Not to worry, he will soon. After all, I plan to change this world into his liking. This way, we will live in that paradise soon." He holds her hand.

Saffi smiles, "Aw Levon…"

After their dinner, the couple leaves the restaurant without paying their meal and walks through the streets of Miseryville.

Levon says happily, "Ah Saffi. That was a great meal and we didn't have to pay for it."

Saffi nods, "Yep! Or we would have beaten them senseless but we were asked kindly to leave without paying."

Levon replies cheerfully, "That is right babe! I don't want my precious Saffi to be very upset."

The two both stopped what they were doing as they sense something nearby. Levon says to her, "We've got company."

A squad of hooded assassins arrives and they surround them.

The head assassin says, "Levon G. Storm, we've come for your bounty!" He pulls out his sword.

Levon casually remarks, "Bounty? Oh yes… Lucius announced a million for my head so you can take me out for reward. Well not to worry, I have a reward for you sir and that is you can… stand up from what I'm going to do to you." He smiles evilly.

The head assassin then says, "Well if it's your head, then we will take that!" His squad pulls out their weapons.

Levon says, "Alright Saffi, let's make this date EXCITING!" He shouts dramatically.

Saffi shouts, "OK!" She charges towards the assassins and punches one of them. POW!

BAM! Levon shouts when he attacks one of the assassins with his rolling elbow, "DORIYA!"

The head assassin comes behind Levon and is about to slash him down.

BAM! Levon roundhouse kicks him into a brick wall, shouting "My grandma can see that coming!"

Levon then senses a group of assassins about to rush toward him. He groans, "It's already boring now." He pulls out his special device from his pocket. "Let's go!" He disappears in a Sneak Step.

One assassin was surprised along with the rest of the squad, "Where did he go?!"

The unit felt a big gust of wind passing through them and they look behind to see Levon there!

Levon's right hand was engulfs in dense wind and said, "That should you chill you all out."

SLASH! The whole unit of assassins suddenly gushes in blood from the slashes of the wind Levon produced and they all collapse in blood.

The head assassin was even surprised as he saw what happened. "No way… What did he just do?"

Saffi in the meantime, was suffocating an assassin by underhooking his arms and pressing his face into her chest. She says playfully, "For you to get this close to me, you die happily!" She then slams him into a butterfly suplex.

Levon looks back to see the head assassin and says casually, "So you are still standing. Saffi, give him his reward."

The head assassin was dumbfounded, "What?"

BOING~! Saffi bumps her large rump into his face, crushing him into the wall and breaking his face.

The head assassin breathes heavily, "That woman…" He then collapses on the ground defeated and bleeding.

Levon smiles, "Oh Saffi, you are sure very generous today."

Saffi smiles back at him seductively and say, "Gotta give them a feel of heaven as the last thing they experience."

Levon laughs, "Hahaha! Oh Saffi, you even want the attention of the enemy. Boy, I'm glad to be with a wild girl like you."

Saffi giggles, "Thank you."

Levon replies, "You are welcome. Now let's get back to HQ so we can continue our love." He said with a seductive growl

Saffi cheers, "Yay!" She hugs him and rubs his skin in a gentle way, "Scaly scale…"

Levon hugs back," Oh Saffi…"

Next day in Miseryville at 10 am… Jimmy is at home watching the morning show on his television.

Apple speaks, "Okay everyone, I got some poll results for today. According to the recent Miseryville poll, Nu Venom has an approval rating of 90 percent. Lucius still has zero percent as usual…"

Jimmy is worried, "Oh man, the Nu Venom is really popular."

Apple then says, "But the real surprise is that Beezy J. Heinous, son of Lucius Heinous VII, has approval rating of… negative 1 percent! Yes everyone, to be more hated than Lucius must have taken a lot of effort especially from what Levon told us about him."

Jimmy is surprised, "Wow… It's worse than I thought. Beezy is really hated by the people of Miseryville. I hope he is alright." He walks out the door and goes to Beezy's house.

He tries to open the door but it's locked and he notices a note on the door. He says, "What's this? Dear Jimmy…" He gasps in shock as he finished reading what Beezy wrote and he calls Heloise.

Heloise answers, "Yes Jimmy?"

Jimmy screams, "Heloise! Beezy, he ran away!"

Heloise shows worry, "Oh man, I knew this would happen. Jimmy, check the restaurants to see if he's around."

Jimmy nods, "Alright Heloise, I'll try." He hangs up.

Meanwhile at Nu Venom HQ, we see Levon watching the news on TV as he eats his breakfast.

Belphy is lying on the couch and he says to Levon, "So Levon, I hear Beezy has been very depressed the last two days."

Levon smirks, "Well, serves him right. I got my revenge so I don't care what happens to him as long as he goes away.

Belphy sighs, "If you say so Levon... By the way, Saffi is still in bed."

Levon replies, "I'll get her since I don't want any of the guys to go in and touch her. If they did, then they'll die by my hands." He walks out to go to Saffi's room with her breakfast.

Belphy nods, "That's correct. You are the leader after all."

Levon opens the door and goes in, "Hey Saffi, it's time to wake up since I got breakfast for you."

He sees Saffi in a purple tank top and pajama short shorts while in a sleep position that looks a bit compromising as she has her face on the pillow and her behind sticking out in the air.

Levon then says with a smile, "The sun is rising beautifully today…" He puts the food on the table, comes over to her slowly and gently wakes her, "Saffi darling… It's time to wake up."

Saffi opens her eye and sees Levon as she smiled. "Morning Levon…"

Levon says back, "Morning Saffi…" They both kiss. "We are going to the pool in a few hours. I got a bikini prepared for you."

Saffi smiles happily, "Sweet!" He hugs Levon and gazes into his eye. "I'll look so good in it~!" She said as she sticks her rear out enough for Levon to see.

Levon grins widely from the sight of her, "Oh yes I promise that you will! You just need to behave for me babe."

Saffi replies seductively, "I'll behave for you my scaly scale."

Levon turns red from blushing, "Oh mama!"

In the Miseryville streets at 12 pm, we see Jimmy going through restaurant after restaurant to find Beezy but he did not found him yet.

Jimmy is worried, "Oh Beezy, where are you? I can't believe you decide to do this!"

He calls Lucius and says, "Lucy! I can't find Beezy! I checked all the restaurants!"

Lucius screams, "All of them?! Then that means; he's really out of Miseryville. I can't believe my son ran away. But then again, his pride has been hurt as he can't afford to stay here. Well Two-Shoes, I'll search for him."

Jimmy says, "Alright Lucy." He hangs up and sighs depressingly. "Oh Beezy, you really left Miseryville." He reads Beezy's letter.

"Dear Jimmy; if you are reading this then I already left Miseryville. Why did I decide to do this is because I can't afford to stay here with Levon causing everyone to hate me, especially Saffi. It turns out, Levon is right… I'm actually worse. I used you for my benefits, Heloise and I fought over you, I dumped Saffi with no remorse, and I let Levon get injured even though it's not my fault. Jimmy, I admit I felt sad that Levon was hurt but I didn't do it. You have to believe me because I wouldn't even do something like that. But even if I didn't do it, I may end up hurting you bad Jimmy as I fear because I'm just that bad. I don't want you to see me like this which is why I ran away so don't bother look for me. It's because I'm a failure as a son, boyfriend, and best friend. So Jimmy, the only thing I want from you is to stop Levon from letting him go insane out of envy. I can see it in his eyes because he may hurt Saffi in the end as well. But it's like I can help with that even with my power boost because I'll only get in the way. So that's why Jimmy, don't look for me because you still have Heloise to keep you company. As of now, I'm deciding how I should start my new life. So Jimmy, it's been a great ride so farewell… my best friend. Your best friend; Beezy J. Heinous."

Jimmy tears up from the message, "Beezy…"

He calls Heloise and she answers, "Hi Jimmy. You found Beezy?"

Jimmy tells her depressingly, No. I can't find him and he said he's never coming back."

Heloise is saddened, "Oh Jimmy. I'm very sorry to hear that. I know this is Beezy we are talking about but, Levon did break him really bad."

Jimmy sighs, "I know. Poor Beezy… He needs me and we need him."

Heloise sighs, "I know Jimmy. But not to worry, you still got me as your girlfriend and also Cerbee. We will stop Levon and the Nu Venom after we capture Gamma."

Jimmy says, "But how Heloise?"

Heloise replies, "Not to worry Jimmy, I came up with a way to capture Gamma once he's out in his open. I need your Arc Gear to soften him up for this plan to work."

Jimmy smiles, "That's great Heloise! Once we find him, we can get on with stopping the Nu Venom!"

Heloise smiles, "That's right."

Jimmy nods, "That's right. I hope it works."

Heloise smiles, "It will Jimmy."

Jimmy replies, "Alright Heloise."

Heloise then asks him, "Oh and Jimmy…"

Jimmy replies, "Yes?"

Heloise tells him, "Please be careful."

Jimmy smiles, "I will Heloise."

In the pool at 1 pm…

We see Levon in his black swimming trunks and Saffi wearing a purple robe.

Levon says to her, "Okay Saffi, don't blow this…" He sees Jez in a white robe and waves to her. "Hey there, Jez!"

Jez sees them and smiles, "Hey there Levon and Saffi… you ready for our swim?"

Levon replies, "Indeed we are!" He goes in the water.

Jez takes her robe off, revealing that she is wearing a black bikini that shows off her curves. She comes in, "Oh yes…"

Levon smiles, "Nice… Saffi, show her!"

Saffi nods and she unveils her robe to reveal what she's wearing to swim. She is wearing a violet bikini that shows off her curvy body.

Levon cheers, "Woo!"

Jez smiles, "Not bad."

Saffi walks into the water while swaying her hips.

Levon is smitten from what he seen, "So awesome!"

Jez giggles, "Well, looks like your new girlfriend has been very open with her body recently."

Levon replies, "Of course. I told her to make a name for herself and she did. Didn't you my love?" He hugs Saffi.

Saffi smiles seductively, "I really did."

Jez says, "Well Saffi, do you miss Beezy at all?"

Saffi shakes her head, "Nope! He doesn't even care about me so why should I care about him? He's crappy crap without me!"

Levon nods, "That's right Saffi. He is just a sack of trash. From what I heard recently, he already left Miseryville. Guess he already did us a favor by leaving us alone."

Jez then says, "Oh dear Levon; isn't that quite harsh?"

Levon shrugs, "It's not. After all Jez; not even his own father care about him because he's a failure like his family. Once Beezy is in charge, Miseryville will fall under him. That's why Jez, I need your endorsement for the new future of Miseryville."

Jez thinks about it, "Hm… I don't know. I wasn't fond of Jimmy taking over Miseryville but that was Asmoe who controlled him before."

Levon assures her, "Not to worry Jez, I got a special role for you in the new Miseryville. You can help Saffi in managing her beauty. After all, gotta learn from the master herself."

Jez smiles, "Well, I suppose I can give Saffi some pointers. About the endorsement, I'll think about it."

Levon is glad, "Okay Jez! You hear that Saffi? Jez is gonna help you out with some ways to make you look greater."

Saffi cheers, "Yay!"

Levon whispers to Jez, "Any thoughts on her looks?"

Jez replies, "Well, she should definitely work on her teeth. For her hair, she could try out a different style. For her body, I think her butt is very big and her thighs are very thick too. She could trim them down a bit."

Levon then whispers back, "I don't know. I prefer her behind and legs the way it is. Besides, I like them big and you are the one to talk." He smirks as he points to Jez's rear.

Jez blushes, "Okay fine. You are lucky I'll let that comment about my behind slide since I'm in a good mood and you are a cutie."

Levon smiles, "I'm just being honest. You are one of the sexiest women of Miseryville."

Jez smiles, "Well, thank you Levon."

Levon replies, "Anytime Jez. I promise you get more benefits than Lucius will give you if you support me."

Jez thinks about it, "Hm… I have to be neutral with this Levon. You can't be sure that you'll conquer all of Miseryville without any obstacles. After all… there is Two-Shoes to worry about."

Levon replies, "Not to worry Jez, I'll do what I can to convince Jimmy that my way is correct."

Jez smirks, "Let's see you try…"

Levon then says, "Oh I will… So ladies, mind if you pose for a picture?" He holds up a camera.

Jez replies happily, "Sure!" She does a seductive front pose as she flaunts her chest.

Saffi cheers, "Yay!" She does a seductive front pose as she flaunts her hips.

Levon takes the picture and cheers, "Bravo ladies!"

Meanwhile at the neighborhood…

Jimmy was walking back home thinking about Beezy leaving Miseryville. He sighs, "I got to find Beezy but where is he?"

BAM! Jimmy looks up to see Beezy's house being attacked by the Nu Venom with 4 of the known members and two new members with one having a giant baseball for a head and one who looks is dressed like a country musician.

Razor shouts, "Alright you two! Show no mercy! Iron Homer! Go!"

Iron Homer, the one who has a giant baseball for a head and carrying a metal bat, says, "Okay!" He throws a ball up in the air and hits it with his bat, sending it into a window…

BOOM! The ball explodes inside the house.

Iron Homer laughs, "HAHAHA! Take that you piece of garbage!"

Razor says, "Your turn, Bass Jack."

Bass Jack, the fish monster who holds a horn and dressed like a musician, says in a southern accent, "Now we are talkin'!" He plays the horn, blasting out a sound projectile at the house…

BOOM! The house gets damaged heavily.

Jimmy is shocked that the Nu Venom are destroying Beezy's home.

Brock laughs, "Hahaha! Beezy is not around anymore! We can do what we want, zuh!"

Razor says, "Good job you two. You are welcome to the Nu Venom." He pulls out his two knives. "Now, let's destroy the place all at once."

Iron Homer laughs evilly, "Ahahaha! Sounds good!"

Bass Jack smiles, "Now we are talking!"

Razor shouts, "Now! Attack!"

Razor, Iron Homer, and Bass Jack fires their projectiles at the home…

BOOM!

Oscuro shouts, "Woo!"

Razor looks and says, "Wait a minute…"

Brock is alarmed, "That's…!"

Jimmy is revealed to be standing in front of the house, with his Arc Gear activated and glaring at the Nu Venom.

Oscuro yells, "Aye! It's Two-Shoes!"

Rotundo shows fright, "Dang it!"

Jimmy says to them angrily, "Get out of here you all. This is Beezy's home and I won't let you demolish it."

Iron Homer glares, "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!"

Razor shouts, "Stand down! Levon said to not attack Jimmy you idiots. Let's retreat!"

Brock growls, "As I hate to do it, we must."

The Nu Venom runs off and Jimmy deactivates his Arc Gear when he can no longer see them.

Jimmy sighs, "So, Levon is pretty much sparing me so he can have me join him." He looks at Beezy's trashed home. "Beezy…"

He growls, "That's it! I gotta set this straight with Levon!"

At the Misery Inc. building…

We see Lucius at his desk looking depressed as he waits to hear about if Beezy has been found.

Samy arrives, "Boss…"

Lucius sees him, "Is Beezy found yet?"

Samy shakes his head, "I'm sorry sir, Beezy is nowhere to be found in Miseryville."

Lucius sighs, "My son is gone… I can't believe this. My only son…" He sheds a tear.

Samy feels saddened, "Boss…"

Lucius says to him, "Samy, I need to be alone…"

Sammy nods, "As you wish sir…" He leaves as looks back at Lucius with a frown.

At the theater, we see Levon and the rest of the Nu Venom gathered following Jimmy's interference.

Levon is on chair with Saffi cuddling him. He welcomes the new Nu Venom members, "We welcome Bass Jack and Iron Homer to our group. So to every one of you; any news while I was with Jez and my Saffi?" He cuddles with Saffi back.

Razor comes to Levon and says, "Boss, we came across Jimmy."

Levon says to him, "Really? Did you all attack Jimmy?" He glares at him and the rest of the members.

Razor is intimidated and says, "No, we didn't as you ordered sir."

Levon smiles, "Good. I need to keep a good rep in case so if Jimmy agrees with me, then we'll rule Miseryville in no time."

Belphy who is lying on a couch, speaks; "So that's the plan to break up the group permanently. You got Saffi to join you and you drove Beezy out of Miseryville. If Jimmy is willing to join you, then Heloise will likely follow suit. By then, there will be no one strong enough to stand up to you."

Levon nods, "That's right Belphy. We divide them up and then Miseryville is in our full grasp. I know Jimmy will agree with me because I promise him no misery."

Oscuro then says, "But boss. What if Jimmy doesn't agree with you, ese?"

Levon gives a cold death glare as he said in a stoic tone, "Pardon?"

The rest of the Nu Venom back away as Oscuro stuttered, "Um, I mean… you may have upset him with Beezy being gone just so you know. That's why he unleashed his Arc Gear on us."

Belphy says to Levon, "That's correct. Beezy is Jimmy's best friend so that's why he is upset with you."

Levon shouts, "Shut up!" His loud tone surprises Saffi and the other members.

Oscuro is frightened, "Boss…"

Levon yells, "Jimmy will agree with me because I'm a better friend than Beezy will ever be and that my way is right! It would be out of character for him to disagree with me in taking control of Miseryville away from Lucius Heinous VII! He WILL agree with me!"

Belphy is concerned, "Levon…"

Levon calms down and says, "Sorry… Just that I don't see why Jimmy wouldn't want to make Miseryville a better place with me. We both share the dream as we spread our happiness and excitement around Miseryville. For Jimmy to say no, he would have to be dumb enough to lose the opportunity to get rid of the tyranny of the Heinous family."

A familiar voice is heard, "You got a point about that Levon."

Levon is shocked to see… "Jimmy…"

The rest of the Nu Venom members are surprised to see Jimmy in the theater who is upset over what recently happened.

Jimmy tells him, "It wouldn't be right for me to lose the opportunity to change Miseryville for the better. However, you may not be the one I want to work with to make Miseryville a better place."

Levon is shocked, "Jimmy… Why would you see that?"

Jimmy answers, "That's because Levon, I looked into your eyes further and I see… envy at its darkest."

Levon glares at him, "How would you know that?"

Jimmy explains, "Levon, you are truly not satisfied with getting revenge on Beezy or taking Saffi away from him. You are not going to stop even if you get everything you've wanted."

Levon growls, "Jimmy, you know that's not true."

Jimmy replies, "It is, Levon. Your envy is too dark for you to be satisfied with what you have or will have. In fact, you may most likely end up betraying your own allies after you already finished using them… even Saffi."

Saffi gasps from Jimmy's declaration.

Levon shouts at him, "Jimmy! I would never betray Saffi! Not after what Beezy did to her! I saved her from living in the shadows because her potential is far too great and that I really love her! I would never do such a thing as my guys here know what they are getting into. They are either with me or against me and they chose to be with me."

Jimmy then says, "I admit Levon… I know what Beezy did to Saffi wasn't right but still, she should have at least be the one deciding that he would have another chance… not you. You forced her to turn against him."

Levon growls, "Jimmy… Why do you suddenly care for her? You didn't even bother to have her tag along with you and your friends!"

Jimmy replies, "That's… true. Saffi, I didn't realize until too late that you are truly a good girl who is often viewed as crazy. Saffi, I'm sorry and I'm sure Beezy feels the same way."

Saffi is touched, "Jimmy…"

Jimmy then tells her, "So Saffi, you don't have to be with the Nu Venom. Come back!"

Saffi hesitates but answers, "Sorry Jimmy, I can't. Levon truly cares for me and he wants the best for us. He's a wonderful boyfriend and he loves me with his heart. I'm not sure if Beezy has a change of heart… Jimmy, don't make us fight you so please join us and have Heloise be in as well."

Jimmy is saddened, "Saffi…"

Levon then says, "So how about it Jimmy? You join the Nu Venom and I promise to make Miseryville into a place of your ideals. We will be unstoppable because we won't let anything stand in our way. I promise that I will help make your wish come true and give you a much better life here."

Jimmy hesitates but then says, "A life with Beezy correct?"

Levon replies, "Even better; we would have a life without him around to bother me, Saffi, Heloise, and you."

Jimmy thinks about it and decides, "I see… Guess I was right. You don't have the eyes of a savior. You have the eyes of a tyrant. That's why, I won't join you." He glares at him.

Levon is shocked to hear that.

Jimmy then says, "Levon, I want us to stay friends. So please... disband the Nu Venom not just for me... but for you. It's really holding you down" He walks away.

Levon growls angrily, "Disband the Nu Venom? Get rid of what I worked for? Don't joke with me! Jimmy! Get back here! Don't you turn your back on me! Change your mind! My way is right! JIMMY!" Jimmy has left the building.

Belphy is worried, "Levon, are you OK?"

Levon replies in a quiet tone, "Belphy, I need some alone time. Saffi, I'll see you back in HQ."

Saffi is saddened and she nods in agreement.

Belphy tells him, "Levon, don't do anything reckless."

Levon replies in a smile, "Belphy, you know that's impossible for me to do. Just don't try to stop me." He walks out to another exit."

Belphy sighs, "As you wish."

At an empty warehouse, we see Jimmy looking around and talking to Heloise on the cell phone.

Jimmy says to Heloise, "Alright Heloise, so this is where we can lure Gamma here so no one will get hurt."

Heloise replies, "Yep! Once I complete the device, he's ours!"

Jimmy smiles, "That's right! Tomorrow, we track him and capture him so we can deal with the Nu Venom."

Heloise smiles, "Now we are talking. Jimmy, you sure you want to fight Levon?"

Jimmy replies, "Heloise, I don't want to fight him. I only want to protect you and my friends. If I have to fight Levon just to protect, then I have to."

Heloise smirks, "Well Jimmy, that's so you. Just remember, I got your back while you got mine. So I'm almost done and I will see you tonight. Bye Jimmy and I love you."

Jimmy replies, "See ya and I love you too." He hangs up and puts his cell phone back into his pocket.

"Hello Jimmy…" A familiar voice was heard…

Jimmy turns around to see Levon who is only by himself. He is surprised to see him, "Levon…"

Levon then says, "Jimmy, you are right. I do have something that's holding me down. You have shown me the light…"

Jimmy smiles, "Of course Levon, that's why I'm here to…"

Levon smirks, "That's right. I decided to get rid of one thing hindering me…" He pulls his own silver special device and says in a dark tone. "You."

Jimmy is shocked to see what device he is holding as he immediately recognizes it, "That's…" He pulls out his Liberty Ring and Arc Gear. "You got it too?"

Levon replies in a dark tone, "Let's go… Arc Gear Sky Model… Activate!" He pounds his fist onto the device and it activates which results in a burst of wind engulfing him.

Jimmy can't believe what's he's seeing and he immediately activates his Arc Gear and Liberty Ring. "Arc Gear Sun Model… Activate!" Jimmy is equipped in his black jacket with red flames, gauntlet gloves, and metallic shoes.

The wind around Levon disappears to reveal him in his gear. He is wearing a silver vest over his Nu Venom shirt, long gauntlet gloves which both have attached blades that extends from his elbows, metal knee pads, and metallic boots.

Jimmy is still surprised, "Where… did you get your Arc Gear? Where?!"

Levon smiles evilly, "I've been saving this in case of Plan B if you are not willing to join me."

Jimmy tells him, "Please Levon, don't make me fight you. We don't want this at all!"

Levon replies, "Jimmy… I would have agreed with you but you had your chance and already started up a storm. So… Gale Shot!" He fires a sonic projectile from his fist into Jimmy's stomach.

BAM! "GAH!" Jimmy is knocked away and is hurt from the impact of the attack.

Levon shouts, "Take this!" He fires multiple Gale Shots from his rapid fists at Jimmy.

Jimmy manages to evade his attacks and shouts, "Aura Bullet!" He fires his energy projectile at Levon but he dodges it by jumping over his attack.

"Ora!" He dashes towards Jimmy and both begin to exchange punches and kicks. Jimmy is having trouble defending against them as Levon keeps on attacking him at high speed.

Jimmy sees an opening, "Gotcha!" He throws a punch but was countered by Levon.

Levon shouts, "Too slow!" BAM! He elbow strikes Jimmy in the face to knock him back.

Jimmy grunts, "Oh man… He's very strong... Well take this, Two Shoe Kick!" He spins around for a roundhouse and heel combo.

Levon evades his attack and smirks, "Too open! Rocket Knee!"

BAM! Levon hurled his knee into Jimmy's chest, causing him to cough blood. Levon then kicks Jimmy hard again, knocking him onto the floor.

Jimmy clutches his chest in pain, "Why you…"

Levon shouts, "I expect better from you, Jimmy!" He prepares to strike him with a punch but Jimmy blocks it and counters with…

BAM! "Shining Upper!" He punches Levon with a fiery uppercut right in the stomach.

Levon is stunned by Jimmy's attack and he growls, "Dang it…"

BAM! "Driving Thrust!" Jimmy sidekicks Levon right in the chest hard, hurling him into a wall.

Levon gets up and is in recovering from the attacks, "Not bad Jimmy. But, that's nothing compared to what I can do!" He disappears into a breeze.

Jimmy is surprised to see that he disappeared, "Where did he go?!" He looks around to find Levon.

BAM! Jimmy is attacked by Levon from behind at lightning speed. "GAH!"

Levon then rapidly attacks Jimmy from many sides in fast speeds with his blades.

Jimmy is disgruntled, "He's too fast! His Arc Gear makes him very fast!"

Levon then appears in front of Jimmy and makes his next attack…

BAM! "Tornado Upper!" Levon punches Jimmy in the jaw with a big uppercut which creates a tornado that slashes him with razor winds.

Jimmy falls onto the ground and is bleeding from Levon's attack.

Levon walks to him and laughs evilly, "Hahahaha! Well Jimmy, looks like you really needed help back then because alone… you don't stand a chance. You are not as smart as Heloise, you are not as strong as Beezy, you are not as fast Cerbee, and not as agile as Saffi. You are no athlete! You are just all heart and no talent."

Jimmy tries to stand up but is struggling, "That may be true… but I won't stop until I make you change your mind. I'm fighting you for my friends and everyone else here. You are just taking over for yourself. That's the difference between us... you are too wrapped in envy to be a hero. You are too broken and you need help..."

Levon glares at him and says ominously, "My way is RIGHT. I'm doing this for the greater good while you allow tyranny to rule! I will change Miseryville by force even if it's without you! That's because I'm invincible and the greatest ace there is!" He smiles very sinisterly as he prepares to unleash his envy on his own friend he betrayed.

To be continued…

Outmatched by the power of envy! How will Jimmy stop him?! Don't miss the next chapter.


	12. Heaven and Earth

Here you go everyone! Here is the new chapter you have been waiting for. I'm introducing a certain JTS character that has been unused. If you want to know who it is, then PM me. ^^

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Hostile Rising

Chapter 12: Heaven and Earth

* * *

><p>The battle between Jimmy and Levon continues with the former being on the losing end. Meanwhile at Heloise's home…<p>

Heloise is checking her radar before her phone starts to ring. She picks it up and says, "Hello?"

It was Lucius. "Hello Heloise. I was just wondering what you are up to."

Heloise replies, "Oh Jimmy and I had talked about founding a way to capture Gamma. In fact, we are already making preparations with it."

Lucius says, "That is good Heloise. Well, about your absence... I got it covered. Our new secretary Ms. B will be looking over your department."

Heloise remembers who she is and groans, "Oh, her…"

Lucius replies, "Yep. She has been doing great with us as she helped managed the company.

Samy fawns over her, "And she is a beauty…"

Lucius replies, "Well Samy, not as much as Jez but Ms. B is definitely a sliver."

Samy giggles, "At least there is another female around who isn't crazy or small."

Heloise heard that and her eye twitches, "…Lucius, can you hand over the phone to Samy?"

Lucius replies, "Okay. It's for you." He gives the phone to Samy.

Samy picks it up and says, "Hello?"

POW! Heloise's fist comes out of the speaker and punches him in the face.

Lucius grabs the phone and smirks, "Needed that from my son being missing. Well Heloise, try to find Gamma so that we can hurry and deal with the Nu Venom."

Heloise responds, "I will Lucius. Bye." She hangs up.

Samy stands up in daze from Heloise's punch, "Oh man…

A female voice was heard, "Is there anything you want boss?"

Samy turns around and sees Ms. B. He was in lovestruck with her appearance.

Ms. B is a red haired, pink skinned, woman with a beauty mark on her right cheek, has fangs, and is wearing a black suit with a skirt and is wearing glasses. She has a curvy voluptuous figure with large red hair wrapped in a large bun by a long hairpin. She smiles cheerfully as she greets Lucius.

Lucius smiles, "Ah Ms. B, you know Heloise is going to be on her hunt against Gamma. So I decided to have you look over the Technology Department. After all, you are good with that."

Ms. B giggles, "I sure am."

Lucius then says, "Well, Samy here is going to assist you in case you need help."

Samy blushes, "Yep. I'm here for you…"

Ms. B smiles, "I won't let you down!" She hugs Samy with her chest pressing his face, causing him to turn red. As she let go, Samy fainted from happiness and nosebleeds.

Back at Heloise's place, she checks her radar and she finds unknown power signatures in Miseryville.

Heloise is happy to find this, "Alright! I got big signatures here so that means Gamma is in the area! Judging from the other signature, that's Jimmy. I must help him!" She runs out to get to the area.

Back at the warehouse with the battle between Jimmy and Levon continuing…

Jimmy breathes heavily as he tries to recover from Levon's attacks. He uses his Liberty Ring, "Solar Shine!" He heals his injuries.

Levon smirks, "No matter how much you heal Two-Shoes, I will always beat you in a one-on-one fight. Your inexperience is no match for my true talent."

Jimmy replies, "That may be true, but I won't back down from you…"

Levon sighs, "Face it Jimmy, you can't beat me! Jet Shot!" He fires his air-powered projectile at Jimmy.

Jimmy dodges and fires his attack, "Aura Bullet!"

Levon dodges and disappears in a Sneak Step. He appears behind Jimmy and says, "You just don't get it!" He kicks Jimmy in the chest.

Jimmy is stunned by the kick and was sent crashing into a wooden crate. CRASH!

Levon front flips into midair and drops his knee hard into his chest. Jimmy coughs out blood from the impact of the attack.

Levon says playfully, "Aw Jimmy, over so soon?" He gets up and picks Jimmy up. "I'm just getting started!" He is then surprised to see Jimmy about to catch him in his next attack.

Jimmy grabs his face and shouts, "Axel Stunner!" He charges his attack.

Levon shouts, "Too slow!" He breaks free from Jimmy's attack by blocking his arms away.

BAM! He turns around and elbow strikes Jimmy in the face.

Jimmy is knocked onto the floor.

Levon laughs, "Hahaha! Man, you are so weak! I can feel it from your hits!"

Jimmy tries to get up. He thinks, 'Oh man… Levon is too strong. He's right… I'm not an athlete like him. If I keep fighting him like this, I'll have zero chance to win…"

Levon jumps up and has wind around his right leg. He shouts, "Final hit! Dragon Tail Axe!" He front flips toward Jimmy and his about to hit his signature move.

Jimmy sees his attack and quickly dodges it before it hits the ground.

Levon is annoyed that Jimmy managed to avoid his attack. "Dang it…"

Jimmy shouts, "Aura Bullet!" He fires his attack at Levon.

Levon shouts, "Jet Shot!" He fires his own projectile to counter Jimmy's.

Both projectiles hit, canceling each other out and then creating a smoke cloud.

Levon looks ahead in the smoke cloud, trying to see Jimmy. "Hm…"

He is then shocked to see another Aura Bullet coming in his way. He immediately dodges the attack but then sees another heading towards him. Levon shields himself with his wind to block the attack and it works but he is pushed back.

Levon is annoyed, "Dang it. Jimmy is planning to spam his attack like a scrub would do!"

Jimmy is rapidly firing his Aura Bullet attack and is screaming, "TAKE THIS!

Levon is avoiding the attacks around the warehouse. He is thinking, 'Jimmy is using his attack rapidly… What is he up to? Is this his last effort?'

Jimmy is firing his attack more at him, "Come on… this should work…"

His attacks created a large smoke cloud in the warehouse, causing Levon to be unable to see Jimmy.

Levon looks around, "Dang it, where is he?" He sees two incoming Aura Bullets toward him and he dodges both of quickly.

Jimmy is prepared to fire his attack, "Come on Levon… make your move…"

Levon growls, "Jimmy! I possess the Arc Gear Sky Model! I can create winds to blow all this smoke away! So I'll use these to suck you in!" He activates his Arc Gear to exhale.

Jimmy readies his attack, "Alright… Come on, this is my only shot."

Levon spins around, creating a mall that blows away the smoke. As the smoke clears out, Jimmy is exposed much to Levon's glee.

Levon smiles diabolically, "Gotcha!" He activates his Arc Gear to inhale as he spins in a reverse direction, creating a tornado in the building.

Jimmy is being pulled by the attack. He grunts, "Crud, he's trying to suck me in…"

Levon shouts, "Cyclone Dance!" He makes the tornado stronger to pull Jimmy in.

Jimmy is then pulled inside as he guards himself before entering the tornado. He then slashed by the winds multiple times while he tries to guard against Levon's special attack.

Levon grins evilly, "It's over!" He closes his right hand into a fist and raises it up into an uppercut…

BOOM! Levon turns the tornado into a gigantic air-pressurized wave and launches it to Jimmy in the air.

BAM! Jimmy is directly hit by the attack, causing him to cough out blood and then crashing up into the ceiling before bursting out of the roof...

Levon's attack leaves a large hole in the ceiling and roof. After the attack clears out, we see Jimmy's jacket hanging from the destroyed ceiling…

Levon looks up to see Jimmy's jacket before laughing. He gloats, "Jimmy! I won! I defeated you with my own talent! You have no one to support you into defeating me! I will become greater than you ever will! And I will…"

Levon then senses something which irks him, "Wait a minute, what is feeling? Why is it getting very hotter than usual…?" He is shocked. "Oh no… This power…" He looks up to see what really horrifies him.

Jimmy is charging up all the heat energy into his Arc Gear for a very powerful attack. He is already surrounded by his aura which looks like a miniature sun.

Levon is irked, "He's planning to fire his attack at that range to make sure it will hit me! Foolish Jimmy, your attack will likely miss me since I will leave!"

Jimmy did widen his aura into making it big enough to overshadow the warehouse Levon is in.

Levon is horrified to see that Jimmy is making sure that he won't miss his desperation attack. He is bewildered, "No way… He wouldn't dare…"

Jimmy says in a serious tone, "Levon, I will make sure I hit you with this attack. I won't let you hurt anyone ever again. I was planning to do this for Gamma but Heloise will understand. If I take you down, then the Nu Venom will be finished."

Levon is incredulous, "What…?

Jimmy then says, "The warehouse we are fighting in was made by Heloise to contain my Arc Gear powers in case I decide to use my Millennium Flare Drive against Gamma but it can work on you. That's right Levon, not even you can't get out of this attack. Even if you survive, you will still be damaged by the heat enough to deliver the finishing blow."

Levon screams angrily, "JIMMY!"

Jimmy sighs, "It's too bad Levon; I wish you haven't decided to make me do this the hard way. This one is for Beezy…"

He fully charges his attack and shouts, "Here's my variation, Solar Millennium Flare Drive!" He fires a gigantic heat wave a shape of the sun into the warehouse.

Levon tries to find somewhere to protect himself from the attack but all the hiding places in the building were destroyed by Jimmy's multiple Aura Bullet attacks. He is frustrated, "Damn it! Jimmy knew where he was firing!" He looks up to see the blast coming in seconds and starts to scream in terror, "AAAAGGH!"

KABOOM! The attack makes impact and it erupted into a huge explosion so powerful even the steel warehouse which was made to contain the blast is starting to burst out flames.

Heloise sees the explosion miles away and she is worried, "Jimmy is fighting against Gamma… I wished he notified me sooner! Hopefully he didn't need the device I was making to win!" She drives on her motorized scooter to her destination.

Lucius looks out the window to see a huge explosion at the warehouse. He says, "That must have been Two-Shoes fighting."

Back at the warehouse, Jimmy flies down and looks over to see the smoke, burns and melted metal around. He is astonished, "Wow, I really overdid it here. I may have been harsh but I had to stop Levon. So, where is he?" He looks behind to see large smoke covering a portion of the area.

Jimmy sees the smoke and thinks, 'Levon's over there… If he's really burned from the attack, then I win. Wait a minute…" He notices something glowing from the smokem\.

The smoke fades away to reveal a large barrier with Levon unscathed from Jimmy's attack and he is standing on something…

Jimmy is shocked, "No way… What the heck?! How did you get away?! That attack should have defeated you or least burned you!"

Levon smiles evilly as the smoke fades way, "You see Jimmy; I haven't underestimated your abilities at all. You may have higher power than I but you are still outmatched in other categories. In case something like this happens against me… that's why while I control the heavens…"

The smoke fades to reveal Levon standing on… Belphy?!

Levon finishes his statement, "This guy controls the land."

Jimmy is completely shocked to see him, "No… Can't be…"

Belphy is wearing a brown medal vest over his shirt along with large metal gauntlet gloves and boots.

Levon says, "I was hoping to keep that a secret as well since Belphy is the strongest of the Nu Venom but oh well. He decided to rescue me despite that I told him to stay… but I knew he would come as planned." He smirks evilly.

Belphy sighs, "You really had to get my butt off to help you. I'm not complaining because I had to help you, but because we are trying to hide our true strength as an army."

Jimmy growls, "You mean…"

Levon replies, "Yes Jimmy, I had a feeling you would use your deep power along with the suns' to power up your attacks to defeat me. But Belphy and I had already mastered our Arc Gear by the time."

Jimmy then shouts, "But how did you get out unscathed?! That attack should have defeated you."

Levon answers, "It is simple Jimmy. Ten seconds before your attack made impact, Belphy burst out of the ground near me with his Arc Gear Ground Model which manipulates the ground, creates earthquakes, and draws power from it to his physical body. We then created a very powerful barrier that can only work with two Arc Gears at once, which is strong enough to shield us from your Millennium Flare Drive."

Jimmy can't believe what he is hearing.

Levon then says, "Belphy's Arc Gear Ground Model compliments my Sky Model which is why we were able to defend against your attack with our ultimate defensive tag move… Gaia's Protection. It is our most powerful shield which draws from both the sky and ground and not even you can break it."

Jimmy replies, "I see… I can't believe this… If only Heloise or Beezy were here so I can separate you both! Aura Bullet!" He fires his attack at the two.

Belphy stands in front and deflects the attack away with just a backfist with little effort. Jimmy couldn't believe his power.

Belphy responds, "With that power, you still have no chance to defeat Levon or me individually. It is a waste of energy to fight a losing battle."

Jimmy does a Sneak Step behind Belphy and he attempts to do his signature Two-Shoe Kick… but his leg is caught by Belphy with little effort.

Jimmy grunts, "Dang it…"

Belphy tells him, "I told you. You still don't have a chance. Don't make Levon hurt you more."

Levon gets behind Jimmy and puts him into his submission move, Dragon Sleeper. He says to Jimmy, "I'm your opponent Jimmy. You shouldn't have focused on him." He smiles evilly.

Jimmy is in pain from Levon's submission. He shouts, "Get OFF!" He bursts out of his hold with his Arc Gear and attempts to punch Levon.

Levon catches his fist effortlessly and he tells Jimmy, "He is right. You are losing a hopeless battle especially since your attacks are getting weaker by the minute."

BAM! Levon roundhouse kicks Jimmy into the wall hard.

Jimmy coughs out blood when he hits into the wall and then collapses onto the ground

Levon chuckles evilly, "Oh Jimmy, you poor thing. You think you can take on the Nu Venom alone when you really have no chance. We may be the only ones to have Arc Gear but we also have an army of powerful talents we gathered. Lucius will suffer the greatest misery he will ever encounter."

Razor appears in the scene and asks Levon, "Are you alright sir?"

Levon smiles, "Everything's under control. Jimmy has been subdued, just as planned in case he decided to fight against me."

Razor sighs in relief, "Good. You need him for our plans. Shall we get going?"

Levon replies, "Not yet…" He then sees Jimmy trying to get up which doesn't surprise him..

Jimmy tries to stand up straight despite being hurt. He grunts in pain, "I won't let you get away… Everyone will know what you are up to and my friends will come to stop you."

Levon smiles deviously, "Come on Jimmy, it's hopeless to keep fighting. Just stay down…"

Razor says, "Shall I take him down for you, boss?"

He faces Jimmy and then somehow shapeshift his arms into blades! This event heavily shocked Jimmy as he thought Razor was just an ordinary criminal, not a mutant.

Belphy sighs, "Razor, way to spoil another surprise."

Levon responds, "No Razor, I prefer to take him down with something Belphy and I can do."

Jimmy is horrified to see what Razor did, "Levon! What the heck is this?!"

Levon then says, "Oh, Razor here is actually a modified being like the other three within the Nu Venom. Our benefactor helped made them this way so they can have powers like our Arc Gear."

Jimmy growls, "So you mean the benefactor is the one who get you the Arc Gear huh? Who is he?!" He powers up to do his Millennium Flare Drive attack but then…

BOOM! Belphy stomps on the ground, creating a tremor which causes Jimmy to get his guard off.

STAB! Levon impales him with a air-pressurized drill formed in his right hand. He replies, "You know too much Jimmy. So stop, join me or I'll do it by force…"

Jimmy replies while blood is leaking from his mouth, "Never…"

Levon sneers, "Alright. Then stay down…" He wraps his legs around Jimmy and then launches him into Belphy with a hurricanrana.

Belphy catches Jimmy, lifts him up, and then slams him down with a strong powerbomb he calls; "Meteor Crash!"

Jimmy is heavily hurt from his attack before he is lifted up again and this time, Belphy puts him into a special backbreaker submission hold. Belphy locks his feet with his armpits, grabs his wrists, and pulls them while his head and horn presses his back harder. He calls this move, "Summit Peak Clutch!"

Jimmy screams horrifically in pain as he is stretched hard, "AAAAHHHHH!"

Belphy says in a calm tone, "Please Jimmy… Don't make me break your bones in half. Just tell Levon to join him…"

Levon comes over to Jimmy and puts him into a headlock. He then says to him, "Come on Jimmy. Give up?"

Jimmy struggles to answer, "Ugh… N… Never!"

Levon is not pleased with his answer, "Alright Jimmy. Guess I should try our team finisher on you. You ready Belphy?"

Belphy responds while he closes his eyes, "Yes Levon." He powerbombs Jimmy onto the ground and picks him up. "Arc Gear Ground Model... Decrease weight."

Levon says, "Arc Gear Sky Model, activate."

Both of them fly into midair with Levon's Arc Gear while having Jimmy still in their powerbomb hold. They are then above 70 feet in the air.

Razor looks up and says with an evil smile, "Oh wow, this should be good."

Levon shouts, "Now Belphy!"

Belphy lifts Jimmy up and has him seated on his shoulders in ready for a powerbomb. But in a twist, Belphy uses his upper body strength to fall backwards instead to throw him in reverse in a sheer backdrop. He is performing a reverse powerbomb or Alley Oop in a backdrop.

While Jimmy is flipped, Levon double underhook his arms and bends Jimmy down forward which looks like he is in a Tiger Driver '91 technique! In other words, they plan to drive Jimmy's head down!

Levon shouts, "It's over Jimmy! Take this!"

They shout their finishing team move, "Death Peak Crash!"

SLAM! They both drive Jimmy's head and neck into the concrete as he keeps holding his arms down while Belphy holds his legs and body down.

Jimmy coughs out blood from the impact of the attack as his head, neck, back, shoulders, arms, and legs are damaged. Levon and Belphy let go of him and he lays down the floor.

Jimmy breathes heavily, "Levon, I can't let you do this… My friends… They will stop you…" He then faints with his eyes blank white and to show that he is defeated.

Razor is surprised by the power of their team finishing move. He asks him, "Guys… is he dead?"

Levon checks his pulse and says, "Nope. He is still alive. Just in quite a coma.

Razor sighs in relief, "That's good. Should we take Jimmy to our benefactor?"

Levon replies, "Of course we would… but I sense company."

They look back to see an unexpected visitor… it was Gamma!

Gamma sees the three and the battered Jimmy. He looks at Jimmy and then looks at the Nu Venom again. For some reason, he is showing anger towards the Nu Venom.

Levon is confused, "What the…"

Belphy respond, "Guys, let's go…"

Razor growls, "What? Leave Jimmy here? We need to have his mind refigured!" He dashes to get Jimmy's body…

Levon shouts, "You fool!"

Gamma fires a heat blast from his mouth which almost hit Razor had made one step. The blast melted the metal on the wall.

Razor grunts, "Damn…"

Gamma gets in front of Jimmy and prepares to defend him."

Belphy is surprised, "Gamma is defending Jimmy… What the heck is this?"

Levon tells, "Razor! Don't fight Gamma! It will be a waste of time and energy."

Razor shouts back, "But Boss! We can take him on! You both got Arc Gear!"

Levon replies, "We do! That's why he is our distraction for Heloise! As long as he is running around, she won't interfere with our plans as the benefactor intended. Once we conquer Miseryville, then we take two birds with one stone. So leave Jimmy here because it will set Heloise off." He smiles evilly.

Razor hesitates and agrees, "Alright Boss…"

Belphy sighs, "Our benefactor won't like this."

Levon smiles, "We'll get Jimmy after we accomplish our goals. He is lucky today…" All three disappear in a breeze via Arc Gear Sky Model.

Gamma turns around and sees Jimmy on the floor severely injured in their fight.

Jimmy opens his eye and sees Gamma. He was surprised but then smiled, "You came… To help me…" He then faints.

Gamma picks him up and plans to take him to somewhere for help until he hears a familiar voice, "Hey you…"

Gamma turns around and it was Heloise who was heavily shocked to see what happened to Jimmy. She didn't know how to react to that… because she can only react in one thing she fully understands….

She tells him in a calm tone, "What is this? What did you do?" She pulls out her blaster and saber.

Gamma doesn't say anything in reaction to Heloise's surprisingly calm demeanor.

Heloise then says, "I said… WHAT THE HECK DID YOU FREAKING DO?!" She roars in anger before she charges at Gamma.

Gamma jumps out of the way before Heloise attempts to slash him. She swings her saber at him but he blocks it with his claw.

Heloise screams as he fires her blaster at him before he dodges her shots and then… BAM! He smacks her into the ground.

Heloise tries to get up, "There is no way you were able to hurt Jimmy… NO WAY!" She pulls a big cannon rifle at him and fires a large beam.

Gamma fires a heat beam from his mouth back and both beams made contact.

BOOM! The beam created an explosion which causes Heloise to be blown into a wall by the force of it.

Gamma then makes his escape by activating his rocket boosters and flies away leaving Jimmy behind.

Heloise screams in tears, "GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED!" She breaks down sobbing when she failed to save her boyfriend. "Jimmy…"

Back at her home, we see Jimmy in a hospital chamber Heloise made as he is wearing an oxygen mask to breathe.

Heloise is sad to see Jimmy in such a critical condition and she is upset that she wasn't there on time to save him.

Dorkus arrives and says, "Hey Heloise. How is he?"

Heloise responds in a sad tone, "Jimmy won't be up for 6 months. Even with the chamber I made, it wouldn't be enough to get him healed on time."

Dorkus says, "I see. That is a shame. Well, I am just here to give you this." She gives her a brown envelope.

Heloise asks him, "What is it? It better not be your ridiculous ideas."

Dorkus replies, "Well actually, it's from a report that involves one of your drones being broken in a certain spot. An explorer was out in the woods and found the broken drone. He then saw large tracks and when he felt them, there were hot."

Heloise is interested, "I see… So, anything else that is useful?"

Dorkus answers, "There is. He followed those tracks and discovered that the mysterious creature must have come from a cave."

Heloise opens the envelope and sees a picture of the cave.

Dorkus then says, "It is a good thing the coordinates of the drone that was last active saved in your data."

Heloise is relieved, "That's right. I can now finally put an end to this operation."

Dorkus is concerned, "Um Heloise, you are being calm about this."

Heloise replies in a calm tone, "That's because I can get a chance to complete my device to get Gamma and KILL him…" She said angrily.

Dorkus is shocked, "Heloise, you need to calm down. You are asked to capture Gamma, not destroy him."

Heloise replies, "He is too dangerous to be around. I must destroy him once and for all. I must kill him!"

Dorkus is scared, "Heloise…"

Heloise growls, "I'll do it tomorrow. I'll make sure he will die by my hands!"

At the Nu Venom HQ, Levon and Belphy enter and see Saffi on the couch.

Saffi was worried, "Levon! Are you okay?"

Levon smiles, "I'm fine Saffi. We just had a tough fight with Gamma that's all."

Saffi replies, "Alright. How is Jimmy?"

Levon sighs, "Well Saffi, Jimmy just got damaged by Gamma sadly. We tried but it was too late."

Saffi is shocked, "Oh…"

Levon hugs her, "Don't feel bad babe. Jimmy is in hospitalized care. I'm your protection. Once we rule Miseryville, we will get Gamma."

Saffi feels uneasy, "Right…"

Levon replies, "Yes. So let's go and get us some ice cream my beautiful girl."

Saffi smiles lightly, "Okay."

Belphy sighs as he sees his best friend lying to his girlfriend.

Meanwhile in Misery Inc., we see Ms. B walking inside the control room and she sees the computer. She smiles, "There it is."

She goes to the computer and looks into the files. She found something intriguing, "Well, so this is what Heloise was working on and Lucius's plans against the Nu Venom. Hehe, imagine that getting into the wrong hands." She smiles evilly as she pull out what looks like is a USB Drive and puts it in the computer to copy the files to the drive and it is successful.

Samy opens the door and comes in, "Ms. B!"

His appearance surprises her and when she was about to touch her hairpin, he says to her; "There you are! I just want to talk you about something."

Ms. B sighs in relief and says to him in an annoyed tone, "What do you want Samy?"

Samy blushes, "Um, I was wondering if we can get a cup of coffee together?"

Ms. B replies with a cheerful smile, "Sure!"

Samy is happy to hear this and thanks her, "Why thank you!"

Ms. B replies to him, "You are welcome." She smiles cheerfully.

Samy giggles, "Hehe, it's the least I can do. You have been working here for 2 months and you had been promoted."

Ms. B hugs him, "Oh thank you Samy!" She walks out the door swaying her hips. Samy turns around and follows her in lovestruck.

Ms. B giggles and thinks evilly; 'Yes Samy; listen to just the cute and sexy me. You don't want to get in the curls of the real me.'

Back in Heloise's room, we see her in bed sleeping and we see her dream…

Heloise sees herself in a forest and she walks around. She calls out, "Hello? Anyone hear me?"

She is puzzled, "Hm… Something is strange here. Usually this involves Jimmy or world domination but… oh boy. This is the like the dream I had when Jimmy visited me."

She then sees a mysterious person in a black robe in the forest.

Heloise calls out to him, "Hey! I need help. I need to know where I am."

The mysterious figure walks to her and says, "Oh Heloise, you don't remember?"

Heloise glares, "Just tell me who are you."

The mysterious figure's smile is shown and says, "I can't do that yet. It is a shame you haven't grown yet."

Heloise growls, "Hey! Don't change the subject! I want to know what is going on!"

The figure replies with creating a light sword in his right hand, "Then fight if you want answers."

Heloise smiles evilly, "I like that idea." She pulls out her saber and activates it.

Somewhere in the mysterious area, we see a familiar girl running to the big door and goes in. It was Emilia who was in the hurry to report, "Sir Time Shadow! You won't believe this."

Time Shadow is sitting in his chair and not facing Emilia, "What is it Emilia?"

Emilia reports; "Jimmy Two-Shoes… he is incapacitated by Levon and Belphy, the leaders of the Nu Venom. They both have Arc Gear…"

Time Shadow was calm about the report. He says, "I see… So, that maniac is finally making his move. Just as I feared…"

Emilia is shocked to hear as she thinks, 'Maniac? Wait, he's not talking about Levon… The one who provided help to his group… It can't be!"

Time Shadow sighs, "This is really bad. It's pointless to be neutral about it if that guy is going to try to be one step ahead of me and the threat will be apocalyptic. Jimmy and his friends have fully split up and only Heloise is left standing. Not to worry though, the pieces are falling in place and there is hope."

Emilia is surprised, "Sir… You are not thinking of interfering…"

Time Shadow then says in a serious tone, "Emilia, I'm only going to help them make up for their 5 months vacation. Don't try to stop me because tomorrow…" He stands up, "I'm heading out."

To be continued…

Time Shadow can't stand no more as chaos in Miseryville escalates! Don't miss the next chapter!


	13. Clear Revelation

Hello everyone! ^^ Enjoy what is about to come.

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Hostile Rising

Chapter 13: Clear Revelation

* * *

><p>In the halls of the Chronic Watchers HQ, we see Time Shadow walking to a special room.<p>

Emilia follows and says, "Sir! How can you help Jimmy and the others when they are separated? Jimmy is still critically injured and it would take months for him to fully heal!"

Time Shadow laughs, "Hahaha! Oh Emilia, you worry too much. We still got time to help them fight against the Nu Venom. Jimmy will be 100 percent in time to fight again."

Emilia realizes how he can help do that, "Wait, you mean…"

Time Shadow opens the door and reveals something which shocks her to her amazement.

He says, "Yes Emilia. Order our men to place this at my coordinates…"

Emilia replies in awe, "Uh… Yes sir…"

Time Shadow then says, "About Beezy, not to worry… I already took care of it."

Emilia asks him, "You sure he is fine?"

Time Shadow replies, "It will be worth the hunger…"

In the Miseryville streets at night, we see Ms. B walking down the street with the USB Drive in her hand.

Ms. B sighs, "Can't believe I wasted time with that green goblin. Still, at least I got this to give to my higher-up…"

A familiar voice is heard, "Hey you!"

Ms. B turns around and sees Jez who was calling her.

Jez glares at her, "So you have been the new secretary the guys were talking about."

Ms. B replies sheepishly, "Uh yes I am…"

Jez then says to her, "I am aware that you are more than that."

Ms. B is surprised as she wonders if Jez already knows about her.

Jez examines her from head to toe with a glare.

Ms. B looks at her chest and blushes, 'She definitely beats me here.'

Jez then tells her, "Hm… Turn around."

Ms. B is dumbfounded, 'What is she? A police officer? In that outfit?'

Jez shouts, "Now!"

Ms. B replies, "Okay! Sheesh…" She turns around and places her hands on wall, bending her body a bit.

Jez examines her from the back and looks at her butt. She is impressed, "Well, you certainly got it back there."

Ms. B blushes, "Uh thanks... So that's what she is concerned about."

Jez then smiles smugly, "But look…" She turns around and flaunts her curves right back at her.

Ms. B is surprised, "Hehe… That's a big one you got there…" She blushes.

Jez smirks at her, "Thank you for noticing the queen around here."

Ms. B confused, "Oh yes... If it is about Lucius, I have no interest in him. Although, his goblin assistant Samy has interest in me." She shudders.

Jez is convinced, "Alright. I hope to see you again…" She walks away with a proud smile as she shakes her hips.

Ms. B couldn't believe what just happened and then says, "…I like her…"

We go into the dreams of Heloise hours since the battle against a mysterious warrior has started.

Heloise's dress looks damaged from fighting against the warrior and she is breathing heavily out of exhaustion.

The hooded warrior on the other hand is the opposite as he looks unscathed and barely had any cuts on him at all.

Heloise couldn't believe what happened, "What the… I'm losing… against this guy? He blocked my every move and countered back. He only made me angrier by pressing my buttons… Dang it, how can I beat him when he keeps doing that?"

The warrior said, "Is that it? That's all you got? I have never felt such misplaced anger in your attacks in my life. If that is how you would fight by side with Jimmy, then you really got no chance."

Heloise growls, "Misplaced? Even after what I have been through? You sir, don't know how I FEEL!" She advances to him for a powerful slash in a fit of rage.

BAM! She is then struck down by the warrior's swift counterattack with just a backhand.

Heloise is stunned by his attack much to her complete shock. After she was attacked, she could barely stand up.

The warrior said to her, "You think you stand a chance against the one who actually defeated Jimmy with the way you are fighting against me? Heloise, you are too choked up with rage just like back then 5 months ago when you were about to lose against the past foe."

Heloise growls, "How do you know that? Tell me, who are you?!"

The warrior smirks, "You really don't know? I thought you were smart Heloise because back then…" He takes down his hood to reveal his familiar silver hair.

Heloise is completely shocked as she finally recognized the one she fought.

"I had interest in you." It was Asmoe Dio Valentine!

Heloise couldn't believe it, "Asmoe… How did you…"

Asmoe interrupts, "I'm a spirit Heloise. I just entered your dream to help you with your recent problems."

Heloise calms down and sighs, "Then you already know about Jimmy's condition."

Asmoe replies, "I did. And that is why I'm concerned about you. Jimmy is incapacitated and the rest of your friends are separated. You wonder how can you put an end to all this."

Heloise tells him, "I don't know… I'm on my own… All I know is that Gamma hurt Jimmy, but Jimmy shouldn't have lost to him. Something is not right."

Asmoe replies, "Then you may want to go to that location. You will get all the answers. Until then, don't try to fight until you are no longer confused with rage. That is why you must find the answer to what is going in. After that, let everything come into a circle and realize your anger."

Heloise smiles, "Thanks Asmoe, I really needed that. I'll focus on my research and only fight when I defend myself."

Asmoe smiles back, "You are welcome Heloise. Now if you excuse me, Sara is waiting for me." He fades away and the dream ends.

Heloise wakes up from her dream and looks around, "Well then, let's get to work. But I'm the only one left… Wait."

She goes to the window and sees Cerbee outside doghouse. She smiles, "There is another."

In an unknown jungle area somewhere far from Miseryville… we see Beezy sleeping in a cave and then he starts to wake up.

Beezy yawns, "Woo… what a dream. Well, it has already been a nightmare for me the past few days. Saffi betrays me to be with Levon and I was so very humiliated by him…"

He sighs and he looks around, "Huh? This isn't the old bench I was sleeping in."

He walks out of the cave and is shocked to see that he is in a large jungle area. He is incredulous, "What the?! Where am I?! I'm not even out in the forests! What the heck is this?!" He then recognizes the area, "Oh no… I'm here in…"

A screen pops out of the rock and it displays Samy who explains where is Beezy; "Hello there! I'm Samy Garvin and I will discuss this dangerous area. This danger area is known as Despair Zone, the most dangerous area in this world. It is where the most vicious creatures and predators alike roam through this zone."

Beezy is shocked, "Oh crud…"

Samy continues speaking, "Basically there are NO safe spots in this area except for this oasis with a very rare and delicious fruit. That can only be access if you can survive through the long disastrous path to there. Well, good luck surviving." The video ends.

Beezy disclaimed, "Despair Zone?! Oh no! I was sent here by someone! Who would do this to me?!"

Beezy then sees a letter on an envelope with the clock stamp. He picks it up and reads it, his expression changes from fright to seriousness when he just finished reading it.

He realizes what he must do, "That's right. This is my second chance… I must fight my way to get there and not just because I'm hungry."

He sees a bottle of water next to a tree, "At least he is kind enough to give me a bottle." He drinks it whole, "Ah, that's much better."

He sees the P.S on the later which he reads, "P.S. Drink your water wisely." He realizes what I did, "Oh no! What I have done?! WHY?!" He screams dramatically.

He sees a large red predator behind him and he runs away screaming as he is being chased.

Meanwhile in Misery Inc, we see Ms. B is in her desk and is typing on her computer. She says, "Hm, this should do it…"

Lucius was on the phone, "Heloise, what are you up to? What, you found an unknown hideout where Gamma may be at? That's excellent news! We can get answers from over there."

Ms. B overhears Lucius talking about it and she doesn't like what she is hearing. She growls as she saves the documents and turns off the screen. She gets up and gets her things to be on her way out.

Samy sees her and says, "Ms. B, are you going somewhere?"

Ms. B replies, "Oh I'm just going to go out for a bite. Can you fill in for me?"

Samy replies, "Gee Ms. B, I'm not even sure. I mean, I don't know if Lucius would like that…"

Ms. B cutely frowns, "Please Samy? I won't be too long."

Samy sweats, "Well I uh…"

Ms. B then opens her cleavage and smiles seductively, "I am thinking of attending the pool with Jez and putting on my new bikini tomorrow."

Samy gulps, "Alright, you can go. Just don't take too long."

Ms. B is happy as she is dancing, "Oh thank you Samy! I promise I won't!" She bumps her derriere into his face hard, sending him flying into the chair she was sitting on.

Samy is fainted from the bump as he has hearts for eyes and his nose is bleeding.

Ms. B giggles evilly as she heads out, "I need to contact him right away."

Elsewhere in the forests, we see Heloise riding on Cerbee to get to her destination.

Heloise says, "We are almost there Cerbee! Just a dozen more meters left…"

She sees the area and shouts, "There it is!" The both stop over there to see the downed drone.

Heloise inspects it, "Hm… It was clawed by Gamma… then that means the hideout should be around here."

Cerbee sniffs on the ground and follows the tracks to a cave. He barks, "Arf!"

Heloise sees the cave and says, "Good boy Cerbee! Found it!"

They both go inside and they noticed it was an empty cave.

Heloise ponders, "Hm… very empty here." They both go deep into the cave.

Cerbee whimpers due to the fact that there might be danger coming.

Heloise calms him, "Easy there Cerbee. We are the only ones left who can take them all on. As long as we stick together, we can do it."

They both go down and then they see a large metal door which happened to be melted open.

Heloise says, "The door is melted… so Gamma was trying to get out."

She goes in and looks around to see a hidden laboratory with old computers and machines.

Cerbee looks and sniffs around the place. Heloise sees a table over there and she finds a journal.

She sees it, "What is this?" She reads it and was surprised, "It's a journal from the legendary Dr. Beliando! He used to work for Misery Inc. before I did! He is really smart and for some reason, he disappeared since that day!" She reads it.

Heloise finds something interesting, "Hm, wait a minute. What's this? He was studying Arc Gear and the use of it… Why would the guy know about it? Hm…" She reads deeper.

Heloise finds something shocking, "No way. Not only did he know about Arc Gear, he even tried to copy the technology from it… This is unreal. How could he have knowledge to this?"

She reads page after page and she finds another topic, "Asmoe's blood known as Nihilium… In his report, he was going to use the Nihilium as an energy source for the new type of Arc Gear he was working on. And what's this? He made an alternative to the Nihilium for… Gamma."

Cerbee whimpers from what he saw to Heloise's right.

Heloise then sees pictures of what may have been blueprints, "No way… He was researching a weapon made of Arc Gear. A powerful artificial soldier known as an Arc Hunter… Like Gamma. He is an Arc Hunter… and according to this report, Gamma is the first cyborg one." She realizes in horror about the revelation.

Cerbee barks at her, "Arf! Arf!"

Heloise responds, "What is it Cerbee?" She sees the open chamber. "There it is… That's where Gamma was held in."

She goes over to the chamber and investigates it, "Hm… that's odd… Gamma didn't look like he broke out by force." She sees the walls that are clawed and melted.

Cerbee sees the marks and is feared by it.

Heloise comes up to the conclusion, "Gamma didn't break out of the chamber; someone released him and tried to control him but Gamma proved to be too wild… But wait, who would... Cerbee, get the report!"

Cerbee gets the journal from the table and gives it to her.

Heloise looks at it and finds a clue, "Ah hah! So the date from the recent report he made about the dragon's fang… it was reported 5 months ago!"

Cerbee is shocked to hear that.

Heloise closes the journal, "So that means it was no accident! The whole thing was escalated on purpose! But for what?!"

She sees another chamber and reads it, "Hm, this is a medical chamber. It explains how Gamma heals himself in case he is injured. Wait a minute… He was going to do the same with Jimmy…"

She remembers Gamma about to carry Jimmy to somewhere.

Heloise realizes in shock, "Gamma didn't hurt Jimmy. He was trying to save him from someone who did all that to him. What have I done? If he didn't do it… then I need more answers. Cerbee, we are going back." She is on Cerbee's head.

Cerbee barks, "Arf!"

Heloise then says, "I only need to see three people today and I know who…" She had a determined focused look on her as she walks out of the cave with the information.

Little does she know; she is being watched by two Nu Venom members, Oscuro and Rotundo who are seeing them from the cliff?

In the Nu Venom HQ…

Levon is walking down the hallways and is wondering, "Hm… I wonder where Rotundo went. I checked everyone here but he's not. It better be for a snack or I would get a bit more concerned."

He sees Saffi's room, "Ah there it is. At least I can have some quality time with my beloved." He comes in, "Hey Saffi…" He is surprised to see what was happening in the room.

Saffi is on the bed and is doing some yoga in the same violet leotard she is wearing. She was standing on her hands doing a one-legged inverted staff pose. She greets him, "Hey Levon!"

Levon blushes, "Hey Saffi… Just want us to have some time together."

Saffi giggles as she sits down in a normal pose, "Okay!"

Levon says to her, "So Saffi, I see you are doing yoga."

Saffi replies, "Yep! Just want to improve my techniques like you said. That's why I was practicing yoga; it really works on my uh… chakra. I read that it would help me be a better fighter."

Levon smiles, "Right… So babe, we got plenty of time until we plan our biggest move." He takes his jacket off.

Saffi replies, "That's right…"

Levon says, "So… Shall we have our fun?" He has his arm around her with a sly grin.

Saffi smiles seductively, "Oh yes…" She has her arms around him and then brings herself onto his lap.

Levon flirts with her, "Wow, you are really something." He has his arms around her waist.

Saffi giggles, "I know… I keep wearing this outfit for you." She pouts playfully.

Levon replies, "I keep telling to show off your greatest features, your strong brutality and your awesome figure."

Saffi purrs, "You always know what I want Levon… and I know what you want…" She moves his hands onto her hips.

Levon is happily surprised, "Wow… You mean we can…"

Saffi nods with a seductive smile while she exposes her cleavage at him.

Levon smiles back, "Alright… let's party…" They began to have their faces closer, about to reach each other's lips.

The door was slammed opened before they were about to kiss.

Saffi shrieks, "EEK!"

Levon shouts angrily, "I said no one enters her room but Belphy and I or it is death for any of you!"

Belphy was the one who opens the door and says, "Sorry I had to interrupt but… our advisor is here."

Levon growls, "Oh come on… at the worst possible time EVER?! Dang it! Sorry Saffi, we will do this later…" He gets up and is about to leave her room.

Saffi groans, "Aww…"

Belphy looks at him with a disappointed gesture as he raises his eyebrow.

Levon recognizes the look and says with an angered tone, "Not a word…" He walks to the main room.

Belphy tells him, "Anyway, our advisor arrived to give us very important info."

Levon sighs, "That's good. Still, our great plan won't be for the next few days and I want to have fun before we began our move."

Belphy replies, "I know. Well, it's urgent and our benefactor has been helping us supply our needs in our upcoming plan. He is why we got all this..." He pulls out his Arc Gear.

They enter the main room and they see their advisor, "Sorry I kept you waiting…"

It was Ms. B there who was sitting on the couch. She says to him, "Took you long enough. I got something for you and it is right here." She points to her cleavage.

Levon blushes, "Playful as usual I see..."

Ms. B giggles, "Well, I met the one blue woman who was really curvy and even bigger in both places."

Levon says, "Oh, you mean Jez huh? Right, I went swimming with her and Saffi."

Ms. B is surprised, "What?! You didn't invite me? Aw Levon, how could you forget me?" She pouts.

Levon replies, "I can't let you get everyone thinking we are connected and you are the key to getting information from Misery Inc."

Ms. B then says, "Still, it would have been fun to have you see me and Jez be together as our bodies touch." She begins to unbutton her top.

Levon and Belphy blushes heavily from seeing her about to take her clothes off in front of them. Levon shouts, "What are you doing?! Saffi is here!"

Razor, Brock, and Iron Homer are seeing this and they love what they are seeing.

Ms. B replies seductively, "But Levon, I really wanted to go back to my original look. You love it too…"

Levon blushes, "I have a girlfriend…"

Iron Homer gives thumbs up as his nose is bleeding, "Come on boss, she has been working for us all along so give her chance to relax."

We see a shadow of her stripping her top and skirt off and throw them to the couch before she takes her hairpin off which reveals her large set of large hair.

Ms. B smiles evilly, "And besides, I was wearing my costume underneath… you pervert." She is wearing a dark red-violet costume which looks a bit black and tight on her pink curvy body, her dark red-violet metallic helmet which exposes her large set of hair, and a yellow belt around it along with her dark red-violet thigh-high heeled boots and long gloves.

Levon groans, "You certainly are a tease Ms. B… no, Madame Bouffant."

Madame Bouffant giggles, "Aw, you said my real name before I get to say it. You really do think I'm the epitome of sexy."

Levon smirks, "Don't flatter yourself since you are number two to Jez at best."

Bouffant smiles evilly, "I know. But you should be glad that you can get to see all this again." She flaunts her body at the male members who nose bleed from seeing her body.

Levon sighs, "I already have a sexy girl in the Nu Venom you know."

Bouffant bends over and flaunts her behind at him, "I looked at your girl and I'm surprised how her fat chunky butt can fit into that costume." She smirks.

Levon blushes, "You are the one to talk…"

Bouffant replies, "At least mine is shapelier unlike hers."

Levon remarks, "Your butt is just as big dang it!"

Bouffant then senses Saffi up above her, about to attack her. She dodges her punch and is ready to fight as she taunts her, "Aw, did I hurt your feelings thunder thighs?"

Saffi growls, "How dare you…"

Levon says to them, "Ladies, don't fight…"

Bouffant replies, "Yes, don't want to make her outfit rip by simply bending her huge butt." She smirks.

Saffi roars, "YOU TOO, HYPOCRITE!" She throws a punch at her.

Bouffant caught her fist with little effort, much to Saffi's shock.

Razor is surprised, "She stopped her punch like it was nothing."

Bouffant giggles evilly, "My, that was certainly impressive." Her hair is starting to move around.

Saffi is shocked to see what is happening with her hair.

Belphy sighs, "Oh no, here it comes…"

Madame Bouffant's large curls of hair turned into a long blade and attacks Saffi with it. Saffi dodges the attack and she was surprised that Bouffant was able to do that.

Bouffant laughs evilly, "Ohohoho! You are shocked to see my true ability. Yes, I can control my hair and shapeshift it into anything I like. You girl may be a strong fighter, but I'm more powerful then you think."

Saffi growls, "Dang you…"

Levon steps in and shouts, "Enough fighting! Saffi didn't get a chance to know that you are my advisor. After all, in comparison to Razor who can make blades out of his body; you are more powerful because the benefactor made you a powerful being know as a Darkoid."

Bouffant lets her hair go back to its original state and says, "Aw Levon, I wasn't going to kill her. I know Saffi doesn't stand a chance against me. And yes, I was blessed to have these amazing abilities."

Saffi glares, "Don't mess with me…"

Bouffant smirks, "You got quite a girlfriend Levon…"

Levon replies, "I do, so Saffi… Don't listen to her since I like your body the way it is."

Belphy says, "So then, can we please have the info you got?"

Bouffant replies, "Sure." She pulls out the USB drive from her cleavage and gives it to Levon. "It contains the information of Lucius's plans to fight against the Nu Venom."

Levon says, "Good, we can use it to counter against it."

Bouffant smiles, "Oh yes… So by the way, I contacted my benefactor and came here to tell you that Heloise has already found information on your scapegoat, the Arc Hunter."

Levon is surprised, "I see… So she is on her way to find out everything. So then, what did you about it?"

Bouffant replies, "My boss may have contacted two of your powered-up members to take care of that problem."

Levon sneers, "What? You mean Rotundo and Oscuro went out to go after Heloise without me being notified about it? I'm the leader of the Nu Venom and I got the Arc Gear and skills to show it!"

Bouffant replies, "I know Levon, but our benefactor is the one who gave us the resources and our powers. You don't want to cross the higher-up you know and Heloise may possess info that would affect us badly."

Levon groans, "Right… At least he should have told me. I would have considered alternate options since Heloise is our biggest threat."

Bouffant then smiles deviously, "That's why she must be stopped and when you and Belphy defeated Jimmy, she'll know it was you."

Levon sighs, "Alright, I approve the move then… We can't let her know what is really going on. But another girl in our group won't like the idea and she has a grudge against her... Right, Mean Jean?"

Heloise's old rival, Mean Jean is sitting on her chair and growling, "I should have been the one to kill Heloise, not them! I joined for that reason!"

Levon smirks evilly, "Relax Mean Jean… I promise if Heloise is decapitated, you will have the last shot."

Back in Miseryville…

Peep is walking down the street and he sees someone, "Heloise?"

Heloise sees him and says in a happy tone, "Oh hey Peep!"

Peep is surprised, "Um hi… you are quite happy. Even though Jimmy is…"

Heloise smiles, "I know but he will be alright. Just feel like wanting to be with you for a while…"

Peep blushes, "You mean…"

Heloise says seductively, "Yes, I want you to do a little favor…" She bends her body, showing her curves underneath her dress.

Peep couldn't be happier, "Anything…"

Heloise then says, "My favor is…"

At Heloise's home…

"TELL ME WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO JIMMY!" Heloise shouts angrily as she has Peep tied up into the chair.

Peep sighs, "I should have seen this coming… Well I would but, I can't tell you since I have very good reasons."

Heloise replies in a cold tone, "In that case, I have no choice but to resort to S-Class Misery."

Peep is absolutely frightened, "S-Class Misery?"

Heloise then pulls out a book and says, "Yep. Here's a crossover story by some strange girl."

Peep is looking very pale from hearing what the story will be about.

Heloise reads, "Oh girls, I think Jeremy is in love with me. Even though he is an anthromorphic bird and I, Dawn, am a pony."

Peep is irked, "Okay, that's just creepy…"

Heloise continues reading, "Oh but I have a feeling that there are many guys that actually find me beautiful. Well, surprising considering that I'm quite a bit of a bookworm and even I got more attention than my beautiful friend."

Peep is scared, "Okay! Obviously the author is trying to put her over because she thinks SHE'S Dawn!"

Heloise then reads, "Aw I feel bad for the villainous Mayhem, even though he manipulated and broken my friends and I in cruel ways. If only I can change his ways since I'm so smart and beautiful enough to get him to…"

Peep screams, "AAAGGH! OKAY! I'll TALK! NO MORE! Just stop! I know what really happened!" He cries in agony.

Heloise closes the book, "Good. Reading that garbage hurt me more than it hurt you… So what happened to Jimmy?"

Peep answers, "I saw Jimmy fighting against Levon and he was outmatched by him. Then Belphy came and both defeated him…"

Heloise is shocked, "So, the Nu Venom is the one who attacked him… Not Gamma."

Peep tells her, "They were using some powerful gauntlets. Jimmy couldn't stop them…"

Heloise is surprised, "No wonder Jimmy lost since they are better fighters than him… If he can't defeat them, then I have less of a chance… Alright Peep, you are free to go." She unties him.

Peep sighs in relief, "Good. Heloise, the Nu Venom will be coming after you."

Heloise has a determined look in her eyes, "Then let them come. I'm ready to rumble in any time. So you may have to leave, I got unwanted visitors."

Peep leaves, "Alright, be careful…"

Heloise sighs, "I will…" She comes out of the house and sees Oscuro and Rotundo facing her from the sidewalk.

Oscuro smiles evilly, "Hey chica, you may want to hold it right there."

Rotundo chuckles evilly, "You know too much so you ain't going nowhere! So get your pretty butt on your spot and let us crush you to bits."

Heloise smirks in a calm tone, "Alright then… I'll just stay here. I'm not afraid of you small fry." She lights up her sword and pulls out her pistol.

Rotundo smiles evilly, "Small fry? You are going to eat those words girly… Oscuro, let me start." He then starts to change form.

Oscuro grins, "Kill her with nothing holding you back."

Heloise is showing no change from her calm expression as she is shown to be not surprised.

Rotundo becomes a round-like armadillo creature with rocky shells for skins. He says with an evil smile, "Doesn't this scare you?"

Heloise says calmly, "I've seen many things scarier. So, what are you?"

Rotundo replies, "Levon and Belphy are Arc Gear users but we as the members of the Nu Venom have our own special powers. I am a Darkoid, an evolved soldier made from a powerful substance that is considered demonic!"

Heloise is interested, "A Darkoid huh? I bet you must be a low-level one because even Jimmy could defeat you." She smirks.

Rotundo shouts, "Shut up you little brat! I'm gonna make a skid mark on you!" He curls into the balls and starts rolling fast to Heloise's direction.

Heloise is just standing there waiting to make her move as she still has her same calm expression she had since the revelation that Levon was the one who attacked Jimmy.

Oscuro is suspicious, "Heloise is just standing there not moving a muscle… It's as if she is waiting for something…" He then makes a realization as he shouts, "Rotundo, WATCH OUT ESE!"

Rotundo yells out maniacally, "DIE!"

In one second before Rotundo makes impact, he is suddenly caught by Gamma who was in front of Heloise with both hands.

Rotundo couldn't believe it, "Impossible, how did he…"

Heloise replies, "He was here to save me from you thanks to my device I modified that was meant to lure him here. So, you are basically a small-fry after all. Gamma is strong enough to go toe-to-toe with Jimmy but you? You are nothing even with an upgrade. It was a mistake for you both to come after me because you are already history."

Oscuro is shocked, "Dang it…"

Rotundo is angered, "You little HUSSY!"

Heloise tells Gamma in a calm tone, "Gamma, do it."

Gamma roars as he throws Rotundo into the air and then fires a powerful heat blast from his mouth at him.

Rotundo sees the blast coming at him with shock and he gets hit as he screams in pain, "AAARGGH!"

Oscuro couldn't believe it, "ROTUNDO!"

We see Rotundo all charred and burned from the attack which leaves him helpless in the air. He gasps, "Damn it… my powerful skin didn't do me good…"

He then looks up in horror to see Heloise with her lightsaber and about to slash him. He grunts, "Damn you…"

Heloise has a cold angered look in her before she is about to slash him, "You shouldn't be here with me like this…"

SLASH!

Oscuro looks in shock to see that Rotundo being defeated like that.

We see Rotundo get vertically slashed by Heloise… in half! His body then splits in two in mid-air and we see a bomb between his two halves.

Heloise lands on the ground in style and fires her pistol at the bomb, creating a powerful explosion which destroys Rotundo's halves.

Oscuro reacts in horror, "Crap, Rotundo… he's dead…"

Heloise points her saber at him and says in a cold tone, "Tell the Nu Venom what you just saw or I'll use your body as a message."

Oscuro grunts, "Why you… You will be sorry!" He flies away in retreat.

Heloise sighs in relief, "Thanks Gamma. Sorry I accuse you of hurting Jimmy."

Gamma nods in acceptance.

We hear a voice appearing, "Congratulations Heloise. Looks like you finally reached your peak in rage."

Heloise sees the person and says, "Thanks… Although it was because of Gamma I'm safe. So, I've been expecting to meet you. What's your name?"

"Time Shadow…" He comes to her. "I've wanted to meet you and Jimmy."

Heloise replies, "Good, so you are the one who gave Jimmy the equipment five months ago."

Time Shadow says, "Yes. I came here to make a deal with you…"

To be continued…


	14. In Time for War

Hi everyone! ^^ Here's a brand new chapter leading up to the climax!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Hostile Rising

Chapter 14: In Time for War

* * *

><p>At the Nu Venom HQ, we see Oscuro running to the living room and he is on his knees when he sees Levon.<p>

Levon glares at him, "Tell me Oscuro, what happened and where is Rotundo?"

Oscuro tells him, "Ayiyi, Levon sir… Rotundo is muerte! Gone! He was charred and sliced in half by Heloise and the Arc Hunter!"

His comment shocks the rest of the Nu Venom who is surprised that Rotundo was defeated like that.

Brock shouts, "But that is impossible! Rotundo is a Darkoid with the ability to make him an armored ball of rocky skin, zuh!"

Oscuro growls, "Gamma's heat beams was too hot for even him and Heloise had the killing blow. Levon, you should have looked at her eyes… They are cold and dark… She is coming for you."

Levon sighs and then smiles evilly, "I see. Well, then we still go on with our plan as usual. Rotundo was an idiot to show off his power which got him killed and you were lucky to not make that mistake."

Oscuro sweats nervously, "Uh, that's right… It won't happen again, ese."

Levon then says, "Good, because we will be saving it for tomorrow anyway. Since Heloise already found out about our plan, we will begin our invasion tomorrow."

Razor says, "Wait… where is Saffi?"

Belphy replies, "She's going to the pool where Jez and Bouffant will be heading."

Levon is about to leave, "I'll be joining them. Relax; Saffi has been getting better with her techniques. Everyone have fun because tomorrow will be a day of reckoning." He has an evil on his face.

In Heloise's home, we see Jimmy resting in his healing chamber. We hear a beep from the chamber and it opens.

Jimmy opens his eyes to be awake and then gets out of the chamber. He yawns and stretches, "Man, I feel better already and I thought it would take a lot longer." He looks around to see that he is still in Heloise's home and he sees the calendar which reports the date.

Jimmy smiles, "Hey, it's only been not too long. What a miracle… How did this happen?"

He looks around and calls out, "Hello? Heloise? Anyone?"

He goes to the kitchen and notices someone at the hot tub there.

Jimmy wonders who is it, "Heloise?" He walks out of the house into the backyard and it was Heloise in the hot tub whose body was in the water and her hair was wet and down.

Heloise greets him, "Oh hey Jimmy!"

Jimmy is happy to see her, "Heloise! I'm 100 percent again!"

Heloise smiles, "Great! I was hoping it would work. A certain guest arrived and helped modified my healing chamber. Now, you are better again!"

Jimmy replies, "I am. So Heloise, you sure we should have fun?"

Heloise answers with a smile, "Of course, let's just enjoy our time Jimmy." She stands up, revealing something which really causes Jimmy to have his eyes widen.

Jimmy has his jaw dropped from what he saw, "Heloise, you are…"

Heloise responds seductively, "Yep, I am at your height now." She is wearing a red bikini and her body fully grown into a curvaceous hourglass figure as she developed ample breasts, thin torso, and child bearing hips.

Jimmy blushes heavily, "Heloise… is this really you?"

Heloise comes over to him and hugs him, "Of course it is Jimmy. Deep down, this is what I want you to really see me as… a strong, developed woman."

Jimmy is completely nervous, "Really? Aw Heloise, there's no need to… oh lord." He looked behind her to see that she also had gotten a lot big back there.

Heloise giggles, "Yes, carry a lot of junk back here." She shakes it.

Jimmy loses his balance out of shock, "WAH!" He falls down on the ground along with Heloise who is on top of him.

Heloise feels his hand is on her bottom and she smiles coyly, "Oh, how naughty of you Jimmy."

Jimmy blushes deep red when he realizes what he was touching and let his hand go, "I'm sorry Heloise!"

Heloise replies with a smile, "Calm down Jimmy, we are only having fun. After all, we both love each other. Thing is Jimmy, I want to have this body… for you. I want to be seen as a woman by especially you." She is saddened.

Jimmy tells her, "But Heloise… I still love you for you. You are already a woman to me… I love you even if you are not as big as the others."

Heloise is touched, "Oh Jimmy…" She holds his hand. "That's what I love about you…"

Jimmy smiles, "I do Heloise… With or without your dream figure, I'll always be your man."

Heloise smiles endearingly, "Alright. Then Jimmy, at least become stronger for me…"

Jimmy brings himself closer, "I will Heloise… I'll do it for everyone and you."

They both look into each other's eyes and they are about to kiss…

Jimmy opens his eyes and he is fully awake. He gets up and sees that he's not in the healing chamber nor he is in Heloise's home.

He wonders, "Where am I?"

A familiar voice replies, "You are here Jimmy… safe from no trouble."

Jimmy turns around and he is surprised to see someone who he isn't familiar with. It was Time Shadow who was sitting on his chair reading his book.

Time Shadow says to him, "It's about time you are awaken Jimmy. Good thing I arrived to get something to heal your injuries."

Jimmy looks at his body and feels he is 100 percent again. He is glad, "Hey, I don't feel hurt anymore. How did you?"

Time Shadow replies, "I took you to a special spring that was made to heal your injuries. Lucius Heinous VII couldn't find it but we already know what it can do."

Jimmy says, "Oh, well then… who are you and where am I?"

Time Shadow answers, "I am Time Shadow, leader of the Chronic Watchers and the one who gave you the Arc Gear and Liberty Ring 5 months ago."

Jimmy is very surprised, "You mean you are the one…"

Time Shadow replies, "Yes Jimmy, I aided you and your friends to defeat Asmoe as what my ancestor wanted."

Jimmy then asks him, "I see… so that means you chose me to carry the Arc Gear and the Liberty Ring.

Time Shadow tells him, "That's correct Jimmy. I chose you because unlike everyone in Miseryville, you have a pure special heart and a powerful aura around you. It is no wonder why Lucius didn't like you in Miseryville because you had so much power in you."

Jimmy is awed, "Wow, I never knew I had that much in me…"

Time Shadow replies, "It is true Jimmy. You were destined to defeat Asmoe and be the hero against evil of unlike any other that threatens not just this world but the whole universe as well."

Jimmy is stunned, "Man… I never knew I was chosen for that."

Time Shadow tells him, "If you were able to get the violent Heloise to fall for you, then you can do a lot."

Jimmy then says, "That's right… Wait, how did you get her to have you take me here?"

Time Shadow explains, "Well Jimmy, it wasn't really that hard actually."

Yesterday, both Heloise and Time Shadow meet face to face to discuss about Jimmy.

Heloise replies, "Good, so you are the one who gave Jimmy the equipment five months ago."

Time Shadow says, "Yes. I came here to make a deal with you…"

Heloise wants to know, "Then tell me, what you want with Jimmy?"

Time Shadow answers, "I want to make Jimmy a more powerful fighter than ever. So with my help, he will back in time in full health and with new strength unlike any other. So he will aid you and your friends in time to battle against the Nu Venom. So, what do you say?"

Heloise replies, "Hm… Alright, take him." She shrugs.

Time Shadow is surprised by her answer, "Wow, really? Even though I'm a very mysterious person who has been giving Jimmy the equipment in secret. I would be taking him away from you until the day of the battle."

Heloise responds, "I know. That's why he must come with you. It's obvious that you are a much stronger person than Jimmy & I and you got much more advanced technology so you know his capabilities in his Arc Gear and also magic due to his Liberty Ring."

Time Shadow then says, "Well, that was quite a well-thought and quick answer from you."

Heloise replies, "Yes. I want Jimmy to come back stronger so he can protect me and our friends. That is why I need to train so I can also protect him as well. I need to use my rage very wisely, that is how I must destroy the Nu Venom and not let the rage consume me."

Time Shadows is glad to hear her answer, "That is what you must do. In order to be a better fighter, you must train your rage and your mind. Your intelligence is your best attribute so you can use your might and intelligence very well despite things that would enrage you. So if you want to control your new type of rage, you need find some things to relax so you can balance how you feel. How about spend the day at the pool for example?"

Heloise thinks about it and answers, "I suppose I can do that. While I try to have fun for the day, I will be training my mind at night. I have a feeling Asmoe will be visiting me again."

Time Shadow responds, "Ah, so that explains how you able to find out quickly. So then, you are just going to hand me Jimmy and not want any more answers huh?"

Heloise replies, "No worries, I got the info I need right here." She pulls out the journal from the hideout.

Time Shadow is surprised, "Wow, that's a load of evidence you got. Since you have read it, you may already know who is really pulling the strings. I got to say Heloise; you really are more dangerous than Lucius."

Heloise smirks, "Like I haven't heard that before. All I care is to get back and be with Jimmy after all this is over."

Time Shadow replies, "I understand. This won't be the last time we meet so if you survive as the war escalates, then the answers will come."

Heloise nods, "Alright. Before you go, where is Beezy?"

Time Shadow replies, "Oh he is in the most dangerous area nearby training. Why you ask?"

Heloise smiles, "Oh, just like to know because if he is training… I'm glad he is doing something for his friends. Tell Beezy I said hi when he is ready."

Time Shadow is happy to hear that, "Got it.

The flashback ends.

Jimmy was surprised, "Wow, Heloise didn't even hesitate because she wants me to get stronger."

Time Shadow replies, "Yes. She has definitely wised up since then and that she knows about what happened. She'll be getting stronger to battle the Nu Venom. Which reminds me; I heard her name from you when you were sleeping."

Jimmy is alarmed, "Uh really?"

Time Shadow is looking at him with a deadpan expression, "Yes. Not to mention your comments of her being fully grown especially at a certain area. I expected you to be more pure than that, chosen one."

Jimmy shrieks while blushing, "Wait! It's not what you think!"

Time Shadow laughs, "Hahaha… Heloise is quite a flirtatious one huh?"

Jimmy blushing, "Yes she is…"

Time Shadow chuckles, "She loves you Jimmy and She can't be good without you."

Jimmy sighs, "I know... She needs me."

Time Shadow replies, "All of your friends need you. That's why you must become stronger. Even Beezy is training."

Jimmy is surprised, "Wait, you mean you know where Beezy is?"

Time Shadow nods, "Of course Jimmy. He is getting stronger because of his survival in the dangerous jungle known as Despair Zone."

Jimmy is confused, "Despair Zone?"

Time Shadow replies, "It is the most dangerous jungle in this world. Full of predators, killer plants, and about everything that is hazardous."

Jimmy feels concerned, "You let Beezy go to a place like that?"

Time Shadow says, "Relax. He is doing just fine. By the time you will see him again; he will be a new man."

Jimmy smiles, "If you say so…"

Time Shadow tells him, "I prepared breakfast for you. After you eat, we begin training…"

Jimmy nods, "Okay. So um Time Shadow, why did you decide to come help me at the time when you could have done so already?"

Time Shadow replies, "I decided to come out to help you and your friends to stop a much bigger threat."

Jimmy then says, "The Nu Venom?"

Time Shadow replies, "If the Nu Venom were what I'm talking about, then I would have come to you days ago after they strike. It's the one who has been aiding them that is a bigger threat. Their benefactor…"

Jimmy is shocked, "Benefactor?"

Time Shadow says, "That is right. If you want to know more, then we must begin your training soon."

After they had breakfast, Jimmy and Time Shadow are facing against each other in a cave.

Time Shadow says to Jimmy, "Okay Jimmy, activate your Arc Gear so we can demonstrate."

Jimmy nods, "Okay. Arc Gear Sun Model, activate!" He activates his Arc Gear with his Liberty Ring, donning his black jacket with red flames.

Time Shadow sees this, "Great, now we can begin." He readies his fighting stance.

Jimmy is dumbfounded, "Wait, aren't you going to activate your Arc Gear?"

Time Shadow replies, "I don't have to. I just want you to throw your punch at me. Don't worry…"

Jimmy nods, "Alright. Suit yourself…" He advances towards Time Shadow and he throws his punch at him.

Time Shadow caught his arm with little effort much to Jimmy's shock. He says, "Too slow…" He pushes Jimmy's arms out with his palm strikes and then…

BAM! Time Shadow slams him into the ground with a punch into the chest.

Jimmy was completely stunned by his attack much to his shock.

Time Shadow tells him, "You see this Jimmy? You may have a lot of heart to help you use your Arc Gear but all your friends excel you in their respective categories physically. Unfortunately, Levon is another Arc Gear user who is physically talented and same for Belphy. If you fought against them in this state, you would have been defeated again."

Jimmy gets up, "I know. I can never be as strong as Beezy, smart as Heloise, technical as Saffi, or fast as Cerbee. However, it just means that I know I can't get far without them. That is why I will reunite them by getting stronger. I swear it."

Time Shadow nods, "Alright Jimmy. We can accomplish this by tomorrow because by then… the Nu Venom will invade Miseryville."

Jimmy is shocked, "What?! But we won't have enough time for me to get stronger! How we can train when we have only one day?!"

Time Shadow replies, "Jimmy… Let me show you something." He walks deep into the cave and Jimmy follows him.

In the cave, Time Shadow stops walking and says; "Here we are Jimmy."

Jimmy sees where he stopped and was awed, "Whoa…"

They see a large portal door that is shaped like a clock.

Jimmy asks, "What is that?"

Time Shadow replies, "It is a door to a dimension where a short amount of time here is a long amount inside. It is the Time Realm."

Jimmy understands, "Nice! Kind of like the Time Room from the anime I saw."

Time Shadow says to him, "Pretty much it Jimmy. That's how we can get you to become stronger physically and then help you master your Arc Gear."

Jimmy replies, "Sweet! How much time will be used if I'm in it?"

Time Shadow replies, "Jimmy, every hour here equals a month in the Time Realm. So basically, you need a whole year of training which is 12 hours here."

Jimmy is concerned, "But twelve hours… What time is it now?"

Time Shadow tells him, "It is 3 o' clock right now. I bet Heloise will be having fun at the waters right now."

Jimmy blushes, "Hey!"

Time Shadow laughs, "Relax Jimmy. Heloise is already gaining control of her rage following you being attacked. By tomorrow, she will become more powerful than ever."

Jimmy nods, "Alright."

Time Shadow tells him, "Before we enter, you will suffer a lot of misery more than what Lucius VII can give you for a long period of time. Are you sure you are ready?"

Jimmy replies in a serious tone, "I am ready. I'm putting my life on the line for my friends!"

Time Shadow nods, "Alright." He opens the door. "You may enter."

Jimmy enters the Time Realm and he is completely awed with what he saw.

The Time Realm is a large open space dimension with stars and asteroids moving around.

Jimmy is awed, "Awesmazing…"

Time Shadow enters and says, "It is…" He points behind them. "See this? This is the entrance that goes back to the real world. Up there is the clock that points out what time is it in the real world.

Jimmy is interested, "Sweet."

Time Shadow then points above to the white star with an orange comet, "Up there tells you the year in here."

Jimmy looks up and is amazed, "Ooh…"

Time Shadow puts on a ring in his finger Jimmy and then says, "Okay Jimmy, let's begin your true misery… Activate your potential."

Jimmy nods with a serious look, "I'm ready. Bring it…" He uses his Liberty Ring to activate his Super form.

Time Shadow says, "Here we go. Activate, Agony Ring!" He fires a purple beam from his ring at Jimmy. When it makes contact, the power goes into him.

Jimmy then starts to feel something, "What the… What is this…" He then starts to see visions.

He sees his friends looking at him with smiles on their faces. Just as Jimmy was about to reach them, he then feels something pulling him away from them. He looks back to see a large demon holding him with its tentacles, laughing evilly as it pulls him away from his friends.

Jimmy yells, "Please! My friends save me! I need you!"He then feels pain from the power and starts screaming before collapsing, "AAAGGGH!"

Time Shadow tells him, "What I used is the Agony Ring; it is designed to make anyone feel the pain of what makes them fall into despair. Jimmy, this is the part of your training. In order to use your power very well, you must conquer your despair!"

Jimmy continues screaming from the pain of his despair, "No! Please! Not the butterscotch! Not the pickles!"

Time Shadow sighs, "I'm sorry Jimmy, but I told you this won't be easy. Even with you healing technique, it won't be enough with the power you currently have. You must use the power from before again."

Meanwhile at the beach, we see Lucius and Samy setting up their spot.

Lucius says, "Alright, at least I could use a break right now. Not to mention seeing Jez." He has a lovestruck smile.

Samy agrees with hearts for eyes, "Along with Ms. B herself." He sees the two, "Here they are!"

Jez arrives wearing the black bikini while Bouffant as Ms. B is wearing a green bikini.

Bouffant says flirtatiously, "Hi boys!" She does a sexy pose by flaunting her curves.

Jez says, "We are here!" She bends her body forward exposing her cleavage and sticking out her large rump.

Lucius and Samy couldn't help but have hearts for eyes and drool over at the sight of them. The other males who were watching this have the same expressions seeing Jez and Bouffant.

Bouffant giggles, "You are right Jez, we do have them in our pockets."

Jez replies with a smile, "That is right Miss B. They can't resist us."

Bouffant comes closer to Jez and says in a flirtatious tone, "Not even me. I didn't realize how sexy you really can be."

Jez blushes, "Wait, what are you doing?"

Bouffant hugs her, "Mmm, what a magnificent body you got!"

Jez and Samy sees this and their faces were red from seeing them making physical contact.

Jez is embarrassed, "Let go!"

Bouffant's chest makes contact with Jez's and she says, "Aw Jez, I envy you for all this." She then looks behind her and smiles deviously, "Even that."

Jez sweats, "G-get away. I don't swing that way!"

Bouffant giggles, "I'm just admiring you Jezzie. Even a lady like can't help but find you sexy."

Jez blushes, "At least you admit you envy my body."

Bouffant replies, "I sure do." She has an evil smile as she has one string of Jez's blonde hair. "It would be a dream come true to have it all."

Both of the ladies heard cheering from behind. They both look back in shock to see Saffi in her purple bikini walking with her hips and rump swaying.

Lucius is surprised, "Saffi?!"

Same for Samy, "What is she doing here?!"

Saffi sees the two ladies and says with a smirk, "Hey there." When she passes between them, she hip bumps them.

Jez gasps in shock, "Hey!"

Bouffant smirks, "She is quite a tease huh?"

Jez groans, "I'll say…"

Saffi giggles, "I'm just here to relax and to show off like you two ladies."

Jez rolls her eyes, "You sure are very confident."

Bouffant tells her, "Yes, even though she is quite fat for having a large butt!" She shakes her butt.

Jez tells her, "I'm for mocking girls' figures, but at least don't be hypocritical about it! Besides, she's got long way to catch up to me." She smirks.

Saffi replies, "Well I'm thick by the way and at least I'm the strongest woman in Miseryville!" She smiles deviously at Bouffant since she knows she can't reveal her true powers.

Bouffant growls, "Well played Saffi…"

Then we hear a familiar voice, "Correction… that would be me."

It was Heloise who is wearing a red bikini top and a swimming skirt.

Lucius is surprised, "Heloise…"

Jez says, "Hmm… that is quite debatable considering the two of you never fought against each other before. But what we can agree on is that you are definitely the smallest among us." She then makes her breasts bounce.

Bouffant agrees, "Quite a late bloomer." She smirks while flaunting her hips.

Saffi giggles, "Come on girls, Heloise got back. Only just not as much as all this…" She shakes her booty at her.

The three laugh joking around Heloise's appearance. They look back and they see her not making any emotion much to their shock.

Heloise replies with a smile, "Okay I get it. Just because I'm not the most developed doesn't change that I'm the smartest of all of you."

Jez groans, "Of course…"

Saffi smirks, "Gotten confident about you I see."

Heloise replies, "I can waste my time using science to make myself grow but Jimmy loves me for who I am and he sees me as a woman. Besides, I got bigger problems to focus my rage on." He looks to her left and glares at Levon who is sitting on the large rock with his binoculars.

Levon looks down and says, "The guys were right, she does have a hit on me."

Lucius says to her, "It's good that you are here Heloise. I don't want Saffi and Levon creating trouble here.

Heloise replies, "Not to worry. I just want to have a private chat with Saffi… as a friend."

Saffi hesitates but decides to do so, "Okay…" She looks up to Levon who nodded at her to agree with her.

Saffi and Heloise walk to a private spot so they can finally chat.

Heloise says to her, "So Saffi. How has Levon been treating you?"

Saffi replies, "Oh he's been treating me great. He's an excellent boyfriend unlike Beezy."

Heloise raises her eyebrow, "I see…"

Saffi asks her, "How about you Heloise?"

Heloise then says, "Oh you know, preparing to fight against the Nu Venom. So, has Levon been telling you EVERY thing?"

Saffi replies, "What do you mean by that?"

Heloise tells her, "Saffi, you know Jimmy was severely injured in a battle and Gamma must have been the one who attacked. I've been checking out where Gamma came from and I have been analyzing Jimmy's injures, not to mention checking out the cuts on Jimmy's body. Gamma usually leaves burned marks on him but there weren't any which is odd since Gamma uses heat for attacks. I even got confirmation that Gamma may not be the attacker."

Saffi glares, "What are you saying?"

Heloise then says, "What I'm saying is Saffi is this… Why are you still with Jimmy's assailant?" She glares at her.

Saffi growls at her.

Heloise continues speaking, "Why did you let Levon attack him?! Jimmy is our friend and you let him backstab him! Is it because Levon lied to you so you won't attack and break up with him?! How could you Saffi?!"

Saffi looks down after Heloise finishes speaking.

Heloise then says, "The Nu Venom are truly evil and you are being used by them. Don't you realize that you let them try to destroy our friendship? We are united because of Jimmy and we saved everyone because of it. Saffi, I can't believe I am saying this but as a female friend… Please come back… We promise to be better friends again."

Saffi then says, "Heloise, that is really touching but let me tell you this… I already know Levon attacked Jimmy."

Heloise is shocked, "What?! You are still with Levon even after you knew?"

Saffi then smiles evilly, "And so what? Pairing me with that loser of an ex-boyfriend and then not supporting me earlier on was a mistake! Jimmy deserved what he had coming!"

Heloise gasps, "How could you… Are you insane?!"

Saffi roars back, "I just wanted the attention I deserve! You guys have the whole world centered on you and yet I receive little focus as time go on! I'm more likable then you guys thought and Beezy needed me more than I need him because I actually make him look good! Levon was the best thing that ever happened to me and gives me all the love I needed! People out there would want me to have the spotlight be shared so I don't have to be living in obscurity! I just want to be loved and show what I truly got!"

Heloise is taken back by her statement, "Saffi…"

Saffi then shouts, "I want to show off what I truly got as a character! That's what everyone wants!"

Heloise then says, "Character? What character? You mean showing off your body like some any other women with curves can do? Those ladies are a dime a dozen! Saffi, that's not you at all. The real Saffi I know is wild, unpredictable, and fun. Saffi, I know you can look good but you are letting that overshadow what made you likable in the first place."

Saffi glares, "I don't care what you say! That old Saffi is gone and new Saffi is way better! Everyone loves me for all of this! You may smart, but you wish you got all this!"

Heloise growls, "Saffi… You may got the attention you wanted, but you did it by allowing yourself be such a floozy. You may love this side, but it will come back to bite you."

Saffi smirks, "Fine then."

Heloise then says, "I'm pretty much done talking with you. Next time we meet, it will be on the battlefield." She walks away.

Saffi replies, "Same here."

Heloise sighs, "To think, she was the closest thing I had for a female friend and I'll be fighting her…"

In hour later, we see Madame Bouffant going to a hidden spot to change. She pulls out a string of Jez's hair and looks at it.

Bouffant ponders, "Hm… I wonder… Let's see if I can use her DNA for something even though it is temporary will this piece of her hair." She inserts the hair follicle into her scalp. Suddenly, her breasts expanded to around Jez's large size and then her rump grew up slightly. She ends up having Jez's body figure.

Bouffant giggles evilly, "Eureka! Who's laughing now Jez? I can easily be the sexiest woman in Miseryville!" She flaunts her modified body.

A male bodybuilder approaches her and flirts with her, "I know you can be babe. How about we got to my place to help you achieve that?"

Bouffant giggles, "Really?" She shakes her butt at him. "I don't know, I may be late for a special event tomorrow."

The guy has his arms around her and says in a seductive tone, "Then let's have fun earlier."

Bouffant giggles evilly, "As much as I would, but…"

STAB! She impales him with strands of her hair that become large needles.

Bouffant has an evil smile, "I don't want to be late, especially for my boss!"

The guy was lifted by Bouffant's hair and he is bleeding. He tries to speak to her, "Please… I was kidding…"

Bouffant smirks, "You should have thought of it earlier before you approached me."

A large moving shadow appears behind Bouffant, it reveals itself to be… a large cyborg which looks similar to Gamma?!

Bouffant says, "Not to worry, Arc Hunter Beta the Cyber Incinerator will dispose your good body right away!" She hurls the guy to Beta.

Beta opens his stomach which reveals its heating source, allowing the man to enter into Beta. He then pushes the victim into the center, incinerating the body before closing the door and we hear his screams of agony before it fades as a sign of his death.

Bouffant giggles, "Those fools don't know what they are in for. They are just pawns to our master's true agenda!" She laughs evilly.

We then see Heloise walking back to home and she says, "I must train my mind. Come on Jimmy, we must get stronger…"

Back at the Time Realm, we see Jimmy is still struggling with the pain of the Agony Ring. He screams in pain, "NO! I must… stay strong!"

Time Shadow tells him, "Fight it Jimmy… Put your heart to it! Do it for your friends, do it for everyone! The hidden power within that helped you defeat Asmoe, let it all out!"

Jimmy is seeing visions of himself being backstabbed by Levon before getting beat up by him in his Arc. Because of the vision he is having, he is still screaming from the pain of it. "ARRGGGHHHH!"

Time Shadow doesn't like what he sees, "At this rate, he'll die… Come on Jimmy… Fight! Realize what is really at stake here! All your friends may have been divided, but you are the one who can truly reunite them! Show them Jimmy, your true power! Your FRIENDSHIP!"

Jimmy opens his eyes and starts to see visions of his friends.

We see Beezy fighting against a large gorilla-like monster that is standing in the way of the fruit he is after. Beezy decides to fight head on against it.

In another vision he is seeing, Heloise actually holding her own against Asmoe in the battle in her mind.

Then he sees another vision, he sees Saffi going to a waterfall and then sits on a rock to meditate in order to focus on her technique.

He then sees Cerbee who is running around Miseryville, training himself to help Jimmy fight against the Nu Venom.

Suddenly, he is starting to stand up fighting against the pain.

Time Shadow is surprised, "Can it be…" He then sees Jimmy's Liberty Ring glowing in a golden light!"

Jimmy raises his fist into the air and he is about to pound the Liberty Ring into his chest, "I won't lose… I will protect everyone… I will reunite my friends… I SWEAR IT!" He pounds the Liberty Ring into his chest.

BOOM! The result of what Jimmy had done burst out a massive amount of energy from his body, cleansing away the Agony Ring's power.

Time Shadow is completely shocked from the power Jimmy showed, "He had that much power… So he is definitely the one who will save not just this world, but the universe as well."

Jimmy breathes heavily, "Did I… pass?" He collapses onto the floor and can't move his body.

Time Shadow replies, "You did Jimmy… Well done, your amount of energy is a lot more than I expected. Once you rest, we will put that energy to good use and not just for you."

Jimmy smiles out of exhaustion, "Great…"

Time Shadow then says, "Then, you will master your Arc Gear."

In Heloise's dream world, we see her and Asmoe engaging in their sword duels. It looks like Asmoe has the upper hand due to his powerful sword strikes.

Asmoe shouts, "Heloise! How can you strike back when you know you are outmatched by me?"

Heloise defends herself and replies, "You are right Asmoe. You may stronger than I but my mind is a different story. I realize if I can't win in a straight fight… I cheat!"

She pulls out her second saber and uses it to knock Asmoe's sword off his hand much to his shock. She points her saber to his neck and says with an evil smile, "I win now."

Asmoe smirks, "So you have to cheat in order to beat me. Well Heloise, at least you used your mind so… you passed." He smiles.

Heloise puts her sabers away and smiles back, "Thanks Asmoe."

Asmoe asks her, "You got everything you need?"

Heloise replies, "Yep! I got all things prepared. I even made a new dress for the occasion." She does a cute smile.

Outside of her meditation, we see her meditating in her lab which is filled with a lot of gadgets. Then we see her dress in display and it looks the same battle dress she wore in her fights before…

Next day at 10:00 A.M in Nu Venom HQ…

Levon is making a broadcast message to everyone in Miseryville, "Greetings to all of Miseryville, I have a special announcement to make."

Lucius, Samy, Jez, and every other citizen are seeing the speech.

Levon then make his announcement, "We of the Nu Venom have decided today… we declare war on the empire of Miseryville!"

Everyone is completely shocked by his announcement.

Samy is frightened, "War…"

Lucius growls, "Bring it on then, I will see to it he will suffer!

Levon then says, "I urge all of the innocent civilians to stay at their homes be safe. All men who have a family; I warn you to not go out because it will be heavily violent. I assure you after all this is over, there will be a new ruler by the name of Levon G. Storm!" His broadcast ended.

Belphy asks him, "Levon, your orders?"

Levon commands, "Rally up everyone. We are going to invade Miseryville immediately!"

To be continued…

The war begins next chapter!


	15. Chilling Rage

Hello everyone! ^^ A surprise chapter this early! I am on a roll and I hope it keeps going! ^^

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Hostile Rising

Chapter 15: Chilling Rage

* * *

><p>Time Shadow goes to Jimmy's door who is already getting prepared. He says to him, "Alright Jimmy, it is already noon. Are you ready to go?"<p>

We don't see Jimmy's face who is getting dressed in the other room. He replies, "I'm ready."

Time Shadow nods, "Good. There's no turning back. We are at war now."

It is Noon in Miseryville and we see Lucius is looking at his forces he gathered to prepare for battle.

Samy comes to him, "Sir. We checked everything. All of the gates to here have been sealed. Since the Nu Venom will likely come after you, we made precautions to make sure you will be safe."

Lucius replies, "Good. I don't want the Nu Venom to make another unexpected attack. They should strike any minute now!"

One captain tells his forces, "Everyone, be prepared. They will strike the gate and if they do, attack!"

The troops are rallied as they shout, "YEAH!"

BOOM! The gate is burst open by someone much to their surprise.

Lucius is shocked, "What?!"

Samy shrieks, "They are attacking already!?"

The troops prepare themselves by arming with their weapons. They are waiting for someone to come out of the smoke.

The smoke clears out to reveal that it was Belphy who knocked the gate open and it is only him standing there!

The troops are shocked that Belphy actually managed to break through the door with just his fists.

Samy shouts, "It's only Belphy!"

Lucius wonders, "Why only him there?"

Belphy walks in and says, "It is useless all of you. If you dare fight me head on, you will only doom yourselves even further. I recommend leaving through the gate if I were you."

One soldier yells, "Like we are going to retreat you Nu Venom scum!"

Belphy replies, "Retreat inside? I mean I rather walk out of this gate if I were you. It is not safe in there." He says with an ominous look.

Lucius is incredulous, "What the heck does he mean by that?"

Belphy sees Lucius and says, "Don't you get it? The Nu Venom won't be coming from here. You know why? The Nu Venom all this time… was under your noses."

BOOM! We see an explosion in the building and then another set of explosions around the building. Then, there is another big explosion at the lower floors.

Samy checks out the surveillances and shouts, "Lucius! They are broken through every area! All factory areas are infilitrated! There are like 24 of the Nu Venom members!"

Lucius can't believe this, "Impossible… Heloise and I made sure another attack like this won't happen. How did they get inside?"

Samy then says to him, "Not to worry sir, I'll put our room in lockdown!" He presses the button… but nothing happens. He presses again and still nothing. He is horrified, "Lucius, something's wrong! It won't activate!"

Lucius growls, "I can't believe this! Samy! Go to the control room and activate it from there! Please Samy, I need you!"

Samy nods, "Alright boss! I'll go! I'll also to see if Miss B is still safe!" He runs to a secret passage to the control room.

Lucius breathes heavily, "I can't believe this… How did they sneak in?"

Levon appears behind him with a smug smile, "You still don't know Lucy?"

Lucius is enraged to see him, "YOU!"

Levon greets him, "Hey there. You don't know how we got it I see. Well Lucy, I can tell you if you don't attack. I mean, your guards didn't get the memo."

He points to the guards outside the door who are all bloodied and battered much to Lucius's horror.

Lucius growls, "Why you…"

Levon tells him, "You see Lucius, we the Nu Venom function as an underground empire. We operate under the floors of Miseryville and we made our HQ under you this entire time."

In one area, we see Razor slashing several soldiers with blades made from his body and a couple of his subordinates with him. He says, "Can't believe those idiots didn't find out about our hidden passageways!"

In the hallways, Brock holds one Minotaur by the neck and grins smugly, "Zuh! We got all of them good! They didn't even see it coming!" He turns his arm into dense rock and proceeds to finish the soldier off with a lariat.

Mean Jean breaks into the factory in her mecha and shouts, "How can they still have their regime is beyond me!" She blasts the soldiers with her laser cannons.

BAM! Iron Homer smacks down one of the soldiers with his bat. He says, "We the Nu Venom gather around the people living in shadows they can work to take their misery out on everyone!"

Bass Jack who is with him fires a sonic boom at a squad of soldiers with his horn, "It is retribution waiting to happen!"

Oscuro is on the rooftop watching the fight, "We will show them how malo we can get!"

Lucius looks out in horror to see more attacks happening.

Levon says to him, "Although, how we snuck in to your building was that we had help from the inside."

Lucius glares, "Then the one who let Misery Inc. open was working for you."

Levon replies with a cheerful smile, "Yep! Skillful with a hairpin opening the luck is her forte. But she considers me and her equals since we got our stuff from the same source."

Lucius is stunned, "Wait… she? Then the one who got the Nu Venom to successfully attack us was… oh no, SAMY!" He shouts in horror.

Samy runs into the control room and goes to the computer, "Alright, got to activate the code manually!"

Bouffant shouts, "Samy!" She goes in the control room and locks the door as she is scared. She is still in her Miss B disguise.

Samy is surprised, "Miss B…"

Bouffant tells him, "Samy, thank goodness you are here! I need someone to keep me company from those barbarians!"

Samy gulps, "You know B… I'll do what I can protect you."

Bouffant gasps happily, "Oh Samy! Thank you!" She hugs him.

Samy is blushing, "You are welcome…"

Bouffant let go and says in a seductive tone, "I should get myself loose so I won't be a hindrance."

Samy is dumbfounded, "Wait, what are you doing…?"

Bouffant takes her hairpin off, revealing her very long red hair which flows elegantly.

Samy is amazed, "Wow…"

Bouffant then starts to unbutton her blouse, exposing more of her cleavage.

Samy's face is red and he thinks, 'She picked a bad time for this…"

Bouffant pulls down her skirt in front of him as she bends over; revealing her dark red-violet leotard with yellow belt she is wearing deep down.

Samy nosebleeds, "This is the greatest moment of my life…"

Bouffant puts her gloves on and says, "I'm ready Samy…"

Samy sweats, "Quite an interesting set of undergarments you have…"

Bouffant giggles, "Oh Samy… only these aren't my underwear. This is my… true look." She smiles deviously and turns her hairpin into a rapier-like sword.

Samy's eyes widen, "Wait… what the?"

Bouffant pins him to the wall with a tentacle made from her hair.

Samy is completely shocked, "Miss B… You mean you…"

Bouffant replies in a dark tone, "I've been working for a different boss…" She goes to the computer to type in the controls.

Samy can't believe this, "Oh no… But, then you and I…"

Bouffant scoffs, "Please, like I would be with the stool of an assistant to Lucius. On the other hand, I can help arrange for your last request." She winks at him with an evil smile.

Samy sighs, "Great… I'm heartbroken, scared, and excited."

Back in the office, we see Levon sitting on the chair with his feet on his desk.

Lucius bangs on the wall, "No! How can I let this happen?! I allowed her to infiltrate!"

Levon smirks evilly, "You are definitely a fool alright, Lucy. You thought you would be safe against an invasion after what happened 5 months ago. However, you forgot that there will be people like me and Asmoe who will revolt against you. I used the underground systems, gathered the people who have deep hatred towards your empire, and got the tools to conquer the whole world. Not even Jimmy was safe…"

Lucius growls, "So, you admit it… you are the one who attacked Jimmy and not Gamma. You are far more powerful than I thought. How could that one-eyed girl still be with you?"

Levon replies, "She no longer cares about the one who didn't really care in the first place. It was also his fault for not bringing her to his adventures."

Lucius then says, "I see. You know, I would have considered for you to have a role here but then I realized you can be such a backstabber. What are you going to do next, backstab Saffi after you are done with her?"

Levon glares, "I love Saffi a lot to not think of that way. I may commit terrorist acts, but I would never betray my girlfriend."

Suddenly, we see Molotov dive from the ceiling with an axe. Levon looks back with no surprise expression.

Molotov shouts, "Die Levon! Die for my humiliation!"

POW! Molotov much to his shock, he was uppercuted by Saffi in the jaw in the air. Molotov's efforts to avenge his defeat were in vain as he crashes into the desk defeated again.

Lucius is shocked from how Saffi quickly appeared to defeat Molotov.

Levon looks up at Saffi and says with a smug smile, "Besides, my girlfriend is a total package. She is wild, kicks booty, and got one herself."

Molotov tries to get up, "Boss… I'm sorry…"

BAM! Saffi lands her rump on Molotov's face hard, knocking him out.

Levon laughs, "Hahaha! And she knows how to use it!"

Lucius growls, "You little brat…"

Belphy contacts Levon and says, "Okay Levon, release the Vipers?"

Levon replies, "Yes…" He contacts the rest of the Nu Venom, "Alright everyone, we have already captured the enemy. Take out everyone in this building!"

Razor pulls out an orb and smiles evilly, "Yes boss! Attack, Vipers!"

The rest of the Nu Venom throws their orbs at the floor which releases a metal substance that morphs into humanoid beings known as the Vipers.

The Minotaur soldiers get a good look of them and they are horrified.

The Vipers wear helmets with the Nu Venom logo on their faces, they are black suited with purple markings, and they have dual-bladed claws for hands.

One of the Minotaur soldiers shouts, "Men! Don't retreat! These guys are only foot soldiers! We can take..!"

STAB! One of the Vipers impales a Minotaur in the stomach!

The captain was shocked, "No way…" He and his squad are then attacked by the rampaging Vipers.

Throughout the Misery Inc. area, we hear soldiers screaming and blood splashing from the attacks caused by the Vipers.

One of the soldiers fires his pistol at one of the Vipers but the bullets bounced of it much to his horror. The Viper then fires a beam from its mouth at the soldier's face.

Belphy sees the soldiers retreating from the Vipers. He sighs, "I told them it's dangerous inside. Why do they not listen?"

He looks back to see reinforcements of tanks and helicopters from Lucius's military. Belphy then says, "Really? They want show us their power?"

Levon sees the air force surrounding the building and he shakes his head, "Lucius. This is just pathetic. Saffi, I'll be right back."

Saffi who is still sitting on Molotov nods and blows a kiss at him.

As Levon approached the balcony, he sees a missile heading toward him. He looks back at Lucius, "You see Lucius; I'm always one step ahead…"

SLASH! The missile was sliced in half by a razor wind projectile created by Levon, which then slices the helicopter in half.

Lucius is completely shocked, "That power…"

Levon has the Arc Gear in his hand, "I have the power of the sky right here!" He then waves his arm around, circulating the wind in the sky.

Lucius is surprised to see what Levon can do, "Like Jimmy's… no wonder he lost."

Levon used his Arc Gear to turn the calm sky winds into heavy level winds which ends up messing the movement of the air forces.

One of the pilots tries to hold on, "What the heck?! Bad winds in this hour?! How can this happen?! Wait a minute, what the—AH!"

BOOM! One of the planes is destroyed by Oscuro who activated his Darkoid powers and became a demonic bat.

Lucius shouts, "My air forces!"

Belphy holds his Arc Gear and stomps on the ground, creating a tremor which was powerful enough to flip the army and the tanks over.

Lucius screams, "My army!"

Levon laughs evilly, "Hahahaha! Lucius you fool! It was pathetic to try to fight me when you all this time had zero chance of defeating me! You can't even comprehend how much I gained to get what I want!"

Belphy walks upstairs to get to where Levon is, "He has been through a lot to get to that path. Lucius has no idea that misery can be used against him."

Levon tells Lucius, "Do you realize how much hatred and envy I gathered from seeing Beezy get everything he doesn't deserve? I turned the misery of that into motivation for revenge Lucius! I became far more powerful because of it!"

Lucius growls, "Yet, you would betray everyone else to get your own way!"

Levon smiles deviously, "That's the fun part of living in Miseryville. I can do things that can make me a terrorist and a villain to everyone in any other world. But here… they'll turn a blind eye on it because I'm still a hero who took down a tyrant with a zero percent approval rating! They know I'm bad for a good cause because I'm the best there is! I'm the ace! I'm leader of the Nu Venom cause and user of the Arc Gear Sky Model, Levon G. Storm!" He shouts before laughing evilly.

Belphy enters the office and says, "Okay Levon, the Nu Venom has taken over about every section here. It's time for you to complete the final step of our long plan. End it Levon…"

Levon turns to Lucius, "Alright Lucius, almost of Misery Inc. is Nu Venom territory and every one of your forces is defeated. My demands are just one thing… Lucius Heinous VII, I demand you to admit that I won…"

Lucius can't believe this, "You brat! You think I…"

Levon glares at him, "You have no other option except to be frozen…"

Lucius looks into his eyes to see such darkness in Levon and he shocked, "All that misery… And you are strongly-willed… I can't comprehend it."

Levon tells him, "And I take it all out on you tenfold. What's it gonna be?"

Lucius hesitates, "I… I…"

BOOM! There is an explosion outside at the east of Misery Inc.

Levon is surprised, "That's where Carlos the Calamity is…" He contacts him, "Carlos! What the heck happened?"

Carlos, the yellow-skinned monster with a sword, was lying on the ground burned and defeated. He calls Levon, "Boss…"

Levon yells, "What happened?! Who caused the explosion?!"

Carlos replies weakly, "It's… Heloise!" He faints

Levon is surprised, "What?!"

Belphy feels his phone vibrating and he picks it up. He says, "It's a Screecher update from Heloise aka LittleMissDevil. It says, 'I'm busy today, going to exercise my rage on all of the Nu Venom scum. Levon, I'm coming for you~3 #revenge' She said it with a heart."

Levon sighs, "Oh boy… Attention all of Nu Venom, Heloise has arrived and she took out Carlos. I urge everyone to focus your attacks on her! Stop her! We are a group of 24 plus the Vipers and she is only one! Stop her!"

We hear Heloise's voice in the communicator and says, "Over 20 fighters huh? Shame… my rage was hoping for more." She turns off the communicator.

Heloise is in a replica of her battle outfit and she shouts, "So then, let's play!" She runs into Misery Inc. and activates her sword and pistol.

Lucius grins at Levon, "You are in for it now. You have awakened the sleeping demon Levon. A demon not even I want to wake up."

The two Nu Venom soldiers with one being purple and the other green see Heloise advancing. The green soldier shouts, "Don't let her get to the boss!"

Both fired their machine guns at Heloise who dodges their range of fire with barely effort.

Heloise scoffs, "How boring…"

SLASH! She slashes two of the Nu Venom soldiers, incapacitating them.

One green soldier utters before falling the ground, "Impossible…"

Heloise smirks, "Too slow…" She runs into the lobby and sees ten of the Vipers surrounding the area along with two of the Nu Venom members with one a short orange monster and the other a large frog.

The frog Nu Venom member aims his bazooka at Heloise. He shouts, "EAT THIS!" He fires the bazooka at Heloise's range…

BOOM! The attack makes an explosion.

The frog soldier shouts, "Got her!

The small Nu Venom member cheers, "Yes!"

Out of the smoke cloud, we see Heloise's saber still active and being thrown at one of the Nu Venom members.

STAB! The beam saber impales the toad Nu Venom member in the stomach. The toad is shocked, "Dang it…"

The orange soldier screams, "NO WAY!"

Heloise appears from the smoke, pulls the saber out of the frog soldier's stomach and slashes him.

The orange soldier shouts, "You little brat!" He was about to strike her with an axe but he is shot down with several energy bullets from Heloise's pistol.

Heloise smirks, "Should have run away when you two had the chance." She then senses the Vipers behind her about to attack her.

She raises her gloved fist in the air and pounds into the ground. She shouts, "Shock Geyser!"

The attack created an eruption of electricity which shocks the Vipers, causing them to explode due to the high voltage of the attack.

Heloise then says, "I knew the Nu Venom would have mechanical mooks. The question is who really is behind all this? I must know!" She advances upstairs.

Upstairs at the main office, Belphy tells Levon; "Heloise took out 5 of our members and a squad of Vipers. She is getting here fast."

Levon growls, "No problem, send them all to her! We need to wear her down! Soften her up for us to strike her down."

They hear an explosion and two screams from below. Belphy then says, "Make those seven losses."

Heloise runs to the elevator, "Almost there…"

Two more of the Nu Venom members appear from above. One is a Mohawk creature wearing a spiked ball chain and the other is a gothic girl carrying an axe.

The punk Nu Venom member shouts, "You are open!"

The gothic Nu Venom member shouts, "Die Heloise!"

Heloise looks up with a glare in her eye and then…

BOOM! The two of the Nu Venom attackers had their weapons broken in half and they are delivered devastating strikes by Heloise's beam saber and her powerful rage.'

The two punk and gothic dressed Nu Venom soldiers collapsed on the floor in defeat.

Heloise gets passed the two of the Nu Venom soldiers she just defeated and heads into the elevator.

Heloise presses the button and she sees another squad of Vipers coming for her. She grunts, "Come on…"

DING! The elevator opens and she gets in to close the doors before the Vipers make it.

In the next floor, the chicken Nu Venom member along with the skunk Nu Venom member prepare their weapons to strike Heloise once she comes out of the elevator.

The chicken says, "She's going to get it, right Mack?" He cocks his shotgun rifle.

Mack says evilly, "Yes Joe!" He wields his mace.

The elevator opens to reveal… a pizzeria?!

The two shout in surprise, "How did this become a pizzeria?!"

Heloise comes out disguised as an Italian chef and says in an Italian accent, "Salve fellow customers! Your pizza is already!" She gives them their slices.

Joe says, "Sweet!

Mack cheers, "Woo! I'm hungry!"

Heloise then picks up the phone and says, "Ciao! What can I get ya?" She gasps, "Mamma Mia! Your ordered the special-a! I already prepared the order and will give it to you! I'll be right back!" She dashes off.

Joe realizes, "Say… does that chef look familiar?"

Mack replies, "I believe so. But who cares, the pizza looks delicious!"

Joe then hears rumbling, "Um, do you hear something…"

Mack hears it also, "I am and it is coming from…" They look straight ahead and…

BAM!

Heloise shouts, "PIZZA DELIVERY!" She bashes into them with a car

Joe and Mack shouts, "We should have seen this coming!" They are knocked out.

Heloise drives to her destination and looks back to the audience, "I should be filled with cold rage but I'm having so much fun using it." She shrugs.

In the power control room, Madame Bouffant directs power to an area. She says, "That should do it."

Samy tells her, "Miss B… No, Bouffant… Why are you doing this? Why are you working for the enemy?"

Bouffant replies, "I'm working for my true boss. I was given these powers by him and same with the Nu Venom. I'm Levon's equal and we got our things from the same source. I used you so I can give the data needed to my superior."

Samy says, "Your superior? Then who is he?"

Bouffant giggles, "I can't give all the details. You would be surprised by him."

Three of the Minotaur soldiers breaks in and one shouts, "You traitor!" They charge toward her.

Samy shouts "Get back! She can…!"

Bouffant looks bored as she turns three stands of her hair into swords and impales all three of them. She smirks evilly, "How boring…"

Samy is completely horrified, "How evil… I thought you were sweet."

Bouffant looks back to him and says, "I used to think that as well…" She destroys the computer with her hairpin rapier.

Samy is stunned, "No, we can't reverse it!"

Bouffant smiles evilly, "I already got what I came here for. My master will be happy with this. Lucius Heinous VII's empire dies today!"

In the upper levels of Misery Inc, Heloise is still driving towards where Levon and Lucius are. She says, "I'm almost there… I won't let anyone else stop me!"

She then sees the pink beam coming from somewhere and she jumps out of the car which is destroyed by the blast.

Heloise then says in a calm tone, "Okay, back to cold rage mode."

It was Mean Jean in her mecha that fired the attack. She laughs evilly, "Heloise! I'm back for revenge!"

Heloise replies nonchalantly, "This is not the best time Jean. I have no time for petty fights."

Mean Jean is enraged, "Petty?! I'll show you petty!" He fires a beam from her cannon.

Iron Homer picks up his grenade ball and swings his bat into it, firing at Heloise. She shouts, "Die!"

Bass Jack fires his sonic blast from his trumpet at Heloise.

BOOM! The three colliding blasts create a large explosion.

Mean Jean laughs madly, "HAHAHAHA! I got her! I finally got my revenge!"

Iron Homer grins evilly, "Allow me to beat down her corpse like how Levon beat down Jimmy!" He runs into the cloud and swings his beat down…

Heloise's hand catches it with little effort much to everyone else's horror.

Mean Jean is shocked, "How did she?"

Iron Homer is horrified, "Impossible…"

Heloise replies in a cold tone, "Good thing I have a barrier card in case this happened" She pulled out her electronic barrier card she used. "I wish you haven't said that because I'm even angrier."

POW! Heloise hammerfists Iron Homer into the floor hard, trapping him and making him drop his bat.

Bass Jack cringes, "Strong!"

Heloise picks up the steel bat and says, "Batter up…" She is about to swing her bat as she aims for Iron Homer's head.

Iron Homer is shaking, "Don't…"

Heloise says in a deathly tone, "I'm going for a home run…"

SMASH! Heloise bashes the steel bat into his head so hard… he decapitated him! His baseball head is sent flying into the TV screen, which explodes on impact.

Mean Jean is shocked, "What the…?"

Bass Jack shouts, "You will pay for that you little demon!" He charges his attack into his horn and before he can use it… the horn was clogged by a grenade much to his shock.

Heloise points her gun at it and says, "Don't want to listen to your song." She fires it at the grenade.

BOOM! The attack created an explosion which not only destroys the horn, but also defeated Bass Jack who collapses on the floor all burned.

Heloise says to Mean Jean, "Out of my way Mean Jean. I have personal issues with Levon and I won't be afraid to show all of it."

Mean Jean shouts, "How dare you look down on me despite being your rival! You think you can beat me without your own robot suit?!" She fires all of her cannons at Heloise.

Heloise effortlessly dodges her blasts and replies, "I would have been using my robot suit to get up faster but I needed to exercise my rage and…"

SLASH! Mean Jean's mecha was slashed vertically in half by Heloise's beam saber, much to Mean Jean's horror.

Heloise finishes her sentence, "I don't even need it to take out your tin suit."

Mean Jean can't believe it, "Impossible… My robot suit I just improved… Defeated by one attack from just her small saber?"

BOOM! Mean Jean's mecha suit exploded, defeating her in the process.

Heloise replies, "You should have let me through without you getting hurt. Well, at least I'm here…"She is at the door of the main office.

She breaks in and shouts, "Alright Levon, now it is you and me this time!"

Lucius cheers, "Heloise!"

Levon sees her, "Ah Heloise. I was about to finalize my deal with Lucius until you arrived. Great, guess I'll have to wait a bit more."

Heloise replies, "You got no time to wait anymore!" She fires a charged blast from her gun at Levon, only for Belphy to stand in front and deflects it with his hand.

Belphy says "If you want Levon, then you will have to go through me."

Heloise smiles evilly, "No worries. Just thought I let you know, your underground passages are no longer secret so I pretty much gave that info to this guy."

BOOM! Gamma bursts from the floor in front of Belphy much to everyone's surprise.

Lucius shrieks, "GAH! Gamma?!"

Heloise tells him, "Relax Lucius, he is an ally."

Lucius trembles, "Oh man… I don't think I'll tick her off again…"

Belphy tells Levon calmly, "This is going to take a while Levon."

Levon sighs, "Unfortunately…"

Gamma roars before striking Belphy who guarded himself, crashing him into the lower floors. He dives down after him to fight.

Heloise smiles, "Good thing I have a bigger guy by my side. That means I'll get to you before anyone can!" She charges at Levon with her saber.

Lucius shouts, "Heloise, wait!"

"HIYA!" She cries out as she is about to strike him down with her saber.

In a split second, Saffi appears and grabs Heloise's arm which stopped her attack.

Heloise grunts, "Saffi…"

Saffi hurls her away and Heloise lands on her feet. She growls, "Step away from him."

Heloise replies, "So then, Levon is going to allow your hands to get dirty I see."

Saffi giggles evilly, "I've been training Heloise. Levon helped me honed my skills better."

Heloise then says, "I've been training as well Saffi. I took out practically almost everyone of your group and I'm still 100 percent."

Saffi smiles evilly, "Good. I've been waiting to see who the strongest woman in Miseryville is."

Heloise smirks, "So you are really challenging me I see. I thought it was for the biggest tramp in Miseryville because you are definitely competing with Jez for it."

Saffi glares, "You shut your mouth! A small one like you shouldn't even be talking. You are not even a woman like me!"

Heloise is annoyed, "I wanted to go easy on you and I really do, but you went there." She activates her battle dress.

Lucius is intrigued, "Her dress, it is like the one she wore when Jimmy powered her up."

Heloise giggles evilly, "Oh Saffi. I should tell you this. I was using Jimmy's boost to prepare me a replica of my dress that functions like the old one along with my tools in case of an emergency. I have prepared for a moment like this which is why I will end this instantly!" She does a Sneak Step.

Saffi is on her guard only for Heloise to appear behind her and about to punch her. She thoughts, 'Sorry Saffi, but this punch from Beezy's strength due to my saved data should hold you down.'

Heloise makes her first strike which creates a powerful impact… but Saffi caught her fist with little effort and it barely affected her!

Lucius is shocked, "No way…"

Heloise backs away and she was surprised, "Impossible… that attack and not even a damaged arm?!"

Levon laughs evilly, "Hahahaha! Oh Heloise, you think you are the only one who wears stylish outfits for battle? How naïve! Why do you think Saffi wears her outfit most of the time?"

Heloise grunts, "So the outfit isn't just for show off."

Levon grins, "It is actually high tech which not only keeps her outfit form fitting, but also increases her speed and power at the same levels as Jimmy gives her!"

Heloise growls, "Oh come on, I really have to go all out on her?"

Saffi giggles deviously, "I don't even need your weak boyfriend to give me power."

Heloise glares, "Okay Saffi, you want a no-holds barred fight? You got it!"

To be continued…

Miseryville's greatest catfight begins next chapter!


	16. Killing Roses

Hello everyone! ^^ Your new chapter is here! Just thought I let you all know that the battle between Heloise and Saffi will have fanservice in portion of the fight so read carefully. Have fun!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Hostile Rising

Chapter 16: Killing Roses

* * *

><p>Around the same time the battle is taking place, we go to Jez's home and we see Jez in her bathrobe heading to her Jacuzzi.<p>

The radio was on and the announcer speaks, "In the developing news, we hear reports of Heloise who entered the war taking down 13 members of the Nu Venom and is in the same area where the leader Levon is along with his girlfriend Saffi. We will discuss more of the details later on as we will update."

Jez sighs, "Everyone is really at war here. I don't care if Levon or Lucius wins, I just want to go back to living a rich life."

She takes her bathrobe off to reveal her black bikini and heads in the Jacuzzi. She goes in and relaxes.

Jez is feeling comfortable, "Ahh… That's more like it. It is hard work to be the most beautiful woman in Miseryville. I don't have to be the strongest like Saffi or the smartest like Heloise when I got all this especially when those two will be trying to kill each other. But that Jimmy boy; I wonder where he is… Why do I care for him?"

She hears a knock on the door which she finds suspicious, "I wonder who that could be?"

The door and the wall itself have broken down much to her shock.

A tall menacing figure goes in, showing itself to Jez.

Jez is scared, "Who… Who are you?"

It was Arc Hunter Beta, who was with Madame Bouffant yesterday. He speaks in a robotic tone, "Jez… I have come to take you prisoner under orders."

Jez whimpers, "Who sent you?"

Beta replies, "My master… He has use for you." He proceeds to grab her.

Jez is captured and she screams, "LET ME GO! HELP!"

Back in Misery Inc, Heloise and Saffi are about to fight against each other so the former can get to Levon.

Heloise wields her laser pistol and beam saber. She tries to find a way to attack Saffi.

Saffi giggles evilly, "Oh Heloise, you think you can beat me? I've gotten a lot better now."

Heloise replies, "I'm glad you did. I was actually hoping for someone who is more of a worthy opponent unlike the trash in the Nu Venom."

Saffi smirks, "Well who better than me? I'm strong, wild, and got all this." She flaunts her cleavage and then shakes her hips at Heloise.

Heloise groans, "Is that supposed to discourage me?"

Saffi replies smugly, "A strong grown woman should represent instead of a little girl like you."

Heloise growls, "Alright Saffi! Enough talk! Let's fight!" She starts by attempting to slash Saffi with her sword but it was blocked by her.

Saffi grins evilly, "Gladly!" She and Heloise run out of the balcony and jump into the factory areas.

Levon is watching and is smiling evilly, "Now begins an amazing catfight."

They roll onto the ground before getting up and start fighting against each other. Heloise tries to strike her with her saber but Saffi avoids her attacks. Heloise then uses her pistol to fire energy bullets at her but Saffi dodges them as well.

Heloise grunts, "Crud, she's fast!"

Saffi kicks the pistol off Heloise's hand and then punches the beam saber off her, rendering her unarmed.

Heloise sees that she is empty-handed, "Oh no…"

POW! Saffi punches Heloise in the stomach, causing her to cling to her stomach in pain. Saffi then attempts to punch her again, but Heloise grab her arm this time and throw her over.

Saffi lands on her feet and kicks Heloise who blocks it. Saffi then uses her other leg to kick Heloise again in an enzuigiri but the attack was avoided when Heloise ducked.

Heloise shouts, "Gotcha!" She strikes Saffi in the back with a karate chop.

Saffi yelps, "Yow! Why you little!"

BOING! Saffi bumps Heloise off with her own rear.

Heloise lands on the floor safely and said "Had to use your big butt to get me off of you huh?"

Saffi giggles evilly as she shakes her hips evilly, "You are jealous because I look more of a woman unlike you. I bet Jimmy must have regretted being your boyfriend because he couldn't find a girl more human and grown."

Heloise growls, "Saffi… Don't make me kill you."

Saffi taunts her, "Then come get me, little one."

Heloise roars, "Alright!" She advances to strike her.

Levon smiles evilly, "Oh Heloise, I ordered Saffi to press every button on you so you will have the rage you control to consume you. You have body issues, being feminine, and you care for Jimmy so… That's why you won't win even if you went under training since Saffi have the skills to humiliate you before ending you."

Heloise attempts to punch Saffi who dodges it and then she blocks Saffi's counter punch which knocks her back.

Heloise thinks, 'Oh man, Saffi is going to make me lose focus of my rage. Not to mention her reaction time to my attacks is the same as her powered-up form because of her outfit."

Saffi advances to her and attempts to punch her. Heloise ducks and counterattacks by punching her in an uppercut right into her stomach. Saffi is stunned by the attack and is sent flying into the air.

Heloise shouts, "Take that!"

Saffi recovers and dives down with a dropkick which Heloise avoids. She then performs a Sneak Step, vanishing in front of her.

Heloise defends herself and looks around to find where Saffi is going to appear from.

Saffi sneak steps behind Heloise and kicks her in the chest area.

Heloise yells in pain, "GAH!"

Saffi shouts, "Hundred Punch!" She rapidly punches Heloise at fast speed!

Heloise tries to defend herself from her attacks but they are weakening her.

Saffi smiles evilly and punches Heloise hard enough to knock her into a wall.

Heloise coughs blood from the impact, "Gah!"

Levon shouts in glee; "Let her have it Saffi!"

Saffi jumps forward and dash to Heloise at high speed before turning her body around.

Heloise looks to see what Saffi is about to do and she glares at the audience, "I bet you guys out there are really happy with how this fight is turning out."

BAM! Saffi lands her rear end into Heloise's body!

Levon is smiling, "Woo! I'm so going to Screech this to all of my followers!" He takes a picture with the camera on his phone.

Saffi sees Levon and blows a kiss at him while she rubs on Heloise's face.

Heloise is starting to lose her temper, "I can't take it…"

Levon records while he is very happy to see all this happening, "I'm going to get a million views for this on SpewTube! Oh Saffi, you know how to use your sexy body!"

Saffi then goes into a crouching start, releasing Heloise from her hold.

Heloise is dizzied from the attack, "Okay Saffi, now I'm really angry…" She walks dizzyingly to where Saffi is…

BAM! Saffi launches her behind right up Heloise's chin, bumping her into the air!

Levon is smiling, "Now that's what I call a booty uppercut!"

Heloise is stunned from the attack and can't believe what is happening to her. She thinks, 'Dang it… Saffi is trying to tick me off to lose my focus…"

Saffi appears above her much to her shock.

POW! Saffi punches her in the chest, sending her crashing into the ground.

Lucius cringes, "That's got to hurt."

Heloise was on the ground damaged from Saffi's attacks. She tries to crawl her way up, "I won't be humiliated… I've taken worse than this… Like the second half of my adventures…"

She hears a whistling sound coming from above and she looks up and utters, "I need a lawyer…"

BAM! Saffi lands herself on Heloise's back, sitting on her in the process.

Heloise screams in pain when she felt being crushed by Saffi landing her rear on her.

Levon whistles, "Wow! Saffi is ruthless! To humiliate Heloise like that shows it!"

Heloise growls in pain; "Get your fat butt off me Saffi…"

Saffi smirks evilly, "Little girls like you should be spanked for your rudeness." She raises her hand up.

SMACK! Heloise has an eye twitch when she felt a big smack on one area where it shouldn't be touched.

Saffi giggles, "For a short girl, you are the one to talk."

Levon whistles, "That's got to burn."

Heloise roars in anger, "RAGH!" She manages to get off Saffi because of her fiery rage.

Saffi jumps out of the way and is in a crouching pose.

Heloise shouts in anger, "That's it! I'll make sure you won't shake again!" She charges straight at Saffi and both began exchanging punches.

Saffi pulls out another punch, only for Heloise to grab her arm and throws her into the wall. The wall breaks from the impact and Saffi is in the hallway.

Heloise jumps out into the hallway and tackles Saffi.

Meanwhile in the lower levels of Misery Inc, we see Gamma fighting against Belphy.

Gamma charges at him while roaring.

Belphy readies his stance, "This should keep you down enough. Saint Terra Punch!"

POW! He delivers a right hook into Gamma's jaw and the impact is strong.

Gamma is at first stunned by the attack… before he replies with a right swing from his claw!

Belphy dodges it and he can't believe what happened. "Oy, you got to be kidding me. I actually put enough effort into my knockout punch. But then again, it has a strong steel jaw but I'm strong as one." He runs up to him, jumps up and swings down with a hammer fist.

He shouts, "Iron Hammer! His attack makes impact against Gamma who blocked it, causing the ground to shake and break apart.

Gamma pushes Belphy off with a strong enough force and then charges up energy into his mouth.

Belphy looks uneasy, "Oh no…"

Gamma fires the heat blast from his mouth and it directly hits Belphy!

BOOM! The blast was powerful enough to create an explosion on impact.

Gamma looks to see if the attack did anything. The smoke clears out to reveal Belphy in steel skin and unharmed!

Belphy sighs, "I really had to resort in using my special ability to up my defenses. This guy needs to be contained and I hope Bouffant can bring his predecessor Beta right away."

Back to the battle between Heloise and Saffi, we see those two taking their battle in the hallways.

Saffi kicks Heloise in her right arm, only for the latter to spin around and kicks her in the stomach. Saffi yelps as she clings to her stomach in pain.

Heloise jumps back and she throws a coil at Saffi which ties her up. She then pulls with both of her hands, launching her into a wall.

Saffi bumps into the wall hard much to her pain. She starts to get really angry as she bursts out of the coils and proceeds to charge straight at her.

Heloise smiles evilly, "Okay, you want a real rumble? You got it!" She presses the buttons on her gloves and turns them into large metal gauntlet gloves!

Saffi sees Heloise charging straight at her and she looks worried, "Oh no…"

Heloise advances and first punches Saffi who attempts to block but is overwhelmed by the power of it.

Saffi yelps, "AH!" She gets hit by the power of Heloise's iron gloves.

POW! Heloise throws other hook, hitting into Saffi's waist! POW! She throws other punch right in the stomach.

Saffi is stunned, "OOF!"

She shouts as she prepares to launch her first, "How about this?!"

POW! The punch she made a strong enough impact to sent Saffi flying in a wall.

Saffi coughs blood from the impact.

Heloise taunts, "Saffi! You got blood on you!"

Saffi wipes her mouth and notices blood on her hand. She is shocked, "Blood…"

Heloise continues taunting, "What's wrong Saffi? Feeling ugly from getting simple blood on you?"

Saffi gets angry, "Why you…"

Heloise shouts, "Come get me!" She runs away leaving a smoke cloud.

Saffi roars, "Get back here!" She chases her through the halls.

Heloise runs off and she sees the door that leads to the ship building room. She smiles, "Perfect!" She goes in the door.

Saffi goes in and looks around to find her. "Hm…"

She hears Heloise's voice much to her shock, "Hey Saffi! I'm over here!"

Saffi sees Heloise's shadow inside an open circular window of a large boat called the S.S Despair. She shouts evilly, "Gotcha!"

She runs over to the boat and climbs into the window. As she is halfway inside, she sees that the Heloise that was inside the boat was only a cardboard cutout of her! She exclaims, "What the?!"

Heloise was actually outside the boat the entire time much to her shock. She smiles, "I've been practicing ventriloquism."

Saffi is mad, "Why you!" She tries to get out but she is unable due to her behind being caught by the window. "I'm stuck!"

Heloise is then behind her grinning evilly, "I knew your big butt can't fit inside the window judging from your measurements posted in your profile. How ironic that your biggest feature you are proud to show off comes back to bite you." She puts on a large metal glove in her right hand.

Saffi knows what about to happen as she shows fear, "Please don't…"

Heloise tells her in ominous tone, "Oh Saffi, I promise you this will all be over after I give order to your big chaotic behind!"

Heloise pulls her right hand back, charging it up with electricity. She shouts, "This should keep you from standing up! Take this, Thunder Clap!"

SMACK! The smack by Heloise was so powerful that it launches Saffi out of the boat window at lightning speed!

Saffi cries in pain holding her tush, "YOW!"

CRASH! She crashes into a pyramid of box crates which fell on her.

Heloise sighs in relief, "Woo… That should be enough butt-related humor and enough fanservice to keep the guys happy."

Levon sees the fight on the security cameras and he is blushing from how the fight went. "Wow… that was quite exciting."

Lucius smirks, "I knew Heloise had what it takes to defeat her. Guess it was wrong to tick her off."

Levon smiles, "Not really… The fight has only begun…"

Lucius is confused, "Huh?"

Heloise walks away to prepare her battle against Levon, only to hear a burst of box crates. She looks back with shock, "What?"

We see Saffi in such a mess from Heloise's last attack against her. She has her hair down and messy, few cuts on her body, and her outfit is a bit damaged. Her eye glows red as she stands up in a creeping manner.

Heloise is stunned, "You got to be kidding me… You can still move even with a bruised behind. No wait…" She sees her outfit repairing itself and clings to Saffi's body.

Saffi smiles evilly, "My booty don't hurt anymore. It got better…"

Heloise is surprised, "I see… So the outfit is for combat and not just showing off… Where in the heck Levon get that type from technology from?!"

Levon smiles evilly, "Now the battle just got started… I've always told her to keep that outfit on for one reason."

Flashback to back after Saffi accepted Levon's offer to join the Nu Venom…

Levon holds out a box, "Saffi, your new outfit is in here. Not to worry, this is a one size fit all. Try it on." He goes out the door before it closes.

Saffi answers, "Okay!" She opens the box and is confused about it before deciding to try the outfit on.

Levon waits outside the door, hoping Saffi is finished trying the outfit on.

Saffi shouts, "Finished!"

Levon goes in and he can't believe what he is just seeing. "Wow…"

Saffi is confused about how she looked in her outfit. She tells him with concern, "What do you think?"

Levon replies with a smile, "All I have to say this, this is the best day of my life."

Saffi blushes, "You think so?" She looks at her behind in the mirror. "Wow, my butt is biggy big... I feel plump in this."

Levon giggles, "Hehe, nonsense. You should be wearing it for your life babe."

Saffi is dumbfounded, "Really?"

Levon replies, "That is right. Your rump is big and so what? So is Jez's and she's the beauty queen of Miseryville! Just don't tell her about the former. The point is Saffi; you can both be the strongest and the sexiest female in all of Miseryville as long as you keep it on."

Saffi is annoyed as she believes to know why she must wear it, "Am I just eye candy for you?"

Levon's eyes widened, "Oh no! Saffi, the outfit for you is state of the art. Not only it is form fitting on your powerful thick curves and it would feel like you are not wearing anything, but it also increases your abilities due to the nano technology from my supplier."

Saffi is amazed, "Ooh…"

Levon nods, "Yep. What you possess is a power boost so you won't need Jimmy to power you up. Not to mention, gotta show everyone the new powerful sexy you and even Beezy in order to show what he has been truly missing."

Saffi smiles, "You think I'm sexy?"

Levon smiles back, "I do Saffi. I love a woman who is strong and beautiful. That's why Saffi, wear it. Show everyone who you really are." He laughs evilly as flashback ends.

POW! Saffi punches Heloise in the stomach quickly and hard!

Heloise grunts in pain as she is shocked from what happened, "That came out fast…"

BAM! Saffi kicks her hard in the waist and sends her into a wall. She then pins her neck against the wall.

Heloise struggles in pain as Saffi chokes her.

Madame Bouffant smiles evilly as she is looking out to see the battle between Saffi and Heloise. "Oh my, those two are really going at it…"

Samy is horrified, "Heloise, she is getting beaten…"

Bouffant giggles, "She really is. Guess she should have found the secret of Saffi's outfit already."

Samy wonders, "What kind?"

Bouffant replies, "Oh it's different from mine. In case if she is stunned, she can recover due to her outfit's nano tech. No matter how much you get her down, she'll always come right up. Kind of surprising her outfit didn't burst due to her large behind." She smirks

Samy looks at Bouffant's butt and blushes, "Um, you are in no position to talk that way to Saffi."

Bouffant gasps, "Samy, were you checking me out?" She then changes her tone into a flirtatious one. "Of course you were because look… My outfit is indestructible on this body." She flaunts her curves at him.

Samy sighs, "I always wanted to die this way."

Back in the battle, Saffi is still choking Heloise against the wall angrily.

Heloise tries to get out, "Dang…"

Saffi growls sadistically, "I got you Heloise. I'm the strongest and the sexiest. You will die by me, puny one!"

Heloise smirks even though she can barely breathe, "I see, you may possibly be both but there's one thing you can never be…" Her left glove charges up in electricity.

Saffi is alarmed, "Uh oh!"

Heloise shouts, "The SMARTEST!" She punches Saffi in the stomach, shocking her.

Saffi yelps in pain, "OW!"

Heloise yells, "Alright! That should neutralize your outfit!"

After the attack ended, Saffi then smiles evilly as she recovers instantly from the electrical pain she had. She says, "That all you got?"

Heloise is stunned, "You got to be kidding me… That was a 100 volt punch! That should have at least neutralized the outfit!"

Saffi replies before she attacks, "It is electric resistant!" She punches Heloise in the stomach hard!

Heloise coughs out blood, "GUH!"

Levon looks ahead and sees what is going on. He smiles maniacally, "Yes Saffi, show her your true merciless side! Kill her!"

Saffi then says in a evil tone, "Time to finish you…"

BAM! She starts punching Heloise rapidly into a wall with her punches! She shouts, "Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraora!""

Heloise gets mercilessly pounded by Saffi's punches.

Saffi shouts, "Damn you Heloise! I hate you! Why are you the most popular even though you are not as sexy as me?! I can't stand it that you are with Jimmy and Beezy most of the time, even when you end up becoming the butt of the jokes later on!"

POW! Heloise gets uppercuted by Saffi and is sent flying into the air.

Saffi jumps up and fly toward Heloise before shouting, "I can't believe that you were actually acknowledged for popularity, but not me! WHY?! What makes you special you lowly puny girl?!"

She has her legs wrap around Heloise's neck in a headscissors hold, spins very fast into a hurricanrana before coming down…

BAM! Saffi drives Heloise's neck into the ground as her move landed. She shouts her special attack, "Gyro Crash!"

Heloise coughs out blood from the attack and she is unable to move.

Saffi looks down on her and says with spite, "I bet Jimmy doesn't see you as a woman but a little runt who may not be even human. You sicken me and that's why I'll take you out and be the alpha female!"

Heloise tries to move her body but she can't. She then says while breathing heavily, "Saffi… You want to make a name for yourself and show who is the strongest woman? Well, make your living in obscurity worth it… and hit me with your best shot. I dare you…" She smirks.

Saffi growls, "You got it…" She jumps and starts wallbouncing to the top of the ceiling as they are in a large spacious area of the factory. She then lands her feet on the ceiling and she looks down to see Heloise directly 100 feet away from her.

Heloise can't help but smile about what's going to happen to her. She says, "Oh boy, I'm not going to endure that. Sorry Jimmy…"

Saffi launches herself from the ceiling like a torpedo and dives down toward Heloise into a diving punch. She shouts, "CRUSH!"

A few seconds later, BOOM! The diving punch connecting created a large impact as it results a large smokecloud due to a shockwave created by Saffi's power. The shockwave causes many windows in the area to break in shattered glass.

Lucius looks on in horror and he screams, "HELOISE!"

Levon smiles, "Not even Heloise can stand up from that. Saffi wins and now she is a complete woman."

The smoke clears out to reveal Saffi's having her fist on what happened to be a motionless body of Heloise and below her a crater created by Saffi's strong punch.

Saffi looks down and smiles in devilish joy, "I did it… I beat Heloise… At long last I've done it. Levon, look what I did. Get the cameras… get the paparazzi… get anyone to film this… I made a name for myself… Hello? Anyone? I'm ready for my close-up~." She says as she wiggles her behind.

Lucius is shocked, "I can't believe it, Heloise is down…"

Saffi starts to laugh from the joy she had in defeating Heloise until she breaks in maniacal laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA! Everyone! Look at me now! I'm Saffi! I won! I'm the strongest woman there is along with the sexiest! I got everything! I got all! I got the curves, the booty, chest, and got the power! I'm unstoppable now! Who is laughing now?! LOOK AT ME NOW MISERYVILLIANS! Look at your sexiest champion and bow before your new queen! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lucius is horrified, "Saffi has really fallen…"

"Do you feel better now Saffi?" It was said by Heloise's voice.

Saffi is shocked to hear her. "What?!" She looks behind her to see Heloise is standing tall!

Lucius cheers, "She's alive!"

Levon growls, "Of course… What is my babe doing?! She shouldn't have let herself open like that! Heloise is unpredictable!"

Lucius smirks, "You were the one who gloated that the fight was over."

Heloise shows calmness despite her somehow surviving Saffi's assault, "Answer my question. Do you feel better away? Sorry I had to take satisfaction from that."

Saffi is angry from how Heloise is still alive, "How did you get away?!

Heloise replies, "Do you remember the life-sized doll of myself I used in my battle back then? That's how I was able to escape your finishing blow. While you were gloating, I managed to found my sword." She pulls out her beam saber which is activated.

Saffi growls, "Damn you!"

Heloise smirks, "I should have known Saffi; you are very desperate for attention no matter good or bad. It's unhealthy to crave for it so much because you are only making yourself weak mentally and emotionally!"

Saffi shouts, "What do you know?! You are just little! You are not a woman like me!"

Heloise replies, "Saffi… I may not look physically grown, but I know my limits and I know what makes me strong as a female. It's not about having a grown figure like you and Jez; it's about having the willpower of one and making choices for yourself. The reason I'm still standing is because I'm not fighting for Lucius and Miseryville, I'm fighting you for Jimmy and you as well as our friends. The thing is Saffi; I want to help you get out of your wrong path."

Saffi smirks, "I see… Aren't you on a wrong path as well because of your love for Jimmy? You are making yourself weak because of your feelings for him! You are becoming more human because of him! You are weakening yourself from your true self! You say I have problems? How about you?!"

Heloise then says, "You can mock my height, but I'll be a bigger woman than you. I thought I was speaking to one, but it turns out you are just a girl becoming a trainwreck because of your mistakes…"

Saffi roars, "HOW DARE YOU?!"

Heloise glares, "If softening up my heart makes me weak, fine! Is it worth controlling myself just so I can get the point I'm making into your thick skull? Alright then! But is it smart? You better believe it!" She prepares to attack.

Saffi disappears and starts appearing in different places at fast speed. She shouts, "I will end you once and for all! I'll show you who is the strongest!"

Heloise calms and concentrate, "You see Saffi, I don't have to be the strongest woman to defeat you…" She charges up her saber.

Saffi then jumps off a wall and charges at lightning speed toward Heloise, aiming for the back of her neck.

Heloise senses her and then says, "I'm already happy being the smartest woman in Miseryville!"

She fires an electromagnetic discharging wave from her beam saber at Saffi.

Levon is surprised, "What?!"

Saffi is alarmed, "No!" She gets hit by the discharging wave and behind her, machinery breaks from the pulse of the wave.

Heloise pants, "Gotcha…"

Saffi realizes she is unharmed from the shockwave and gloats, "Ha! That didn't do anything!"

Heloise says calmly, "I see… Then why don't you move?"

Saffi grins evilly, "I will!"

She starts to walk to Heloise but as she makes her first step, her body starts to feel very numb. Saffi is starting to feel weak, "What the…? My body... The pain is back?"

Heloise explains, "From what I analyze, your outfit possessed nano technology which enhances your abilities reaching up to your full potential similar to my battle outfit and it helps heal you body. Guess it explains why you are still standing even after all the heavy hits against you. Still feeling the pain again in your 'wonderful booty'?" She mocks her.

Levon can't believe this, "She figured it out!"

Saffi tries to move well but she is starting to lose balance from the pain coming back to her. She is incredulous, "No! This is impossible!"

Heloise lights up her saber and prepares for the finishing attack, "I modified my saber so I can create an EMP, an electromagnetic pulse to disable your outfit. Without it, you are not as strong as you are now and completely vulnerable! Both physically and mentally…"

Saffi roars, "YOU LIAR! I'll still beat you!"

Heloise then says in a serious tone, "You allow the insecurities invoked by Levon to corrupt you, making you someone you are not. You have truly forgotten what made you awesome in the first place. That is why I have no choice… I'll have to end your character." She gives a powerful death glare which caught Saffi by surprise.

Saffi feels completely frozen in fear from Heloise's powerful glare. She can't do anything to move but to say in a weakly tone, "Please… Don't…"

Heloise closes her eyes and says in a sincere tone before performing the finishing blow, "It's too late…"

SLASH!

Levon is shocked, "Saffi…

Lucius had the same reaction, "Did she… end her?"

Saffi is completely shocked, as she was delivered a slash from Heloise's saber but nothing but her wounds are showing where Heloise struck. Saffi mutters in fear, "No, I'm dead…

We see Heloise walking behind Saffi and she turns off her saber. She puts it in her dress and says, "It's over… I won."

Saffi looks below her, noticing that she doesn't have a bleeding cut on her. She is mortified, "But, you didn't even slash me…"

Heloise replies in a serious tone, "I did… just thought if you want to show more skin."

One second later, Saffi's dark outfit is shredded to bits by a delayed reaction to Heloise's last sword strike. Saffi then realizes what really happened as she sees that she is reduced to her own underwear. She collapses onto her knees before covering herself out of shame.

Levon looks away from the screen out of disappointment. "Dang it…"

Saffi tries to hide her body despite being defeated, "No! Not here!"

Heloise shakes her head in disappointment, "I thought you want attention this way. Don't you? Come on, you can flaunt your butt much better this way. I can take a picture and send it to Screecher if you want. I promise it will guarantee millions of hits all over Miseryville. You'll be a bigger hit than Jez will, so what do you say?"

She looks back at Saffi and notices that she is not moving. Heloise then calls her to get a reaction out of her, "Saffi? Are you right?" She sees Saffi finally looking back at her and Heloise can only react to her look but concern.

Saffi had tears in her eye, showing how she was desperate and only to meet humiliation in the end. She cries, "Why? This is not fair… How could you?"

Heloise looks down and says, "I did what a real friend should have done, I want you to realize what had been really holding you back. Your need of attention… you didn't need that and you were okay with it."

Saffi continues crying, "That's not true… You are still saying you are my friend when you are not. You don't understand anything! You don't know what it's like!"

Heloise replies, "You are wrong." She places a blanket on Saffi to cover her exposed body. "Saffi, I know what it is like to be ignored as I was by Jimmy due to Beezy. Although you have more potential in likability, you haven't showed it much and I honestly thought it was a mistake. Even I acknowledge my popularity, but it isn't because I have to show some skin. No, it is because I'm strong and smart. I don't have to get a body like yours to look like a woman, because Jimmy sees me as one." She smiles.

Saffi sniffs, "Are you saying I don't have a character?"

Heloise reassures her, "You do Saffi. You are without a doubt a wild, unpredictable girl that makes you lovable. I want to see that from you again. I'm not going to judge you because of your curves, but don't let that prioritize over what makes you special."

Saffi sighs, "Alright…"

Heloise then says, "And Saffi… I'm sorry that we haven't treated you like you aren't part of the group. Jimmy and Beezy feel the same way too I bet…" She throws a set of Saffi's clothes to her.

Saffi is surprised to see that Heloise is showing her sympathy and even remembering what type of clothes she wears.

Heloise stretches her arms and says, "Well Saffi, what will you'll be doing next is your decision so before I kick your current boyfriend's butt, there is something you need to know."

Saffi asks her in a sad tone, "What is it?"

Heloise answers with a smile, "Hopefully after all this is over, we can hang out because I could use a female friend in case our idiotic boyfriends are out. See ya!" She runs off.

Saffi stands up and grabs a set of clothes Heloise gave her. She is touched, "Heloise…

"Saffi…"

She hears someone saying her name much to her surprise. She looks behind her and she is surprised to see someone she is familiar with. She can only speak in awe, "You…"

A large person in a brown hooded robe says to her, "Is this a bad time? I just want to see if you are alright but, you may want to get dressed first. I promise I won't look."

Meanwhile, Madame Bouffant walks down the halls carrying Samy and contacts her benefactor. She says, "Master, Saffi is defeated by Heloise. Your enhancing outfit failed to help her win. What shall we do about her; I mean… you modified me and she is without a doubt inferior."

The Benefactor responded, "The girl will be improved for Levon's liking since he is my client. However, I have much bigger plans with him and one thing that he is the key to my project."

Bouffant giggles evilly, "Oh right, the project you didn't give clear detail about."

Samy recognizes the voice, "Wait, that voice… It can't be! You! You are behind all this?!"

The Benefactor hears him and says, "Hello Samy. It's been a while… Just thought I let you know, I'm coming over for supervision of my project that is about to begin." He laughs evilly.

To be continued…

Who is this Benefactor? Don't miss the next chapter!


	17. All In Together

Hello! ^^ Check it out everyone! A brand new chapter heading into the climax!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Hostile Rising

Chapter 17: All In Together

* * *

><p>Heloise walks back into the main office and sees that Lucius is still there but not Levon.<p>

Lucius is relieved, "Heloise, thank goodness you are safe."

Heloise looks around and says, "Where is Levon?"

Lucius replies, "He left and wasn't pleased with the way you defeated Saffi."

Heloise shrugs, "Well, at least I didn't kill her or he would come to go after me already. Well Lucius, let's get you out before Levon arrives."

Lucius looks ahead and shouts, "Heloise! Stay back!"

A blade was fired and it was only close to Heloise's face by one inch much to her shock.

Heloise looks back and sees it was Razor who fired the blade from his body.

Razor smirks evilly, "Sorry, Levon told us to make sure Lucius won't leave and to see if you are already softened up."

Heloise glares, "I still got enough in me left you punk. I will defeat you!"

She pulls out her saber and swings her blade at Razor, who blocks it with a blade morphed from his arm!

Razor grins, "Is that all you got?"

Heloise growls, "You got to be kidding me. I see you are stronger compared to the others, right Darkoid?"

Razor replies, "Rotundo is soft compared to my blades. You'll pay for killing him."

Brock appears behind Heloise and he is about to strike her with his lariat. Heloise sees it coming and jumps out of the way before she was hit.

Heloise shouts, "Take this!" She pulls out her laser pistol and fires energy bullets at Brock, only for the bullets to bounce off what happens to be his crystal skin. She is surprised, "No way…"

Brock smiles evilly, "My skin is stronger than iron zuh! Your attacks won't do good against me zuh!"

Heloise grunts, "Dang it!"

Oscuro appears above and he is looking more demonic as he reveals himself as a Darkoid. He shouts, "DIE!" He fires a sonic beam from his mouth at Heloise.

BOOM! The attack resulted in the explosion which blows up the office.

As the smoke clears out, all three look around to find Heloise.

Oscuro looks, "Where did she go?!"

Razor realizes, "Damn! She ran away with Lucius!"

Brock growls, "Zuh! Stop her!"

We see Heloise running down the hallway with Lucius from the smoking office.

Lucius was frightened, "That was too close!"

Heloise shouts back, "Hey! At least I saved you! I need to get you to safety first and then get back to fighting Levon!"

Lucius tells her, "Even if you defeated Saffi, Levon is on another level! He can actually create storms with his wind! Belphy, he's already fighting against Gamma!"

Heloise shows worry, "Gamma is strong… He'll hold him long enough to allow me to regroup to defend myself before Jimmy arrives. My temp suit can't handle any more damage."

Suddenly, they look above to see Levon flying in the air much to their shock. He lands on his feet in front of them is a casual pose.

Heloise glares, "Levon…"

Levon smirks, "Why are you running Heloise? Don't you want to take me down already for revenge?"

Heloise replies, "I'm just bringing Lucius to safety. After all, he is the King piece in all this."

Lucius grumbles, "Can't tell if that is a compliment or insult."

Levon then says, "You know that is only a waste of time because I can end all this instantly. Tell her Lucius, of what I did to your army."

Heloise smiles evilly, "So, you really are strong especially with your Arc Gear… I bet you got as a gift from someone who is really calling the shots here."

Levon glares at her, "I'm the one who is a natural born talent, something which Beezy is not. I'm the true next ruler of Miseryville Heloise and I suggest you bow down.

Heloise replies with anger, "I don't bow down to anyone, especially the one who hurt Jimmy."

Levon grins, "How weak…"

Heloise growls, "Weak? I'm the one who took down your girlfriend and my own friend. I already know you attacked so what I want to know is… Who are you working for?"

Levon sneers, "You are already getting ahead, aren't you?"

Heloise replies, "More ahead then you think. The Darkoids, Madame Bouffant, Gamma, your Arc Gear… Only someone with a big level of intelligence can come up with this and he might have been another famous genius…"

Levon chuckles evilly, "Hehehe… You really are getting warmer. You don't have to keep guessing because everything is coming together."

Meanwhile, Belphy and Gamma are still fighting against each other with Gamma backhands Belphy into a wall.

Belphy crashes into it and says, "Oh man, I shouldn't try to face this thing head on. That's only because I'm only fighting at 80 percent here."

Gamma roars as he charges energy into his mouth, preparing to fire his heat blast at Belphy.

Belphy is showing worry when he knows he won't dodge this, "This is going to burn…"

Gamma fires his blast at full force, directing it toward Belphy.

Beta teleports in front of Belphy and opens his stomach, taking Gamma's fully powered blast into him. He absorbs the blast into him without suffering damage, before closing his stomach.

Gamma can only react to shock that not only did his attack get stopped like that, he recognizes Beta right away.

Belphy is surprised that Beta has come already, "Took you look enough. You were supposed to be modified to counter this renegade Arc Hunter."

Beta replies in robotic tone, "I was ordered by my master to help retrieve Jez."

Belphy is confused, "Wait, we are going to take her hostage? That's not what Levon and I have in mind…"

Beta turns to see Gamma, "Gamma here may have been my predecessor, but my master upgraded me to combat him. Not only can I absorb his attacks…" He opens his stomach.

Gamma can only look in horror to see that the energy within Beta is gathering.

Beta then says, "I can send it back with twice the force." He fires back the heat blast at Gamma.

BOOM! Lucius and Heloise look outside to see a huge red explosion outside Misery Inc. much to their shock.

Levon says casually, "Ah, Beta is here."

Heloise is surprised, "Another Arc Hunter?"

Levon smiles evilly, "It's over for Gamma especially since Beta was modified to counter him."

Heloise can react with horror, "Oh no…"

Levon laughs, "Hahaha! Now you are the one in shock! How weak!"

Heloise growls and shoots her blaster, "I'm not!"

Levon dodges her bullets with little effort and jumps from the wall, roundhouse kicking Heloise.

Heloise blocks the kick which hurts her, "Ow…" She pulls out her saber and attempts to slash him with it.

Levon shouts, "Nice try!" He blocks her blade with his own created by his wind.

Heloise is surprised that he can pull that off, "Your Arc Gear is not on and you can do that?!"

Levon replies, "I fully mastered it Heloise!"

BAM! Heloise is smacked by Levon's air pressure, "GAH!"

Levon smiles evilly, "I've been using this Arc Gear long enough that I can use its elements without fully releasing it. I'm already one with the wind!"

He kicks Heloise's saber and pistol off her before kneeing her into the chest.

Heloise is stunned by the attack before she is sent flying into the wall.

Levon smirks evilly, "You think I would let you recover and prepare against me? You shouldn't underestimate me Heloise!"

Heloise pulls out a metal orb and shouts, "I know and that's why I must take you down!" She throws it at Levon and it releases metal coils which ties him up.

Levon grunts, "Damn it…"

Heloise yells, "Gotcha!" She picks up her saber and is charges at him to attack him.

Levon then says sarcastically, "Oh no, I'm wrapped up and I can't free myself from this… NOT! Arc Gear Sky Model, activate!"

The Arc Gear's activation causes an explosion of strong cutting winds which slashes the coils to free him and gives him bladed gauntlet gloves and boots.

Heloise is shocked, "You gotta be kidding me… to activate it from that state."

Levon says in an ominous tone, "It was already in my hand when you tied me up." He fires a gust of wind from his arm at Heloise.

Heloise blocks the wind and there was no effect. She shouts, "That will take more than a little gust to push me back."

SLASH! Heloise suddenly suffers multiple cuts on her body as she bleeds from the razor winds Levon made with the gust. She grunts before collapsing, "Should have seen that coming." She falls on the floor.

Lucius is frightened, "Heloise!"

Razor and Brock arrived and they see Heloise is on the floor bleeding from Levon's wind. Razor cheers, "Way to go sir! Now she is ours!"

Levon sees Heloise trying to get up. He says, "Not quite yet…"

Heloise struggles to get up, "I'll take more than a breeze to take me down…"

In one second, Heloise sees that Levon is front of her and is going to knee kick her much to her shock.

Levon calls his attack, "Rocket Knee…"

BAM! He knee kicks her into the head hard, flipping her over.

Heloise can't believe what happened, "That came in an instant…" She falls onto the floor unable to move her body as she is beaten.

Lucius is stunned, "She is defeated…"

Levon orders his men, "Seize them."

Razor grabs Heloise's battered body and Brock grabs Lucius.

Lucius tries to get out, "Let me go!"

Levon says ominously, "Let's take them."

Meanwhile, we see Saffi finally dressed back into her old clothes and confronts the hooded one who went to see her.

The hooded one says, "Good… Now we can chat one-on-one." He takes his hood off to reveal himself as… Beezy!

Saffi says in a sad tone, "That is right… What do you want?"

Beezy tells her, "I just want to see if you alright. Well you fought against Heloise already not too long ago."

Saffi replies with a cold tone, "I'm alright. No need to ask me."

Beezy sighs, "Saffi, what happened? I know what Levon said about your feelings and I want to know… are they all true? I want to know from your words."

Saffi replies with a sigh, "It's all true… everything that was said by Levon is all true. You really hurt me back then Beezy…"

Beezy shows concern, "That's why I want to see you again… So I can apologize."

Saffi turns her head around with a huff, "Now you want to say you are sorry. It's too late. I doubt you even care since you only care for yourself."

Beezy shows sadness in his eyes, "I see… Levon didn't brainwash you into thinking that, you joined him because you really thought I was very selfish and wasn't a good boyfriend."

Saffi replies with a harsh tone, "Hmph. You think?"

Beezy tells her, "Saffi, I know what I did back then was wrong. I shouldn't have gone after some other woman who ended up becoming a bigger monster."

Saffi looks down, "So you did think I was not beautiful enough for you."

Beezy cringes from what Saffi said, "Oh man, I can't believe what a stupid thing I did. You were the only one who truly loved me for me and… I didn't realize what kind of girl you really are deep down."

Saffi smirks, "Now you know…"

Beezy then says, "But Saffi, aren't we all friends? Why did you let Levon attack Jimmy, my best friend? There was no justification of that."

Saffi replies in a depressing tone, "I thought he deserved it… for not supporting me enough. You guys never invite me for the fun because you thought I'm too wild."

Beezy replies in a sad tone, "And you joined the Nu Venom and become Levon's boyfriend because you were given all the attention you deserved. Saffi, I know you deserved a better life but… if Jimmy was here; he would have tried to make up for what we did to you. That is what he would usually do."

Saffi sighs, "You may be right. But, I don't know if I should break up with Levon… He treats me a lot better."

Beezy tells her, "Saffi, do you think what Levon is doing is right? Do you feel it is right? He is going to kill our friends and my Dad if we let him get away with this."

Saffi looks down and couldn't come up with an answer, "Well uh…"

Beezy then says, "Saffi, I dated you in the past and I know… you are a much better woman than you think and you would know what is right and wrong. If you love him, you should try to change him for good… like you should have done to me because I'm truly a wreck." He has tears in his eyes.

Saffi sees his tears and she is showing concern for him, "Beezy…"

Beezy then speaks, "Saffi, I know what I did was wrong but… I'm not asking you to come back as my girlfriend since we got much bigger problems. What I want to tell you is, please Saffi… help us stop Levon for what he is about to do! Do it for Jimmy! Do it for your friends at least!"

Saffi hesitates, "Beezy… I don't know…"

Beezy then says, "Saffi, if truly showing that I'm really sorry is a way to help you make your decision… then let these show it." He takes his robe off.

Saffi looks back and she is surprised what Beezy hid under the robe.

Beezy reveals his body which has gotten more muscular, scars all over his body from his venture in the jungle, and one noticeable big scar on his back which is a three claw mark.

Saffi couldn't believe that Beezy would train that hard just to help Jimmy.

Beezy smiles, "I hope that is enough because you know I barely workout."

Saffi blushes, "Uh yes…"

Beezy walks past her and says, "Saffi, I hope you'll come up with an answer soon because I got to save my dad and our friend from your current boyfriend."

Saffi still blushing, "Uh yes… Smoothy-smooth. Eep!" She puts her hands on her mouth when she said that.

Beezy laughs, "Hahaha. It's alright. Take your time…" He runs down the hallway.

Somewhere in Misery Inc., Heloise opens her eyes and looks around to see that they are in the conference room. She then notices that she is tied up in chains.

She sees Lucius tied up and he says, "About time to work up."

Heloise is surprised, "Lucius…" He sees Samy was also tied up to a chair.

Samy greets weakly, "Present…"

Heloise sighs, "I can't believe Levon had that power. I need answers on who is he working for."

Madame Bouffant enters the room and giggles evilly, "You'll find out soon enough Heloise!"

Heloise glares, "Ms. B… no, Madame Bouffant! I knew you were no good!"

Bouffant replies while flaunting her body, "Oh maybe it's that you are envious of my good looks!"

Heloise growls at her, "Once I get out, I'll kill you!"

Levon enters, "That would be impossible because you were defeated easily by me."

Heloise shouts back, "That's because I was fighting Saffi you punk!"

Belphy and Beta comes in, bringing Gamma's battered body into the room.

Heloise is shocked, "Gamma…"

Beta drops him and says, "Objective to retrieve Gamma has been completed… Master."

A mysterious voice has said, "Well done everyone, we have finally conquered Miseryville."

Lucius recognizes his voice and he is shocked, "No, it can't be… You are still alive!"

Heloise growls, "I knew it. You are their benefactor! Dr. Beliando!"

The mysterious person enters the room and he is revealed to be a tall lean violet-skinned monster in a lab uniform, with a noticeable scar on his right eye and has black spiky hair. He shows a vicious smile on his face and then says, "Ah Heloise, be polite and let me introduce to everyone here."

Lucius growls, "I should have known. You have been aiding the Nu Venom this whole time."

Beliando replies, "Oh Lucius, I was just helping you find the perfect heir unlike your failure of a son."

Samy tells him, "But why? Why would you do this?!"

Beliando replies, "I see no future with this regime because of the decaying Heinous blood. This world deserves a new ruler and Levon will provide changes for the better."

Heloise smirks, "Like we are going to believe that bull. Levon, has he been telling you everything? I read his report book when I entered his lab and I found some things that I thought weren't related until it is all connected to his own plan with you."

Beliando sneers, "So, you did succeed in getting my reports."

Levon growls, "He is the one who miraculously brought me back on me feet and gave me the tools to conquer this entire world! This doctor at least cared about my future unlike this decaying family!"

Beliando holds him back, "Easy Levon…"

Heloise then says, "You are the one who released Gamma so you can control him in order to plan on conquering Miseryville. However, he proved to be too wild for you to control so he did damage around there. But the real question is; what does Nihilium or the alternative serum has something to do with all this?"

Levon is confused, "Hm?"

Heloise asks him, "Levon, are you sure Beezy was the one who injured you?"

Levon growls, "It's all true! Even Beliando provided evidence that he did it.

Heloise is not satisfied with his answer, "You know… I don't believe Beezy on many things. But even I know Beezy wouldn't do something like this. I wonder where that gun came from… the one used to cripple you."

Levon replies, "Isn't it obvious? Beezy gets it from Misery Inc. They can use all the tools whatever they want for misery! That's why he wants me down."

Heloise then says, "It's a good thing I found the evidence thanks to Beezy burying it in the ground in a steel container."

Levon smirks, "Ha. So Beezy hid the evidence because he knows he is the one who did this crime against me!"

Heloise then smiles, "It's still in working condition as I was able to analyze it. It didn't have a Misery Inc. symbol on it before. I wonder… how did the laser gun was made. I think Beliando know the answer to that incident."

Beliando is alarmed from the accusation Heloise made against him.

Levon roars, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" He punches Heloise in the face.

Belphy tries to calm down, "Levon! Get a hold of yourself!"

Levon shouts at her, "You little troll! You are trying to turn me against him because you would manage to escape! Good thing I won't fall for that!"

Beliando laughs evilly, "Good show Levon. You are really showing why you are a true leader. Heloise can never be trusted because she would have backstab Lucius if she wanted."

Heloise smirks despite being hurt, "Well, you can't always rely on your doctor without knowing the whole plan. I should know, it takes one to know one."

Levon grabs her mouth and threatens, "Listen up! I'm going to take you out in public and I'll let them decide your punishment! I need you so I can show my authority! Belphy, you can watch. Razor and Brock, take her out!"

Belphy then says, "Uh yes…" He is showing suspicion of Beliando.

Razor and Brock follows his commands and takes Heloise out of the room to outside the balcony.

Lucius then says, "Enough! Heloise, stay resilient! Don't let him get to you! Even if you go down, I rather die in my throne than be driven out by a brat!"

Beliando smiles evilly, "Do you? Why not say that again? Say it… while your mistress is right over there."

Bouffant moves her strand of hair and extends it to pull someone out of the room… It was Jez who was outside restrained by Bouffant's hair and still in her bikini!

Lucius screams, "JEZ!"

She screams out, "Help me!"

Levon is even shocked with her being captured, "Doctor… What is Jez doing there? In a bikini…" He blushes.

Jez growls in embarrassment, "I was taking a relaxing swim until I was captured by that big tin can!"

Bouffant purrs seductively, "At least her beautiful sexy body is in good hands. Oh I got all of this DNA right here with me!" She pats her butt.

Jez blushes, "Hey! Watch the merchandise!"

Bouffant giggles evilly, "This body is good enough to get cloned so… no need for the original around."

Jez is completely horrified when she realizes what will happen to her.

Levon tells Beliando, "Doctor, that's not what I had in mind!"

Lucius is frightened, "No anything but that! Leave her out of this! Take Samy instead!"

Samy shouts with hearts in his eyes, "Yeah! Take me Bouffant!"

Bouffant replies with a deadpan look, "No way…"

Samy groans, "Aw..."

Beliando then threatens Lucius, "Then tell us where you kept the Nihilium around. I know you have it around here."

Lucius looks at Jez and decides to tell him, "Fine… It's in my home behind the painting there in my living room. You won't miss it."

Bouffant orders the Viper soldiers, "Go and retrieve it. I'll keep Jezzy some company. I promise I won't hurt her since I'm just going to play with her~." She takes her away.

Jez screams, "No please! Help!"

Levon growls at Beliando, "Doctor, she better be safe. You know I had a bit of friendship with her."

Beliando replies, "Then you should be concerned about your own woman. Saffi…"

Levon looks down, "I'll get to her after Heloise's execution. Come Belphy…" He walks out of the room.

Belphy then says with disappointment, "Yes Levon…" He walks with him.

Levon walks outside in the balcony of Misery Inc. and he greets the citizens, "People of Miseryville! I have conquered Lucius's throne and I have his strongest ally in my grasp, Heloise!"

Heloise is crucified to a post in front on the balcony and the people cheer her being captured.

Levon then says, "It turns out, she is the one who attacked Jimmy! She is very unstable to the point that she will attack anyone! Should we let her go out and cause havoc once again?"

The Miseryvillians shout, "NO!"

Levon asks them, "Then what will be the punishment on the one who helped manufacture misery on all of you?"

One of the citizens who is wearing a Nu Venom shirt shouts, "Kill her! Give her what she deserved!"

As the crowd agrees to the citizen's suggestion, Levon turns to Heloise with an evil grin; "By popular vote, you will be executed for your crimes."

Heloise is showing no fear from what will happen to her and can only comment in a deadpan tone, "It's not surprising really. I'm quite popular in many ways."

Levon then says, "Are you not scared? Razor is going to slash you for your sins."

Razor turns his arm into a blade and he comes toward Heloise.

Heloise can only reply to his threat with a smile, "I'm not afraid because I have no regrets. No to mention… my boyfriend wouldn't like that."

Levon then orders Razor, "Razor! Off with her head!"

Razor is about to decapitate Heloise only when suddenly…

BOOM! Razor gets hit by an energy projectile as it explodes on him! "GAH!"

Levon is shocked, "What the?"

Razor grunts, "Dang it…" He collapses on the floor, burnt by the attack.

Oscuro is incredulous, "Ayiyi! Who could do that?!"

Heloise smirks, "Told ya he wouldn't like that."

Levon then realizes, "Jimmy…. He's here! Quick, execute her! Any of you!"

Oscuro replies, "Yes Boss!" He grows steel claws and is about to slash her.

BAM! He gets in the back by Cerbee, knocking him off balance!

Oscuro screams as he gets attacked, "NO ME GUSTA!" He falls down.

Levon shouts in anger, "You morons! Can't you do anything right?!" He sees Saffi walking down the hallway and he sighs in relief, "Saffi! Thank goodness you are alright! I got Heloise here so you can kill her for the people."

Saffi smiles evilly, "Why thank you for that." She puts on spiked knuckle gloves and walks to her.

Levon then tells her, "Not to worry about your outfit that may have been destroyed. My doctor can help provide another to show off your dangerously sexy body."

Saffi replies with a smile, "Thank you for that Levon. But… I don't need that anymore."

She punches the post, destroying and freeing Heloise from it! The Miseryvillians watching this were all surprised from how Saffi just betrayed Levon like that.

Levon didn't see it coming, "What?! Saffi, what is the meaning of this?! What are you doing?!"

Saffi tries to tell him, "Levon, enough… You are clearly on the wrong path. We can't do this anymore. You are hurting yourself and I won't let you hurt my friends anymore… just like how you hurt Jimmy!"

The people of Miseryville gasp when Saffi reveals that Levon was the one who attacked Jimmy.

Levon looks back in shock to see the crowd knows he attacked Jimmy and then he roars at her, "Saffi! This is for us! This is our lifetime moment! Don't do this to me! I gave you everything you wanted! I try to make you happy! I make you stronger! I try to make you famous! Yet, you do this to ME?! Saffi, I LOVED YOU! Please!"

Saffi says in a serious tone, "Then call it all off! Stop the takeover! I don't want to do this anymore!"

Levon growls in frustration, "I… I can't do that… This is my moment; I can't let you ruin that! I'll be new ruler!"

Saffi replies to him in a sincere tone, "Then I'm sorry Levon… Until you realize the errors of your ways, we're through."

Levon felt his heart broken by Saffi's words as he can't comprehend why she would turn against him like that. He feels the very same feeling when he felt betrayed by Jimmy because he didn't want to join his cause and now Saffi is turning against because she doesn't want to be by his side anymore.

Belphy is shocked by Saffi's actions, "Oh no… This can't end well."

Levon then starts to laugh in a creepy tone, "Haha… Saffi… Don't joke around like that. You know how I can really be if what you just said you really mean that."

Saffi starts to get irked by Levon's sudden change of behavior.

Levon looks at her with a psychotic smile, "Because if you did, then I'll just have to restart our relationship again… even if it means rewriting your mind! I order you to stay as my girlfriend so don't SCREW WITH ME!" He throws his fist at her.

Saffi caught his punch much to his surprise and says, "You scaly scale no more… you are just baddy bad."

POW! She punches him in the face, sending him flying into Belphy's arms. The crowd cheers as Saffi punches the one who attacked Jimmy.

Belphy catches him, "Levon! Hang in there!"

Brock is about to strike Saffi from behind with a hammer fist, "You need some reeducating you tramp!"

Suddenly, his attack was caught my Beezy who was just behind Brock.

Brock looks back and is shocked, "What?! He's here?!"

Levon is surprised, "Beezy!"

Beezy glares at them, "I won't let you all lay a hand on my ex-girlfriend…" He grabs Brock by the waist with both arms and shouts, "ORIYA!"

Brock can't believe it as he is being lifted, "No way, he lifted me!"

SLAM! Beezy slams Brock with a German Suplex, damaging him.

Brock is stunned from the attack as Beezy let go.

Oscuro is incredulous, "No way!"

Beezy gets up and runs to Levon, "Now you are next!"

Belphy then gets in the way and attempts to punch Beezy in order to Levon.

Levon smiles diabolically, "Yes Belphy! Knock him out once again!"

Beezy then catches his arm with both hands and pushes back.

Belphy is surprised, "You actually blocked me."

Beezy smirks, "I'm not lazy Belphy."

Levon sees Saffi and growls, "Guess I have to teach her lesson myself!" Just as he is about to slash her, he felt a powerful aura exploding behind him much to his shock.

Levon looks back to the aura exploding with anger and calls the person appearing out, "You… So you really did come back to get killed this time…"

Jimmy's voice is heard, "Sorry Levon, as a friend… I won't let you get your way any longer." He comes out to reveal himself.

Lucius looks outside and he is surprised to see none other than, "Two-Shoes…"

Jimmy has arrived but he is looking different compared then before his training. Jimmy possesses longer blonde hair growing from the back, he looks slightly taller, and he is wearing a red jacket with blue flames over his normal attire.

The Miseryvillians were surprised to see Jimmy alright and they shout in cheers, "It's Jimmy!

Heloise looks at him and she couldn't resist but drool a bit at his appearance since he looks older.

Beezy is smiling, "It's about time he is here."

Saffi is also smiling, "Jimmy!"

Cerbee barks at his return, "Arf!"

Razor, Brock, and Oscuro get up from being beaten by Jimmy and co. and they regroup with Levon and Belphy.

Jimmy tells Levon, "Levon, it is time you stand down. I'm giving you one chance to stop all this. I don't want this war to continue so please… stop this."

Levon gets up and shouts at him, "Never! I've gone too far at this point to surrender! Jimmy! I will end you just like I should have done days ago!"

The crowd boos Levon and the Nu Venom for threatening what they are about to do.

Levon roars back at the crowd, "SHUT UP! I don't need your support and I never will! I already have the power of heavens here! I'll show you all what my true misery is! Arc Gear Sky Model! Activate!" He activates his Arc Gear from his hand and gets his silver jacket, gauntlet gloves and boots on.

Belphy activates his Arc Gear, "Arc Gear Ground Model! Activate!" He gets his gauntlet gloves, steel vest, and boots in his transformation.

Razor grows blades from his body following his demonic transformation, Brock's skin and body turns diamond, and Oscuro becomes a more demonic bat with steel wings and claws.

Razor shouts, "We will tear you all apart!"

The Nu Venom fully transforms themselves with their own sources of power and they stand together, scaring away the crowd with their intimidation.

Heloise, Beezy, Cerbee, and Saffi comes to Jimmy's side and the pose together back-to-back to show that they are united.

Jimmy says in a serious tone, "Levon, it is time we show you what friendship is really about."

Heloise says, "We won't be letting you guys make chaos any longer."

Beezy then says, "Whatever you push back at us, I can do that… even with my gas!"

Heloise replies in a deadpan tone, "Gross…"

Saffi says, "I enjoyed our relationship but it is time you get a wakeup call!"

Cerbee growls with determination, "GRR!"

Jimmy then shouts, "Now Levon, get a load of how we became stronger… UNITED! Unlock!" He uses his Liberty Ring to unlock his friends' powers and change their outfits.

Heloise's outfit went back to her sleeveless crimson red dress, a silky red scarf, blue crystal earrings, and red gloves. She pulls out her saber and blasting pistol, "Here we go!"

Beezy wears armbands, long trunks with the word 'BEEZY' in Lightning font on its waistline from both sides and steel fingerless gloves. He shouts, "It's go time!"

Saffi is dressed in her emerald green short tank top which bares her midriff, black collar and wristbands with golden spikes, tight mini-skirt, and fishnet stockings.

She looks around her outfit and giggles, "It's been a long time wearing this. No leotard for me. Time to work out what I got!" She bends over as she stretches in her outfit.

Beezy looks over and nosebleeds when he sees Saffi's skirt up, "She's definitely working it alright."

Heloise giggles from what she is seeing, "I should be serious but I'm very happy to be here with all of us united."

Cerbee wears blue spike collar with blue spike pads to his legs. He barks happily, "Arf!"

Jimmy smiles back, "Alright guys. It's time we show these guys what we can really do. Here we go! Let's party! Two-Shoes style!"

Both of the groups start charging against each other as the battle begins.

To be continued…

The big battle has truly began! Don't miss the next chapter!


	18. The Lovely Devils

Hi everybody! A brand new chapter is here! ^^

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Hostile Rising

Chapter 18: The Lovely Devils

* * *

><p>In an underground pathway we see Beliando along with Beta carrying Gamma and Madame Bouffant who is keeping Jez in her hair enter his lab.<p>

Beta senses energy coming from above, "Master, Jimmy and the others are already fighting against the Nu Venom. Their power levels have spiked."

Beliando replies, "Let Levon and Belphy take care of them since they will stall them enough to carry out my plan."

Bouffant giggles, "They have no idea what they really are in for."

Beliando then says, "Of course. If anything, Jimmy coming to fight against Levon is all part of the plan anyway. Levon is the key to getting absolute power and Jimmy has gotten stronger so it'll be perfect."

Bouffant shows concern, "The problem is that Heloise already knows about what you might be up to. I mean, those items in the reports were there…"

Beliando smiles evilly, "I wouldn't worry. Heloise is a greenhorn compared to me. She has no idea what I have truly got in my knowledge."

Outside Misery Inc, the fight between Jimmy and co. versus the Nu Venom going on with the Viper cyber soldiers joining the fight against the heroes.

Heloise slashes and shoots several Vipers with little effort before blocking Razor's blades. She shouts, "Dang it! I can't let these low-lives drag this battle!"

Razor shouts, "Who are you calling a low-life you brat?!" He tries to slash her but his attacks keep getting blocked by her saber.

Saffi dodges many of the Vipers' attacks before she punches, kicks, and hip bumps many of them.

Brock shouts, "Zuh! I'll get you!" He swings his arms around to attack Saffi who dodges his attacks.

Saffi yells, "No way!" She punches him in the chest, pushing him away.

Brock laughs, "Hahaha! I didn't feel that, zuh!"

Oscuro is getting surrounded by Cerbee's fast attacks coming at him. He growls, "That perro… I'll kill him!"

BAM! He gets hit in the face, "GAH!"

Jimmy and Levon exchange punches and kicks at each other before they block with their own kick.

Levon growls, "Jimmy! I see you have gotten better than ever. But I'm still the ace here!"

Jimmy growls back, "I don't care about that! I just want to stop you!"

Levon shouts, "Then let's see if you can try! Gale Shot!" He fires an air-pressured projectile at Jimmy.

Jimmy evades it and Levon reacts with shock, "What?!"

Jimmy shouts, "Take this!" He does his signature two kick move and pushes Levon away who blocks it.

Beezy and Belphy are both pushing each other with their arms in a contest between strength.

Belphy says to him, "Beezy, I see you have come to take revenge against Levon for your humiliation. However, I'm his shield and you must go through me first if you want to get to him."

Beezy replies, "That's why I got strong enough to fight against you Belphy!"

Belphy sneers, "I see… Well then, that's a shame." He fires a right hook at Beezy.

Beezy catches his arm to prevent the attack and says with a smile, "Not gonna knock me out this time!"

Belphy growls, "Dang it…"

BAM! Beezy hits Belphy with a clothesline.

Jimmy shouts to Beezy, "Hey Beezy, let's give the girls a hand!"

Beezy nods, "Right on!"

Jimmy dashes to Levon and shouts, "Two Shoe Kick!"

Levon shouts, "Not gonna work this time! Cyclone Dance!" He spins around to create a large tornado before it launching it at Jimmy.

Jimmy smirks, "I was hoping you did that." He goes to the tornado before moving around it in a reverse direction of how the tornado is spinning.

Levon can't believe it, "What the heck… He can move around it like that?!"

Beezy smirks, "Alright… Out of my way!" He spins around Belphy before bouncing off his back to go with Jimmy.

Belphy is shocked, "Since when can they move like that?"

Razor sees them with surprise, "What the?!"

Brock shares the same reaction, "Zuh?!"

Heloise shouts happily, "Now we are talking!"

Jimmy and Beezy shouts before performing a diving dropkick out of the tornado, "HIYA!"

BAM! Razor and Brock gets dropkicked in the chest by Jimmy and Beezy respectively before sent crashing into the walls. "GAH!"

Oscuro is incredulous, "What the heck?! How can they be this powerful?!"

CRUNCH! Cerbee bites Oscuro in the leg who screams, "YEOUCH!"

Heloise shows disapproval, "Hey Jimmy! What gives? We didn't need any help fighting these guys!"

Saffi nods in agreement, "Yeah!"

Jimmy tells them, "That's because we can take on the Nu Venom from here. I need you two and Cerbee to go after Beliando since he's the one behind all this."

Heloise realizes, "Oh, that's right. I need to stop what he is about to plan. Jimmy, there's one important thing you must know about Beliando. I believe he has a connection to what happened to Levon's start in his path to darkness."

Jimmy replies with concern, "I see… Can you hurry up and explain?"

Heloise says with a smile, "No need. I'll just transfer the info into you." She touches his forehead with her finger and transfers her thoughts into him.

Jimmy can think about the info he got from Heloise and is glad, "There we go! Thanks Heloise!"

Heloise hugs him, "No problem. Jimmy, I promise that I will get Beliando and show everyone what a woman I truly am."

Jimmy smiles, "There's no need to do the latter. You are one…"

Heloise cheers in joy, "Oh Jimmy! I won't disappoint you!" She kisses him passionately.

Jimmy returns the kiss and blushes, "Hehe, good luck."

Heloise smiles cheerfully, "I will!" She puts two leashes on Cerbee and then put two pairs of ski boards on her and Saffi's feet.

Saffi cheers, "Yay!"

Beezy smiles, "Good luck Saffi."

Saffi nods, "Okay."

Heloise orders Cerbee, "Let's go Cerbee!"

Cerbee nods in agreement, "Bark!" He runs out of Misery Inc in fast speed with Heloise and Saffi being pulled by him.

Levon says to Jimmy, "I see you are not allowing the girls to fight against us. How sexist Jimmy…"

Jimmy replies, "It's not that they can easily defeat your men which they can, I just happen to have full faith in them in stopping your provider. The one who is responsible for everything going on here, he's a much bigger threat but the ladies are more dangerous than even us."

Levon sneers, "I see… Men, get up! Go after those three! We can't let them interfere!"

Razor gets up, "Got it…"

Brock grunts, "Dang it… I'll let them show whose boss!"

Oscuro gets up, "I won't let them embarrass us!"

The Nu Venom three runs to somewhere to catch up with the girls and Cerbee.

Jimmy shouts, "Not so fast!"

Levon stands in front and yells, "You'll have to go through me!" He performs a roundhouse kick at Jimmy.

Jimmy blocks it with an arm guard and says, "You are right."

Levon growls, "How the heck did you react to that? You had trouble keeping up with my speed!"

Jimmy smirks, "I had to find something to make up my long vacation."

BAM! Jimmy punches Levon in the stomach.

Levon clutches his stomach in pain, "GUH!"

Belphy sees what is happening, "Levon!"

Beezy shouts, "You are open! Stink Claw!" He slashes his face with his odor-imbued claw.

Belphy yells in pain, "GAH! Why you…

POW! Belphy punches Beezy in the jaw, knocking him through the walls.

Levon blocks Jimmy's kick and sees what is going on in Belphy's side. He smirks, "Belphy just knocked out your friend. An iron punch and no one has been able to get up from that."

Jimmy smiles, "I wouldn't say that."

Belphy walks to Beezy and says, "I'll make sure he stays down…" He looks up and is shocked, "What?!"

BAM! Belphy gets sent flying into midair by Beezy performing a dropkick! "GAH!"

Levon is surprised, "Belphy?!"

Beezy gets up and says with a smirk, "I won't let that punch knock me out anymore. I went through much worse on my trip."

Levon roars, "Belphy! Don't slack off against him! Be serious!"

Belphy gets up and growls, "I'm just measuring his power. I will get serious if you decide to do so as well. You forget these two have the ability to come back stronger than ever."

Levon sneers, "Fine then. Guess I'll have to get serious as well. Belphy, it's time we get together now."

Belphy goes to him, "That is right…"

Beezy is dumbfounded, "Wait. Are you saying you two are going to go ou-"

Levon roars at him, "No! What we meant is that while both of us are very powerful individually to destroy Miseryville… we are even more powerful together and devastate it in seconds!"

Jimmy tells Beezy, "He's not bluffing! They are stronger together!"

Levon smiles evilly, "That is right. You should have seen him in his hospital bed after that!"

Beezy growls, "Why you…" He charges straight at the two.

Jimmy shouts, "Beezy, wait!"

Levon and Belphy gather energy from the sky and the ground, combining into one source.

Beezy is surprised to see this power. "No way…"

Levon and Belphy raise their fists directly at the two in front of Misery Inc before shouting, "Gaia's… Charge!"

They fire a large powerful energy wave combined of the sky and ground elements at the two.

Jimmy screams, "Get out of the way!"

Jimmy and Beezy dodge the attack before it directly hits the building.

BOOM! The powerful Gaia's Charge tears the Misery Inc. building in half before exploding behind it, leaving a crater.

Lucius who managed to get out of Misery Inc. building safely, was completely horrified. "My building…"

Samy is stunned, "They tore it in half in one attack…"

Levon smirks, "That should show you powerful we really are."

Jimmy tells him, "I see… But you just gave away your strongest team attack against us. We can tell apart when you can do that!"

Levon replies, "I know Jimmy. I was intending to do that. You see, I don't have to defeat you with our powerful attack because we got a lot more in our storage. Belphy, come on!"

Belphy then says, "Yes Levon." He grabs Levon's arm, spins around and throws him with full force.

Levon is launched at fast speed hurling toward the two.

Jimmy shouts to Beezy, "GET BACK!"

Jimmy and Beezy evade Levon who went through between the two with a boom of wind blowing away.

Jimmy guards himself from Levon's wind while Beezy does the same.

After the wind clears out, Beezy sees that he has no cuts from the attack and he shouts; "You missed Levon! That was easily avoidable!"

Levon smirks evilly, "You sure about that? It should hit any moment now."

SLASH! Jimmy and Beezy suffer many cuts on their body from Levon's wind.

Jimmy gets hurt, "Oh no…"

Beezy gets slashed, "GAH!"

Levon shouts, "As long as I can produce wind with all this air, I can use it to cut you even by a breeze from me! Belphy here also has yet to play at his full strength! Show him!"

Belphy shouts, "Tremor Stomp!" He stomps on the ground, creating a small earthquake that causes Jimmy and Beezy to stumble from the ground shaking.

Jimmy yelps, "Whoa!"

Beezy is losing his balance, "Yipe!"

SLASH! Levon passes through the two again, slashing them with his razor wind.

Levon laughs evilly, "HAHAHA! With both of us together, none of you have a chance! We are Sky and Ground, we dominate our domains!"

He comes back to Belphy and spins around him in order to launch the attack again.

Jimmy shouts, "Beezy! Jump and catch him!"

Beezy nods, "Right!" He leaps and prepares to tackle Levon.

Levon sees this coming and says with an evil smile, "I knew you would pull something like that! Belphy, switch up!"

He grabs Belphy's arm and then, he spins him around!

Jimmy and Beezy expresses shock when he sees Levon actually swinging Belphy around. "WHAT?!"

Levon shouts, "Take this!" He throws Belphy at Beezy in fast speed.

Beezy is caught off guard, "Oh no!"

BAM! Belphy shoulder tackles Beezy in the chest, crashing him into the building hard!

Jimmy screams, "Beezy!"

BAM! Levon knee kicks Jimmy in the face shouting, "Rocket Knee!"

Meanwhile in the Misery Forest, we see Heloise and Saffi riding on Cerbee by the ski pads to look for Beliando's hideout.

Heloise looks at her radar and says, "We should be getting closer to their hideout!"

Saffi tells Heloise, "Heloise! What kind of info you gave to Jimmy?"

Heloise replies, "Evidence that what happened years ago against Levon isn't what it seems. Since Levon can't be reasoned with by words alone, it's up to Jimmy to punch the info into him."

Saffi looks down, "Oh… You mean, Levon's injury wasn't Beezy's fault?"

Heloise shakes her head, "There is enough evidence that Beezy was innocent. We are going to the hideout to confirm it from Levon's benefactor and the ex-top inventor of Misery Inc himself!"

Saffi nods, "Yeah!"

Suddenly, a large laser beam fired in front of the three much to their shock and they immediately jumped out of the way before the beam hits the ground. BOOM!

Heloise lands on the ground safely and shout, "Here they come!"

A robot army of 100 Vipers arrived and they start advancing towards the girls and Cerbee.

Heloise pulls out her laser pistol and saber. "Okay, this shouldn't be hard."

Saffi nods, "Yeah!"

Heloise shouts, "Let's go!"

The three starts fighting the army of Vipers who try to attack them with their claws and lasers from their mouths.

Saffi and Heloise leaped out of the explosions by the Vipers' lasers in slow motion before striking many of the squads.

Heloise yells, "Hiya!" She slashes through a squad of ten Vipers before shooting another ten of them with her pistol.

Saffi rapidly punches through squads of Vipers in fast speed. "ORAORAORA!"

She then jumps back and advances fast with a drill kick, piercing through the remaining Vipers.

Cerbee speeds through the Vipers, bashing and piercing through a lot of them in spinning motion.

After the three finish their attacks, the rest of the Vipers who were damaged explode behind them.

Heloise sees the cave and shouts, "Is that all you got Beliando?! We can shred your tin cans easily!"

Beliando looks at the screen and sees Heloise speaking. He smiles evilly, "Ah, so the Vipers aren't enough for her and her friends huh? Don't worry Miss Heloise; I got plenty of tricks here." He presses the button.

Heloise, Saffi, and Cerbee reach the cave and then the former says, "Alright then, time to show these guys who is unstoppable."

Suddenly, the girls and Cerbee got hit by a blast from the cave which sends them flying out of it.

Heloise lands on the ground and she was shocked to see where the attack did come from, "Oh come on…"

Out of the cave, they see an army of what look like mutated beings similar to the high-ranking Nu Venom members coming.

Heloise growls, "He has an army of Darkoids at his disposal?!"

Beliando laughs evilly, "Ohohohoho! My army of Darkoid rejects will be enough to keep you girls and that dog occupied!"

Heloise shouts, "Come on guys! We can take them! Let's go!" All three marches toward the army and they start attacking.

Saffi punches several of the Darkoids away before getting attacked from behind by the two. "GAH!"

Cerbee speeds his way through the army before getting caught in an explosion. "ARF!"

Heloise looks back in shock to see someone who made the attack, "Dang it!"

Razor, Brock, and Oscuro appears from behind with the former being the one that created the explosion.

Razor shouts, "You won't get this far!" He fires a blade at Heloise.

Heloise blocks it with her blade and shouts, "No you don't!"

Razor smirks evilly, "Blade Burst."

Heloise sees Razor's projectile lighting up much to her shock. "What?!"

BOOM! She gets blown away by the explosion.

Saffi looks back and shouts, "Heloise!"

BAM! She gets struck in the back by Brock's crystallized arms.

Brock shouts, "Gotcha, zuh!"

The three heroes get captured by the rest of the Darkoid army and they can't get off of them.

Razor smiles evilly as he turns his arm into a large blade, "It's over for all of you. Once our provider finishes his plans, we will be victorious and your guys will fall to Levon and Belphy."

Heloise struggles, "That's what you think…"

Razor screams, "Then die!"

A mysterious voice boomed, "ENOUGH!"

Heloise, Saffi, and Cerbee looked ahead and they were surprised to see the person outside the cave.

Heloise shouts, "It's you!"

Razor is surprised, "How did he get here?"

The person reveals himself as Time Shadow who walks into the cave entrance. He tells them, "Ladies, Cerbee… what are you all doing?"

Heloise shouts, "We are trying to fight these guys! We are just having trouble that's all!"

Time Shadow looks on ahead and says, "Trouble alright… Trouble you should all have easily taken care of."

Heloise is surprised, "Wait…"

Time Shadow tells her, "I can't just lend my hand for you all because you need my help since I'm stronger than all of you. Have any of you been training before this war for nothing? Jimmy chose you to battle against Beliando, the real mastermind behind all this happening. Are you willing to let him down?"

Heloise looks down, "No, I don't."

Time Shadow then shouts, "Then get up and fight back with all your might! You are the pillar of what makes the Misery Inc. actually active! Show them your true power!"

Oscuro shouts, "I had enough of you, ese! Time for you to shut up!" He flies toward Time Shadow.

Heloise looks ahead and shout, "Look out!"

POW!

Heloise and Saffi were completely shocked to see what happened. Razor and Brock couldn't even comprehend what they just saw.

Razor is stunned, "No way…"

Time Shadow punches Oscuro in the face with a right hook, knocking him down hard into the ground. We see Oscuro's face showing black white eyes as he is knocked out by him.

Brock is horrified, "He knocked him down, like with just one punch zuh…"

Heloise can't believe it, "You… didn't use your Arc Gear."

Time Shadow then says casually, "Do you get it now? What the training is really about?"

Heloise nods, "Got it!" She begins to push back against the Darkoids.

Saffi nods, "Yeah!" She gets off the Darkoids with her fists.

Cerbee barks, "Arf!" He gets out and bashes through the Darkoids.

Time Shadow shouts, "Go young heroes! Show them what the power of your friendship is about!"

Heloise looks ahead and says, "Alright! An opening! Let's go!" She runs into the cave with nothing blocking in the way.

Saffi looks back and runs, "Okay!"

Time Shadow senses and yells, "Look out!"

Much to Heloise and Saffi's shock, they look above to see Razor and Brock about to attack in an ambush.

Razor shouts with an evil grin, "We won't let you get away! Not when I have yet to use my best attack!"

He opens his body to reveal large blades made from his rib cage along with his arms due to his mutated Darkoid body. Razor completely surrounds Heloise with his attack.

Heloise grunts, "No way…"

Brock spreads out his arms before solidifying them, surrounding Saffi with them. He shouts, "You can't escape zuh!"

Saffi gasps in shock.

Razor shouts, "This is my ultimate attack with no way out! Rib Cage Maiden!"

Brock yells, "My deadliest move! Rocky Guillotine!"

Razor and Brock makes impact with their attack, causing shockwaves to burst out of the cave.

Cerbee is saddened to see his friends may be defeated.

Time Shadow looks on and says, "Hang in there…"

Meanwhile, Jimmy is pulled up by Levon via neck and he looks beaten.

Levon smiles evilly, "Oh Jimmy, you haven't been trying at all! No matter how you trained, you can't win!"

POW! Levon punches him in the face, hurling him into the wall.

Levon laughs, "Hahaha! It's like you are not giving all you got! What happen Jimmy?! I thought you may have a shot against me! Instead, you are just basically in the same form against an actual Arc Gear master!"

Jimmy chuckles lightly, "Hehe… Levon… You do have a point. I'm not really giving everything I got. I guess I should stop fighting at 50 percent… since you are just fighting at 75."

Levon is surprised, "50 percent? Grr… Don't make me laugh! That's as stupid as sending Helosie and my ex to go after Beliando! You just send them to a suicide path! What are you thinking?! You shouldn't be that powerful! Stop joking!"

He hurls his right fist at Jimmy… who then catches it with little effort.

Levon is shocked, "What the…?"

Jimmy gets up while holding his fist with a smile, "I'm not joking. I'm already strong enough to take you on. You are the one who is in denial and I can say the same for your friend."

BOOM! We see Belphy flying out of the building and crashing into the ground.

Levon shrieks, "BELPHY?!"

Belphy can't believe what just happened to him. "What the… I didn't see this coming."

Beezy comes out of the building while smirking, "Sorry about that. I'm just so hungry I can't hide my strength anymore."

Levon is surprised, "It can't be… There's no way he alone can combat him in strength. What the heck…"

Jimmy smiles, "You completely underestimated our friendship, Levon. I didn't send the girls and Cerbee to go after your benefactor because they are strong. It's because I know they can pull it off as I have full faith in them. That's the true power of teamwork, something which you deny."

As Jimmy makes the speech, we go back to Razor and Brock looking shocked to what just happened with their opponents.

Razor utters, "Impossible…"

Brock growls, "It can't be…"

Heloise was actually blocking all of Razor's rib blades with her two sabers without any of them cutting her.

Saffi is revealed to be blocking Brock's arms with her own fists and she is ready to strike back.

Heloise laughs evilly, "Is that all you got? I see sharper blades that can cut more than these."

Saffi smiles evilly, "How weak…"

Razor yells, "You little witch! No one survives my one-sure kill!" He turns both of his arms into long blades.

Brock shouts, "I have an unbreakable body! Nothing can shatter it! I mean nothing you tramp!" He attempts to strike Saffi with his arms.

BAM! Saffi punches Brock in the Adam's Apple where the throat is hard!

Brock is completely stunned from the attack and his Darkoid abilities fade way. He breathes badly, "No… zuh… You knew my weak point?"

Saffi smiles evilly, "Credit to my ex for making me a smarter fighter." She shouts, "Saffi Rush!"

POW! Saffi rapidly punches him in the chest in lightning speed, before finishing off with a one-inch punch right in the heart.

Brock coughs blood from the internal injuries in his now armor less body, "Dang it zuh…"

Razor shouts, "DIE!" He swung his blades at Heloise.

Heloise poses with her sabers before shouting, "Sadistic Style: Crimson Slash!"

SLASH! Heloise slashes Razor with her swords, not only destroying her blades but also slashing through Razor's body in an X formation.

Time Shadow cheers, "Well done you two! The Lovely Devils!"

Razor coughs blood, "No… How can I lose? We are gifted with powerful bodies! Beliando… help us."

Heloise glares, "You are nothing more than guinea pigs you degenerate. All of you have been fooled by that man…"

Razor gasped his last breath, "Don't think you will win… The Dark Dragon is coming…"

Razor and Brock collapsed onto the ground, dying in the process.

Heloise grunts, "The Dark Dragon? Just as I want to know the answers, these guys are already dead."

Time Shadow tells them, "You will know more if you get to him. Go! I'll take it from here!"

Heloise nods, "Alright!" She runs into the entrance along with Saffi.

Time Shadow faces the Darkoid army and pulls out his Arc Gear, "I know this goes against my neutrality but these people impressed me. They will save this world again and I'll repay them with devastating this army."

He pulls out his Arc Gear and shouts, "Arc Gear Thunder Model, activate!" He turns it on with his own power before it takes form of his gauntlet arms and boots.

The Darkoid army gets stands back in awe to see the display of tremendous power from the mysterious opponent.

Time Shadow walks to them and says, "Now… hear my roars of time." He generates electricity in his gauntlet gloves.

Suddenly, Oscuro appears in the air above Time Shadow and shouts, "I'll avenge them! I'll kill you! Death to you gringo!" He fires a powerful sonic blast from his mouth at him.

Heloise looks back and shout, "Look out!"

Time Shadow looks back and immediate points his attack to him before shouting, "It's not safe being up there! Vacuum Thunder Cannon!"

He fires a large powerful vacuum wave of concentrated lightning at Oscuro into the air, overpowering his sonic blast.

Oscuro expresses shock, "No… I can't believe it! NO ME GUSTA!" He screams before getting hit directly by the attack, completely blasting off his flesh and skin before being reduced to a charred skeleton.

Heloise is surprised, "Wow… So that's his power…"

Time Shadow then looks back at the Darkoid army and says with a glare, "Now… your turn."

Back to Misery Inc, Jimmy then says; "My friends have gotten stronger now and so have I. Levon, I won't be holding back my power anymore."

BAM! He shouts, "Driving Thrust!" He sidekicks Levon in the chest.

Levon is stunned by the attack and is hurled into a wall. He coughs blood when he hits his back into it.

Jimmy raises his arm and points his hand to Levon in a gun gesture, "Now, here is my Aura Bullet at 100 percent."

Levon grunts, "Damn…"

Jimmy shouts, "Aura Bullet!" He fires a supercharged bullet projectile at Levon.

BOOM! The attack creates a large explosion that destroys the wall where Levon is.

Belphy is shocked, "Levon!"

After the explosion already occurred, Jimmy looks on to see if Levon is still alive. "Hm… That attack should have at least burned him down into submission."

Suddenly from the smoke cloud, we see a large icicle spike fired from there and towards Jimmy much to his shock.

Jimmy immediately destroys it with his Aura Bullet attack and shouts, "Was that, ice?!"

A large spike made of fire is launched from the same spot towards Jimmy.

Jimmy immediately blocks it with his flames. He is incredulous, "What is going on here?! Ice and now fire?!"

Levon appears behind Jimmy much to his shock before applying his Dragon Sleeper on him. Jimmy is then held in submission by his signature hold.

Levon smiles evilly, "Jimmy, why don't you just chill out for a second?" He creates cold air around himself which starts to form ice on Jimmy's body.

Jimmy yells in pain due to the frostbite from the attack, "GAH!"

Lucius looks up in shock, "Unbelievable, he can actually freeze him even when he can control the sun!"

Beezy grunts, "Jimmy… I thought his power was only wind!"

Belphy then gets serious, "I guess Levon decided to show no mercy. Guess I have no choice as well Beezy; let's hope Miseryville stays intact from our true strength." He turns his body into iron due to his Arc Gear Ground Model.

POW! Beezy is punched in the stomach by Belphy's surprisingly quick hook.

Beezy coughs blood, "Oh no… They are really getting serious about this."

Levon laughs evilly while he freezes Jimmy, "Ahahahaha! Oh Jimmy! Who said I can only control wind? My Arc Gear is Sky Model which means I don't just control wind, I control temperatures and weather! I can make it as hot as magma or as cold as a glacier!"

Jimmy grunts, "I already… knew about that! You melted a hole in the wall with your heat and then escaped from my attack…"

Levon smirks, "Well, that was the smartest thing I heard from you. What's next, are you going to surrender?

Jimmy growls, "No, I… won't!" He bursts out of his cold submission with his heat and immediately distances himself away from Levon.

Beezy joins up with him and says, "Jimmy, those two are now angry. What shall we do?"

Jimmy replies, "The only way what we can do Beezy. Let's party… Two-Shoes style!"

Beezy smiles, "That's my favorite style!"

Levon shouts, "Bring it on Jimmy! We are about to wild and you won't like us wild!"

Back at Beliando's lair, we see Beliando looking at the monitors seeing the fight between the two teams.

Madame Bouffant comes to him and says, "Master, Heloise and the others are coming thanks to Time Shadow! He knows what we are up to!"

Beliando chuckles evilly, "Hehehe, I wouldn't worry Bouffant. Once they come here, they won't come out because the boys are in real trouble."

BOOM! A door is busted down open by an explosion caused by Heloise's bombs. She, Cerbee, and Saffi come out of the entrance before facing against Beta and Bouffant.

Beta says in robotic tone, "Detecting threat levels of Heloise and Saffi… Threat level: High!"

Heloise then says, "That is an understatement of the week. It's over Beliando, we are to finally end your plans."

Beliando smiles evilly, "You shouldn't underestimate me Heloise. I've already planned a lot in case you all decided to go after me! Without Jimmy and Beezy with you, you will fall before me and Levon and Belphy will likely devastate Miseryville in the process."

Heloise smirks evilly, "You sure are naive Beliando. If you think Jimmy is the most dangerous among the group, you are sadly mistaken. I don't hold back when it comes to humiliating or killing my opponent. It would be sexist to underestimate us just because we are women. Right, Saffi?"

Saffi smiles evilly, "Yeah. With Cerbee with us, we are going to get wilder here."

Cerbee nods and barks, "Arf!"

Heloise then shouts, "Well then Doctor, it's time to show you what us Lovely Devils can really do!"

To be continued…

The war escalates to next chapter!


	19. Extreme Miracle

Hello people. :3 Sorry I took very long with the chapter as I planned to cram two chapters into one since I had writer's block and bit of issues I had before. Well, be ready to read the chapter and a surprise at the end.

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Hostile Rising

Chapter 19: Extreme Miracle

* * *

><p>Back at Beliando's hideout; Heloise, Cerbee, and Saffi are face to face against Beliando, Beta, and Madame Bouffant.<p>

Beliando laughs evilly, "You all are fools to come after us when your boys are doomed against their opponent.

Heloise smirks, "Not really. They cantake care of it. It's us that you need to worry about more."

Beliando replied, "Oh really? Take a good look at them right now!"

The screen shows Jimmy, Levon, Beezy, and Belphy at one scene… are sitting in their chairs and reading books.

Jimmy says cheerfully, "Greetings everyone, welcome to Miseryville Book Club Hour. We are here to discuss this book called the Search For Locket."

Levon nods, "Agreed Jimmy. This book is an adventure one with romance."

Beezy cheers, "Woo! I've wanted to discuss all of this with you."

Belphy smiles, "Especially since this is the book Levon recommended."

Everyone in Miseryville shout in shock, "They are having a book club show?!"

Heloise can't believe this is happening, "I forgot they all can do Party Fighting! I mean, I am well aware this story had taking a dark turn but this is a huge whiplashfrom our climax!"

Levon says to the three, "Well guys, our female protagonist Erica has recently went on to do what she can to confess her love for Kenny who is a strong warrior."

Belphy replies, "Indeed. What I want to say the characters is amazingly built and they blend in the setting."

Levon then says, "That's why this book… deserves a roundhouse kick to the stars!" He kicks the book up in the air away!

Heloise and Lucius surprised, "WHAT?!"

Belphy jumps up and shouts, "And a good old-fashioned hammer fist to the ground!" He pounds the book into the ground, creating an explosion!

Heloise grunts, "Oh no, that was an actual team attack!"

Levon grins evilly, "Well, at least there is no objection to that review…" He looks on and then he is shocked, "What?!"

The smoke clears out to reveal that Beezy blocked the attack with just an arm guard!

Belphy is surprised, "No way! No one was able to get up from that!"

Beezy smiles, "We were completely prepared for this. Here's my reply!" He eats the book. "Mmm… Oh no! Heartburn!" He clutches his heart.

Heloise shouts, "From eating a book?! Guess it wasn't well-done!"

Jimmy comes over and yells, "Allow me Beezy!" He pounds his back hard, causing Beezy to burp out a sonic blast at the two!

Beezy and Jimmy shouts, "Double Party Technique: Reader's Indigestion!"

Levon and Belphy get inflicted by the attack which created a big explosion.

Heloise is surprised, "No way… They are really taking it to them!"

Levon gets up and growls, "Dang it… That was our unbeatable move!"

Jimmy smiles, "Sorry, but we just happen to party better than you two."

Levon glares, "I see… It would be a waste of time to try to counter that notion since we are trying to kill you both."

Beezy replies, "That's why we trained so we won't let us or any of our friends die. Levon, Belphy… it's time we put an end to all this."

Levon growls, "You are right, we should not be holding back. Belphy, let's start."

Belphy nods, "Alright." He combines his energy with Levon's via Arc Gears.

Jimmy charges his attack and shouts, "Aura Bullet!" He fires the fiery projectile at Levon and Belphy.

Levon and Belphy shout, "Gaia's Protection!" Their attack creates a large barrier that protects them both.

Jimmy grunts, "Aw nuts!"

Levon laughs evilly, "HAHAHAHA! This is our strongest barrier! You can't break through it even by just your full power!"

Jimmy smirks, "I thought so, I really wanted to give this technique a try."

Levon is dumbfounded, "Huh?"

Jimmy jumps back and uses his Arc Gear to launch himself like a rocket toward Levon and Belphy.

Belphy is surprised, "What is he going to do?"

Jimmy goes into a spinning flaming corkscrew kick and shouts, "Apollo Arrow!" The attack makes impact against Levon and Belphy's barrier move.

Levon is surprised, "No way! How dare you try to break through it! This is impenetrable!"

Beezy jumps and shout, "Not with this added kick to it!" He kicks into Jimmy's shoulders, piercing through the Gaia's Protection barrier!

Levon is shocked, "Impossible…"

Belphy's eyes widened, "Our strongest barrier…"

BAM! Jimmy and Beezy kick the two off their stance, knocking them away.

Levon and Belphy shout, "Has been DEFEATED?!" They both are knocked down.

Lucius cheers, "HA! Take that!"

Levon pants heavily from being hurt by the attack, "That Jimmy… How dare he…"

Jimmy appears before him in an instant and before Levon can react with shock, Jimmy sidekicks him in the face with his Driving Thrust Kick. He is immediately knocked down onto the ground with blood from his nose.

Levon can't believe how he couldn't see Jimmy coming and that Jimmy is really has gotten better with physical attacks.

Jimmy then tells him, "I'm sorry Levon, but this will hurt." He grabs Levon's legs, he crosses his own leg over Levon's, and then flips him over while holding the legs into a prone position. Jimmy then leans against Levon's back in a Scorpion Hold submission aka the Sharpshooter!

Levon screams in pain due to his legs and back, "GAAHH!

Samy commentates on the scene, "Oh mighty Heinous, Ludwig von Sidekick! Jimmy got him in a Sharpshooter! Since when can Jimmy actually wrestle?!"

Von Sidekick responds, "Who knows Samy, but that kid will never cease to amaze us!"

Levon screams at Belphy, "Tag me out Belphy! What are you doing?!

Belphy shouts, "Levon! I'm coming for yo-!" He gets bounced off by Beezy who jumps up in the air.

Beezy shouts while diving down, "BEEZY!"

SLAM! He body splashes onto Levon's back while Jimmy is still applying the Sharpshooter hold.

Levon screams in pain, "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

Beezy shouts, "Now take this Levon! You either tap out or we will not stop!" He holds Levon's right arm by his legs before wrapping his arms around Levon's face and then pulling it back into a Crossface!

Samy shrieks in excitement, "NO WAY! A double submission on Levon! Levon can't survive this! He must give up!"

Levon screams in pain, trying to resist in tapping out.

Belphy charges toward Jimmy and Beezy with a very angry expression.

Jimmy and Beezy see Belphy coming and immediately let go of Levon in anticipation to counter Belphy's upcoming attack.

Belphy shouts, "Iron Body!" His whole skin turns metallic gray due to his Arc Gear Ground Model and this move shocks Jimmy and Beezy.

BAM! Belphy double clotheslined both Jimmy and Belphy with his iron hardened arms, pushing them away from Levon.

Jimmy and Beezy get back up on their feet, surprised by Belphy's ability to draw the power of the ground to turn his skin to iron.

Belphy shows worry to Levon, "Are you alright Levon?"

Beezy smirks, "Well, it's clear who the strongest fighter of the Nu Venom is."

Jimmy nods in agreement, "That's right. We should be more worried about Belphy than we do about Levon."

Levon can't believe how Jimmy can actually overpower him no matter the skill he possesses. He growls angrily but starts to laugh, "First, you dare to overwhelm me and now you belittle me… I can't take this from you… Because you are done… you are all FINISHED!"

Jimmy and Beezy are visibly irked by Levon's sudden insanity.

Back at the underground hideout…

Beliando laughs evilly, "Ufufufu... Now the plans are all come together…"

Heloise replies, "Then I know Jimmy has an ace up his sleeve in case. Now I'll make you pay for betraying everyone you worked for!"

Beliando smirks, "Then you have no idea how much I planned for all this. Madame Bouffant, come."

Bouffant arrives next to him, "Here master!"

Saffi growls, "Grr…"

Beliando tells them, "I'm sure you are curious about how Madame Bouffant's powers work."

Heloise smirks, "Like we want to hear about that."

Bouffant brings Jez along and says seductively, "I need this woman to help me."

Jez growls at her; "Let me go!"

Beliando then says, "Bouffant, show them the marvelous displays of your powers."

Bouffant grins evilly, "Yes, master." She pulls out part of Jez's hair hard!

Jez screams, "OW!"

Heloise cringes, "Ouch… So her hair did grow back."

Jez shouts angrily, "I heard that!"

Bouffant then says, "Now behold ladies, the extent of my powers!" She absorbs Jez's hair into her scalp.

Heloise is surprised, "She can absorb hair?"

Bouffant smiles, "And get all this!" Her body starts to show changes, with her breasts expanding to Jez's size and her rear looking more like Jez's in size and shape.

Heloise and Saffi are shocked, "What?!"

Bouffant's body finishes changing and it looks similar to Jez's. She cheers in excitement, "Huzzah! I got the hottest body in Miseryville! Now you two wish you got this!" She flaunts her chest at Heloise." And a nice rear such as this!" She then flaunts her butt at Saffi.

Heloise and Saffi blushes as they look at their own bodies.

Bouffant hugs Jez, "We are basically twins!"

Jez blushes, "Hey! Don't get that close to me!"

Bouffant giggles, "You girls want all this so bad huh?"

Heloise shouts, "I don't want to have a pair like a cow!"

Saffi growls, "Your butt is still big like mine!"

Jez shrieks, "Girls! I'm still here!"

Bouffant smirks evilly, "Not anymore, my hair bag." She turns a strain of her hair into a blade and attempts to slash her.

Jez screams, "EEK!"

Saffi pushes Jez out of the way to save her, avoiding the attack by Madame Bouffant.

Jez is surprised, "You… saved me."

Saffi gets up and says, "It's nothing, really…"

Madame Bouffant shouts, "You'll regret getting in my way, chunky cyclops!" She turns her strains of hair into swords and attempts to slash her.

Heloise shoots down the hair blades with her blaster and says, "You shouldn't call her chunky, Princess Pube!"

Bouffant's eyes widened, "PUBE?!"

Saffi grins, "Oh no she di-n't!"

Beezy shouts from the screen, "BURN!"

Jez is confused, "How did he heard that one?"

Bouffant is enraged, "Come here and say it to my face you iron board-" She is then tackled by Saffi.

Saffi shouts, "Go Heloise!"

Heloise charges at Beliando, "Now it's you and me Beliando!"

Beliando smirks evilly, "Not quite."

Beta appears in front of her and shoots out heat beams from his fingers at her.

Heloise dodges them and grunts, "I see… Then take this!" Fires a charged shot at Beliando… only for Beliando to open its hatch and absorbs the attack which frustrates Heloise.

Beta then says, "Now, terminate!" He fires a big heat beam from his hatch at Heloise who evades it.

Beliando shout, "Kill her Beta! Do not allow her to live! She has an advantage over you with her technopathy!"

Beta answers, "Yes master." He spam his heat beams from his fingers and hatch at her.

Heloise runs away from the beams in order to avoid being hit. "Oh man, this is tougher than I thought! How am I able to get past this guy?!"

She then sees Gamma on the floor, inactive due to his defeat by Beta and turned off by Beliando. Heloise then have an evil smile on her face, "I think I know how."

Saffi continues fighting against Bouffant, pushing her back with her fists.

Bouffant growls, "I'll kill you!" She turns her long strain of hair into a hammer and attempts to strike her with it.

Saffi avoids it and grabs her strain of hair by the handle. She grins deviously as he holds the strain of hair with both hands; "Shouldn't have done that."

Bouffant is surprised, "Oh no."

Saffi shout, "Hi-ya!" She throws Madame Bouffant over her head while pulling down with both hands.

SMACK! Bouffant lands face first smacking onto the ground.

Jez whistles, "Remind me to never get that girl angry."

Bouffant struggles to get up, "Damn you…"

Saffi jumps above her and lands on Bouffant's back, sitting on her!

Bouffant screams in pain, "OW!"

Saffi smirks, "These assets are quite heavy for you."

Bouffant growls, "Shut up!" She attempts to pierce Saffi with her sharp needle hair, only for her to jump off her.

Saffi giggles, "Missed me!"

BAM! Saffi kicks Bouffant in the butt hard, sending her sliding into a wall.

Bouffant screams, "OW!" CRASH! She crashes into the wall.

Beliando lashes out at her, "Madame Bouffant! Don't let her defeat you like that! Destroy her!"

Bouffant gets up while holding her butt in pain, "Ooh… yes master. You one-eyed tramp!" She turns her hair into spike and attempts to stab Saffi with it.

Saffi giggles while dodging her attacks, "Don't be so butthurt, Bouffant!"

Beta tries to search for Heloise, "Can't find Heloise… Need to look further."

Heloise shouts, "Hey you tin can excuse for a furnace! I'm here!"

Beta spots but before he can attack, he senses; "Heat source detected… a larger one?!"

Beliando is surprised, "What?!"

Gamma appears behind Beta and before the latter was able to turn around to see him, Gamma immediately strikes him in the face.

Beliando growls, "Gamma! What's the meaning of this?! You are supposed to serve me! I created you!"

Heloise replies, "Gamma isn't your master anymore! You turned this guy into a monstrous cyborg without care and he comes to me because of Jimmy's good will. You are the truly evil one here and I'm the bad one."

Gamma says to Beliando in a deep voice, "You… my master no more… Heloise… is my master now…"

Heloise shrugs with an evil smile, "Your loss."

Beliando chuckles evilly, "We will see… Beta, destroy her!"

Beta responds, "Yes boss!" He fires heat beams from his fingers at Heloise who dodges them.

Heloise hops on Gamma's back and says, "Alright Gamma, let's take them down!"

Gamma roars before charging towards Beta and strikes him in the head with his claws.

Heloise cheers on, "Go, Gamma!"

Beta fires his heat beams from his fingers at Gamma who manages to block the attack before activating his barrier to shake off the attack to protect Heloise and him.

Heloise shouts, "Now Gamma!"

Gamma fires his heat blast from his mouth at Beta… only for Beta to open his hatch and absorbs the attack.

Beliando laughs, "Hahaha! You forget how Beta defeated Gamma before?!"

Heloise grunts, "Dang it!"

Beliando shouts, "Now, return the favor!"

Beta points his hands at Heloise and Gamma before firing a large beam from his hatch and the heat beams from his fingers.

Heloise yells, "Look out!"

BOOM! The attack creates a large explosion from inside that blew a portion of the mountain of within.

Time Shadow looks on the explosion and is a bit worried, "Hm… The battle is really starting to escalate." He is surrounded by the burnt corpses of the mutant Darkoids he defeated already.

Emilia teleports to where Time Shadow is and says to him, "Sir Time Shadow, you know you have interfered more than you should have."

Time Shadow replies, "It's obvious. I can't allow Beliando to harm Jimmy and the others."

Emilia then says, "It's obvious that you are waiting for something, aren't you? Is that why you saved Heloise and Saffi?"

Time Shadow chuckles, "You are pretty sharp. I'm just here to observe what has been told in the prophecy. I mean, why do you think I trained Jimmy to not just train with his Arc Gear but also his hidden power?"

Emilia replies, "Of course. Wait a minute; this isn't about Jimmy getting stronger by himself huh?"

Time Shadow tells her, "It isn't. Jimmy made a choice that his power won't be just for himself… He wants to use his full extent for his friends because he believes friendship is the most powerful thing."

Emilia is skeptical, "I see… You sure this has nothing to do with one of them because you know, any of them would have their potential power go beyond their limit."

Time Shadow asks her, "So, what are you trying to say?"

Emilia then asks him the question, "What I want to ask you is this Sir Time Shadow… Who is the one you are most anticipating in being completely blessed by Jimmy?"

Time Shadow ponders and then laughs, "Hahaha! I'm for anyone I guess! I'm willing to be surprised. Because it doesn't matter who will be one I'm looking forward to because any one of them who will be granted that miracle by the golden hearted boy… will have the power to destroy Miseryville in seconds!"

Emilia seems to be convinced, "Fascinating… Jimmy had the power to unlock their hidden power, but will he actually make their deepest desire come true?"

Time Shadow responds, "There will come that moment when they are pushed into the back, a miracle will be born in either of them…"

Beta scans the rubble to see if either Heloise or Gamma survived. "I sense no life from either of them. It's over."

Beliando smirks, "Ufufuf… Looks like I finally won. It's a shame that Heloise had to go down soon… I always thought of her as the ultimate human of destruction due to her past."

Suddenly, two grappling chains fire from the rubble and ties up Beta's hands.

Beliando is shocked, "What?!"

Gamma appears from the rubble in front of Beta and grabs his hands before trying to pull them off.

Beta is stunned, "Does not compute…"

Heloise appears from above and shouts, "It actually does!"

SLASH! She uses her saber to cut off both of Beta's hands in one supercharged slash!

Beta shows shock, "Impossible… Die!" He opens his hatch in order to blast both Heloise and Gamma.

Heloise shouts, "Was hoping for that to happen!" She throws a bomb into the open hatch.

Beta is stunned, "What?" He closes his hatch in order to get the bomb out but the bomb is already inside of him.

BOOM! Beta suffers internal damages from the explosion within him and is then paralyzed by the shockwaves from the bomb.

Beliando is stunned, "What is this?!"

Heloise jumps back and smiles, "Just the device I was going to use against Gamma which disables the Arc Gear like technology. Looks like Beta is out of commission."

Beta is completely paralyzed, "Can't move… Impossible…"

Heloise then says, "Gamma, scrap him."

Gamma roars before grabbing Beta by the face, generating heat into his right claw he's grabbing with. He then releases the heat energy onto Beta, microwaving its steel body before having it boil up from the intense heat and explodes.

KABOOM! Beta is destroyed by Gamma's attack.

Bouffant is shocked, "No way… Beta was modified to suppress Gamma! He couldn't lose!"

Saffi shout, "He just did!" She punches Bouffant into the stomach hard!

Bouffant coughs blood from the hit before being knocked down onto the ground.

Beliando growls, "How dare she…"

Heloise says with an evil smile, "Bye-bye." She fires a supercharged energy bullet from her gun at Beliando.

Beliando is caught off-guard, "Crud!"

BOOM! Beliando is hit directly into the chest, knocking him off the floor and landing on his back with a smoking wound on his chest.

Heloise smirks with a bloodthirsty smile, "Bang…"

Beliando coughs blood, "Damn you…"

Bouffant tries to get up and she sees Beliando got shot. She screams in horror, "MASTER!"

Heloise comes over to Saffi, "Okay Saffi, now we got one more pest to get rid of before we head back to Jimmy."

Saffi cracks her knuckles, "Mhm. It's over for them."

Heloise then says, "So then, hopefully Jimmy would finally tell Levon that it wasn't Beezy that sabotaged him and this conflict will finally be over."

Beliando's voice was heard, "Over? You fool… my plan has just begun."

Heloise and Saffi looks back in shock to see Beliando actually standing up on his two feet despite the wound he suffered by Heloise.

Heloise is shocked, "No way… I made a direct hit!"

Saffi looks back to see Bouffant's wounds have healed themselves. "Impossible!"

Beliando grins evilly, "You didn't even this coming…" His open wound on his body then regenerates back into normal like if nothing happened.

Heloise couldn't believe it, "How did you…?"

Beliando grins evilly, "Bouffant… Do not hold back."

Bouffant smiles evilly, "Yes boss…" She pulls out two small capsules and opens them to reveal portions of Heloise and Saffi's hair!

Heloise is surprised, "That's our hair!

Saffi growls, "It is!"

Bouffant giggles evilly, "Yes, your hair from when you were battling against Gamma. Imagine this, Heloise's brain and Saffi's fighting ability from just these pieces of hair."

Heloise growls, "That's not possible!"

Bouffant smirks, "Not if they retain the memory."

Saffi shouts, "You monster!" She goes to punch her.

Bouffant replies, "Too late!" She absorbs the hair and feels their power within.

Heloise can't believe this, "No way! This isn't happening!"

Bouffant's legs get thicker from having Saffi's DNA within and showing a bit of muscle in her arms.

Saffi pulls out her fist in order to punch Bouffant… who catches it with not her hair but her own hand with any effort!

Saffi is shocked, "No way!

Bouffant chuckles, "Hehehee… Oh Saffi your hair is wonderful because it has so much technique in it. Unfortunately…" Bouffant looks at own legs and glares back to Saffi. "It may have given some rocky thighs..."

BAM! She kicks Saffi in the face, knocking her into the walls.

Heloise shouts, "Saffi! You hairball!" She fires a supercharged bullet at Bouffant.

Bouffant swipes it away with her own hand, deflecting it with ease.

Heloise growls, "No… You can't even be this strong! What are you?!"

Bouffant laughs evilly, "Hahahaha! You fool, I'm Beliando's perfect Darkoid! Those Nu Venom mongrels you defeated were just insects compared to my power!"

Gamma appears behind Bouffant and he attempts to claw her down. Bouffant saw this coming and jumps out of the way before Gamma could land a hit. She shouts, "I can see anything coming!" She extends her hair and morphs it into a gigantic fist!

POW! Bouffant punches Gamma with her hair morphed into a fist, knocking him into the debris and crashing there.

Heloise is shocked, "Gamma!"

Cerbee charges toward Bouffant with a roar and attempts to bite her. Bouffant grabs Cerbee by with a long strand of hair and says, "Predictable!" She throws him into the ground, slamming him hard.

Heloise screams, "Cerbee!"

Bouffant appears behind Heloise instantly and morphs a strand of her hair into a hammer. She says, "Now you don't see this coming…"

BAM! Bouffant pounds Heloise onto the ground with her hammer made from the strand of her hair.

Heloise coughs blood, "GUH!"

Saffi sees this and shouts, "Hang in there, girlfriend!" She jumps off and charges toward Bouffant. She does her rapid punch technique and shouts, "Saffi RUSH!"

Bouffant dodges all of her punches and giggles, "With Heloise's keen intellect, I can see all your punches coming Saffi.

She grabs Saffi's arms and legs with her hair strands.

Saffi tries to get out, "Let go!"

Bouffant giggles, "Ooh, that move looked cool from you. I suppose since I have your memory from your hair, I should be able to do it." She shows a bloodthirsty smile.

Saffi is horrified in knowing what's going to happen.

BAM! Bouffant rapidly punches Saffi while restraining her with her hair in the same speed Saffi does with her rapid punches. Bouffant finishes her attack with a punch in the stomach.

Saffi was let go, she clutches her stomach in pain and barely move.

Bouffant taunts her, "Aw, did I punch you in the pudgy stomach? That's too bad." She grabs Saffi's hands and twists her arms in a hold.

Saffi shouts, "I'm not pudgy! At least my body is real unlike yours!"

Bouffant morphs her strands of hair into fists before saying, "I'm made this way by my master who I was perfect and made me a somebody!"

Heloise tries to get up and sees Saffi in danger, "No…"

Bouffant shouts, "My move, Follicle Fury!" BAM! She punches Saffi multiple times with her strands of hair that is morphed into fists.

Heloise is horrified, "Saffi!"

Bouffant shouts, "DIE!" She connects all her punches at once, creating a booming impact.

Jez is even worried, "Oh no…"

Bouffant giggles, "I suppose that's it for her."

Saffi tries to stand up and she remains defiant despite being heavily injured and bruised. She says to her with defiance, "Is… that all you got?"

Bouffant is surprised from Saffi trying to stand and she is angry, "Don't you dare belittle me! You can't even hope to harm me this time!"

Saffi shouts, "HIYA!" She jumps and attempts to kick Bouffant in the head… Only for Bouffant to block it with her arm and it didn't even hurt her!

Saffi is shocked, "No… How is that possible?"

Beliando laughs evilly, "Ufufufufu… Guess you don't know how Bouffant is a perfect Darkoid. She is made from the cells of the most powerful demon in history… Drake."

Heloise is surprised, "Drake?!"

Bouffant replies, "That's right. The reason why I'm able to regenerate was because of Drake's cells within me and that I can use its ability to protect my body called Dragon Scale."

Heloise is angry, "I should have known. No wonder Beliando is alive… then that means-?!

Bouffant giggles, "Jimmy will be in for a surprise."

Saffi is horrified, "You monsters…"

Bouffant picks up her hairpin rapier and says, "Stay down you beast…" She impales Saffi in the stomach.

Saffi is hurt from the attack, "No…"

Heloise sees this and screams, "SAFFI!"

Bouffant pulls her rapier out of Saffi, leaving her to die. "I'm done with you, thick pest."

Back at the destroyed Misery Inc., we see the fight between Jimmy and Beezy against Levon and Belphy escalating into chaos.

Beezy engages Belphy in a fist fight but his punches aren't doing any effect against Belphy's iron skin.

Belphy shouts, "It's hopeless! Saint Terra Punch!" He punches him in the head, knocking him down.

Beezy grunts in pain, "Guh…"

Jimmy looks back, "Beezy!"

Levon kicks Jimmy in the stomach, "Watch who you are fighting Jimmy!"

Belphy comes over to Beezy and says, "It's a shame Beezy, because you and Jimmy's antics that I have no choice but to go wild on you as Levon wished. I will put an end to you." He picks him up.

Beezy tries to move recover from the punch but is this caught by in a modified gory backbreaker submission hold.

Belphy shouts, "Summit Peak Clutch!" He brings pain to Beezy's arms, neck, and back,

Beezy screams in pain, "GAHH!"

Levon smiles deviously, "Belphy's submission hold has never been broken out of and this is his first time using it with his iron body as an assist. Beezy will die having his body split in half!"

Jimmy looks back in concern over Beezy being in pain.

Levon taunts him, "So, are you going to help save your friend and ignore me? I can stop you anywhere if I want. Beezy has always been a sack of dead weight for you group and Belphy's doing us a favor to end him!"

Jimmy looks down, "No, I won't help him break out of it."

Levon laughs, "Hahaha! Guess I was right then!"

Jimmy then stares back at Levon with anger, "That's because Beezy will beat Belphy without my help! That's how much I believe in him!"

Levon smirks, "Figures… You moron."

Belphy tightens the hold even more, "I'm sorry Beezy, but you must die for Levon. You've ruined everything for him and it's up to me to make sure you die! Your death will bring happiness to make up for all the misery he suffered!"

Beezy tries to breathe, "I see… You still believe I injured Levon… You don't even know why I'm fighting you both."

Jimmy says to Levon, "You think we are fighting you just to take back Miseryville again? You're wrong. Beezy was willing to fight you because he wants to prove to you that he's not the one who ruined your future."

Levon shouts, "Of course he did! Beliando told me everything! He got video proof that he did it! HE DID ALL OF IT!"

Jimmy pulls out a blaster and Levon recognizes it. Levon is stunned, "Is that…?"

Jimmy replies, "That's the same blaster used to injure you and according to Heloise, it's not even recognized by Misery Inc. scientists. Believe me; she could care less about Beezy."

Levon growls, "And what of it?"

Jimmy tells him, "Levon… Beezy was trying to stop the one who actually wanted you to get hurt, the one who planned everything for you, and the one who had all the resources for you… The guy is gaining something from you and it's not Beezy at all!"

Levon shouts, "Then who did it?! Who wanted me down?! Lucius?! Samy?!"

Jimmy then answers, "The doctor who saved your life… just as he planned, Beliando."

Levon is stunned to hear that answer, "No… no way."

Jimmy tells him, "It's the truth. Heloise would never lie about her studies. You have been just a pawn to him because of his own agenda. You and Belphy both…"

Belphy is shocked, "Beliando… ruined Levon's life?" He then feels Beezy actually trying to get out of his hold. "Impossible!"

Beezy is struggling to get out, "That's right Belphy! We are fighting to knock the truth into him!" He breaks free from Belphy's hold.

Belphy is stunned, "No way!"

Beezy shouts, "And not just because I'm so hungry, I must end this!" He grabs Belphy from the back and slams him with a German Suplex.

Belphy can't believe it, "No way! I must…" He gets slammed again in a second German Suplex.

Beezy shouts, "I can't bear to see my friends get hurt! I let Saffi get hurt because of me and I won't let that happen again!" He finishes with a third German Suplex.

Jimmy tells him, "Now you see Levon? I do want us to still be friends if we can put an end to this fighting. Don't make us hurt you even more! We are telling the truth!"

Levon is conflicted in how to answer Jimmy and is hesitating what to do about it. He shouts, "NO! I won't accept your truth! THEY ARE LIES! LIES! Nobody cared for me except for Belphy and Beliando! You are LYING! Like you did with my love, Saffi!"

Jimmy is saddened that Levon won't accept the truth, "Levon… Then we have no choice then." He prepares to fight.

Levon shouts before unleashing his attack, "Sonic Cyclone Cannon!" He fires a blast of booming tornado wave at Jimmy.

Jimmy counters with his own powerful attack, "Millennium Flare Drive!" He fires a blast of fire at Levon's attack and they both engage in a beam struggle.

Levon shouts, "You fool! This attack is powered by my cool air! Even if you try to overpower mine, it will fizzle like your life!"

Jimmy replies calmly, "You do have a point, especially since I'm at 70 percent of my power."

Levon's eyes widened from the revelation, "Don't be kidding! You can't be holding back!"

Jimmy replies, "I am. But if you want to see me at full strength so bad, then alright! Here I go!"

Jimmy unleashes his aura, bursting out in immense amount which shocks Levon.

Levon screams, "Impossible! How can you control that much energy?!"

Jimmy then says, "Even if you try to freeze my power, let me remind you that I'm basically a living sun that has yet to create a supernova! Hi-YA!" He pushes back the attack, overwhelming Levon's powerful attack.

Levon screams just before Jimmy's attack makes impact, "DAMN IT!"

BOOM! The attack creates a large explosion that can be seen from outside of Miseryville.

Lucius is surprised, "Unbelievable… Two-Shoes has more control over his own power… Imagine him rebelling."

Levon gets up despite being hurt, "Damn… I won't accept it… Not his truth…"

Beeezy takes Belphy in the air and the latter sees Levon getting hurt and he screams, "Levon! I won't let you!" He counters Beezy's attempt to use his Carnival Spark finishing move into his own finishing move.

Beezy is surprised, "What the?!"

Belphy shouts angrily, "I won't let it end like this!" He frontflips while holding Beezy and spins like a wheel to show his power.

Beezy tries to get out, "No way…"

Belphy then says, "Beezy, you let me use the attack that will destroy Miseryville once it makes impact!

Beezy is shocked, "No!"

Belphy then shouts, "With my Arc Gear Ground Model, the magnitude of my attack will be like a meteor hitting the planet! Die!"

He pulls down Beezy into a front flip piledriver technique which he refers to his own finishing move as, "Planetary Destroyer!"

Lucius is scared, "Oh no! My son is in danger!"

Samy shows freight, "Judging from that power, Miseryville can be destroyed from the impact of that attack!

Levon looks up to see Belphy finally using his attack at full strength and he is smiling psychotically, "It's over… Miseryville will be destroyed thanks to him. He was always the strongest fighter in the world… No one can reach up to him, not even Beezy!"

Jimmy glares at him with determination, "Do not take Beezy likely Levon, no one measures up to Beezy and his hunger!"

Levon is dumbfounded, "Hunger?"

As Belphy pulls down Beezy to slam him into his piledriver, he feels something is very wrong. "What is this…?" He then feels Beezy is struggling about of his move. "What?!

Beezy roars, "I'm hungry… SO VERY HUNGRY!" He breaks free out of Belphy's attempted finishing move with pure power.

Belphy is stunned, "How can he be this strong?!"

Levon screams in frustration, "NO! WE HAD HIM!"

Jimmy jumps and performs in spinning corkscrew kick attack. "Apollo Arrow!"

Levon looks back and realized he lowered his guard, "Damn!"

BAM! Jimmy kicks Levon right in the torso and then sending him up in the air.

Levon can't believe it, "No… I can't lose!"

Jimmy shouts, "I'm afraid you must. Beezy, finish it!"

Belphy tells him, "You fool Beezy you can't harm me! I'm made of iron!"

Beezy then says, "I know… Although, can it handle my strongest Stink Breath?" He fires his green gas breath as if it was a flamethrower at Belphy.

Belphy tries to resist the attack, "That won't work on me, I have an iron nose you know…" He sees his iron armor breaking off of him due to the rust by Beezy's attack and he is shocked, "NO WAY!"

Beezy tells him, "Never underestimate the strongest member of Jimmy's gang!" He puts Beezy in his trademarked finishing move, "True Carnival Spark!

Belphy feels his arms and being stretched very hard and not even he can't stand the pain. His mouth starts to bleed from Beezy's power, "Damn it, I'm supposed to be the strongest…"

Beezy then performs the second part of his finishing move by attempting to slam down Belphy. "Alright Jimmy, it's time for our double attack!"

Jimmy is kicking up Levon to where Beezy and Belphy are, "That's right!"

Levon is shocked, "No Belphy, you can't lose also!"

BAM! Levon and Belphy are both in collision by Jimmy and Beezy's finishing attacks that have combined into a tag finishing move.

Jimmy and Beezy shout, "Extreme Cross!"

Levon and Belphy coughs out in blood from the collision of the attacks as they feel their bodies are so heavily damaged by the combined power of Jimmy and Beezy.

Jimmy and Beezy let go of the attack and they land back on the ground with their own feet while Levon and Belphy came crashing down in defeat.

Lucius cheers, "They did it! THEY ACTUALLY DID IT!"

Levon and Belphy lies on the ground with blank white eyes showing that they are out cold, and the bruises and blood on their bodies.

Beezy pants heavily, "Man, that was really a hard battle."

Jimmy agrees, "That's right, I was trying to not hurt Levon too much.

Beezy nods, "Uh yeah, at least we didn't kill them or what was the point of our fight."

Jimmy senses something and he is shocked, "Oh no…"

Beezy is wondering, "What's wrong Jimmy?" He senses something also and he is concerned when he sees the image of Saffi being impaled by Bouffant's hairpin rapier. "Saffi! She's in danger!"

Jimmy tries to calm himself, "I know! Heloise and Cerbee also!"

Beezy tells him, "We must save them Jimmy! Our girls and your pet!"

Jimmy concentrates on his Liberty Ring's power and tries to focus, "Beezy… it's alright… Saffi can make it…"

Beezy panics, "How can she Jimmy?! She'll die if we don't make it!"

Jimmy then tells him, "That's why… I will make her desire to feel the freedom to be what she can be… granted!" He fires a beam from his Liberty Ring and the beam is heading toward the area where Saffi is.

Beezy is surprised to see Jimmy being able to pull that trick off. "Jimmy, how did you…"

Jimmy responds with a smile, "Not to worry Beezy, Saffi will finish her fight in just five minutes and hopefully she makes it in time." He pulls up his jacket sleeve to reveal that Jimmy is wearing a special watch on his left wrist.

Levon wakes up to see Jimmy and Beezy standing up and then sees Belphy completely taken down. He is stunned, "I… I can't let this happen… Jimmy, I won't let this end…" His eyes turned black and yellow.

Back at the hideout, Saffi is left in a puddle of her blood caused by Bouffant's sword.

Bouffant is walking away from Saffi and she comes to Heloise, "Now it's time for me to finish you off."

Heloise growls while tearing up, "I'll kill you…"

A ray of light appears from the sky and it rains toward where Saffi is. When the ray of light connects, an explosion of aura burst out behind Bouffant who can react in shock to see what happened.

Beliando is stunned, "What was that…? Who did that?"

Bouffant sees someone standing where the ray of light hit and she screams in shock, "NO! It can't be! I killed you! There's no way!"

Heloise is surprised, 'S…Saffi!"

Saffi appears from the smoke and she is in a different outfit along in better form. She is standing up straight with better posture, her chest looking more ample giving her a bit of an hourglass body type look, her hair is extra-long and down, and wearing green eye shadow. She is wearing her black and gold spiked collar, fishnet fingerless gloves, emerald high heeled net boots, green top which looks like an armored bra with X-straps baring her midriff, and green short shorts which form fits on her large butt.

Bouffant is shocked, "What… what are you?"

Saffi gives a determined smile to her, "An ultra free girl… or Ultra Saffi for short!"

To be continued…


	20. Ultra Mayhem

Hey everyone! For anyone who's been see those Ultra Saffi pics in other places, you will finally see her in action in this chapter. ^^ She is formed by Jimmy's own hidden power from a portion of his soul and she will not be the only one with an Ultra form. So check it out!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Hostile Rising

Chapter 20: Ultra Mayhem

* * *

><p>Few moments before the turning events that took place when Saffi was powered up to maximum…<p>

Saffi is lying on the ground, wandering where she is as she's in a dark place where nobody and nothing is around.

Saffi wonders, "Where am I? Am I dead? Am I…?"

She hears a voice calling her, "Hey! Saffi!"

Saffi looks up and is surprised to see Jimmy as a spirit. "Jimmy?"

Jimmy comes over to her and says with a smile, "Looks like you are having trouble fighting."

Saffi looks down, "I am… I can't beat her Jimmy. She's got my fighting skills, Heloise's intellect, and Jez's curves. She's unbeatable…"

Jimmy shakes his head, "No, that's where you are wrong. Saffi, you are better than you think are and we regretted that we haven't hung out very often."

Saffi is saddened, "I know Jimmy… I went to Levon because I wanted attention and he made me feel free. But then he became crazy over his vendetta…"

Jimmy nods, "I know. That's why must defeat him to realize he is wrong. I know Beezy hasn't been a good boyfriend but he really wants to make it up to you. Saffi, what do you really want?"

Saffi thinks about what she wants deep down and she comes up with an answer, "I want… to be free in being myself and doing what I can do… with the approval of my friends." She tears up.

Jimmy smiles, "Well Saffi, let's make your wish happen… as true friends." He extends his hand to her.

Saffi smiles, "Thank you Jimmy." She grabs his hand and Jimmy glows.

Jimmy says happily, "Good luck Saffi! Let our tightened bond make your desire come true!" He is then absorbed as a spirit into Saffi's body.

Saffi feels that she's getting fully healed and transforming from Jimmy's power. Once he is fully absorbed into her, her power explodes as her transformation is completed.

Back to the present where Saffi now in her Ultra form stands face to face against Madame Bouffant.

Bouffant is shocked, "Ultra… Saffi?"

Heloise is surprised, "How did she… get that form?"

Bouffant shouts, "You should have died by my sword! How did you get back up and where did you get that outfit?"

Saffi smiles as she walks over to her, "It's a gift to our friendship stronger than ever."

Heloise is happy, "Jimmy… He really had it in him. This is his true power… to make Saffi even more powerful than her battle form."

Jez is stunned to see how Saffi looks, "She's a whole different person from what she was not too long ago. And what a nice outfit she has… I like to have something like that in my own color."

Madame Bouffant giggles to calm herself down, "I see… You got a quite nice outfit on you. You look a female wrestler or a ninja wearing that. Although, you still got your thunder thighs and your large butt which have not change from your other form. You still can't win against me!"

Saffi smiles, "You can mock my legs and butt if you want, but what everyone saw when I was with the Nu Venom was a beauty. Sure I got a bit of pudginess in the stomach, thicker in the legs, and big in the caboose… but the guys love it. But Beezy, he loves me for me and every one of my friends like me for me. I can only feel freedom from our friendship and your words won't hurt me because I am free."

Bouffant then says, "Then allow me to free you of your life!" She attempts to slash with a blade made from a strand of her hair.

Saffi backhands the attack with little effort, blocking it without getting hurt.

Bouffant is surprised, "No way!"`

Saffi dashes towards her in fast speed and punches her in the stomach, sending her crashing into a TV screen.

Bouffant is stunned by the attack and she clutches her stomach, "Ow…"

Beliando is surprised, "No way… This is what the boy's true power is able to do… Damn you, Time Shadow for awakening it!"

BAM! Saffi kicks Bouffant in the face, knocking her into the walls.

Heloise is surprised, "Whoa… She's gotten better!"

Bouffant notices blood from her lip and she is angry. "How dare you!"

Saffi taunts her, "You are right, I do have strong legs."

Beliando calls out to her, "Madame Bouffant! What are you doing?! You are not even fighting at full strength!"

Bouffant grunts, "Sorry master! I'll fight seriously with her and Heloise's abilities!" She jumps off the wall and creates fists from her hair.

Saffi gets ready for her next attack.

Bouffant shouts, "Follicle Fist Fury!" He fires her hair fists in rapid speed again at Saffi.

Saffi dodges all of the hair fists flinging at her with little effort.

Bouffant gets angry, "Oh yeah?! Take this!" She attempts to stab Saffi in rapid speed with her hairpin rapier.

BAM! Saffi backhands her sword and uppercuts Madame Bouffant, "I saw that coming."

Bouffant grunts in pain as she holds her face, "How? My strkes were as fast as yours!"

Saffi points to her own one eye, "My eye can see it coming. The Observation Eye, I can see where it will attack from and your weak points!"

Bouffant shocked, "How can this be? There's no way… Grr, I won't lose! Thanks to Heloise's hair, I realize I can be truly creative with my abilities!"

Saffi smirks, "Good luck with that."

Bouffant smiles evilly, "I will!"

A couple hair strings from Bouffant wraps around Saffi's legs and Saffi is surprised.

Bouffant shouts, "My hair strings are as thick as steel guitar ones! Even a couple will hold you!" Her hair tentacles grab Saffi's arms and spread her arms and legs out.

Heloise shouts, "Saffi!"

Beliando chuckles, "Ufufufuf… That's right. I'm glad you remembered your true abilities Bouffant. Due to Drake's power in you, you have the strongest type of thick hair around."

Saffi observes the hair tentacles that is grabbing her arms and legs, and wonders what Bouffant is about to do next.

Bouffant's grows out a hair strand which extends into the air and then shapeshifts into a very large spiked weight of ton.

Heloise shouts, "Saffi, I'm coming!"

Saffi shouts, "Wait! Let me handle it. I can defeat her myself!"

Bouffant shouts, "Like heck you would! Take this, Megaton Hair Drop!" She swings down the spiked weight of ton from the air and hurling toward Saffi.

Heloise hesitates whether to help her out or not. "Saffi…"

Saffi smiles, "I really wanted to do this, since I can see how I can get out!" She moves her hips around.

Bouffant is confused, "What?"

Saffi tucks her hips in while her arms and legs are restrained, and then shouts; "And NOW!" She pushes her hips out, hurling herself into the air and toward Bouffant's attack!

Bouffant shouts in surprise, "Is she trying to get herself killed?!"

Jez shouts, "That suicidal girl!"

BUMP~! Bouffant's Megaton Hair Drop was bumped away by Saffi's own counter… a big bump from her own big behind?!

Bouffant screams in shock, "WHAT?!"

Heloise's eyes widened, "Wow… I didn't expect that. She concentrated her power into her own booty."

Jez is surprised, "Well, I won't mock her butt again."

Bouffant screams in frustration, "My attack weighed more than a ton! You can't do this with your own fat butt!"

Saffi smiles at her, "Well, my fat butt is the strongest in the world!" She then wraps her legs around Bouffant's neck.

Bouffant is showing freight, "No wait…"

Saffi then shouts, "And my thunder thighs as well!"

BAM! She drives Bouffant's head into the ground with her legs in a Frankensteiner,

Bouffant gets hurt by the attack and she is laid out on the floor.

Saffi stands above her and says, "That's not all I can do with this~!" She shakes her butt in front of her.

Bouffant growls, "Damn you! Get it out of my face!" She attempts to slash Saffi with her hair blades but she jumped up very high in the air.

Heloise wonders, "What is she about to do next?"

Saffi looks down, locks on to Bouffant's body still on the ground and says, "Here I go!" She spins around in perfect 360 degree radius before energy around her gathers.

Beliando wonders, "Is this what her power truly is?"

Jimmy and Beezy looks up to see what's happening as Saffi is in the air.

Jimmy sees this and says, "Wow, Saffi is really doing it."

Beezy tries to look and says, "Really Jimmy? I can't see anything." He is then handed binoculars by Jimmy. "Thank you!"

Saffi comes down toward Bouffant while spinning around in fast speed.

Bouffant sees what Saffi is planning to do and growls, "I'm not going to lose to her!" She then uses her hair to form a large spiked shield. "There! Now let's see she can pass through this!"

Saffi stops spinning around to drop herself down in fast speed, into a high-flying wrestling move known as a senton bomb which is the user lands back first on his opponent. Though Saffi on the hand; would prefer to land butt-first.

Saffi shout, "Atomic Peach Bomb!" She makes contact with her own rear end against the hair spiked shield.

Bouffant grins evilly as she sees the attack connect, "Good! Big mistake for it as those spikes will hurt her due to my thick hair as strong as steel!"

She then sees a bump under the shield and the realization that Saffi is actually breaking through the attack. "No way…"

BOOM! Saffi breaks through and she lands on Bouffant butt-first, creating a large explosion which blows up the roof of the mountain where the hideout is.

Heloise is even surprised by what Saffi was able to do. "She's amazing…"

Beezy looks into the binoculars and he sees Ultra Saffi getting up. He is drooling over the sight of her, "Is that Saffi? Her outfit is even hotter than her old dark one…"

Jimmy laughs nervously, "Guess I didn't have control over with how she would look."

Beezy then tells him, "Jimmy, how Saffi looked more beautiful and powerful?"

Jimmy tells him, "Well Beezy, I just gave half of my soul into Saffi so she would be fully healed and purified."

Beezy is surprised, "Wait, your own soul?"

Jimmy smiles in response, "Yes. I can't let all of us go Ultra at the same time so only one of us can."

Beezy then asks him, "But Jimmy, how can your soul actually purify her? I mean, she does have better posture and more flexible…"

Jimmy replies, "I guess it must be my own special ability. Time Shadow couldn't give me all the details on it."

Beezy groans, "You are as much of a mystery as that guy."

Jimmy keeps smiling, "Well, we will know soon more about it."

Beezy notices his watch and says, "Oy Jimmy, what is that thing?"

Jimmy replies, "Oh this is the item Time Shadow gave to me, the Exchange Timer. Don't worry, you'll find out how it works after Saffi gets done fighting."

Beezy has hearts in his eyes, "Let her take her time on it."

Levon opens his eyes and he sees Jimmy and Belphy standing up. He then looks back at Belphy still unconscious due to his defeat by the two. He is shocked that he's lying down on the floor while the two are standing up.

"No… I can't believe this… I shouldn't be defeated… Belphy failed me… They all failed me… I'll make them pay… For taking everything from me!" Levon's eyes turned black and yellow.

Jimmy then senses the dark energy from Levon and he looks back in shock, "Uh Beezy, I think Saffi should hurry up."

Beezy looks back and is surprised, "He's standing up from all we threw at him?!"

Levon growls in anger, "I'm not giving up! I won't be swayed by your lies! I will destroy Miseryville! I'll blow it out of its misery!"

Jimmy is saddened, "Levon! Don't do this! We are telling the truth! Beliando is lying to you! He's making you like this! This is what he wanted from you!"

Levon then shouts angrily, "Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I won't let you tell me what to do anymore! I will make trophies out of your SKULLS!" He is showing purple veins growing around his body and it is healing his injuries.

Jimmy is surprised, "He's healing… From that power of his?"

Levon bursts out his energy from his Arc Gear Sky Model in rage and Jimmy can only sense darkness peaking inside of him.

Jimmy realizes what is really happening to Levon, "No… The demon's power, it's like Asmoe's… Beliando injected that into him!"

Levon shouts, "I will end you all! It's time I use my trump card… Elemental Dragon Form!"

Out of his back, wings have formed made out of two different elements with his right side made of fire and his left side made of ice. Levon's hands formed into claws with his right hand made of fire and his left hand made of ice.

Jimmy is visibly surprised by what Levon was able to do.

Levon smiles evilly by bearing his fangs with a bloodthiristy look.

Beezy is shocked, "He's gotten more menacing…"

Levon glares at Belphy's defeated state, "How dare you make me use this against them…" He walks over to Jimmy and Beezy.

Jimmy is thinking about why he is feeling irked by Levon's power and the growing darkness within him. Why does it feel similar to like his battle against Asmoe?

Heloise and Saffi look out to see the energy coming from where Jimmy and Beezy are.

Heloise tries to scan the situation, "What's going on?"

Saffi looks far with her Observation Eye and she is shocked, "It's Levon… He's becoming a monster!"

Heloise is surprised, "What?!"

Beliando is enjoyed to hear this news, "It's about time… Levon has now been pushed into a limit where needs to go into that form."

Saffi growls, "You monster!"

Heloise glares, "You mean, you are the one who ruined his life so you can turn him into another Drake?!"

Beliando smiles evilly, "Actually, he's the chosen one for my greatest experiment. I'm the reason why I modified his Arc Gear to control weather elements and not just wind. I plan to create a super soldier unlike any other with Drake's cells giving him both strength and healing."

Heloise growls, "So then, that's how you healed his injuries… from the accident you caused!"

Beliando replies, "Drake's cells are only active when Levon's body has been pushed to a limit. Thankfully, Jimmy and every one of you have gotten a lot stronger as I hoped. Not even Belphy was able to push his body to his limit and he was the strongest of the Nu Venom. Now with his Arc Gear Sky Model I personally modified, he'll become unstoppable and under my control!"

Heloise realizes, "Then wait, if Levon has the demon cells in him that heals him… Saffi, get away!"

Saffi hears her response and immediately jumps away before two hair blades from the ground attempted to slice her body in half.

Bouffant comes out of the ground with her body stained with blood and her outfit suffered clothing damage which reveals even bit more of her skin on her leotard and boots. She comes angrier than ever. "I can't believe this… I almost died because of your fat ass?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Saffi giggles, "That is a funny thought."

Bouffant growls, "If I didn't have the ability to heal and with Dragon Scale protecting me… I'LL KILL YOU!" She grows out her hair into ginormous size.

Jez is surprised, "She can grow it that much and in that size…"

Bouffant laughs evilly, "HAHAHAHA! It's all over for you Saffi! I really want to defeat you with my sexy body, but you left me no choice!" Her hair comes back down to Bouffant, absorbing her.

Heloise is shocked, "She's letting her hair take over her!"

Beliando smirks evilly, "No, this is her most powerful attack. Once she uses it, nothing can stop it."

After Bouffant gets absorbed by her hair, the mass of hair expands out before growing up into a tree-like structure with a hairball being the top of it. Hair-like roots grow out as the hair-like tree already took its form.

Saffi is surprised, "What is she?"

Heloise growls, "Not good…"

The hair ball on the top of the tree opens its "eye", revealing Madame Bouffant with her hair growing from her scalp that created the hair ball as her cockpit.

Bouffant laughs evilly, "Ahahahaha! This is my final attack, the Tree of Eden! My hair will grow infinitely as long as this technique is activated and any thread of it being touched by my victims will be wrapped around by my luscious hair! My hair can't be escaped as it is like steel strings wrapping around you before DYING A HORRIBLE DEATH!"

A hair root wraps around a destroyed Beta, before growing around him and then wrapping around to squeeze into pieces.

Heloise is shocked, "Oh man, that's going to be messy if that happened to me."

She sees the hair roots from the hair tree coming after her, "Darn!"

Gamma gets up and roars before firing a heat blast at the hair roots, burning it into nothing.

Heloise thanks him, "Thanks Gamma!"

Cerbee immediately comes over to Heloise and gets her to ride on him before more hair roots come after her.

Heloise shouts, "Alright Cerbee!" She slashes through the hair roots with her sabers.

As Madame Bouffant's Hair of Eden attack is currently active, hair roots from her attack starts to infect the mountain like vines growing around it.

Time Shadow sees this and he is still calm. He says, "Oh man, this is quite alarming. If Saffi doesn't end this, then Miseryville will be engulfed by that woman's hair before Beliando can enact his plan."

Emilia then tells him, "Not only that, Levon is also showing off his berserk on Jimmy and Beezy. Those two will be in trouble even with the training."

Time Shadow then reassures her, "They are trained to survive this Emilia. If Saffi can defeat Bouffant immediately as planned, then she'll come to them before Jimmy can finally use his watch."

Saffi looks above to see where Madame Bouffant is and she looks closely that she is vulnerable in the open eye of hers. She says, "If I can jump all the way to there, I can defeat her with this attack."

Madame Bouffant taunts her, "Aw, what's wrong Saffi? Your fat butt is right there while I'm all the way up here!"

Saffi growls, "Not anymore!" She leaps up in the area and flies up with her air dash steps.

Heloise is impressed, "Her Sneak Steps, but they can actually make her fly up! Saffi is all technique, but this is another level! Jimmy really pulls this off and I can feel his power in her. Wait a minute; it's not his power but his own… soul?"

Bouffant sees Saffi coming and shouts, "You fool! You can't get to me safely!" She manipulates most of her hair roots and sends hundreds of them after her.

Saffi immediately parries all of them with her rapid fists. She shouts, "I can see it all coming!"

Bouffant giggles, "I know you did, but not so much with her."

Jez screams, "HELP!" She tries to run away from the hair roots.

Heloise and Cerbee are surprised to see her in danger and they can't be run to her before she gets caught.

Saffi notices she's nearby and she dashes down to safe Jez.

Jez realizes that this may be the end of her as she cries, "If I die, then at least I died a beautiful woman…"

Saffi goes to Jez and punches the hair roots coming after her with her special attack, "Fire Fist Shotgun!"

Heloise is impressed that Saffi can create fire from her body and that the attack was like Jimmy's with his Arc Gear. She wonders what else she can do with her true technique.

Jez is surprised, "You saved me again…"

Saffi notices even more hair roots are coming after Jez from behind and she immediately pushes her away.

Jez screams, "OOF!"

Bouffant smiles evilly, "Thank you Jez for allowing me to kill her."

Saffi's leg gets caught by one of the hair roots to her surprise before the rest of the hair roots wraps around her tightly.

Saffi shouts, "No way!" She gets wrapped around by Bouffant's hair roots.

Heloise sees this and screams, "SAFFI!"

Jez is horrified, "She sacrificed herself to save me…"

Cerbee howls in sorrow for her, "AROO!"

Bouffant screams in diabolical laughter, "AHAHAHAHA! I DID IT! I got her! Now with her in my branches, I can finally squeeze her into her death with my steel hair strings!"

The branches of hair from the Tree of Eden technique tightens around Saffi's whole body enough to see the hair strings clinging to her and threatening to squeeze her body into pieces.

Beliando smirks evilly, "It's all over for her. There's nothing Saffi can't do to survive the attack due to Bouffant's strong steel hair…" He notices something, "Wait a minute."

Saffi's arms are moving, trying to struggle out of Madame Bouffant's attack despite that she is completely wrapped and covered by her attack. Her body is starts to twist around in attempt to get out.

Bouffant is bewildered, "How can she try to move with all the hair branches clinging to her? It's impossible, she'll die faster since they'll be tighter on…" Then she notices something happening, "Impossible!"

Saffi uses her leg to touch the ground before using her foot to spin herself around, pulling the hair branches wrapped around her fast… straining in attempt to rip them off as the branches are pulled very hard.

Bouffant is shocked, "What the?! There's no way she can do that!"

RIP! The hair branches are ripped off, freeing Saffi out of the attack!

Heloise is surprised, "She is okay!"

Beliando is shocked, "I can't believe it…"

Saffi's body is unscathed from Bouffant's hair branches and her skin was shining black instead of her normal orange before turning her skin back to norma.

Bouffant's eyes widen is shock to see that Saffi got out of the attack easily, "No, how did you… You couldn't last in it!"

Saffi smirks, "Didn't you felt my buns of steel earlier?"

Bouffant is quickly angered by Saffi bringing that up from what happened to her earlier.

Saffi then says, "I made my skin hard… Hard as iron just like your defensive technique. I saw how you were able to pull it off so I made sure that was in my memory."

Bouffant gasps in shock to hear that Saffi pull it off by memory.

Saffi then explains, "My Observation Eye keeps the image of your technique in my mind, just to know how it works and how to counter it. It's a good thing my technique and body can do something similar to yours."

Bouffant can't believe it, "You… you monster! There's no way!"

Saffi smiles, "That's why I used the memory to create my own defense technique, Iron Body. I can make any part of my body as hard as steel. My whole body is a weapon I told you."

Bouffant roars in anger, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! You can't be this powerful! Then if you are, your hair is MINE!"

She creates very large branches of hair from the Tree of Eden and then morphs into gigantic arms.

Bouffant smiles evilly, "You don't have the arms to box with all this!"

Saffi smirks, "Actually I do." She brings out her arms and shouts, "Ignite!" She ignites flames around her hands.

Bouffant is surprised, "How did you…"

Saffi smiles, "I'm gifted with the ultimate body for my ultimate technique!" She jumps up, flies toward Bouffant.

Bouffant shouts, "Liar!" He fires hundreds of hair branches which morph into hands, spikes, and swords at Saffi.

Saffi shouts, "Take this… Saffi… Ultra Jet Gatling!" She rapidly punches through multiple branches of hair with her flaming iron fists, completely torching them easily.

Heloise is amazed, "Whoa… Saffi is amazing!"

Saffi roars, "Atatatatata!" She punches through the branches of hair growing around her to get to Bouffant.

Bouffant smirks evilly, "I got you now! Hair Net Crush!" She moves her very large hair branch arms and captures Saffi with them by a strong clap and hold.

Heloise growls, "Oh man…"

Bouffant laughs evilly, "I was hoping you were defenseless again so I can kill with this also…" She notices something and shrieks, "NO WAY!"

Saffi stops the gigantic hair arms with her own two fists and shouts, "I can see it all coming I said! Ultra Flare Shotgun!"

Saffi punches through the hair hands, destroying them with the explosions from her own fists.

Bouffant is shocked, "No…. Impossible…"

Saffi spins herself around and shouts, "I'll finish this in two attacks!"

Bouffant growls, "Don't kid yourself, I still got more left here as long as my hair grows!" She creates multiple hair branches and turns them into spikes. "DIE!" She then hurls them at Saffi.

Saffi shouts, "Saffi Ultra Drill Kick!" She launches herself from midair into a spinning drill kick toward Bouffant's Tree Of Eden technique.

As both attacks collide, Saffi kicks through multiple branches with her drill kick easily and heading toward the tree itself.

Bouffant's eyes widened, "No… She couldn't…"

Saffi's drill kick pierced through the Tree Of Eden, cutting it down in half. The hair branches that grow from the technique no longer move and collapse.

Heloise cheers, "She stopped it!"

Bouffant is shocked, "No… My tree has been defeated?!" She gets her body out of the hair ball, which resulted in making a huge set of hair from it.

Saffi lands on the floor with her feet and she hardens her two fists. She shouts, "Now to finish you!" She jumps up into the air towards Madame Bouffant.

Bouffant sees her and shouts, "Don't get cocky Saffi! I still got this with me! Supreme Ringlet Drill!"

She creates a very large ringlet hair from her set of large hair as a last resort and uses it as a drill against Saffi. Saffi's right fist and Bouffant's ringlet drill clashes which results in a battle in power.

Bouffant screams in anger, "I won't lose to you Saffi! I swear it! I won't lose to you! I'll scalp you!"

Saffi then says nonchalantly, "I see. Well funny thing is that your hair isn't that thick as my own fist."

Bouffant screams, "WHAT?!"

She creates a flaming explosion from her fist, which incinerates Bouffant's Ringlet Drill attack.

Bouffant grunts in disbelief, "Damn it…"

Saffi smirks, "Now your borrowed melons can't save you from this."

POW! She punches straight into Bouffant's chest hard, causing Bouffant to cough blood.

Bouffant then gets tackled into the wall at fast speed by Saffi's fist, damaged by her opponent's power.

Heloise is surprised, "Saffi actually won… She did it."

Beliando growls, "Unbelievable…"

Bouffant moans in pain, "No… I can't lose… Not to you…"

Saffi then performs the one-inch punch into Bouffant's chest, causing Bouffant to cough more blood due to Saffi pushing her fist into her heart.

Heloise is impressed by Saffi incapacitating her easily due to her Ultra form.

Saffi tells her, "Madame Bouffant… Don't make me destroy you. Beliando is the real enemy here… He ruined Levon's life and he likely did the same with you. Surrender…"

Bouffant is shocked that Saffi is showing her mercy… only to be angered by the gesture. "No… I'm not weak… I won't give up… I won't lose to you! Beliando gave me strength to be a queen you fat tramp!"

Saffi is saddened by Bouffant's defiance in loyalty to Bouffant.

Bouffant yells, "I won't allow anyone treat me as second-rate reject ever again! I'm beautiful and I'll show everyone how wrong they are! I will... I will… become the queen of Miseryville in my master's remake!" She pulls out her hairpin rapier from her hair as a last resort and attempts to stab Saffi.

Heloise shouts, "Saffi!"

In one moment, Saffi catches the rapier blade without any effort… by her own teeth! She then destroys the blade with a simple crunch by her teeth.

Heloise whistles in awe, "By her own teeth…"

Madame Bouffant's eyes widened with despair and rendered speechless by Saffi's display of overwhelming power.

Saffi then says in a calm tone, "Thank you Bouffant, you showed why I shouldn't care just for my looks since I have my friends. For your sake, I'll end your misery once and for all…"

Madame Bouffant shows fear in her eyes as she tried to cry out mercy from her but can't speak or move out of despair.

Saffi then unleashes her ultimate attack by pressing her fist into Bouffant's heart, "Ultimate Fist of Ultra Technique: Body Destruction Wave!"

The attack resulted in a big explosion destroying a significant portion of the mountain, which can be seen from outside.

Emilia is shocked by the attack's output, "Unbelievable…"

Time Shadow is even impressed, "That attack was amazing. She's focuses her own power into her fist and let it explode through her opponent like a cannon. Considering how Saffi's aura is enough to destroy the mountain, I wasn't exaggerating that she along with everyone else purified by Jimmy can destroy Miseryville in seconds."

Beliando sees the destruction caused by Saffi's ultimate attack and he couldn't believe it. "No way… That boy made her that strong?"

Heloise is awed, "Well, Saffi definitely impressed to do that."

The smoke clears out to reveal Madame Bouffant…with her blank white lifeless stare and having a blasted hole in her chest with her body charred by Saffi's power. When her hair attempts to move, it falls apart from being burned by the attack.

Bouffant feels her hair falling apart before uttering in her dying breath, "My master… Help me… my perfect hair is…"

She collapses onto the ground face-first on the ground, showing that the attack actually when through her from the deep black mark on her back, and then her body breaks down before disintegrating into ashes.

Heloise observes this, "So Bouffant in the end dies from being very concerned about her looks. I guess Saffi realizes that she could have become like her."

Saffi looks down on Bouffant's remain with a sad expression and then she looks back to where the other battle was taking place. She looks closely with her Observation Eye and she is shocked to see what's happening.

Levon is holding the bloodied and battered Beezy by the neck with his hot claw.

Jimmy is on the ground trying to get up and he grunts in pain, "No… Beezy..."

Beezy groans in pain, "Levon…"

Levon growls in a demonic tone, "You die…"

Saffi screams, "Beezy!"

Jimmy fires his Aura Bullet at Levon… who blocks the attack by creating a wall of ice from his left ice wing.

Jimmy is shocked, "No way!"

Levon laughs in demonic tone, "Hahaha… You are next Jimmy."

Saffi yells at the others, "Jimmy and Beezy are in danger!"

Heloise shouts, "Then go Saffi! We'll take care of Beliando while you stop Levon!"

Saffi nods, "Okay!" She jumps out of the mountain and dashes her way to the battle taking place to save both Jimmy and her ex Beezy.

To be continued…

Levon's rage escalates in the next chapter! Don't miss it with another Ultra scene!


	21. Demonic Tempest

Here's a brand new chapter for all the readers. ^^ For any Attack On Titan fans here, you may love this. ;)

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Hostile Rising

Chapter 21: Demonic Tempest

* * *

><p>With the defeat of Madame Bouffant, Saffi hurries to rescue Beezy and Jimmy from Levon who has gone berserk. Heloise, Cerbee, and Gamma corner the mastermind behind everything, Beliando.<p>

Saffi dashes to the battlefield to save Jimmy and Beezy, "I must hurry! They need me!"

Beezy tries to stand up, "No… Levon… Don't do this."

Levon growls demonically, "You took everything from me… I must kill you."

Jimmy jumps up and attempts to kick Levon in the face... only for it to be blocked.

Jimmy is surprised, "What?!"

Levon smirks, "You think I wouldn't sense you coming? I'm more aware than you think!" He punches Jimmy in the stomach.

Jimmy clutches his stomach, "Darn…"

Levon appears behind him much to Jimmy's shock and then shouts, "I have ultimate power!"

BAM! He knees Jimmy in the stomach with an ice spike for a kneepad.

Jimmy felt the spike in them, "Gah!"

Levon grabs Jimmy by the neck and headbutts him hard!

Jimmy felt dazed from the hard headbutt by Levon… before getting elbowed into the skull by him and get knocked back down onto the ground.

Jimmy is too stunned to get back up and fight.

Lucius is horrified to see Jimmy who was able to defeat Levon and Belphy get pummeled by Levon's new demon form.

Samy is also horrified, "Who can really stop him?"

Levon flies down and laughs, "Hahaha! What's the matter Jimmy?! I thought you were more than that!"

Beezy grabs him from behind, "Gotcha now!" He slams him with a German Suplex hard.

Levon gets inflicted, "Guh!"

Beezy gets up and shouts, "How's that?!"

Levon groans in pain, "Ooh…" He then immediately gets up by his own two feet and shouts nonchalantly, "Just kidding!"

Beezy shocked, "No way!"

Levon punches him in the face and then brought out a series of rapid punches against Beezy.

Lucius cringes from the beatdown, "My son…"

Levon punches Beezy very hard enough to knock him back down on the ground. He shouts, "You waste full of nothing, how dare you try to take everything from me!"

Beezy bleeds from the mouth and he tries to talk to Levon, "Please… Levon… You have been lied to. Beliando is just using you…"

Levon screams in anger, "DON'T LIE TO ME!" He pounds his face into the ground hard and then chokes him.

Belphy opens his eyes and he sees Levon beating the heck out of Beezy. He is shocked to see Levon be in such state, "Levon…"

Levon keeps screaming, "YOU KEEP TAKING EVERYTHING FROM ME!" He starts stabbing Beezy's body with his fire and ice claws. "First my life, then my career, and now Saffi! GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT ALL BACK YOU BASTARD!"

Jimmy sees this and screams, "STOP IT LEVON! We are telling the truth! Don't kill him! STOP!"

Before Levon can strike the finishing blow into Beezy's chest, he gets blasted in to the face by an air-pressured projectile!

Jimmy is shocked, "No way…"

Belphy is surprised to see… "She's here…"

It was Saffi! "Leave him alone Levon!"

Beezy smiles despite being severely injured to the brink of death, "Saffi…"

Levon growls, "Saffi! Why do you interfere?! I was getting to the good…" He sees Saffi in her current outfit due to being Ultra. "Well, the new look is sexy on you. Yet, it's Jimmy's power."

Saffi tells him, "Levon, you don't have to fight anymore. Beezy's not the enemy, it's Beliando. Just stop fighting… You'll only hurt yourself."

Levon glares, "I see… So you still believed in the lie… It's a shame Saffi, you still love him huh? Even though he betrayed you for not only another woman but for the sake of competition with Jimmy! Don't you see how poisonous he really is?!"

Beezy felt hurt by Levon's remarks that what really happened back with Jimmy and Arianna lead to him breaking up for that.

Levon shouts, "Don't you see Saffi?! Jimmy and Beezy will put themselves over you and Heloise! Beezy doesn't love you like I do! I actually do and I want you to help me finish him off! Use Jimmy's power against him as karma! DO IT!"

Jimmy is saddened, "Saffi…"

Saffi looks down and says, "I'm sorry… Levon, I don't want to. He may have broken my heart before, but I don't want to kill him for it. In the same way you want to… Just stop Levon. Do it for everyone…"

Levon roars in anger, "Are you kidding me woman?! How could you be so irrational?! Let's kill him so we can be free of ourselves! Do it as I demand you! No because of your idiocy, let me do that instead!" He fires a molten rock spear at Beezy…

Saffi punches the projectile away and dashes toward Levon.

Levon yells, "Stupid Saffi!" He attempts to slash her with his claws, only for Saffi to dodge the attack.

Saffi shouts, "I can see it coming!"

Levon screams, "Then HOW ABOUT THIS?!" He tries to roundhouse kick Saffi but she also dodges it much to his surprise. "What?!"

Saffi then shouts before hardening her fist, "THAT TOO!"

POW! She punches Levon hard up his chin, sending him crashing into a large rock.

Levon grunts in pain, "Dang… she's gotten that powerful! No wonder that idiot Bouffant lost to her!" He sees Saffi coming after him much to his shock. "Damn!

Saffi shouts, "Jet Gatling!" She turns her body red and pummels Levon with her rapid fists. "ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!"

Levon gets pounded very hard at rapid speeds, unable to try to counter Saffi's attack as his body gets damaged.

Saffi then finishes the attack with a powerful punch, causing a big impact that destroys the large rock Levon was pinned at.

Belphy is shocked, "Amazing… Saffi beat him like that easily. No wonder Bouffant lost to her."

Saffi sighs in relief, "That was too close… Beezy!" She runs over to him and shouts, "Are you okay?!"

Beezy, who is being healed by Jimmy's Solar Shine technique, says; "I'm okay Saffi… It's a good thing Jimmy can heal or I'd be really dead. I mean, it's not the first time I suffered from life-threatening injuries…"

Flashback to about a year ago where Beezy is in his backyard and Jimmy is filming him.

Beezy says to the camera, "Hey everyone! I'm very excited today to do the Hot Bucket Challenge! It's a way to give charity to those who actually need it. Now then, let's begin…"

Heloise appears and splashes a bucket of molten hot lava on him.

Beezy screams in pain, "AH! HOLY CRUD! IT BURNS! LAVA! AHH! Are we really raising money for this?!"

Heloise smiles deviously, "At first no but people would definitely pay to see this. Maybe you should have thought about the cold bucket one instead."

Beezy shouts in pain, "THEN LET'S DO THAT RIGHT NOW! Third degree burns!"

Flashback ends.

Saffi giggles, "Well that got you over a million views on SpewTube."

Beezy smiles, "That's true. So Jimmy, it's taking a bit of time with the healing huh?"

Jimmy nods, "Yeah Beezy. Although since some of my life is in Saffi, my Solar Shine technique is taking its healing time slowly."

Saffi bends over to Beezy, "I'm just so relieved to save you…"

Beezy looks up and is stunned by her cleavage, "S-Same here Saffi…"

Saffi notices what he is doing and backs away, "Hmph. So you are now thinking I'm hot?"

Beezy frowns, "Saffi, do we have to do this now? I mean, Jimmy is the one who chose that outfit for you."

Jimmy is taken back by Beezy's comment and says nervously, "The outfit on you was made without my will! I swear!"

Saffi smiles, "I'm just glad you are all right Beezy. You know Levon had a point about you and I…"

Beezy nods, "He did… I shouldn't have thrown you away like that. I promise; it won't happen again. Saffi, I want to start over… as a better boyfriend than ever. You can take your time with your answer… as long as you are happy." He tears up.

Saffi blushes and tries to answer, "Beezy… I…"

BOOM! They hear an explosive burst of power coming from where Levon is.

Jimmy, Beezy, and Saffi look back in shock to see that Levon got back right up despite being heavily damaged.

As Levon get right back up, the dark veins on his body glow and his body gets healed by the demonic power in him. Even what should have been his broken arms and legs are restored to normal.

Jimmy can't believe it, "Impossible…"

Saffi can't also, "He got up like that… But every hit made contact."

Levon starts laughing maniacally, "Hahahaha… Hahahaha… Yes! YES! This is the powerful Saffi I had always envisioned!"

Saffi is frightened by Levon's sudden display of insanity.

Levon smiles deviously at her, "Come on Saffi! Show me what more can you do with the eye and the sexy strong body of yours! How can it predict my move next?! Hahahahaha!"

Belphy is taken back by Levon's strange behavior.

Levon's maniacal smile grows wider, "All this power Beliando gave me… I can use it all to destroy this world and turn it to nothing! With all this, I can do anything! I could rewrite that small brain of hers! HAHAHAHA!"

Belphy tries to stand up and shout, "LEVON!"

Levon looks back in shock, "Belphy…"

Belphy manages to get back on his two feet and yells, "Have you forgotten?! Our actual goal?! We are supposed to rule Miseryville for the greater good, not destroy it! You envisioned a world where it's fun to be here and you want to make it true! You wanted to do it for Jimmy also who thought the same way!"

Levon is shocked to hear it as that phrase comes to bring sense to him.

Belphy continues speaking, "As a matter of fact, you wanted to rule this world so you can have fun with Jimmy and everyone here. You actually loved Saffi because she felt mistreated by Beezy and you wanted her to be treated like queen. That's the real you Levon, the one who want to revolutionize for the people!"

Saffi remembers what Levon wanted about creating a better world where she doesn't have to live in the shadows.

Belphy sighs, "You already made Saffi famous and she solidified her friendship with the others. Levon, you don't have to fight anymore! Beliando is the one who did this to you and he'll throw you away like he did to others..."

He sees Levon standing right in front of him at just one second much to his horror.

Levon looks down on him and says coldly, "I see… Et tu Belphy? It's a shame, I enjoyed our friendship…"

Belphy thinks in desperation, 'I'm sorry Levon… You must be stopped for your sake!'

He throws his fist at Levon in the form of his Saint Terra Punch… only to get caught by Levon with little effort!

Jimmy, Beezy, and Saffi are all shocked to see Belphy's desperate attack gets caught easily by Levon. Belphy shares their expression…

Levon smirks diabolically, "Well, this fist isn't as strong as I remember. Might as well let go of this earthly tether…"

Just as Levon attempts to kill Belphy with his striking claw, Saffi came in and block the attack.

Saffi roars at him, "You would actually hurt the only one loyal to you?!" She punches him away from Belphy.

Belphy is astonished by Saffi saving him, "Saffi…"

Levon gets pushed back but he smiles evilly, "Well then, guess you want to take his place. Very well, I'll show you what I truly am capable of!" He disappears at the speed of sound in front of her.

Saffi looks around to see where he went and Levon was behind her without even making a sound. She then senses Levon behind her much to her shock.

Levon tries to punch her but she evades right away and punches him right back in the face. He then reacted from the pain of it with a big demonic smile and then tries to kicks her but she quickly jumped back.

As Saffi tries to regain her stance, Levon appears again behind her at speed of sound. Saffi tries to retaliate but Levon suddenly disappears before appearing multiple time after time to confuse her.

Saffi pants heavily because Levon is suddenly surprising her at frightening speeds.

Levon taunts her, "What's wrong Saffi? Can't you see where I'll strike next? Of course you can't! I'm basically wind and that I can move as fast as sound! And that since I control the weather, not even you can see it coming! I'm the heavens itself after all!"

Jimmy is worried that because while Levon is insane due to his corrupting power, he's still battle smart and is making himself unpredictable for Saffi to see coming. He wonders how Levon can be defeated without him exerting his power too much.

Beliando looks outside to see the battle going on and he laughs evilly, "Ufufufufufu… It's all going well into my plans. I got the little dragon under my control and I can use him to unleash natural disasters on this world!"

Heloise smirks, "I see… So you can control Levon and even possess the same abilities as the demon you injected to him. So tell me Beliando, I want to know more about The Dragon Demon himself."

Beliando smiles, "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell a great mind alike about him. The Dragon Demon was known as Drake who ten thousands of years ago, raged into this world before the founding of Miseryville itself."

Heloise surprised, "So, there was time before Miseryville was created."

Beliando replies, "That's right. Drake was actually a personification of the darkest evil that is more so than Lucius I."

Heloise is shocked to hear that there is actually a being that was even more powerful than Lucius Heinous I, the most evil dictator in history.

Beliando continues speaking, "I mean just imagine. A darkest evil so powerful that even the form it took known as Drake was the dreaded. Even though back then, two great heroes defeated the ultimate evil itself and sealed it away. You know the Black Lotus of Hades?"

Heloise remembers that it is the stone Asmoe used to make himself more powerful and be able to make his blood live long enough to enact his revenge. She replies, "Yes I do…"

Beliando replies, "The Black Lotus of Hades is considered the heart of the demon's power which gives the user tremendous power. However, I would have preferred that the gem should be referred to as… the key."

Heloise got caught off guard by Beliando's theory about the Black Lotus of Hades being a key to the demon's greater power.

Beliando asks her, "You know Lucius once owned the gem but he couldn't use the power. Do you know why?"

Heloise shrugs, "Must be because he's not as good as Lucius I."

Beliando replies, "That may be true. It's because the Black Lotus of Hades can only be used by those it sees as worthy. Asmoe uses it because of his love getting killed back then, filling his desire with pure blackness and revenge… making it accessible to its power. The key chooses the candidates, not the candidate having the key itself."

Heloise growls, "Newsflash! The Black Lotus of Hades is already sealed by Jimmy so it can't be used by anyone! You are way too late for it!"

Beliando chuckles evilly, "Ufufufufu… Remember Heloise, there's always another way… I've prepared the measures needed. Once Levon is full of his dark power turned on by his desire, he won't be needed anymore." He smiles diabolically.

Heloise came to a realization which horrifies her, "You… you plan to create another Black Lotus of Hades... with another Drake… Levon…"

Beliando is impressed, "Well, you catch on quite quickly Heloise. Unfortunately, it's too late for you and the others to stop my plan. Levon will soon destroy everything until he's full of darkness caused by his own misery and envy! Just like Asmoe was powered by his own misery and lust in power for revenge!"

The battle between Ultra Saffi and Berserk Levon still runs rampant… Only the former is trying to defend herself from the unpredictable Levon who is filled with madness.

Levon shouts, "Come back Saffi! I'm not done wasting your hot body! Let chill it out for you!" He fires multiple ice projectiles from his left claw like meteors at her.

Saffi dodges them in panic as she tries to distance away from him.

Levon roars, "Maybe a meteor shower instead!" He fires both fire and ice projectiles from his claws.

Saffi sees multiple fire and ice balls heading towards her and she decides to fight back. She shouts, "Saffi… JET GATLING!"

She fires multiple fists at high speed, punching out multiple fire and ice balls toward her.

Jimmy sees this and is worried, "Saffi is in trouble even with her Ultra power-up."

Saffi growls, "Grr!

Levon keeps laughing, "Ahahahaha! A stalemate we are having, huh?! Maybe I can fix that!" He then disappears in a Sneak Step.

Saffi looks around with her eye to see where Levon is coming next. Levon then appears behind her much to her shock.

Levon smiles, "Oh dear, did I just found your blind spot?"

Saffi growls and throws her fist at him, only for him to catch it. She then tries to punch with her other fist, but he catches it as well.

Levon grins evilly at her, "Saffi darling, don't you think you are getting worn out? I mean it's obvious that I'm faster than you. You really should give up." He looks behind her and then growls seductively, "Or we could hold on a bit longer for the view of that."

Saffi blushes angrily and kicks him up the chin with both legs.

Levon grunted in pain but laughs as he still holds Saffi's arms tight much to her dismay. "That was so worth it! You are still fiery even when exhausted! I love that!"

Beezy sees what's going on and notices Levon's growing a tail out of some unknown energy due to his Arc Gear. "What the… Jimmy, look!"

Jimmy sees the tail Levon is creating from his Arc Gear… it's made out of electricity!

Jimmy is in panic, "No, he can create lightning?! Saffi! Get away!"

Saffi notices the tail and she tries to immediately get away by kicking Levon off of her but he won't let go even if he is hit by her kicks.

Levon shouts maniacally, "Too late!" He swings his electric tail around Saffi and struck her in the back with high voltage!

Saffi is shocked in pain, "AIEEEEEE!"

Beezy screams in tears, "SAFFI!"

Time Shadow sees the battle from a distance and he is even surprised by Levon who can now manipulate lightning. "The Sky Model is truly amazing… Using the combination of hot air and cold air to create lightning storms… Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Wind… To think it's possible that another can control all that with one Arc Gear."

Saffi is heavily weakened by the lightning that struck her in the back while Levon laughs on how the tables have turned.

Levon cheers in delight, "Oh Saffi! I was hoping to save that power for someone worthy and I was glad it is you! I enjoyed my fight Saffi so it's time we end it!"

Saffi growls in pain and tries to get up, "Levon… Don't… Don't make me kill you…"

Levon smirks, "Kill me? I should be saying that to you. If you had the power to kill me, then you would have done so already. You were the one who is hesitant to actually try to kill me with the same technique you used to kill Bouffant."

Saffi is surprised with how Levon knowing that she has no intention to kill him.

Levon keeps talking to her, "Saffi… why don't you use the same attack against me? Do you still love me? You owe me for helping you raise? That's why?"

Saffi hesitates, "N-no… I can't… kill a friend. Who is also Jimmy's… and you are my friend."

Levon smirks, "I see. You really shouldn't have hesitated Saffi. Belphy already learned that he shouldn't go against my wishes…"

He strikes her with a flaming tornado from his right uppercut, burning her in it.

Saffi screams in pain, "AAAHHH!"

Levon shouts, "Don't worry, chill out!" He strikes her again with a freezing tornado from his left uppercut, freezing her with frostbite.

Saffi shrieks in pain from freezing after just getting burned by him, "EEEEK!" She falls onto the ground in pain.

Levon then says, "Now I hope to at least put you into a coma with this…" He manipulates the dark clouds above her.

Saffi looks up and she is horrified to see what Levon is about to do. She sees lightning around the cloud along with thunder sounds coming out.

Beezy sees what's happening and he knows it is not pretty, "SAFFI!" He gets up and runs to her even though his injuries are not healed yet.

Jimmy shouts out to him, "Beezy! Wait!" He sees Levon about to finish Saffi off with a lightning bolt strike from the clouds. "No! I won't let you Levon!" He charges straight toward Levon.

Levon sees Jimmy coming and says, "Oh no you don't." He fires multiple fireballs at Jimmy from his right claw.

Jimmy dodges the attack and retaliates with his own fire counter. "Flare Shotgun!" He fires multiple fireballs from his fist.

Both attacks collide and it resulted in a stalemate between them. Levon then shouts maniacally, "TOO LATE JIMMY!" He directs the lightning from the cloud with his tail and it starts to gather up enough electricity up to 5 gigajoules, which is powerful enough to destroy a human body.

Jimmy is horrified, "NO!"

Levon then shouts, "Sayonara, Saffi!" He fires a very powerful lightning bolt from the clouds directed towards Saffi."

Beezy jumps in front of Saffi and shouts, "NO!"

BOOM! Beezy is hit directly by the powerful lightning bolt that was meant for Saffi, completely shocking him with high voltage. "GUH!"

Saffi sees Beezy actually took the entire attack just to protect her and it only makes her tear up to see Beezy did something like that for you. She screams, "BEEZY!"

Beezy is completely fried by the attack and sees Saffi very sad that he took the attack for her. He reassures her with a smile, "I… deserve that." He coughs blood and then starts to fall down face first only for Saffi to catch him.

Saffi cries out to him, "Beezy! Hang in there!"

Heloise sees what's happening with her binoculars and is surprised to see Beezy took the attack for her. "That idiot… He did that?"

Lucius is completely horrified, "My son… He actually sacrificed himself."

Levon laughs maniacally, "Hahahahaha! Saffi! Isn't this what you wanted?! Beezy is now dying all because he broke your heart! HAHAHAHA!"

Saffi tears up, "Beezy… Why? Why did you…"

Beezy tells her despite being severely hurt, "Saffi… I just want to repay for hurting you when I didn't realize it… I didn't want you to die and I know you didn't want me to die as well… You are a good person Saffi…"

Saffi cries, "I honestly… didn't want you to die even after what you did!" She hugs him. "But it hurts!"

Beezy tries to resist the pain from the shock, "I know it does… I'm really sorry Saffi… I want to change for you and everyone…"

Jimmy sees Beezy is about to die from all the attacks he took. "No… Beezy…"

Levon smirks, "He deserved it Jimmy! There's no redemption for a fat sack of crap like him. He's not fit to be the next ruler, fit to be Saffi's boyfriend, fit to be your friend… heck, he's not even fit to exist! He's a failure and the most worthless person in Miseryville, more so than Samy believe it or not. Now Jimmy, all that's left is to get rid of you for defying me."

Jimmy's sadness for Beezy turns to anger, "Levon… Don't you dare… Underestimate our friendship!"

Levon growls, "Why do you still stick for him? Why Jimmy?! Why do you still be his friend?! He's not worth it! There's nothing going for him at all! His decaying bloodline proves that!"

Jimmy replies angrily, "That's because there is good in everyone… Beezy is not irredeemable as you said! I'll show you… the power of real friendship!" His watch glows in a golden light.

Levon is surprised, "What is that Jimmy?"

Jimmy tells him, "A great benefit in the power of friendship… is the ability to share the power of it! As long as there are paths made of bonds, I can transfer my gift to others who as I see… a good person! Exchange!" He presses his watch.

Saffi's heart glows in a golden light much to her surprise and she sees the light going to Beezy's heart.

Jimmy shouts, "Come on, Beezy!" Presses again and the power transfers from Saffi to Beezy, making him glow.

Saffi's reverts to her battle outfit which is her tank top that bears her midriff and miniskirt. She's surprised to see Beezy is transforming.

The energy from Beezy bursts into a golden light, blinding Levon who is trying to find out what is happening to him… He then gets a better look and he is shocked to see what happened.

Beezy turns bigger and more muscular as his upper half becomes top-heavy, bigger strong arms, spikes growing out of his shoulders, horns growing like a ram, his tail getting longer and with spikes, and his claws have gone sharper.

Levon can't believe what Beezy had become, "No… no way… Why do I feel pressured by his look?"

Beezy roars as his transformation finishes, "RAAAAAHHHHH!"

His roar is heard all throughout Miseryville, stopping everyone in the city what they were doing due to the power in that roar.

Heloise looks on and she is surprised to see Beezy's Ultra form, "No way… Beezy lost weight."

Beliando looks on and he is impressed, "No… It's more than that. This is that boy's power?

Samy is intimidated by Beezy, "That Beezy… He looks very different… No, he looks very familiar…"

Lucius is surprised, "Wow… My son… He looks less like me and more like… his great-great-great-great-great grand dad." This revelation completely shocks him.

Beezy sees his father and talks to him cheerfully, "Oh hi Dad! I'm just waiting to fight Levon now. After that, I'll get some lunch! Sounds good Jimmy?"

Jimmy nods, "You bet Beezy!"

Lucius can't believe that despite looking like Lucius the First, he's still the same Beezy. He wonders how Jimmy managed to power him up like that.

Saffi looks at Beezy in awe the sight of his new Ultra form. She gets a good look of his muscular arms, back, and his butt which makes her start swooning.

Beezy notices her and smiles, "Saffi, you are looking at me like I looked at you."

Saffi snaps out of it and blushes, "N-Nothing…"

Beezy comes over to her, "Saffi. You fought really hard. You are definitely the strongest woman I've ever seen…" She hugs him, "Let me show you I can be as strong like you…"

Saffi smiles, "Okay Beezy…" She hugs him back… before lowering her hands to Beezy's own butt.

Beezy is caught by surprise as he blushes, "S-Saffi! How dirty of you!"

Saffi giggles as she let go, "You were thinking of doing the same to me."

Beezy blushes, "You got me right there… No wonder we liked each other… we think alike."

Saffi nods with a smile, "Mhm! Go get him, Smoothy-Smooth."

Beezy smiles, "Thanks…" He comes over to Levon who is waiting for Beezy to come.

Levon smirks at him, "Well, do I envy you… Guess Saffi likes her men big after all, even when you were fat."

Beezy smirks back at him, "No need to get jealous since she thought I got a nice butt. Saffi's not that shallow you know. She'll like any good guy, like you before you hit rock bottom."

Levon smiles evilly, "Well, let's see about that!" He throws an air-pressured fist at Beezy, hitting him right at the face.

Lucius is frightened, "BEEZY!"

Beezy doesn't even flinch as he smiles and looks back at him. "That's a nice breeze there."

Levon is surprised by Beezy not flinching from the attack.

Beezy then says to him, "How about I give you a breeze as well?" He swings his arm in a lariat, blasting Levon with a sonic boom made by his power.

BAM! Levon gets struck by the attack and sent flying. "GAH!"

Jimmy is impressed, "Awesmazing…"

Levon stops himself from being launched away, still surprised from Beezy's display of power. "Dang… Beezy has gotten more powerful…"

Beezy smirks, "What happened Levon? I thought that cooled you down a bit."

Levon growls, "Don't get too cocky Beezy! Just because you got power on you doesn't mean anything! Don't forget, you don't have Saffi's technique and her speed! You can't catch me even with all that power."

Beezy thinks about what he means and he admits, "Levon… you got a point there. My strength may be greater but I'm no fast and technical like Saffi is. But hopefully it's enough to beat you…" He winks at Jimmy.

Jimmy sees what Beezy is planning and he nods back.

Levon shouts, "Even if I can't beat you at close range, I can from here you dolt!" He manipulates storm clouds above Beezy to gather up lightning.

Saffi is worried, "Beezy…"

Levon screams, "Now DIE!" He fires lightning bolts from the clouds at Beezy.

Beezy looks up and he opens his mouth… sucking up lightning bolts and slurping them like if they are spaghetti.

Levon can't comprehend what just happened, "What the what?"

Beezy swallows and says, "Now that's some good lightning."

Lucius and Samy are completely surprised with how Beezy didn't just absorb lightning, he actually ate it!

Beezy smirks, "My power isn't just strength, it's my hunger. I ate what's in my way and my mouth is my most powerful weapon there is along with my power. I can eat anything Levon, even energy like electricity."

Levon is completely stunned by Beezy's true ability and the fact that Beezy anticipated Levon's attack.

Beezy smiles, "And I'm hungry for your defeat." He opens his mouth and he starts to inhale air in Levon's direction like a vacuum.

Levon feels something and he is getting pulled by Beezy's vacuum much to his shock. "What?!" He tries to his wings to get out of the vacuum

Beezy inhales deeper and Levon tries to get out but he is pulled toward Beezy's direction.

Belphy is surprised, "Levon is actually having trouble."

Levon screams as he is now in Beezy's range, "I won't let you eat me!"

Beezy stops inhaling and says, "Eat you? No… I want to beat you!"

POW! He pounds Levon right in his head with a powerful lariat, knocking him into the ground.

Belphy is surprised, "Beezy actually hit harder than me."

Heloise smiles, "I knew that guy had some potential underneath left.

Levon coughs blood after the impact of the attack, "No… I can't believe this. How can I be at a disadvantage?"

Beezy tells him, "Levon, it's time you must end this. Don't make me hurt you anymore. Let Jimmy get rid of the venom in you."

Levon shouts, "Don't you dare pity me Beezy!" He fires an ice spike at Beezy, successfully piercing him in the chest.

Saffi screams, "Beezy!"

Levon smiles evilly, "I still got more tricks left Beezy. You really shouldn't have come closer to me because I can still…" He is interrupted when Beezy pulls the spike out of his body. "What?!"

Beezy tells him while he's not hurt from the spike stabbing him, "Levon… Is that all you got? If can be the sword of our clique, then I might as well be the shield."

Levon is stunned to see Beezy's wound from the ice spike actually regenerated at high speed. Levon shouts in frustration, "WHAT ARE YOU?!"

Beezy replies in a serious tone, "I'm the guy who will eat away all that misery you suffered. Levon, it's time."

His body starts to grow far bigger, shocking Levon who thought Beezy doesn't have any tricks left. Saffi is amazed from how Beezy have the ability to do that and Jimmy is amazed that his best friend can pull it off.

Beezy is now 50 feet or 15 meters tall, becoming a giant in front of Levon who can't comprehend the potential of Beezy's power.

Lucius is even surprised, "My son… he can grow really big."

Heloise is amazed, "Well, now that impressed me."

Beliando is surprised, "That power… The Heinous bloodline in him… I can feel it heating up from here."

Beezy tells Levon, "I can't use this ability much because it'll leave me very empty with hunger after use of it. So, I'll have to end this really quickly for my friends."

To be continued…


	22. Blackest Fang

Alright people. ^^ Here's the brand new chapter. Must warn you, first half of the story will have an unexpected twist so be prepared. lol

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Hostile Rising

Chapter 22: Blackest Fang

* * *

><p>A flashback to years ago, in a home outside of Miseryville where it is decaying due to the poor handling showing how it is affected by poverty.<p>

A young boy comes in and shouts, "Mom! I'm here!" The boy was Levon at 7 years old who is wearing a blue and red striped shirt and blue shorts.

His mother greets him, "Oh hi Levon! I'm glad you are here." Her mother is Mrs. Storm who looks like him only with long brown hair and wearing a pink dress.

The young Levon tells her, "My gym teacher said to me that I am the best in his class. In fact, he said I'm so skilled that I should get a scholarship for my achievements."

His mother gasped happily, "That's terrific Levon! You are going to be a star" She hugs him.

Levon smiles, "I can't wait! I'm going to be the best in the world! I want to tell my dad about this!"

His mother let him go and replied in a sad tone, "I wish your father was here. He would be proud to see you become a future star."

Levon looks down in sadness, "Yes. I know."

His mother then tells him, "I always loved him Levon. But he left us out of our lives because he couldn't handle our low status anymore. We are not the Storm family we used to be like how it was for generations."

Levon nods in sadness, "That's right."

His mother then says, "Levon. You are our last hope. I want you to go out there and make an impact that no one will ever forget."

Levon nods in agreement, "You can count on me Mom! I'll make sure I'll go to the extreme and change Miseryville with the power I got!"

His mother smiles, "That's the spirit son. Make everyone proud and get them to walk with you to your goal."

The flashback ends as the battle continues in Miseryville, we see Beezy now becomes 50 tall and standing above Levon thanks to his abilities in his Ultra form.

Levon can't believe how Beezy has suddenly become a giant in front of him. "No… This isn't a way."

Beezy looks down on him and sees, "Now, I'm massive enough to take all your attacks. Come on Levon, are you sure about fighting me?"

Levon growls, "You should realize something Beezy. Just because you are really big right now doesn't mean you are not a big slow target! If anything with my speed and power, I have a big advantage!"

He dashes toward Beezy at a speed of sound with his own Rocket Knee technique! BAM! The attack connects into Beezy's head.

Beezy gets knocked back a bit and shouts, "That's all?!" He swings his head back at Levon and headbutts him, sending him crashing into a building.

After getting crashed into a building, Levon gets back up in shock about how Beezy not only didn't get hurt by his knee but that Beezy counterattacked quickly.

Beezy tells him, "Levon, you can try to outpace me but you can't take me down. I may be big but my strikes are fast because I take boxing lessons! That's right, I used my time to actually learn how to box!"

He throws his punch at Levon who jumps and evades it quickly before it struck him.

Levon can't believe that Beezy is suddenly attacking quickly even when he's a giant. This angers him because that Beezy shouldn't be this powerful and competent.

Beezy tells him, "Do you surrender Levon? I can take everything you can throw at me. I'm the Ultra Body, Beezy J. Heinous!"

Levon roars, "You are nothing! You hear me?!" He flies up toward him and shouts, "NOTHING!"

He fires hundreds of fire and ice projectiles from his claws which is the same technique he used against Saffi before and hits Beezy with them right in the face.

Saffi is shocked, "Beezy!"

Jimmy growls, "That's the same move!"

Levon laughs madly from hitting Beezy multiple times, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! YEAH! I'll make sure you go blind, deaf, or can't taste from my burns and chills! Now! DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!"

In a second, Beezy immediately grabs Levon with his hand… catching him by surprise.

Levon shocked, "What the… No…" He looks behind the smoke to see Beezy's face healing from the attacks. "NO!"

Beezy tells him, "Levon, you have no idea about me. I happen to have the most powerful gut in the world. My gut tells me where you are thanks to my hunger for your defeat. And my gut says to you… Game over."

SLAM! Beezy throws Levon into the ground hard, creating a crater due to his enormous power!

Levon coughs blood from the impact of the attack. "GUH!"

Saffi cheers, "Alright!"

Beezy sighs in relief, "That should do it… What?!"

Levon gets right back up with the venom in him regenerating his body despite him being in pain. "I won't… let you win…"

Beezy is surprised, "He won't stay down…"

Levon growls, "I'll make sure you die… even if it kills me!"

He jumps up and roars, "Dragon Tail Axe!" He axe kicks Beezy in the chest, cutting him deep in the torso due to the pressurized wind cutting into him.

Beezy growls, 'Is that all you got?" He heals his wound much to Levon's dismay.

Levon is frustrated with how he can't hurt Beezy severely, "No! I can't break him! How can I destroy him?! It was easy to hurt him the inside instead of the outside—"

He realizes what he must do to attack Beezy and he smiles at him evilly.

Beezy look down on him and smirks, "What are you smiling about Levon? You are quite outmatched here because you are so small and I'm so big."

Levon smiles maniacally, "Small huh? Beezy, you really need to realize you underestimated me you oaf. Now, you finally made me DESPERATE!"

He then uses his Arc Gear's power to concentrate all the air around him. He starts to combine the hot flaming air and the cold freezing air into a vortex in form of a Yin-Yang symbol as Beezy notices.

Beezy is dumbfounded, "What are you trying to do?"

Levon uses his Arc Gear to focus a lot of air pressure into it, before condensing his own dark energy into it.

Belphy is shocked to see this, "No… That's the technique Levon tried to do but failed. But with this dark power… Beezy! Get away!"

Beezy is alarmed by Belphy's scream, "What?!"

Levon roars, "My Hail Mary…Vortex Breaking Impact…Wave!"

He fires a powerful energy wave made from the combination of his Arc Gear's power, air, and dark energy at Beezy. The attack successfully hits Beezy in the chest but he tries to take the brunt of it due to the pressure trying to go through him.

Beezy grunts, "Guh… Is that all you got…?"

Levon smiles evilly, "It finally worked… Take this!" He pushes the wave more through Beezy which leads to…

BOOM! The attack exploded through Beezy, causing powerful vibration waves bypassing through his body to do serious damage even despite Beezy's strong durable body.

Beezy coughs blood in shock that he actually suffered a ton of damage, "GUH! That… actually hurt…" He is then brought to his knees.

Jimmy and Saffi are surprised that not even Ultra Beezy is able to withstand the attack and that impact went through him.

Heloise scans the attack and she is shocked, "No… Beezy took the attack at the power of Mach 5 speeds. That's 6,140 kilometers per hour…. Which is 3,840 miles per hour!"

Beliando smirks evilly, "Excellent. Levon is definitely the ultimate fighter. He'll always find a way."

Heloise growls, "I can't let Beezy and the others die! I need to help them!"

Levon shouts, "Haha! Now how about another?! Vortex Breaking Impact Wave!" He fires the same ultimate attack at Beezy.

Beezy guards with his left arm to protect himself but the attack hit him through the arm. "What the?!

Levon shouts, "No matter what you do! My attack can now actually destroy you despite the defense! DIE!"

BOOM! The attack explodes through Beezy's left arm, heaving damaging it and the impact of the attack blasts into Beezy's face.

Beezy shouts in pain, "GAH!"

Levon laughs maniacally, "HAHAHAHA! I destroyed your left arm! Who's big now?!"

Jimmy sees how the battle goes and says with Levon, "Levon keeps getting back up because of the demon blood injected in him and he's getting more resourceful as well. Even Beezy can't be in his gigantic form any longer… Not to mention is finding ways to defeat him"

He then hears a familiar voice, "Jimmy, can you hear me?" It was Heloise.

Jimmy is surprised, "Heloise! It's you!"

Heloise tells him, "We can contact each other by telepathy since my power affects my brain. Jimmy, I know a way how to defeat Levon. Saffi has the tool to defeat her so I'm sure she might have ate it to hide it."

Jimmy nods, "Alright. I'll tell Saffi about our plan so we'll take him out."

He flies up to Saffi and whispers to him about what is Heloise's plan to stop Levon once and for all. Saffi then agrees to the plan and nods back before Jimmy flies down.

Levon thinks about how to critically hit and kill Beezy when he is in giant form. He then sees Beezy's back wide open, "Perfect… I'm fast to get over there and go for a quick kill."

Beezy groans in pain, "Oh… Levon, I can still fight you."

Levon appears instantly behind him thanks to his speed, "You sure you can? Your back is wide open."

Beezy looks in shock to see that Levon already is there.

Levon prepares his Vortex Breaking Impact Wave to finish off Beezy once and for all. He shouts while gathering power from the sky and the air around him, "With the combined powers of the elements, this attack will destroy your spine and you! There's nothing to save you now Beezy!"

Beezy grunts as he tries to turn around, "I can't lose here… No way!"

Levon shouts, "DIE!"

Suddenly, Saffi appears behind him and strikes him in the back with her fist!

Levon's attack was interrupted, "Gah! Saffi!"

Saffi shouts at him, "Get away from him!"

Levon growls, "You still do love him!" He punches her off him, but she dashes into another direction.

Saffi shouts, "Jimmy! Now!"

Levon looks back in shock to see Jimmy already prepares an attack fueled by his Arc Gear. "That's the plan?!"

Jimmy cries out his signature attack, "Millennium Flare Drive!" He fires his powerful heat energy wave at Levon.

Levon dodges it with little effort, causing the attack to go right into Beezy's mouth much to the latter's distaste. Beezy tries to keep the attack contained in his mouth.

Heloise is surprised that the attack failed like that. "We are doomed…"

Levon looks at Beezy struggling and then back at Jimmy before laughing hysterically. "Hahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh gosh! You guys really crack me up! That was your ultimate plan?!"

Jimmy smirks, "Of course it was. Just that, the attack wasn't aimed at you."

Levon was confused, "What are you saying?"

Jimmy tells him, "It's just that we are preparing a finishing blow against you by our combined power."

Levon smirks, "You are a fool Two-Shoes. Did you forget that I can outrun all of you?"

Jimmy responds, "True. You are right. You are faster than us with exception of Cerbee. But, that wouldn't be true with your Arc Gear down for a minute? Right?" He smirks back.

Levon's fire and ice wings started to fade away with the ice breaking and the flame going out. He looks behind in shock, "Wha-What is this?!"

Jimmy tells him, "It's a device Heloise made that causes an Arc Gear to malfunction by a magical magnetic wave that is of the same property as the Arc Gear we possess."

Levon growls, "No, you are lying! Not even she can find a way to do this!" He tries to attack Jimmy with his fire but he can't use it due to the malfunction of it and it shocked him. "No… I can't use my wind and the elements…"

Jimmy nods, "That's right… Now it won't be hard to get rid of the darkness in you."

Levon roars at him, "I can still kill you with this power I have left Jimmy! I don't need my Arc Gear to destroy you! I won't stop till I kill every one of you!" He tries to walk to Jimmy despite the Arc Gear disabling him from using it.

Jimmy sighs, "It's not gonna happen Levon. Beezy, commence Ultra Double Party Technique!"

Levon is alarmed when he looks back at Beezy, "Wait, what?!"

Beezy nods and he swallows the attack before shouting, "Now let's get it on! HIYA!" He howls while exerting his power which causes the ground to rumble due to his own power from his Ultra form.

Heloise is in awe, "Oh man, this is going to hurt…"

Lucius looks on, "My son is going to deliver the finishing blow!"

Levon looks up and wonders what Beezy will do, "Wait, if Jimmy's attack was meant for Beezy… then can his glutton power actually does something with it?! No, I can't let it happen!"

Beezy shouts, "TOO LATE! KYA!" He howls while he finishes exerting his power which leads to…

POOT~! A condensed glowing energy wave from a combined power of Jimmy's heat and Beezy's gas comes out of Beezy's rear and it engulfs his right claw.

Heloise is horrifically surprised from what she just witness, "Wha, what is that?"

Samy shares her expression, "Did he just…"

Lucius shows disgust, "That didn't even look like gas he pooted out. But it's full of energy!"

Jez shrieks with disgust, "He has it in his hand! EW!"

Emilia's eye twitches from what just happened, "Don't tell me, he's going to end the fight with that?"

Time Shadow calmly comments, "Now that looks like a devastating attack. Good thing I'm wearing a gas mask underneath."

Emilia shouts back angrily, "Lucky you!"

Levon is shocked from what he just saw, "Beezy… What is that?!"

Beezy tells him, "My body is strong enough to contain this attack and I was trying to make sure it got out before it gets digested."

Levon is disgusted, "Then the Stink Claw attacks were…"

Beezy answers him, "Made from my gas, you are correct about that. Now if Jimmy's heat and my gas can be mixed… it would be much more destructive isn't it?"

Levon is horrified, "No… NO! I don't accept this way to stop me! YOU HEAR ME?! Even you know I don't have this coming!"

Beezy then shouts, "As long as you keep standing, I must do whatever it takes without killing you! Ultra Double Party Technique: Exploding Habanero Slam Dunk!"

Heloise yells from the absurdity from what Beezy calls it, "That doesn't even sound cool at all!"

Beezy roars, "HIYA!" He slams his claw onto where Levon is, catching him into the attack at last.

BOOM! The attack causes his explosion that forms into a gassy mushroom cloud. The plants and trees around the explosion gets burned and rotted down by the gas from it.

Levon gets heavily burned by the fire and gas from it and he tries to gasp from air. He can only speak his thoughts while in excruciating pain, 'Where's the air? I can't breathe around here… There's no wind… So stinky and smell… I can't react to anything here… Damn you, Beezy…'

The people of Miseryville run away from where the explosion is, screaming since they don't want to smell the outcome from it.

Lucius shouts, "Now this is beyond misery!"

Jimmy who is out of the range of Beezy's attack says, "Man that was a real close one."

Belphy is surprised by the attack, "Beezy got him… He actually got him."

Heloise looks on what happened and she tears up, "Oh man, worst way to end this fight. It makes sense because Levon's ability to control the air is countered by the lack of oxygen and the polluted gas around it. Why..." He drops down to her knees, "Why did it have to be a gag?! That's so uncool!"

After the attack ceases, we see Levon in a crater caused by the finishing move. He is completely passed out due to having blank white eyes and being burnt.

Lucius looks on and he is overjoyed, "YES! It's over! We won! We finally won!"

Samy sighs in relief, "It's finally over…"

Beezy pants heavily, "That… that should do it…" The attack Beezy performed was successful, at the cost of his own right arm that has been burned down into bones.

Beliando can't believe this, "No… Impossible… Levon is defeated?! Levon! Get up! You still got that power in you! Let it control you and-"

Suddenly, Beliando gets pierced by an energy arrow right in the chest. He is shocked, "W-What the?!"

Heloise is revealed to be the one to fire it thanks to her blaster and saber becoming a bow. She tells him, "You shouldn't have left your guard down. I tuned this up in case thanks to my power. I can get really creative with it."

Beliando growls while bleeding from his mouth, "You little witch…!"

Heloise smiles evilly, "And my arrows work differently. When they pierce, they also explode."

BOOM! The arrow explodes within Beliando's chest, taking major damage from within which causes him to cough out blood.

Heloise shouts, "Cerbee! Now!"

Cerbee bashes into Beliando at fast speed, knocking him into where Gamma is.

Heloise tells him, "Gamma, give him what you want to do for a long time!"

Beliando looks on and is frightened, "You wouldn't…"

Gamma roars, "RAH! You are no master!"

Beliando is shocked by Gamma's vocabulary before being attacked.

BAM! He strikes him down with both of his Heat Claws, knocking him into a wall.

Beliando coughs blood, "Guh! How dare you…"

Heloise cheers, "Way to go Gamma!"

Beliando grunts in pain as he tries to stand up, "Don't think you finally beat me. I will use the power I possess to become invincible…" He looks at Gamma about to fire his heat blast from his mouth and this alarms him. "Dang it!"

Gamma roars before firing his heat blast at Beliando, finally incinerating him as the blast directly hits him before creating an explosion.

Following the attack, Beliando's body is majorly charred by the heat radiation of the attack and still has the whole in its chest from Heloise's arrow.

Heloise sighs in relief, "It's finally over. Good work everyone. You too Cerbee and you Gamma…"

Gamma returns Heloise's compliment with an attempted smile despite his monstrous jaw.

Jimmy comes to Levon and he uses his Arc Gear to clear out the gas and smoke with his heat. He says, "Alright. Let's do this. Thank you Beezy, I'll take it from here."

Beezy nods, "Alright." He is now back to his powered up form as she shrinks down to his normal size, but then he collapses face down from the exhaustion of using the form.

Saffi comes up to him, "Beezy!" She hugs them.

Beezy groans in pain, "Oh Saffi, I can't fight anymore. I'm absolutely hungry, exhausted, and my butt is still hurting from that attack."

Saffi tells him, "It's alright. You did enough for us."

Jimmy nods, "You did Beezy. Now then…" He activates his Liberty Ring, fires a ray of golden light at Levon.

Belphy comes to them despite being in pain, "You… What are you doing?"

Jimmy tells him, "I intend to rescue Levon from the evil that is within him. Not to worry, it'll be all out."

Jimmy concentrates as he proceeds to pull out the demon venom from Levon's body by his own power. Soon, the demon venom was finally pulled out of Levon's body and it is shown to be alive as the liquid glow while moving.

Belphy is horrified, "That power was within Levon this whole time? I can't believe this… Beliando endangered him through the false method of healing. If only I was there before this happened to him."

Jimmy tells Belphy, "I know. Don't worry, this won't hurt him again."

Jimmy purifies the demon venom that is alive, destroying it once and for all.

Saffi smiles, "Good…"

Beezy is impressed, "You learned some new tricks."

Jimmy then says, "Now, we heal Levon. Solar Shine." He starts to heal him with his power of sunlight.

As the healing process continues, Levon's eyes start to slowly open. He wakes up and sees Jimmy healing him much to his surprise.

Jimmy smiles, "Don't move Levon. I'm trying to save your life here."

Levon is shocked, "Jimmy… You are saving me? But why? After all I did?"

Jimmy tells him, "It's because we are friends and that's what we do."

Levon couldn't believe it, "How can we be friends after I what I have done to all of you?"

Jimmy replies, "It was all just a misunderstanding after all. Beezy didn't even want to kill you after what you did."

Beezy moans, "That's right… We wanted to prove to you that I didn't hurt you back then. Because if I did, I would have apologized to you already…"

Levon is surprised, "But… why didn't you back then? Tell me!"

Beezy then says, "I tried to tell you what really happened back then but my father told me he was already gone to get medical help. I tried to tell him about the gun but he took it away and… never did anything with it. I was thinking that you already got the help and condolences needed."

Levon is surprised, "You mean, you were telling the truth the whole time? I was manipulated to be a weapon for destruction?"

Belphy tells him, "Beezy is telling the truth. He would never hurt you. He's too lazy to cause destruction to you anyway."

Beezy smiles, "Yeah, I can be. But that's changing because I just have a great friend." He looks at Jimmy.

Levon realizes what he had done in the past much to his horror, "No way, I lived a lie… I did horrible things to everyone, Saffi, and to you Belphy.

Belphy smiles, "All is forgiven Levon. That's all."

Saffi nods, "That's right. You were a good boyfriend to me but… I've always loved Beezy and you helped made him better. I'm sorry Levon… but let's be friends."

Levon tries to react to their forgiveness, "Belphy… Saffi…"

Lucius arrives and shout, "Alright Levon! It's over for you! You are now under arrest for usurping my throne!"

Levon groans in pain, "Lucius…"

Jimmy tries to talk Lucius down, "Lucy! He's not a threat to us! He won't hurt us!"

Lucius yells, "After what he did to my empire?! I won't forgive this! Take him awa-!"

Beezy stands up and roars angrily, "DAD!"

Everyone around him are shocked by Beezy standing up despite out of energy and even Lucius was surprised.

Lucius was taken aback by Beezy standing up to him, "S-son… What is the meaning of this?"

Beezy tells him, "Dad, Levon and Belphy were manipulated into doing all this. They realized what they were doing was bad and we decided to forgive them. I want to pardon these two…"

Lucius can't believe this, "Son, they are criminals. They can't be pardoned."

Beezy calls him out, "They acted like this because we abandoned them despite being part of the Storm family! We owe them for being our guards and protectors! Levon's abilities won't be wasted by imprisonment… like how you wasted Heloise by firing her! That's some fine leadership you showed!"

Lucius is stunned, "S-Son…"

Heloise arrived with Cerbee and Gamma before saying, "I can't believe but our dumb Beezy is right; it would be wasteful to not pardon Levon and Belphy when they were manipulated. They can be useful to us."

Levon is shocked by Beezy and everyone standing up for him, "You guys… You are doing this for us."

Belphy is touched, "They are good people…"

Beezy then shouts, "I, Beezy J. Heinous, the Crown Prince! Heir to the throne of Miseryville! I demand you my father to pardon Levon G. Storm and Belphy Granite of their crimes! If you don't, I will not hesitate to go to war against you and freeze you to become ruler!"

Lucius sees Jimmy, Beezy, Heloise, Saffi and Cerbee surrounding him ready to fight despite being injured. He sees Jez coming to them and she is glaring at him for not wanting to pardon Levon.

Lucius growls in frustration before giving up, "You know what?! Fine! They are free to go! But don't have them do this again!"

Beezy smiles, "Thanks Dad. They won't hurt you."

Heloise smirks, "I can't believe it. Beezy is showing that he can be an actual good ruler."

Levon tries to react to what they have done, "Guys… you didn't have to do all this for me."

Jimmy smiles, "That is what we friends do."

Beezy nods, "Jimmy's a great friend and we are happy to be with him. You are one of us Levon and will always be. Same with Belphy!"

Levon starts to tear up, "Guys… You… Thank you… I didn't deserve this! But, you forgave me! Thank you so much! For wanting to be my friend!" He starts sobbing uncontrollably.

Belphy reassures him, "Our revolution was actually a success. We brought excitement to Miseryville and it was extreme."

Levon nods while smiling despite in tears, "Yes we did. Belphy, let's spread Jimmy's message to outside Miseryville. His message to bring excitement everywhere..."

Belphy is overjoyed, "You mean it?"

Levon replied, "Yes. Let's get everyone to join our movement of extreme friendship. Have members to join our new faction no, our new family!" He holds Belphy's hand.

Belphy starts to tear up and replies happily, "Yes sir!"

Jimmy and his friends smiled from seeing Levon and Belphy are already changing their ways.

Back at Beliando's hideout, we still see Beliando's charred body on the floor and it starts to move. We then hear his breath as he starts to gain consciousness.

Beliando growls, "You guys think you have this won… In case you have forgotten, my Project Omega… IS A SUCCESS!" He starts to glow dark energy from his body thanks to the hidden Arc Gear on his body. His body starts to regenerate his severe wounds he suffered from.

Emilia then senses something which alarms her. "Sir! I sensed something!"

Time Shadow senses it too and he looks back in shock, "No way! He's still alive?!"

BOOM! The large burst of dark energy from the mountain caught everyone's attention as they look back to see what just happened.

Jimmy is shocked, "That dark energy… it's greater than Levon's!

Heloise growls, "He's still alive…Even after getting blasted like that?!"

Beliando's voice is heard all over Miseryvile just when he starts to laugh evilly, "Ufufufufufufufufu…HAHAHAHAHA! Now look at me now! I'm become the new God of Destruction!"

Heloise is frustrated, "No… We didn't kill him enough! He needed Drake's power for a reason!"

Beliando appears above the roof of the damaged Misery Inc. building. "You are correct Heloise."

Jimmy and everyone else are in shock that he just arrived quickly. He even notes, "He came at that speed. Not even Cerbee's that fast."

Beliando uses his power from the Arc Gear within him to give a new outfit. He dons black skeleton like armor that covers his body, wearing a black helmet that is like a dragon's head, shoulder pads with a big spike on each of them, and then he manifests a long black cape that is made out of darkness.

Levon sees Beliando and growls, "You monster, you did all this to me… All just to give you power!"

Beliando smirks, "You had so much talent that you were the most suitable guinea pig for my ultimate project and it worked! You have paid great contributions to this ultimate achievement! The ultimate Arc Gear ever crated, my Model Omega! It harnesses the power of the most powerful demon in existence! The pure evil incarnate!"

Belphy roars angrily as he stands up, "DAMN YOU! You will pay for this!"

Heloise uses her two blasters and shouts, "Trigger Rain!" She fires multiple barrages of energy bullets at Beliando.

Beliando chuckles evilly, "Ufufuf… Not that way." He uses his own cape and he waves it in front of the attack. All of the bullets of the Trigger Rain stopped in motion and is where they are.

Heloise is shocked, "What the?! He stopped my attack like that…"

Beliando smiles evilly, "This is the power of darkness! Drake's own power! The void and gravity of it!" He swings his cape again, sending all of the bullets right back at Heloise.

Heloise tries to get out of the way, "Darn it!" She gets caught in the explosions. "AGH!"

Jimmy shouts, "Heloise! Cerbee! Go!"

Cerbee charges and circles around Beliando on the building in fast speed.

Beliando is unfazed, "My, so fast. I can't wonder what to do about this. I think I know what to do." He raises his foot up.

Time Shadow sees what he's about to do, "Oh no…"

Beliando shouts, "Drake's Stomp!" He stomps on top of the building, causing all gravity around to become very heavy which stops Cerbee from running.

Cerbee gets crushed and stunned by the intense increase of gravity, "ARO!"

Jimmy is shocked, "He stopped Cerbee!"

Beliando sees Cerbee and smiles evilly, "There you are." He turns his cape into a large razor sharp steel wing.

SLASH! "Black Wing Edge!" He strikes Cerbee with his cape that shifted into a sharp dragon wing, sending him falling into the ground.

Jimmy catches Cerbee, "Cerbee!"

Cerbee whimpers in pain, "Aroo…"

Heloise shows frustration, "We can't hit this guy!"

Beliando smirks, "Now, it is my turn to go on the offensive." He raises his hand high which causes his dark energy to fly up in the sky and then pulls it down. "Ultimate Pull!"

Saffi wonders what Beliando just did when he uses his technique.

Jez looks up and his horrified, "Um guys, is that what I think it is?!"

Everyone looks up in shock that there is a flaming object falling from the sky… it is a meteor!

Lucius screams, "NO WAY!"

Heloise is shocked, "Not even Asmoe could do that!"

Jimmy is shocked, "Oh no, it's heading toward Miseryville!"

Miseryvillians sees the meteor heading toward their way and they run screaming for their lives.

Beliando laughs evilly, "Ufufufufufuf! Now you will all perish before me! This is the power Asmoe can't even use at its full extent! This is the power of the resurrected Drake within me!"

Belphy already charges his signature attack and he tells Saffi, "Saffi! Please! Throw me into the meteor!"

Saffi is shocked, "But why Belphy?"

Belphy tells her, "I can destroy meteors with my punch. I have the power over rocks and minerals with my Arc Gear. If I can control the ground, then I can destroy that."

Saffi hesitates but makes her decision, "Okay Belphy."

Levon is shocked to see what Belphy is about to do, "Oy Belphy… What are you doing? Don't do this! I order you not to!"

Belphy smiles, "I'm sorry Levon. This is something I really wanted to do what my heart wanted to do. Bring extreme to Miseryville and I'll do that, by own will. Saffi, now!"

Saffi nods while in tears, "Okay!" She spins Belphy around with her own strength before having enough power to throw him into the sky where the meteor is.

Levon screams for him, "BELPHY!"

Belphy flies up to the meteor thanks to Saffi's strength as he gets closer to it.

Jimmy is in awe, "Amazing… he's about to sacrifice himself."

Belphy smiles while in the face of death, "Levon, I may have been lazy about my own strength and motivation. However, this is something that I can really do. Watch what my Arc Gear and my own power can really do."

Belphy pounds the meteor with his own two fists and shouts, "Planetary Destroyer!"

Samy screams, "HE HIT IT!"

Heloise is surprised, "Unbelievable!"

Belphy tries to uses his Arc Gear to break the meteor apart even if it kills him, "Come on… Almost there…" He coughs blood from the pressure of the meteor heading toward Miseryville.

The meteor starts to break as the cracks on it start to get bigger.

Saffi is surprised, "It's working!"

Belphy grunts, "Almost… NOW!" He gets off the meteor before…

KABOOM! The meteor explodes into small pieces, thanks to Belphy's own Arc Gear power. However, the explosion hits Belphy which sends him falling down.

Heloise screams, "HE DID IT!"

Jimmy is in awe, "That was extreme…"

Lucius is shocked, "But how!?"

Beliando is even impressed, "He utilized his own Arc Gear at full potential like that… along with his physical strength. He truly is a rightful owner of the Ground Model."

Levon gets up and says, "Belphy's ultimate attack can actually make a mountain explode like an eruption. He can manipulate the ground and rocks after all… That's why I'm not going to let him die alone!" He activates his Arc Gear to fly up and save Belphy.

Jimmy screams, "Levon!"

Belphy closes his eyes smiling before facing his demise, "Levon. I did it… I did something so extreme that even you would be impressed. It's worth everything to put my own life on the line… I feel very happy for what I did. Thank you Levon… I will always… l-"

Levon catches Belphy and shouts, "Like heck I'll let you finish your love confession!"

Belphy is surprised, "L-Levon!"

Levon lands on the ground while Belphy despite being hurt, "Belphy, you know I don't swing that way and there's nothing wrong with that… but your loyalty makes you a great man even though you can be lazy. You always supported me through and through so that's why we won't die here."

Belphy smiles, "Thank you Levon… Although I meant to see that you are like a brother to me."

Levon stares blankly but smiled, "Oh. I feel the same way Belphy. Well find you a mate once we go on our next adventure."

Belphy looks up to see the pieces of the meteor flying toward them and screams, "Levon! Look out!"

Levon looks up and tries to shield himself but then…

The remaining pieces of the meteor get destroyed in flashes by a mysterious speeding force.

Levon and Belphy are surprised that they were suddenly saved.

Beliando smirks, "Hm, very well. I'll just pull in another meteor. Ultimate Pu-!"

BAM! He gets hit in the arm, "GAH!"

Levon wonders, "Who saved us?"

The speeding force stops in front of Levon and Belphy… revealing itself to be a grown green one-eyed wolf in blue armor.

Levon is shocked, "Who… who is that?"

Jimmy comes up to them and says, "That's Cerbee."

Everyone shouts, "WHAT?!"

Jimmy smiles, "This is Cerbee's true evolved form. Ultra Cerbee!"

Beliando growls, "Darn you… You boosted for speed did you?"

Jimmy gets on Cerbee's back and says, "With our speed, you won't get the meteors to Miseryville! Alright Beliando, let's do this!"

To be continued…


	23. Breaking Out of the Shell

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Hostile Rising

Chapter 23: Shooting Out Of the Shell

* * *

><p>Previously, Jimmy transformed Cerbee into Ultra Cerbee to save Levon and Belphy from the remaining meteorites at even faster speed.<p>

Beliando analyzes what Jimmy did, "Well, you powered your own pet into becoming a much faster being. I say, that must explain how your bond between you and him is very powerful."

Jimmy replies, "This is the power that I can finally use to give to my friends to stop you. That's how much I really trust them. I'm not as strong, fast, resourceful, or smart like them; but I put my own soul into what they can really do to defeat you."

Beliando chuckles, "Ufufufu… So it is pretty much distribution of your power. I'm honestly impressed; you are really special enough to bring change to Miseryville. The more people you gather to make allies, the stronger you all get. That's a very impressive ability Jimmy… but not as much as mine."

Jimmy and Cerbee appear above Beliando at fast speed. Beliando looks up and is impressed by the increased speed of Ultra Cerbee.

Jimmy fires his attack, "Millennium Flare Drive!" He fires his heat energy wave attack at Beliando.

Beliando uses his darkness power to try to repel the attack with his gravity. He comments on the attack despite trying to push it back, "I see… you really gotten stronger. No wonder Levon and Belphy fell to you! However, I'm not like Asmoe who didn't use this power creatively!"

The dark energy surrounds the Millennium Flare Drive Attack and it attempts to spread to Jimmy and Ultra Cerbee.

Jimmy notices this and shouts, "Cerbee! Get away!"

Cerbee dodges the attack before it comes to them.

Beliando shouts, "Cruel Compress!"

The Millennium Flare Drive attack gets compressed by Beliando's powerful gravity from his dark power, completely dissolving it.

Jimmy is surprised, "What power!"

Beliando replies, "That's not all I can do." He turns his left arm into a gauntlet crossbow.

Jimmy wonders, "That's a cool item. What does it do?"

Beliando smirks evilly, "This is no ordinary crossbow. My arrows are faster than a speeding bullet. Let's test them out." He points his crossbow at them.

Heloise shouts, "Watch out!"

Beliando calls his attack, "Penumbra Arrow!" He fires a black arrow which forms into a winged dragon and flies at high speed to him.

Jimmy is surprised the attack is coming fast and he yells, "Cerbee!"

Cerbee dodges the attack but the dragon projectile starts to home on them which shocks Cerbee.

Heloise is surprised, "What the?!"

Beliando chuckles, "Ufufufufu… It'll home on anyone I dislike. My arrow creates a miniature dragon and careful… it's as fast as a jet."

Jimmy sees the projectile coming, "Now Cerbee!"

Cerbee dodges the attack before it the ground, avoiding the powerful explosion.

Jimmy is relieved, "That was too close. That could have hurt."

Heloise remembers how it was similar to Asmoe's attacks, "His darkness attacks are like Asmoe. I remember when he created exploding dragons and using gravity in his moves."

Beezy growls, "So this guy is just a copycat huh?!"

Saffi agreed, "Yeah! Plagiarized!"

Beliando scoffs at the accusation, "You guys are under the impression that I'm merely using the same attacks Asmoe used when he had the Black Lotus of Hades? That's where you are wrong. The Black Lotus is actually a key to the true ultimate power that is connected to Drake. It's merely one-third of Drake's power and yet both are needed as keys to its pure form!"

Heloise is surprised, "It's a key?"

Beliando replies, "Yes. Drake the dragon demon lives inside me and with this Arc Gear technology used to stabilize it, I have more power to use. Drake is practically the avatar of the Dark Power itself. If I become Drake, I'll finally use this power to complete my objective!"

Jimmy asks him, "And what's that?"

Beliando answers, "It's to tap into the Dark Power and use it to wipe out everyone in this range to create another Black Lotus of Hades!"

Everyone is shocked by the revelation of his plans to annihilate Miseryville in order to create another Black Lotus of Hades.

Lucius is horrified, "You can create the Black Lotus like that?"

Beliando smiles evilly, "Exactly, I just need to affect this world with my power and I'll will rule the galaxies once I untapped Drake's source of pure evil! Drake has the same signature so I'll become the new Drake in order to become a god!"

Levon growls, "Damn… And I've been the guinea pig for it…"

Time Shadow remarks on all this, "So that's the madman's plan. I always knew Beliando was absolute trouble! I can never forgive him for what he did!" He clenches his fist in anger.

Emilia thought to herself about how he's acting, "That incident really made it personal for him. No wonder Time Shadow wanted Jimmy and the others to stop him."

Beliando looks at Jimmy and Cerbee before saying, "To do that… I must get rid of you first!"

Jimmy shouts, "Not if we stop you!"

Beliando smirks, "You defeat me? That won't happen! I still have a lot of tricks on me!" He teleports.

Jimmy tries to sense where Beliando is, "Alright, where is he?"

Beliando appears behind him and about to attack him with his Black Wing Edge but Jimmy and Cerbee dodges it at the last second. He shouts, "Black Wing Edge!"

The Black Wing Edge attack slashes off half of the building easily due to its sheer decapitating power.

Jimmy is relieved, "That is too close."

Beliando sees an opening, "Now I got you! Ultimate Pull!" He uses his gravitational pull to catch Jimmy and Cerbee.

Jimmy and Cerbee are pulled to Beliando with the former grunting, "Oh no!"

Beliando fires his Penumbra Arrow from his gauntlet crossbow, "I was hoping you get caught!"

BOOM! Jimmy and Cerbee get hit by the Penumbra Arrow's powerful explosion, blowing them away into a mountain.

Heloise is worried, "Jimmy!"

Jimmy and Cerbee get up with the former saying, "I'm alright Heloise! Cerbee's okay."

Beliando then gathers his darkness around his hand, concentrating it into his fingers as the power swirls around his hand.

Heloise analyzes what Beliando is about to do and she is alarmed, "Jimmy! Watch out!"

Beliando flies to them, "I got you now!"

Jimmy looks up and is alarmed, "Oh no!"

Beliando shouts before pointing his hand at them, "Umbra Nail!"

Jimmy and Cerbee immediately dodge the attack before the Umbra Nail hits the mountain. When the attack hit, the dark power of the attack pierces through the mountain which left a large hole through it.

Everyone seeing what just happened is in shock due to Beliando's power.

Beliando remarks on the attack, "Once my Umbra Nail touches anything, it will pierce through it before destroying the rest of it. It can't be blocked by defenses no matter how hard the material is."

Jimmy yells at him, "Yet you can't hit us because we can outrun you easily!"

Beliando sneers at him and he comes to a realization, "Well, you do have a point there Two-Shoes. I can't compete with you in speed since that will assure my defeat." He points his crossbow at Jimmy and he is about to fire his Penumbra Arrow attack.

Heloise shouts, "Go ahead and try! You can't hurt them!"

Beliando smirks, "Very well, but I can hurt YOU! Penumbra Arrow!" He fires his attack at Heloise and the others.

Jimmy shouts, "Oh no! No you don't!" He fires his Aura Bullet at the Penumbra Arrow dragon projectile.

Beliando smiles evilly and shout, "Hydra!"

This causes the Penumbra Arrow dragon to split into seven before one got destroyed by the attack.

Jimmy is shocked, "Oh no!"

Heloise and the others see the dragon projectiles coming to them and she screamed, "NO!"

Beezy yells, "Crud!"

Beliando shouts in excitement, "I got ya now!"

Jimmy and Cerbee dashes right in front of the attack and the former screams, "I won't let you! Aura Shotgun!"

Both attacks hit, but the explosions damages Jimmy and Cerbee who are caught in the blast radius trying to protect their friends.

Heloise yells in worry, "Jimmy! Cerbee!"

Beliando cheers in delight, "Now you see the cost of trying to protect anyone even at that speed?! Even if speed is that great, my power will triumph over anything!"

Jimmy and Cerbee try to get up despite having injuries from the explosions. The former tells him, "I won't give up trying to stop you! Cerbee! Go!"

Beliando smirks, "You have already lost." He then sees Cerbee charging towards him after getting just hit much to his shock. "What?!"

BAM! Cerbee pierces through Beliando like a drill in his Drill Dog attack which tore through his body in half! Beliando's face is shown with his shocked expression.

Heloise is surprised, "WOW!"

Lucius's eyes popped out in shock, "He is defeated like that?!"

Beliando's upper half of his body fell on the ground, lifeless.

Jimmy goes to Cerbee and cheers, "Way to go Cerbee!"

Cerbee barks happily, "Arf!"

Heloise sighs in relief, "Wow that was easy… Cerbee in normal form can do damage but in Ultra, he can go through anything." She then senses something which alarms her. "Wait, something's not right."

Jimmy notices her and is concerned, "What's wrong Heloise?"

Heloise tells him, "Jimmy! That's not the real Beliando!"

Jimmy and the others look at Beliando's body in shock to see that the body is not only alive but is even laughing.

Beliando's body laughed, "Ufufufufufufu! You are all done for! You doomed this world! Now this time, this destruction will not be denied twice!" The body fades away into nothingness.

Jimmy is shocked, "He can create a clone?!"

Beezy looks around, "Then, where is he?!"

Beliando appears on the tallest building in Miseryville and smiles evilly, "Now then, let's begin. Ultimate Pull!" He fires his gravitational wave in the sky.

Jimmy senses Beliando's power and he finds him, "He's in Miseryville!"

Heloise looks up to see the meteor coming and screams, "And he pulled down a meteor!"

Everyone is horrified by the sight of the meteor coming down to Miseryville.

Lucius screams, "Not again!"

Belphy is frustrated, "I'm too worn out to use my Arc Gear!"

Levon yells, "Come on Jimmy! Stop it!"

Jimmy and Cerbee charge to Miseryville where Beliando is at the top of the building pulling down the meteor.

Heloise gets on her hover scooter and says, "I got to see this carefully. I'll be back guys.

Beezy shouts, "Heloise! Wait!"

Beliando sees them and is glad, "Well, looks like those two found me. But even in that speed, you can't try to stop the meteor without me doing something about it." He points his crossbow at them.

Jimmy notices Beliando about to fire his attack at him.

Beliando shouts, "Penumbra Arrow: HYDRA!" He fires an energy dragon which splits into multiple energy dragons and it keeps multiplying!

Jimmy sees the Penumbra Arrow attack multiplying much to his shock and he tries to stay calm. "Alright, I got one shot at this. Cerbee, you know the plan?"

Cerbee nods, "Arf!"

Jimmy smiles, "Good! Now on my mark, we will stop him once and for all!" He charges his attack.

Jimmy and Cerbee are getting closer to Beliando and his wave of Penumbra Arrows.

Jimmy screams, "NOW!" He jumps off of Cerbee directly in front of the direction where the arrows are about to strike him.

Beliando's eyes widen in surprise, "What?!"

Cerbee goes to another direction to avoid the upcoming attack. He then runs up the building before jumping off toward the meteor.

Jimmy shouts, "Let's go! HIYA!" He expands his Arc Gear's power, becoming a living sun.

Beliando is disgruntled, "You think you can destroy all of my attack?!"

Jimmy replies in a defiant tone, "I don't think I can… I know I can! HIYAH!"

Jimmy bursts out his power of the sun, destroying all of the Penumbra Arrows in his path with his own powerful wave of energy!

Heloise is impressed, "Jimmy's power is really amazing…"

Lucius is stunned, "He became a living sun like that…"

After all the Penumbra Arrow attacks are destroyed, Jimmy pants heavily from having to use most of his energy for the attack.

Jimmy tries to conserve his energy, "That was too close… I hope the plan was worth using up most of my energy in me."

Jimmy is then alarmed to see Beliando appearing in a flash and ready to strike him down.

BAM! Beliando strikes Jimmy down with his razor sharp cape, knocking him back down on the ground to crash onto.

Heloise screams, "Jimmy!"

Jimmy tries to get up despite being damaged by Beliando's powerful cape. Unfortunately when he tries to get up, Beliando appears above him.

Beliando shouts, "Drake's Stomp!"

He stomps on Jimmy with his gravitational energy stomp in an image of a dragon's hoof, crushing him.

Jimmy coughs blood from the impact of the attack, "GUH!"

Beliando laughs evilly, "Ufufufufu… Oh Jimmy, you are really a fool to think you can stop me by yourself. I don't play around like Asmoe." He points his crossbow at him. "Any last words before I blow you brains out?"

Jimmy looks up to him and says, "You are right… and that's why it's your mistake! Now Cerbee! Kerberos!" He points up.

Cerbee howls and he starts to grow two heads by his left and right sides! Looking like a green one-eyed Cerberus!

Beliando looks up and his eyes widened. "What the?! What's happening?!"

Everyone seeing this had their eyes pop out in shock, "WHAT?! He can grow two more heads?!"

Jimmy smiles, "Actually, he can split images of himself. Cerbee's power is ultimate Mach speed he'll be so fast that it would be like looking multiple parts of him."

Heloise notices and says, "Jimmy's right. Cerbee was able to give him two more heads is because he's using his own feet to make sidesteps that can't be seen by a naked eye. Cerbee is basically giving the illusion that he is multiplying himself but… his speed is so powerful that his afterimages can hurt!"

Jimmy shouts, "Now Cerbee! Go!"

Cerbee splits himself into three and flies toward the meteor and start to run around it in many, many laps. The power of Cerbee's evolved speed causes the meteor to be slowed down on its path to Miseryville before stopping and slowly moves up back to space.

Beliando is ecstatic, "No way… You can't do that… You can't!" He points his crossbow at the meteor and shouts, "I won't allow it!"

BOOM! His left arm where the crossbow is gets burned and charred, destroying the gauntlet crossbow much to his shock. He looks behind who caused that…

Gamma revealed to have been the one who have charred Beliando's hand into a crisp and destroyed his crossbow with his heat blast.

Beliando shouts in anger, "Gamma, you excrement!" He charges straight at Gamma.

Gamma attempts to defend itself by firing another heat blast from his mouth at Beliando. However much to his dismay, Beliando dodges it with a quick Sneak Step and is in range.

STAB! Beliando shouts, "Umbra Nail!" He pierces through Gamma's hard mechanical torso with his darkness drill attack.

Heloise sees Gamma being pierced by the attack much to her horror. She screams, "GAMMA!"

Gamma coughs out blood from the attack and he collapses onto the ground.

Beliando looks down on him and says, "You were nothing more than a guinea for my Omega Model. You are no longer any use to me!" But before he is about to kill him, he looks up and is in shock.

Cerbee managed to move the meteor back into space, preventing it from dropping into Miseryville and going back to orbit.

Beliando sees the meteor already went back into space and then in orbit. He can't believe what just happened, "Unbelievable… My attack is completely countered like that?"

Jimmy stands up and he charges energy from the suns above Miseryville. He says with determination, "Now, time to use this attack again as it is intended… Just need to refuel… I won't let Gamma be in vain!"

Beliando is frustrated, "I can't believe they are able to keep up with me… If they think I'm weaker than they are, then they absolutely miscalculated!"

Cerbee comes down from the sky at high speed, heading towards Beliando before spinning himself around like a drill!

Beliando's veins glow purple and his skin hardens in a similar technique to Bouffant's and Berserk Levon's Dragon Scale. He then expands his dark energy out in front of him in hexagonal barriers which break apart anything it come contact with starting with the ground.

Heloise looks on and recognizes the technique, "That's Bouffant's move… but more advanced!"

Beliando shouts, "Dragon Scale Zone! This power will not only slow you down, it will also crush you in this space! It's my ultimate defense!"

Cerbee sees what Beliando is doing and he starts to hesitate if he should really go charging straight but then realizes that he would just go through with it anyway.

Beliando laughs, "Ufufufufu… Now that is suicide you mutt! Even if you can survive it, my Umbra Nail will be enough to kill you." He starts to charge dark energy into his hand before…

He senses a bright light coming behind him and looks back in shock to see… "No, my technique did not cover my back!"

Jimmy shouts, "My improved technique! Millennium Flare Drive Solar Edition!"

BOOM! Beliando gets hit in the back by the more powerful version of the Jimmy's signature attack powered by the suns. This produces a powerful explosion that is wide enough to cover 3 blocks of Miseryville!

Heloise cheers, "Now that got him!"

Beliando is very damaged from the attack and burnt in the back, which leads to his Dragon Scale Zone to stop. He laments, "No… I couldn't prepare for that. Jimmy had that much power in him left?!"

Jimmy tells him, "I know how to store the elements using my body instead of expanding it out. The suns are my energy source after all so it's over for you! Cerbee! Finish him!"

Cerbee goes down faster towards Beliando and the latter looks up in shock to see that he can't dodge the attack this time. He tries to protect himself by adjusting his Dragon Scale but…

BAM! Beliando gets struck by the drilling Cerbee, directly in the chest. The impact was powerful enough to break through his Dragon Scale before piercing into his chest, causing him to cough out blood. Cerbee takes him down into the ground, creating a big crater from the impact of Cerbee's speed and power.

Heloise cheers, "That ought to take him down!"

Cerbee jumps off of him, leaving Beliando with a gash in his chest.

Beliando coughs blood from the severe damage within his body and he reaches his hand, "Damn you… I have not lost yet… My power is still in me…"

Heloise comes over and says, "You've lost Beliando. Your power can't beat Cerbee's speed or Jimmy's own power."

Beliando responds, "That is true, I can't defeat you all… Not with this Gear limiting me."

Heloise is shocked, "What?!"

Jimmy is taken back, "Wait what?!"

Beliando laughs, "Ufufufufufu… Why do you think I created this Arc Gear in the first place? It's used to suppress Drake's overwhelming power! In this entire fight, I've only been using 40 percent of its power to fight against you."

Jimmy is stunned, "40… percent?!"

Lucius is horrified, "But that can't be… you pulled out a meteor on all of us!"

Beliando smirks, "That's how impressive this power can be. Imagine what I do with 40 percent of it… with seventy-five percent!" He says with a maniacal smile before adjusting his Arc Gear to increase power.

Heloise screams, "OH NO!"

Beliando starts to power up which heals his severe injuries, before growing his muscles and becoming bigger as he stands up. He laughs, "Ufufufufufu! I'm now at 75 percent! I can feel the power in my fingertips!" He extends his fingers to Jimmy.

Cerbee sees what Beliando is about to do and he knocks Jimmy out of the way with his speed.

Jimmy is surprised, "Cerbee!

Beliando smirks, "Too late." He uses his Umbra Nail attack from his finger to pierce through Cerbee, heavily damaging him.

Heloise is shocked, "That came very quick!"

Cerbee coughs blood from the attack and he collapses from Beliando's power.

Jimmy screams, "NO!"

Beliando laughs evilly, "Ufufufufufufu! I only need one index finger to take you all down!"

Jimmy uses his Liberty Ring to transfer Cerbee's Ultra power-up back to him which heals the latter.

Beliando smirks, "So Jimmy, who you are going to use your power on this time? On second thought, don't answer that question." He disappears in lightning speed.

Jimmy is surprised, "Oh dear!"

Beliando appears in front of Jimmy and grabs his left hand, "Gotcha."

Jimmy is horrified, "No way!"

Heloise is in shock, "No… He's even faster!"

Beliando tells her, "I'm merely darkness Heloise and that comes with gravity when means I can make myself lighter. Shame you didn't see it coming!" He crushes Jimmy's hand.

Jimmy screams in pain, "AAAHHH!"

Beliando shouts sadistically, "Now how does it feel Two-Shoes?! Maybe this hurts more!" He throws Jimmy right into a building in Miseryville and he does so while breaking his arm.

Jimmy keeps screaming, "AAAGGH! STOP!"

WHAM! Jimmy's left arm gets heavily damaged by Beliando's power and we see his Liberty Ring cracked from the fight.

Beezy sees this from away and is shocked, "That was Jimmy! We gotta help him!"

Everyone else is horrified that Jimmy is getting beaten like that now since Beliando has powered himself up.

Emilia is alarmed, "His left arm is damaged! He can't use his Liberty Ring!"

Time Shadow growls, "Come on Jimmy… You can still fight."

Heloise is frightened, "Jimmy! You monster!" He pulls out her Maximum Destroyer Cannon at him and it is fully charged.

Beliando turns his head back to Heloise and he smiles, "Let it rip…" He gathers darkness around his left hand.

Heloise shouts, "Maximum Destroyer Cannon!" She fires a large beam from her cannon at Beliando.

Beliando blocks it with his right hand, "Is that all you got Heloise? Even with your own power isn't enough to beat me!"

Heloise grunts, "Oh no!"

Beliando shouts, "Here's something much better! Double Umbra Nail!" He fires a powerful darkness wave from his right hand that slashes through everything in its path.

Heloise dodges it at the last second and her cannon get caught in the attack which is eradicated in pieces. The attack left a large hole through the ground caused by Beliando's Double Umbra Nail. She is frightened by Beliando's massive power, "I can't win…"

Beliando comes to her, "That was your best shot huh? It's a shame. Apparently, you are the one who Jimmy was about to pick on giving his power to you. But, he can't use his left arm to give you his power since I'm sure the ring is broken."

Heloise is alarmed, "No! Jimmy can do it! He will!"

Beliando tells her, "He can huh? But he's not well. You should know better because… that ability is what he gave you. I mean, you being so smart… that power was already granted to you by your father."

Heloise is shocked, "My father? You know him?!"

Beliando replies, "Yes I did. Your father is the reason why he made you super intelligent through his experiment! What a shame… He's the one who never came back to you just like a deadbeat father would as he values his work over you!"

Heloise can't believe it, "No… You are lying! You are trying to knock me down! It's not gonna work!"

Beliando tells her, "Then who do you really remember?"

Heloise is stunned as she doesn't know the answer, "I… I don't know. All I remember was having killed a lot that dared to attack me and being raised by my aunt Pomegranate." She starts to have memories about herself coming back.

She remembers seeing her mother's face when she gave birth to him, a mysterious brown-haired girl reaching her arm to her, being in the woods with animals around her along with monsters, her Sweet Aunty Pomegranate taking her in by a mysterious person who told her to take care of Heloise, and Lucius VII greeting her and accepting her as part of the company. However; she witness the memory of seeing Beliando grabbing her before escaping out of a burning room while she cries and sobs when she was a baby.

Heloise tries to think about this much to her bewilderment, "You… You took me away from my parents! You did all this and for what?!" She rages at him.

Beliando shouts out to her, "It is because you, not Levon, were my intended guinea pig for Project Omega! You are born to create destruction Heloise! It's right within you!"

Heloise is frustrated, "Shut up!"

Beliando smiles evilly, "Then if you do not believe that, why don't you tell the victims of the misery you created about that? You are bad to the bone all along. You will betray your love so you can fulfill your real destiny… Why do you think your father hasn't come to you and yet make sure I didn't come for you? You are just a gross flawed experiment who couldn't even defeat me. You are just a sadistic, tyrannical girl who even her father couldn't love!"

Heloise is shocked in despair and realizes, "No... My whole life, I'm just a guinea pig. My life's a lie. No one loves me… Jimmy is the only one who does… But I failed him."

Beliando points his left arm at her that turns into a large energy crossbow, "Ufufufufufufu…You are truly just born to create destruction, you are really a monster. How hilarious. It's a shame I'm very selfish since I'll use this power and not you."

Emilia panics, "Time Shadow! Your orders, please?!"

Time Shadow hesitates, "I'm sorry Emilia… I must-!"

A roar by a familiar voice was heard. "STOP!"

Heloise sees someone that caught her attention, "Gamma!"

Beliando looks behind him and is shocked to see that Gamma is standing up, "Gamma?! He's alive!"

Gamma grabs him from behind, "You must DIE!"

Beliando growls, "You fool! How do you get the power to come back right up! Impossible!" He tries to get out but Gamma won't let go of him with all his unfounded strength.

Gamma grunts while trying to keep Beliando in his hold, "Heloise! You… are strong!"

Heloise is surprised, "Gamma… You came back for me."

Gamma tells her in his limited vocabulary, "You… are you! You… are strong… smart… beautiful! Please! Be all that…"

Heloise feels touched, "Gamma… You really thought of me as a good friend."

Gamma smiles, "You are a friend… Go to Jimmy… He needs you…" He starts to overheat his body as it glows red.

Beliando is shocked, "No… You are going to activate it. You fool! You are becoming a living atomic bomb!"

Heloise is surprised that he's going to sacrifice himself, "Gamma… You are going to destroy yourself! Please!"

Gamma tells her, "It's okay… I don't mind… Please go! Fight for you!"

Heloise starts to tear up and nods, "Okay… I'll do it." She runs over to the building.

Beliando growls, "Gamma! Let me go! You wouldn't dare to use that against me!" He exerts his power to damage Gamma but he is shocked that Gamma won't let go. "What?! Where do you get this strength from?!"

Gamma shouts while getting hurt, "You won't order me… again! I found my HEART!" He flies up while holding onto Beliando.

Beliando yells, "I won't let you drag me to the afterlife! I'll live through it! Why do you keeping fighting against my will?! I created you! OBEY ME!"

Gamma roars, "NO! I am free from you! I am… ME!" He activates his self-destruct mechanism now that he's out of Miseryville and over the ocean.

Beliando screams, "NOOOO!" He gets engulfs in the range of the blast coming out of Gamma.

KABOOM! Gamma's self-destruct mechanism created a nuclear explosion outside Miseryville that extended over a mile radius in the sky over the ocean.

Heloise made it to the building where Jimmy was thrown at and she looks back in shock before screaming in tears, "GAMMA!" She hides her own sadness while going in to find Jimmy.

Beezy is shocked, "Gamma… That was Gamma…"

Saffi looks down, "He saved Heloise…."

Emilia looks down, "This is unexpected."

Time Shadow comments on it, "Gamma found his will to be free. Just like Jimmy and Heloise… Now he's free at last. Jimmy's power is really contagious."

Levon notices something in the explosion cloud, "What the…" He recognizes the shadow and it shocks him. "No… It can't be!"

Time Shadow couldn't believe it, "He's alive… That blast should have killed him!"

Beliando reveals himself to be heavily injured from being in the blast range and his left arm is burned and charred. He pants heavily while he coughs blood, "Damn Gamma… He only slowed me down… He thinks that would have killed me but I'm invincible!"

He then starts to regenerate his left arm thanks to Drake's power before regenerating the rest of his body which horrifies everyone watching it.

Time Shadow is surprised, "He can even heal injuries that bad…"

Beliando then turns his left arm into a large energy crossbow before seeing the building where Jimmy and Heloise are. "You guys have stood up against me for too long. Now time to make you all pay!" He points his bow into the sky.

Emilia is worried, "Time Shadow! Jimmy and Heloise will get caught in his Penumbra Arrow Hydra attack! What should we do?!"

Time Shadow tells her, "Believe in them! Jimmy doesn't realize what he has within. If he truly understands how he can power his own friends with the ring, then he can turn the tide of the battle."

Beliando fires his Penumbra Arrow in the sky, "Penumbra Arrow! Hydra!" The arrow goes into the stratosphere and it splits into one hundred dragon projectiles that are about to rain on the building where Jimmy and Heloise are.

Beezy is horrified, "Oh no! They won't make it! Jimmy! Give Heloise all the power you got! Please! Save yourselves!"

Heloise comes into the building and sees Jimmy, "Jimmy! There you are!" She comes over to him and is horrified to see his left arm bleeding and his Liberty Ring cracked. "No…"

Jimmy smiles, "Hey Heloise… I'm sorry. I really tried to power you up but… It's broken. I failed you guys. Beliando defeated us."

Heloise yells at him for giving up already, "How can you say that?! Jimmy, you can do it! You are the only one I know who believed in us."

Jimmy shows worry, "But my ring…"

Heloise then interrupts him, "It's an amplifier Jimmy! It's only powered from your own heart and soul. Only Sara's soul left the Liberty Ring to do away Asmoe's curse and all that power was your own doing!"

Jimmy is surprised that Heloise had the knowledge of it, "Time Shadow did comment on if the power to boost you up was mine and I didn't realize… But how do you know?"

Heloise smiles, "You helped improved my ability to know many things. Of course I know a lot about the man I truly love. It helped that I felt the power from you since I can analyze you with my enhanced power. My role is to be your brain after all."

Jimmy is awed by her answer, "Aw shucks Heloise… Though, I overheard what Beliando said about you. Not to mention Gamma sacrificing himself to give you time to come to me."

Heloise assures him, "Jimmy, we can worry about what Beliando said to me later. All it matters is that I need to protect you. We can't let Gamma's sacrifice be in vain."

Jimmy then is worried, "I don't know how to give my power to you. My Exchange Watch still has half of my power in it."

Heloise hugs him, "I know another way to get the power out of you."

Jimmy blushes, "How?"

Heloise touches his lip to keep him quiet and she looks into his eyes, "Jimmy… I want to be seen as smart, strong, and beautiful. I want to be seen as mature. That's my real desire."

Jimmy smiles, "Heloise… You already are one. That's why I love you."

Heloise is happy, "Oh Jimmy, then bring that vision of me to life!"

She kisses him on the lips passionately and Jimmy returns the kiss back before pressing his Exchange Watch. Suddenly, Heloise glows a golden light which apparently shows Jimmy transferring his own power from his soul to her before the Penumbra Arrows reach them.

BOOM! The building is completely bombarded with dragon projectiles from the Penumbra Arrow Hydra technique by Beliando, being reduced to rubble by the sheer explosions. The attack also destroys the rest of Miseryville within half a mile of the intended target.

Beliando laughs evilly, "Ufufufufufufufufufufu… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S OVER!"

Beezy screams in tears, "Jimmy! Heloise!"

Saffi tears up, "NO!"

Lucius and Samy are stunned to see Jimmy and Heloise are caught in the attack when the building is completely destroyed. Not only that, Miseryville is wiped out of the map.

Cerbee howls in sorrow when he sees his owner and Heloise get caught in the explosions.

Levon pounds his fist on the ground and shouts, "Damn it! They shouldn't have died! It's my fault!"

Belphy tells him, "It's not your fault Levon. It could have been either you or her."

Emilia is saddened, "No… It can't end like this."

Time Shadow is deeply saddened, "Heloise… Crystal, I failed you."

Beliando goes over to see if Jimmy and Heloise are around. He grins, "Well, time to check some corpses. Even if they survive, I'll make sure they don't."

He looks down the smoke of where the building is and he looks closer, "Hm… Wait a minute. What's that light?!" He sees a red light that alarms him.

Time Shadow looks closer and sees the light, "That light… It's them!"

The smoke clears out to reveal the red light which what looks like to be a red forcefield that is apparently protecting Jimmy and someone else.

Beliando is stunned, "But that can't be… My arrows should have obliterated them! Why?!"

The forcefield opens to reveal that the energy barrier around them were actually demonic energy wings, being supported by an unknown person who's apparently in Heloise place only she's taller than her.

Jimmy had his eyes closed during the event and he opens them to see someone very close to him.

A familiar female voice tells him, "Jimmy, you can open your eyes now."

Jimmy opens his eyes and is stunned by who he saw, "N-no way… Are you…" He was witnessing a woman standing before him and she is her height.

The female giggles, "Oh Jimmy, guess it's no surprise that you would be surprised seeing me." She stands up in front of him while showing her back to Beliando.

Beliando sees her and is alarmed, "What the… Who is that? That can't be her! Who are you?!"

The female tells him, "Oh you want to know who I am? Well, I'll show my face to you." She turns around.

Beliando is shocked, "What?!"

Beezy's jaw drops, "HUH?!"

Saffi's eye widened from who she just saw, "WHO?!"

Lucius and Samy's eyes pop out of surprise, "ARE YOU KIDDING US?!"

Levon and Belphy are even surprised, "WHOA!"

Jez is stunned, "That's so not fair…"

Emilia couldn't believe it, "What the…"

Time Shadow is even bewildered, "I honestly did not see that coming…"

The woman before them is seen from bottom to top starting with thigh-high heeled steel boots that are red at the heels, extending to the knee caps that are protected. She wears a red miniskirt that form fits around her hips and covers her round derriere that is big on her, wears a black belt with a golden buckle that is attached with metal silver armor plates protecting her hips and front like gladiator armor. She wears a black tank top with a red heart chest plate that exposes cleavage of her ample chest. She wears metal gloves in the same silver and red color scheme as her thigh-boots, a red long scarf around her neck like a Japanese Super Hero in Toku shows, metallic shoulder pads, and a red helmet with a golden heart on the forehead that doesn't hide her long ponytail.

Everyone witnessing their form asks the same question while in shock, "Who… Who…WHO IS THAT WOMAN?!"

The mysterious woman takes her helmet off, revealing a familiar face along with familiar scar on her. She introduces herself with confidence, "I am… Ultra Heloise."

Everyone screamed loud enough that it can be heard from the whole world, "WHAAAAAATTTTT?!"

To be continued…

Talk about an Ultra change! What does she possess to defeat the villain?!


	24. Devastating Crimson Beauty

Hi everybody! We are getting close to the end so we got a couple more chapters left after this one so stay tuned and check out our favorite sadistic girl in action!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Hostile Rising

Chapter 24: Devastating Crimson Beauty

* * *

><p>The final battle escalates with Beliando going against the evolved and purified Ultra Heloise who is notably taller, grown, and curvier as well as more powerful.<p>

Beliando can't comprehend what he witnessed, 'No way… is this Heloise? This is her evolved form? How can she get this type of form? Beezy can become a giant when he wants, Saffi is very flexible and strong, and Cerbee can become a one-eyed wolf. But Heloise… she went from little to that! How?!'

Beezy is stunned, "Is that Heloise…? No way!"

Saffi is awed, "She's so beautiful…

Jez growls, "Crud… she looks youthful too!"

Jimmy is very surprised to see Heloise in her form, 'Heloise… I can't believe it. This is the real you? I always thought of you as smart, beautiful, and strong… but this is a whole new level. Did I make this happen? I mean, Heloise would be quite upset about me giving her this body because she might think I prefer being with curvy women than her. Oh lord… I could see her legs!'

Heloise checks herself out and says to Jimmy in a serious tone, "Jimmy… there's something I need to tell about this form you gave me. I really need to know so I can fight well."

Jimmy blushes, "Well uh okay Heloise." He is relieved that Heloise is only asking him about the powers he possessed that he admittedly doesn't know about.

Heloise asks him in serious tone, "Jimmy… Is my skirt that short?"

Jimmy is caught off guard by the question, "AH! Well uh…"

He looks down and blushes deeper when he saw her miniskirt formally fit and tight around her large and shapely round behind, 'Aw man! Why did she ask that?! I know she had a big butt for her height but whoa! If I said that, I'll get killed!'

Heloise waits patiently for his answer while she moves her hips, "Well?"

Jimmy gulps and says, "Actually it doesn't expose your undies."

Heloise replies, "Well okay..." She stretches and sticks out her butt in front of him. "How about when I'm in this pose?"

Jimmy screams out of shock while his face turned red, "GYAH! Why would you ask that question?!"

Heloise giggles, "I want to know so I can fight and show off to you at the same time. I just made you look~!" She blows a kiss to Jimmy.

Jimmy is upset that Heloise had to tease him about her new body, "Hey! I didn't intend to give you a form like this! I mean… Wait, you are not upset?"

Heloise replies happily, "Are you kidding me?! This is a dream come true for me! I never felt so mature in my entire life!"

Jimmy is genuinely surprised by her reaction, "Hehe… Really?"

Heloise shouts in joy, "Yes! I mean look at me! I'm gorgeous!" She poses in front of the mirror. "I admit the outfit is a bit revealing on my skin but I wore a mermaid swimsuit so I can't complain about that. I look so cute and badass! I don't look so little anymore so people won't think I'm so little!"

Jimmy smiles while blushing, "I'm glad you are comfortable with your form."

Heloise looks at her butt and sighs, "Well, I see my big butt grew as well."

Jimmy tries to reassure her, "There's nothing wrong with that Heloise! You look very natural!"

This makes Heloise smiled happily and she hugs him tight, "Oh thank you Jimmy! I've always envisioned myself to be grown up like this! Just not this beautiful!"

Jimmy feels her breasts pressing against his chest and he blushes madly, "Y-you are welcome Heloise! Though I don't mind either form…" After she let go of him, he collapses from being overwhelmed by her.

Heloise comes to a realization, "Wait… envisioned? Oh my… So that's why! My mind created this body! Holy crud… I imagined myself into having this body. But… didn't really expect to be this curvy. I mean I heard of biofeedback, but this is ridiculous and much emphasis on the back!" She pats her butt. "Could it be…? My mother was this beautiful?" She smiled from the thought of actually growing into one so beautiful.

Time Shadow analyzes on Heloise's transformation, "Her brain kicked into her own mother's genes. Considering I knew her, she does take a lot after her."

Emilia is embarrassed, "Well, she finally got her wish."

Heloise laughs, "Hahahaha! Man, I wish I can devote science into keeping this form for a LONG time!"

Levon comments, "Well, that is something worth investing."

Lucius says, "Honestly, I don't mind cutting down misery for that."

Beezy then says, "It may be Heloise, but I'd be a bit more okay getting kissed by that unlike last time."

Saffi sighs happily, "Get in line~"

Beezy blushes from Saffi's comment and whispers, "I love you."

Jez shouts out loud enough to blow them away, "YOU ALL ARE PIGS! Ooh! She had to be grown and revealing! She's going to affect kids viewing here!"

Time Shadow looks at her with an unimpressed expression, "This is a world of misery and torment, run by a red horned tyrant fueling that, citizens being tortured left and right, and Jimmy is notably the ONLY pure good person. Not to mention a villain violently attacking everyone in sight. But THAT; that is what mostly concerns her? I mean, I'm not sure some kiddies would handle this type of setting."

Beliando laughs, "Ufufufufufufu… I say. This moment of your revelation give us such a break from the fight going on… That gave me enough time to fully heal my injuries."

Heloise smiles deviously, "Good! It wouldn't be fun if you weren't 100 percent despite your power is at 75 percent!"

Beliando smirks, "That's so swell. Dare to push me to my limit… Although, you sure you want to fight in your outfit? I mean, have you no shame?"

Heloise shouts, "I don't care if I look revealing here! I'm still the same Heloise and I love to destroy, bring suffering, and wipe out anyone in my way! No matter what form I have, I'm still the same! Anyone with such Puritan views shouldn't even give a damn about me! I'm already a BAD girl who loves to bring pain so I can't be shamed any further! I'm 100 percent shameless you turd!"

Beezy and Saffi tear up as the former said, "That is so beautiful…"

Beliando smiles deviously, "Well with that out of the way, I think you should know about your actual ability. Jimmy only transcended the power of your mind so you can imagine yourself into having form because you envisioned yourself as a mature being. However, your power is just that. I know that you possess technopathy which gives you an edge with using your machines. But what good does it do if my power still exceeds that?!"

Heloise is not fazed, "Just show me what you can really do. I'm not afraid of you." She puts on her helmet and gets into her fighting stance.

Beliando grins evilly, "Very well! You want to fight without a weapon… After all it is your funeral-!" She sees Heloise disappear in a flash which alarms him, "What?!"

Heloise appears in directly in front of him and says with a devious smile, "What were you saying about whose funeral?"

Beliando growls, "Why that was the dog's speed…You…!" He tries to strike her with his left claw but she blocks it with her right hand in little effort. "WHAT?!"

Heloise taunts him while holding his claw, "Well, this is underwhelming!"

Beliando tries to let go but he is struggling, "What is this strength?!"

Heloise shouts, "This is Beezy's!"

POW! She punches him in the face with a left hook.

Beliando gets hurt from the punch and yells in rage, "You witch! Black Wing Edge!"

He tries to slash Heloise with his black cape he sharpened, but she bends backward to avoid getting sliced.

Jimmy is amazed, "Whoa…"

Beliando is stunned, "That technique… no way!"

Heloise sees Jimmy while she is bending backwards and teases him, "Hi Jimmy! Liking the view~?"

Jimmy sees her cleavage in that view and blushes, "Heloise!"

Beliando growls, "Are you mocking me?!" He tries to slash Heloise with her claw but he misses her when she back flips to avoid being cut down. "No! It can't be!"

Heloise smiles, "This technique is from the one-eyed flexible babe herself!" She front flips toward Beliando before delivering a dropkick.

BAM! She kicks him up the chin, stunning and knocking him into the building.

Heloise gets back up and sighs in relief, "Woo! Now that was a warmup."

Lucius is surprised, "Heloise just beat him down with her bare hands."

Heloise feels really happy, "Wow Jimmy. You transformed me after the others for a reason. I had to see and analyze their Ultra forms in battle. So I had to memorize their strengths and yet I can't emulate their Ultra powers due to my original body not being able to handle it. A form of biofeedback thanks to this Ultra form, I can and I feel so unstoppable!"

Jimmy smiles, "I'm glad it worked. You have Saffi's technique, Beezy's strength, and Cerbee's speed memorized in your brain."

Heloise nods, "Yes. You know Jimmy, I was hoping you would go Ultra also like me since you and I can actually work and beat this guy together. Not to mention staying in our forms as long as we can." She winks at him.

Jimmy blushes, "Heloise! You know I can't do that! Even if I was able to, it'll really hurt me. My heart and soul can't take much of that. Doing so will be very risky for me."

Heloise is disappointed, "Aw… I understand Jimmy."

Jimmy then says, "Besides, you saw my Ultra form and what it did to Asmoe. I can't risk using it when I'm not 100 percent with part of my soul in you."

Beliando bursts out of the building in rage and shouts, "How dare you! You are treating me like I'm nothing!"

Heloise taunts him, "Then again, it felt like you were."

Beliando growls, "You'll pay! I have more than one trick on me! Get a load of this!" He unleashes his dark energy around him and a puddle of darkness that expands around his area.

Heloise is unimpressed, "So then… Got anything for me to unsheathe my blade?"

Beliando grins evilly, "Oh you will get one… Shell Spawn!" He shouts his technique which causes more than one humanoid being ooze out of the puddle of darkness he spread.

Jimmy is stunned. "Oh no…"

Beezy and the others are shocked to see Beliando creating more than one darkness beings.

Beliando shouts, "Behold Heloise! An army of ten… knights!"

Ten darkness clones of Beliando are fully formed and they look similar to him only that their helmets have visors that cover their purple eyes and lack of face.

Jimmy is shocked, "No way…"

Heloise says, "I admit, I'm impressed. So that means I got more than one of you to kill!"

Jimmy tells her, "Heloise. They all got the same power is him. You can't take them likely."

Heloise replies, "I know Jimmy. But I need to analyze them."

Beliando shouts while commanding his clones; "Get ready then! Attack!"

The Dark Clone #1 advances toward Heloise and tries to strike her with his left claw. Heloise dodges the attack and punches the clone in the head to knock him away. Dark Clone #2 attempts to attack her from behind but she sees it coming and kicks it in the chest to get him away.

Dark Clone #3 attempts to jump her from above but she sensed him coming and Sneak Steps out of the way. Dark Clone #3 misses his target and then Heloise appears behind him to put the clone in a headlock.

SNAP! Heloise snaps the clone's neck and let it go to drop to its motionless state. She mocks Beliando, "What was that Beliando? These things are lifeless shells!"

Beliando laughs, "Ufufufufufufufu… They are shells Heloise since that's my technique. However, they are anything BUT lifeless!"

Heloise looks behind her to see the Dark Clones she just beaten coming back right up, including the Dark Clone #3 who manages to twist his own head back to the way it was. She is genuinely surprised from that, "I did not see that coming."

Suddenly, she gets held down by Dark Clones #1 and #2's gravity from their right hands. She is incredulous, "They have your powers too?!"

Beliando smiles evilly, "That is right! They may be my shells but they have half the power I do! That is more than enough to take you down in numbers!"

Dark Clones #3, #4, and #5 fire their Penumbra Arrows at Heloise who is unable to move out of the way. Heloise grunts, "Darn it!"

BOOM! The explosions of the attacks blew Heloise away and she lands her back on the wall of one of the buildings.

Jimmy panics, "Heloise!"

Beliando mocks her, "Now Heloise, that's what happens when you underestimate me! You think are on top when I can still outsmart you!"

Despite being hit by Beliando's clones, she gets back up showing only minor scratches. Heloise sees blood on her arm and she suddenly smiles.

Beliando is irked, "What? You are not that hurt?"

Heloise giggles ominously, "You did hurt me and boy… that really hurt great!" She shows a bloodthirsty smile.

Lucius is surprised, "Yep. That's really Heloise all right."

Heloise tells Beliando, "You want to see my fangs so bad? Alright, I'll show you the fangs I've hidden now that you drew my blood!" She raises her arm and summons a weapon with her technopathy.

Beezy is awed, "Ooh! What will Heloise use to fight him?"

Levon says, "I wonder myself. She can create beam sabers, guns, and bows. What can she do with her Ultra enhancement?"

Emilia is surprised, "Time Shadow… Her weapon!"

Time Shadow is impressed, "Now this is amazing… The real battle has begun!"

Heloise brings out her weapon via summon, it is a long steel laser scythe with the red plasma energy forming the blade of it. She holds it with both of her hands.

Beliando smirks, "So that is your true signature weapon. How interesting…"

Heloise points her weapon at him, "This is my creation from my Ultra power. I present to you my laser do-it-all scythe, Rote Leidende. That is German for Red Sufferer. Like the name? I thought of it myself." She says coyly.

Beliando smiles evilly, "Cute… Well, you will die anyway!" He commands Dark Clone #1 to dash and attack her with his Umbra Nail.

Heloise dodges his attack and says deviously, "Now, my turn~!"

In a split second, Dark Clone #1 starts to fall down.

Beliando is alarmed, "What? Your scythe barely moved…"

Heloise smiles, "Not according to this corpse."

Suddenly, Dark Clone #1 splits in half from Heloise's blade!

Beliando can't believe it, "No way…"

Jimmy is amazed, "Awesmazing!"

Heloise giggles, "Tehe. Guess that's one way to stop your shells from coming to me."

Beliando growls, "I see… Lucky shot! Shoot her!" He commands Dark Clones #2, #3, and #4 to fire Penumbra Arrows at her.

Heloise flies toward the Dark Clones while she slashes through every Penumbra Arrow dragon they fire at her.

Beliando is alarmed, "You are cutting through them and they didn't explode on you! What is that blade?!"

Heloise shouts, "My blade… is one that can cut through anything!"

SLASH! She slashes through Dark Clones #2, #3, and #4 in half!

Everyone cheers, "Go Heloise!"

Heloise explains her scythe, "My Rote Leidende can not only cut through practically anything; it can also cut through energy. I have to admit, the scythe is very heavy to use but with Beezy's strength and Saffi's technique, I can move it around like it's very light!"

Beliando grins evilly, "Well, if it is heavy for you… then here's some extra weight." He commands Dark Clone #5 to use his gravity to hold Heloise down.

Heloise tries to get up, "Nuts!"

Dark Clones #6 and #7 goes to attack with their Umbra Nail techniques.

Beliando laughs madly, "Ufufufufu… HAHAHAHAHA! Now DIE! Try to cut your way out of this!"

Heloise smiles evilly despite being weighed down, "My Rote Leidende is not just for cutting…" She turns her scythe into a laser rifle gun.

Beliando is surprised, "No way!"

Heloise shouts, "It's a multi-purpose weapon!" She points her gun at Dark Clone #5 holding her and blasts his head off with one shot, ceasing its technique.

Jimmy cheers, "Yeah Heloise!"

Dark Clones #6 and #7 then gets blasted through by Heloise's powerful energy bullets from her weapon, getting blown up.

Beliando commands Dark clones #8 and #9 to attack Heloise from behind as they appear behind her and about to strike her with their Umbra Nail techniques.

Jimmy screams, "Heloise! Behind you!"

Heloise shouts, "On it!" She pounds on the ground and calls out her attack, "Shock Geyser!"

Dark Clones #8 and #9 gets shocked by Heloise's attack, stunning them in midair before Heloise turns her Rote Leidende back to Scythe Mode and slashes them into pieces.

Beliando growls, "Unbelievable!"

Heloise points her blade to Beliando and says, "I have one more until I come for you!"

Beliando performs a technique and shouts, "Very well! You can't beat this one this time!"

All of the remains of the Dark Clones get absorbed into #10, growing ten times bigger at the size of becoming a giant!

Beliando shouts, "Now you are in trouble!"

Heloise looks up and whistles, "Well, that's a bit much."

The last Dark Clone about to charge up energy into its face, preparing to use the attack on Jimmy.

Beezy shouts, "Heloise! It's going to attack Jimmy!"

Heloise looks back to see Jimmy defenseless, "NUTS!"

Beliando shouts, "Now he'll die! Fire!"

The giant Dark Clone fires its powerful beam towards Jimmy but Heloise makes it in time to block the attack with her scythe. She turns her laser scythe into an energy umbrella, shielding them.

Beliando is surprised by Heloise's own defenses, "What?!"

Jimmy is also surprised to see Heloise shielding him from a devastating attack easily, "Heloise…

Heloise smiles evilly, "So, is that the best the giant can do? So disappointing…"

She flies up the air to the giant Dark Clone with her wings and already at its face.

Beezy is amazed, "Woo! Get him!"

Heloise charges up her scythe with its blade growing bigger and is about to perform her attack, "Time for this… Crimson Night Slash!" She swings her scythe which creates a powerful energy wave. Her attack slices through the giant Dark Clone vertically from the top of his head very cleanly… before obliterating two halves of the Dark Clone into pieces.

Beliando is shocked, "No way…"

Heloise lands back on the ground and points her scythe at Beliando, "That is what going to happen to you and I can do it when I feel like killing you!"

Jimmy is amazed, "Heloise, you are so awesmazing."

Heloise giggles, "Aw thanks Jimmy! I can't do all this without you after all."

Beliando's shock grew to anger, "You… You insolent brat! How dare you! You underestimate this power I have! I will not be told down by you! I'll obliterate you all!" He points his long crossbow in the air.

Levon knows the attack, "He's about to use that again!"

Beliando shouts, "Penumbra Arrow!" He fires the attack into the sky and when it reaches into the stratosphere, he shouts… "HYDRA!" The Penumbra Arrow splits into over 100 dragon projectiles that start to home on Heloise!

Beezy takes cover with Saffi, "She's going to get blown up by all of that!"

Beliando laughs evilly, "Ufufufufufu! Now DIE!"

Heloise looks up and scans the Penumbra Arrow dragons coming down on her. She then says in a calm tone, "Well, time to go full-auto then."

She turns her scythe, Rote Leidende, into gun mode and she points it up to the air.

Beliando gloats to her, "Even if you can fire at them, you won't shoot them all down!"

Heloise smiles evilly, "Beliando, I know I can do that." She extends her energy wings and flies up.

Beliando is incredulous, "Is she insane?!"

Lucius is scared, "She's going to get caught in the explosions!"

Heloise charges up her Rote Leidende and points it at the barrage of the Penumbra Arrows. She lights up her wings and shouts, "Crimson… Meteor Shower!"

She fires a rapid amount of energy bullets from her Rote Leidende as a machine gun and even fired laser projectiles from her wings! The attack blasted into the amount of Penumbra Arrows, destroying every last one of them before they could even reach Heloise.

Beliando is stunned, "How is this possible…?"

Jimmy is amazed, "Heloise shot them all down easily… If we were to fight against each other, that would have been the hardest fight I can ever imagine."

Emilia is awed, "So strong and efficient… Heloise can be truly capable of that. Her mother must be so very proud of her."

Time Shadow sighs, "I know she is Emilia…"

Beliando snaps out of his shock and he roars in anger, "RAAAHH! Unacceptable! I do not accept you being able to keep up with me!" He turns his left arm back to a large claw and teleports.

Heloise senses Beliando appearing behind him and she blocks his left claw easily. She is unimpressed by the sneak attack, "Really, that was cowardly of you Beliando."

SLASH! She slashes Beliando's left arm off of him, much to the latter's shock.

Beliando is horrified, "No… I can't believe this."

Heloise notices his behavior and smiles deviously, "Well, I got something what I want. If I wanted to kill you in order to avenge Gamma, I would have done it already. I said my scythe can cut through anything for a reason."

Beliando realizes what Heloise wanted to do and it angers him, "No… You monster! How dare you! You sadistic freak!"

Heloise taunts him, "You are getting beaten and frightened by a little girl."

Jimmy tries to warn her, "Heloise! You must stop him right now! Hurry before he goes at full strength!"

Heloise hears him but she retorted, "I'm sorry Jimmy… He must suffer for intruding me. I'll make sure he cries in pain."

Beliando's anger reaches his breaking point, "THAT IS IT! You have done it this time!" He adjusts his Arc Gear to tap more into Drake's power. "I'll use 100 percent of this power to defeat you!"

Suddenly, a mass surge of darkness power burst out of Beliando's back and it is starting to form into something unknown.

Jimmy senses the power and he is alarmed, "Heloise! You must kill him now!"

Heloise senses the power and is surprised, "Yikes! I can't let him use that!" She charges straight at Beliando but…

Beliando sees her and shouts, "Oh no, you won't!" He unleashes his fog of darkness at Heloise in a form of a dragon claw, creating a cage to hold her in place.

Levon is stunned, "Oh no.

Heloise sees that she is in a dark cage and wonders, "So, this is your best technique huh? Yeah… real impressive!" She slashes one of the sharp pillars that form the cage… but it is not affected which shocks her. "What?!"

Jimmy is surprised, "No… not even her scythe can break it."

Beliando smiles evilly, "You really shouldn't have tested me. This is my ultimate prison technique, Dark Claw Cage. It is made of the same property as my Umbra Nail and Dragon Scale Zone. You can't get out and no one can break in, unless I use my power to do so."

Heloise tries to slash through the cage again with more effort only to fail and she growls, "Darn..."

Time Shadow grunts, "Oh no… Heloise got too cocky and this costs her. She should have killed him when she had him."

Beliando laughs madly, "Ufufufufu… AHAHAHAHA! Now I can use this 100 percent of the power and this time… it will be more destructive than a meteor!"

Everyone who overhears this is alarmed that Beliando can now use his power to destroy not just Miseryville but also the planet!

Beliando then raises his right arm in the air, creating a large purple energy orb surrounded by rings made of his dark power.

Heloise tries to analyze Beliando's attack and she is stunned to see such power he had. She asked him, "What… What is that?"

Beliando replies, "My most powerful attack… The Black Star Bomb! My attack cannot be stopped by anything. Nothing can block it and it will eradicate anything in its path! It's more powerful than a meteor itself! Now all of you… disappear!" He throws it to Miseryville, slowly heading toward where Heloise is.

Heloise tries to think of what to do, "Oh no, I gotta do something… It is the same property as this cage… I'm not strong enough to break through it. What can I do? I only know three of my friends Ultra abilities and they won't work on this."

Jimmy realizes that Heloise is in danger, "No… I gotta save her. What should I do? My arm is still injured…"

Time Shadow realizes what he must do, "I can't stand around here any longer…"

Emilia tries to call him back, "Master!"

Time Shadow shouts to Heloise, "Heloise! What are you doing?! Have you forgotten who you are fighting for?!"

Heloise sees Time Shadow and is awed, "Time Shadow…."

Time Shadow tells her, "Heloise, you can't just put your mind into everything. You must also put your heart on the line, just like the one who fought for you before."

Heloise wonders, "Who…" She remembers Jimmy in his Ultra form fighting against Asmoe and defeating him. She realizes what she must do and thanks him, "Thank you…"

Time Shadow nods back, "You are welcome."

Beliando sees Time Shadow and smiles evilly, "It's been a while Time Shadow. Care to say farewell once I destroy this world?"

Time Shadow replies in a calm tone, "I would say that but considering what you took from me and everyone else, it's you who shall be destroyed."

Beliando laughs, "Ufufufufu! You actually allowed children to stand up to me! How hilarious! Even if you broke your neutrality, I've already won! I shall destroy this world and create a new Black Lotus from it! I will become a god and destroy everyone in sight!"

Time Shadow tells him, "I admit, I wasn't very careful around everyone even Crystal… But that doesn't mean I can't learn from my mistakes. Having Jimmy and the others fight you is not a mistake. They have the potential to surpass me and that's why I won't give up on them!"

Beliando grins smugly, "You say that while Black Star Bomb is drawing close to Miseryville. You will all die from it. I'm glad we had this meeting Time Shadow…"

Time Shadow replies, "So did I… because I'm here to see your face when you lose."

Beliando then senses an outburst of energy from the cage, "What?!"

Heloise roars out as she starts to heat up with energy from her own heart, "I now understand Jimmy's true strength! It's the same thing Gamma had! HIYAAAAA!"

Beliando wonders, "What is this power? Heloise is increasing power?!"

Heloise shouts, "I remember! Jimmy! Your real power… from your heart and soul… Let me use that!" She adapts to Jimmy's Ultra ability and she transfers her power to her scythe. However, this power hurts her as the armor on her overheats.

Levon is surprised, "This power…"

Lucius is stunned, "Heloise can get even more powerful…"

Time Shadow sees this and comments, "She can… but this power was hurtful to Jimmy before and she won't handle it for long. She can resist heat, but not on the inside."

Beliando is alarmed, "Impossible! You can't do that! You'll only die from that! You are just overclocking your own body!"

Jimmy is awed, "Heloise is really putting her life on the line… like me.

Heloise shouts while trying to overcome the pain, "I can withstand it Beliando and that's with love! Jimmy and Gamma protected me out of love so it is my turn! As long as I put my heart to it, my scythe CAN cut through anything!" She then with a single swing… destroys the cage she's in with her scythe!

Beliando is very surprised but he snaps out of it, "No! My cage… You still can't win! I still have this! DIE!" He pushes the Black Star Bomb harder to Miseryville.

Heloise sees the attack coming and points her scythe at it, "Beliando, I won't let you win! I can use this as well! I'll defeat you in two attacks!" She changes her Rote Leidende back to Gun mode and aims it toward the Black Star Bomb.

Beliando shouts, "Just try Heloise!"

Lucius panics, "HURRY! We are seconds away from oblivion!"

Heloise locks on her target and shouts, "Crimson… Supernova!" She fires a powerful energy bullet that makes contact to Beliando's Black Star Bomb.

Both attacks collide and Heloise's Crimson Supernova attack tries to push it out of Miseryville's range.

Everyone cheers, "WOO! Awesome!"

Beliando is shocked, "Impossible! My attack is the ultimate!"

Heloise giggles evilly, "Oh Beliando… my Rote Leidende can not only cut through anything. It can also pierce through anything until it reaches the target!"

Beliando is alarmed, "What?! That isn't possible! IT SHOULDN'T BE!"

Heloise then makes a one-liner before pushing her power into her attack, "All you need… is to put your heart into it! HIYA!"

The Crimson Supernova blasted through the Black Star Bomb, coming through the other end… right into the path of Beliando who saw the blast coming with complete horror in his eyes.

BOOM! Heloise's Crimson Supernova blasts through Beliando's chest right where the source of his Arc Gear is, critically damaging him as he coughs out blood.

Heloise smiles from the outcome, "Right on target…"

Everyone seeing this is surprised and they cheered Heloise for countering his ultimate attack.

Levon is awed, "She really stopped him. Jimmy's friendship and love is really amazing…"

Beliando tries to clutch his chest but he is in severe pain, "No… This can't be happening… I should have won. Why? I can't forgive this."

He looks up to see Heloise above her much to his horror, about to finishing up with super-powered slash from her scythe.

Beliando tries to protect himself with his Dragon Scale Zone, "No. You wouldn't dare!"

Heloise shouts before delivering the finishing blow, "This is for Gamma and my mother!"

SLASH! Heloise slashes through the Dragon Scale Zone with her overclocked strength and then Beliando's body from left shoulder to the right side of his waist, destroying the lower half of his body with an energy wave coming out of it.

Beliando's severe damage is hidden by his shock of defeat while blood comes out of his mouth, "No way…"

Lucius is stunned, "She… defeated him."

Emilia gasps in surprise, "Heloise won."

Time Shadow is surprised, "I always knew she would grow to be that powerful and yet… this is really something."

Jimmy is awed, "Awesmazing Heloise…"

Beliando gasps out in severe pain before his sliced body starts to fall into Miseryville, "Damn it…"

His body crashes into an area of Miseryville and Heloise flies down to the same area to recover from having to overload her body.

Heloise pants heavily while trying to regain her composure and cool herself down, "Oh man… That was too much even for me. I hope I won't have to use that again. Especially since even that power of Jimmy's was incomplete…"

She then sees Beliando's body that was sliced in half by her still alive much to her surprise. She asks him, "Are you still alive?"

Beliando sees her and says while breathing heavily, "Drake is still living in me… You really shouldn't have done that to me."

Heloises leers at him, "You took me away from my family, tried to use me for your own project, and even tried to kill me. You make me sick Beliando. At least my father was protecting me from you and for good reason. Gamma even didn't want to work for you."

Beliando can only laugh at Heloise's claims, "Ufufufufu… I'm horrible? You are like me Heloise. You deep down wanted to take over Miseryville and expand your world. Why do you not take action against Lucius who wouldn't even use his own real powers?"

Heloise looks down on him and says, "I would but… I'm just not interested. I don't have as much as fun with that as I do with Jimmy. Gamma might have learned that the same way."

Beliando then tells her, "I see… You may have defeated me Heloise but… that was your biggest mistake."

Heloise is alarmed, "What?"

Beliando smiles evilly, "I've been suppressing Drake the whole time with this Arc Gear and I can't do it anymore. It's feeding on my rage, resent, and fear of you. Ufufufufu… I can feel him coming out! I'm merely his shell! HAHA! You did this yourself! Hahahahaha!" His body starts to expand.

Heloise steps away out of shock, "No…"

Time Shadow senses energy and he is shocked, "No… It can't be! Everyone! It's not over yet!"

Jimmy senses the energy too and he is frightened, "No! Heloise! Get away!"

Everyone is surprised by Jimmy's cry of fear when he felt something bad is going to happen.

Beliando bids farewell to Heloise, "Goodbye, Heloise… No, Maiden of Destruction!"

BOOM! Beliando's body explodes into pieces, bursting out a huge wave of darkness and it starts to take shape.

Everyone looks on in horror to see what just came out.

Levon sees it and is shocked, "That demon… I saw it before when I was in berserk."

Lucius is awed, "That is the demon my father told me about in his tales…"

Time Shadow is stunned, "We were too late… He's here."

Jimmy is shocked, "That power… is massive! More so than Asmoe!"

The large being stood before Heloise is a large black dragon, possessing purple eyes, and wings. The legendary Dark Dragon has been resurrected and his name is Drake…

Heloise is horrified, "No… I used all my energy up against him but, this is too much. However, I must still fight." She holds her scythe in a battle pose.

Drake looks down on her and says in Beliando's voice, "Beliando is no more in this world… I will be using his mind to assist my intelligence. Now, you will all die... especially you woman"

Jimmy gets up and tries to run to Heloise while holding his injured left arm. He shouts, "Heloise! I'm coming! I won't let you die!"

While Jimmy runs over to Heloise, his left injured arm starts to glow in a golden light along with his broken Liberty Ring…

Time Shadow sees Jimmy and he is relieved to see there is still hope, "Wait. There is still hope! Jimmy just needs to get to Heloise! His training will finally pay off!"

To be continued…

Hurry Jimmy! What will happen in the final chapter of the fight?!


	25. Shining Warrior

Here it is people! New chapter and the end is coming! ^^

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Hostile Rising

Chapter 25: Shining Warrior

* * *

><p>Before the final chapter of the fight begins, we flashback to Jimmy training in the Time Realm with his instructor Time Shadow.<p>

Jimmy is passed out on the ground, completely exhausted from all the extensive training he did with Time Shadow.

Time Shadow tries to rise him up with his words, "Jimmy. Rise up! This is your last month here. You still haven't mastered your form yet."

Jimmy tries to get up but can't, "But Time Shadow… This form drains me of my power. I noticed it the first time when I fought against Asmoe."

Time Shadow then tells him, "You know why Jimmy? You pushed yourself very hard enough to overclock your body. I thought you would die from the moment you tried that ability for the first time but yet you lived long enough. Even your true power surprise me…"

Jimmy asks him, "Oh… So Time Shadow, you really know who I am?"

Time Shadow replies, "Yes Jimmy. I really do. But… that should be talked about in the future and not now. Mastering your form is important."

Jimmy is disappointed, "Oh. I see…"

Time Shadow assures him, "It's for your own good. You must care for your friends more than you must care for yourself. You cannot think more highly about you because that's where you will meet your downfall. That's why you will give this ability to your friends so your bond with them gets stronger."

Jimmy realizes, "You are right. Then how can I use this form?"

Time Shadow tells him, "You must let your mind be clear of anything holding you down. Your heart and mind must become one. The mind must nurture the heart of your power and so… you will learn true peace."

Jimmy nods, "Alright… So Time Shadow, you said I can distribute this power I possess to my friends. Will they have the same ability as I do?"

Time Shadow tells them, "Your powers given to them will not only transcended their key strengths, but also evolve them into becoming pure like you depending on their own desire. Even Heloise as well…"

Jimmy thought about this and he says, "Yeah… So, that means my form must be a last resort so my friends can use what they can do before I step in."

Time Shadow answers, "It depends on how you feel best to use your true form. Either way, you will become stronger the moment you'll see your friends use your true power against your foes. You as the heart of your friendship is worth preserving and so it will grow stronger. Protect that friendship and protect your love for all." The flashback ends.

Jimmy runs to the battle going on between Heloise and Drake, the Dragon demon who burst out of Beliando. He notices his left arm glowing much to his surprise.

Jimmy wonders, "What the… My arm is healing? My Liberty Ring…" He sees his ring getting repaired which surprises him, "But how?"

Jimmy then sees Cerbee on the ground, still hurting from his battle against Beliando. He realizes that because Heloise is already is in trouble, he decides that he must be quick to reach to her.

Jimmy readies his Liberty Ring and says, "Cerbee, I'm going to need your legs for a moment!"

Meanwhile, Ultra Heloise is getting overwhelmed by Drake's devastating power. She tries to fight back against Drake with her remaining energy left even though she used a ton from adapting to Jimmy's incomplete Ultra ability.

Heloise shouts, "This guy is more powerful than I can imagine! Take this! Crimson Meteor Shower!" She fires a barrage of bullets from her Rote Leidende in gun mode and her energy wings.

Drake gets pushed back by her special attack as he tries to cover his face.

Heloise sees an opening, "I got you now!"

SLASH! She slashes his chest in a diagonal line; causing blood to gush out of Drake's wound. Drake roars in pain.

Heloise cheers from her successful hit, "HA! I told you my scythe can cut through your thick skin!"

Drake's roar of pain turns into evil laughter when Heloise notices his wound starts to enclose itself, immediately regenerating him!

Heloise is surprised, "You have got to be kidding me…"

Beezy panics, "He can regenerate himself like me in my ultimate form! But only quicker!"

Lucius cries out of fear, "We are all dead! Heloise can't even slice him up!"

Drake tells Heloise, "You fool… You cannot cut me down like that. I'm the inevitable… I'm the Malevolence of all!"

Heloise tries to think what to do as she knows that Drake is far powerful than she is. She only has a minimal level of energy for one attack so she must improvise. "This plan may not be able to kill him but, I should get to Jimmy while he tries to heal himself. Perfect… This should give me enough time."

Drake charges up his right claw, gathering up dark energy right around his nails.

Heloise realizes what that attack is much to horror, "That is Umbra Nail…!"

Levon shouts to her, "Get away!"

Drake thrusts his right claw out in Heloise's direction, firing a wave of dark energy piercing through the ground in front of him… leaving a long whole reaching over half a mile.

Lucius is shocked, "That can create continents… like nothing."

Beezy is stunned, "Heloise…"

Suddenly much to everyone's surprise, Heloise appears behind Drake and is closing in on his neck!

Heloise sees his neck in range and is about to slash him, 'Gotcha now! I have Cerbee's speed to help me! Now one strike should do it!'

In just one second, Drake blocks her blade by covering his neck much to her shock. "What?!"

Levon is horrified, "That was Heloise's last ditch effort attack."

Time Shadow is worried, "Oh no, turns out there is something that can block her scythe's blade!"

Lucius is scared, "Drake is both big and fast!"

Drake laughs evilly, "Hahahaha… You think that sneak attack would get me? I can even sense you coming even when your power is dropping rapidly and you used the last of your energy to attack me."

Heloise is horrified when she knows that Drake is right that she used the last of her strength left for her desperate attack.

Drake then says to her, "Now die…"

BAM! Drake backhands her with a swipe from his claw, knocking her out far above Miseryville.

Heloise coughs out blood from the impact of the attack and only she can think about how she can't move after being hit with such power.

Drake then flies up at high speed, surprising everyone that not only can he attack fast but he can also fly fast.

Heloise sees Drake appear above her much to her horror and she can only gasp out in fear, "No way…"

BAM! Drake kicks her down with a stomp attack which is Drake's Stomp from Beliando before, sending her crashing down a mountain!

CRASH! Heloise crashes into a mountain, causing her body to suffer major damage as her bones broke from the impact of the attack. She is bleeding from her front and back, unable to move from where she is since she is on her back.

Beezy is horrified, "Heloise… She's defeated…"

Lucius is stunned, "Heloise… My top inventor."

Saffi panics, "Not her sexy body!"

Emilia growls, "No… this can't be it for all of us! Jimmy's power is in her! If she dies, this is the end!"

Time Shadow closes his eyes in sadness, "Crystal… I'm so sorry."

Drake starts to charge up energy in his mouth, preparing to fire an energy beam at Heloise who can't move because of the broken bones in her body.

Heloise looks up and knows that unless someone comes to her, she is done for. "I can't move. I'm trying to put my mind to it but my body can't. It is broken… Jimmy, I'm sorry. I really wish that if I die, it would be me in your arms… Jimmy, I'm scared. I don't want to die alone like Gamma…" She tears up at the thought of having to die without Jimmy being with her.

Drake fires a purple energy beam from his beam at where Heloise is.

Jez screams, "INCOMING!"

Everyone takes cover before the beam hits at the mountain where Heloise is.

BOOM! The beam creates a large explosion that destroys the whole mountain, creating a large crater from the explosion and a mushroom cloud coming from it.

Belphy is stunned, "Heloise…"

Levon is shocked, "It can't be…

Emilia is horrified, "This can't be it…"

Time Shadow tries to sense where Heloise is much to his complete worry, "Heloise… Please be alive…"

Drake comes down and laughs evilly, "Hahahaha… You fools have lost hope. You can't defeat the Malevolence."

Lucius roars at Drake in anger, "You demon! How dare you! You don't look so tough at all! I'll fight you! Nobody messes with me! Lucius Heinous VII! I'll take you on!"

Drake gives a death glare to Lucius who backs away from the pure evil within the dragon's eyes. He replies to the Heinous, "Lucius Heinous… So, you share the same blood with him. Oh how the mighty have fallen…"

Lucius is incredulous, "You are mocking my family? If you are, I can cut loose and fight you!"

Drake tells him, "You have the same blood and power… except it is not as pure as his own. It has grown weaker and even if you have those powers... Your so-called pride has prevented you from using them and your own weak blood is why you can't use the Black Lotus of Hades. But it is to be expected…" He smiles evilly.

Lucius is shocked, "How… how did you know about everything about my family?"

Drake replies, "You really do not know your ancestor well? Even a monster like him is capable of expanding his power beyond this world and yet, you can't compare to him. You cannot ascend your power like him. Lucius I has always wanted my power and he will not let anyone get it, not even his own sons."

Lucius is horrified, "It can't be… Even if I fight, it's meaningless?"

Drake then says, "It is destiny that this world will unleash a horror unlike any other and I will be part of it! Thank you for your time…"

A defiant voice shouts behind him, "You are wrong!"

Everyone is alarmed to see who just that said that in a familiar voice.

Drake looks behind him to see… "You!"

It was Jimmy, carrying Ultra Heloise in his arms while healing her with his golden aura and he glares at Drake. He is standing on Cerbee's head who is also already healed by him.

Beezy is happy to see him, "Jimmy!"

Saffi cheers, "Heloise is okay!"

Levon is happy, "His arm got better! He can fight!"

Drake is surprised, "How… She should have been destroyed! How did you rescue her?!"

Jimmy explains in his own way, "You see, I saw Heloise was in trouble because she didn't have enough energy to fight her. So I tried to do what I can to heal my arm so I can rescue and so… my arm actually healed with my Solar Shine. I didn't need to use my Liberty Ring for it but I repaired it with my own power surprising."

Drake sees his ring and left arm healed, "That can't be… No, you got access to that hidden power! Then that means your dog…"

Jimmy smirks, "I used my quick thinking to heal Cerbee and make him go fast enough to rescue her. It took a quarter of my soul to do that and even if that hurt me, that doesn't compare to the pain I felt from my friends and girlfriend having to fight against your evil Beliando brought." He steps off Cerbee.

Time Shadow is surprised, "Jimmy used a portion of his own soul to boost Cerbee's speed to go even faster without going Ultra. Jimmy is one remarkable being… He really is the descendant of the mighty warrior who slayed Drake!"

Drake growls, "No! I won't let you…" He was about to attack but Time Shadow steps in and uses his Arc Gear Thunder Model to prevent Drake from coming to Jimmy.

Time Shadow tells Drake, "I will not let you spoil this. You've already defeated Heloise so Jimmy will be your next opponent! Wait for him to get ready…"

Drake growls, "Time Shadow, you…"

Heloise opens his eyes and sees his face, "Jimmy, it's you… You came for me." She is genuinely happy to see him rescuing her and be in his arms just like in her imagination.

Jimmy smiles back, "I am Heloise. You are getting healed very well. Cerbee's a strong dog to carry both of us at once."

Heloise smiles, "You are just a great master Jimmy since he has your will."

Jimmy nods, "Yep. Honestly, it was hard enough to keep both of us steady while on him. I mean, you are a bit heavy…"

BONK! Heloise angrily pounds him on the head while blushing in embarrassment, "WELL EXCUSE ME FOR MY BUTT BEING TOO BIG FOR YOU!"

Time Shadow sweatdrops, "Heloise is healed already."

Emilia says in a deadpan tone, "Well that heroic moment got ruined."

Jimmy tries to calm her down while his head hurts, "Owowow! I meant your armor is making you heavy! I swear!"

Heloise turns her head back in a huff, "Hmph. You are still not good with women after all."

Beezy, Belphy, Levon, and Saffi is unimpressed; "That's Jimmy for ya."

Heloise then starts giggling, "Oh Jimmy, it's okay! You have got used to carrying me when I'm little so it's hard to do so with me being all grown up like this. I mean, it's hard with those smooth hands of yours~" She winks seductively at him.

Jimmy looks down to discover that his left hand is picking her up lifting her behind and he shrieks before taking his hand off, "WAAHH! I didn't mean to do that!"

Levon comments on this in a deadpan tone, "And that ladies and gentlemen, is how Jimmy became a man."

Heloise playfully taunts him, "You are doing your best Jimmy. Come on, this heavy butt of mine needs some strong arms for lifting!" She hugs him.

Jimmy blushes while being annoyed, "You really are the devil, Heloise."

Heloise smiles coyly, "And I love you too Jimmy!"

Jimmy then smiled from the moment, "Man, it's fun with all of us like this. Heloise, I'm going to need my power back. It's my turn to shine."

Heloise pouts, "But I'll be little again! I want everyone to see me as a woman like you do!"

Jimmy replies happily, "Heloise, you are already a woman. You don't have to have a grown body for that. You already have this so try to be more mature all your mind and heart." He touches her head to refer to her brain.

Heloise smiles tearfully, "Jimmy!" She kisses him on the lips again.

Jimmy returns the kiss before activating his Exchange Watch to transfer Heloise's Ultra power back to him to fully recover his soul.

Heloise is back to her normal form and she says with disappointment, "Well, it was a fun ride."

Jimmy lays her down and says, "Not to worry Heloise, you will become grown up in the normal way. I'm willing to put my heart in guaranteeing that!"

Heloise was at first skeptical of growing up but she is willing to be optimistic, "I believe you Jimmy. Now take that lizard down!"

Jimmy walks up to Drake and shouts, "Yo! I'm ready to fight you now! Time Shadow, I'll take it from here."

Time Shadow nods, "As you wish Two-Shoes." He steps aside.

Drake looks down to see Jimmy and smiles evilly, "So, this is the Warrior of Light. I never thought you boy would be him. He has beaten me before but I'm now revived and stronger than before!"

Jimmy looks up and says, "So you know about my past life. Good, so you are the one who Beliando wanted to resurrect to use your power."

Drake tells him, "Beliando has been successful with the use of technology to revive me but his desire to be a god is not genuinely dark. He may be sick, but he's not completely dark. That is why he uses your tech to limit my power so it won't corrupt him. In the end, his entire work really was worth everything in the past."

Jimmy starts to show anger in his voice, "Everything was worth it? Beliando betraying people he worked with, taking Heloise away from her parents, Levon's dream being crushed and his body broken, Saffi betraying her own friends, creating a mutant army from your blood, Gamma being forcibly made and having to self-destruct to save Heloise out of love… Yet, you think it's all worth reviving YOU?!" He shouts angrily.

Everyone seeing is surprised to see Jimmy shout in anger.

Drake replies, "There is no good within each person. That is why I will use this darkness to become whole again. A new Black Lotus will bloom and everyone who become part of it. There is no light here, Warrior of Light, which is why I won't repeat the mistake of losing to you! Everyone here will be a worthy sacrifice to me!"

Jimmy tells him in defiance, "I will not let you! If you can only bring destruction to this world and the universe, then I have no choice but to put an end to you! Here we go, Exchange!" He presses his watch to activate his Ultra form.

Time Shadow shouts, "Take cover!"

Jimmy roars as he exerts out his power, "HIYAAA!" He unleashes a burst of golden aura around him, creating lightning bolts around him.

Drake laughs evilly, "Hahahahaha! Now this is more like it! Reveal your true strength."

Beezy and the others see Heloise coming back to them, "Heloise, you are back!"

Heloise says with a smile, "I'm good guys. Jimmy will take it from here."

Levon wonders, "But, why is Jimmy releasing that form after everything already past?"

Heloise replies, "I read his mind. He has a good reason. Just watch…"

Jimmy dons a black jacket with flames that is in heat and he has long blonde glowing hair like before. He says in a serious tone, "Now, Ultra Jimmy is back and better than ever."

Levon sees him and he's surprised, "Jimmy, he looks taller now."

Heloise drools over the sight of him, "Also he's way hotter!"

Saffi giggles, "Oh, now that you think of it…"

Beezy grumbles, "Saffi, easy girl."

Lucius is surprised, "That's Jimmy, but something is different about him. Not just in looks but in power…"

Jez is impressed by his looks, "Guess I should get along with this guy since it does come with benefits."

Emilia wonders as she tries to analyze his power with her radar, "This power… It's not so different from before when he tried that method."

Time Shadow tells her, "Watch Emilia, this is his true power coming to life."

Drake laughs evilly, "Hahahaha… Your power is still the same as before despite being this your last resort. I know Asmoe fought against you and lost. But, I'm not like Asmoe since I'm more powerful than he was. I'm the real deal and I will…"

BAM! Jimmy punches Drake right in the gut at blinding speed!

Lucius, Samy, and Jez had their eyes pop out in surprise; "WHAT?!

Drake feels pain in his belly, "Gah… What the heck was that?! You can't be this fast! Nor this strong!"

Jimmy smirks, "What happened big guy? I was just about to show you why this is my last resort."

Drake growls, "Why you little...! Die!"

He attempts to slash Jimmy with his claw but he Sneak Steps before appearing at his and then…

BAM! Jimmy kicks him in the side of his jaw, causing him to fall on the ground!

Heloise is amazed while having hearts in her eyes, "Awesmazing!"

Beezy cheers, "Go Jimmy!"

Drake gets up and is frustrated, "Why… How can this be? How can you be this powerful?! You don't feel fatigue in that form?!"

Jimmy lands on the ground, "Actually, this form no longer hurts me because I can now use the Ultra Form whenever I like as long as I'm the only one using it."

Drake is surprised, "What?! But, why didn't you use it before?!"

Jimmy tells him, "It's because I had another problem. I realize that if I used all this power, I am worried about destroying everything around me or anyone friend or foe. However, you can take it. Well guess what, thanks to my friends' usage of my Ultra form… My form is not only stabilized thanks to our bonds but we are stronger than before!"

Drake is shocked, "No… Impossible! You got stronger after taking back your own power from them!"

Jimmy smiles, "What can I say? I'm not really greedy since I'll let my friends use my power and gave the power back. Besides, you really shouldn't have angered me for messing with everyone and especially me! Now, all my friends' power is inside me and we will defeat you!" He unleashes his massive power which causes the ground to shake.

Lucius is surprised, "No way… Jimmy is getting more powerful but is Drake right? My bloodline has grown weaker?"

Jimmy shouts, "That's why you Drake, the Dragon Demon and the Malevolence of all evil, your terror of everyone ends here!"

Drake shouts back, "In that case, I'll destroy you and this world in one blow!" He raises his claw up and charges darkness around his nails.

Jimmy recognizes the attack which doesn't surprise him, "That's the Umbra Nail… That attack won't hurt me."

Drake grins evilly, "That is true but…" He disappears at lightning speed.

Lucius is shocked, "That was fast for even him!"

Drake appears above Jimmy and shouts, "Even if you dodge this, Miseryville won't!" He prepares to use the Umbra Nail attack to destroy Miseryville and perhaps the world.

Heloise screams, "Oh no!"

Beezy yells, "NO!"

In a quick moment when Drake was about to use Umbra Nail, Jimmy flies up and kicks Drake's claw out of Miseryville's range!

Jimmy shouts, "Driving Thrust!"

Drake is shocked, "WHAT?! HOW?!"

Everyone's eyes pop out in surprise to see Jimmy just countered what was a powerful destructive attack with a simple sidekick.

Time Shadow is surprised, "That is amazing…"

Jimmy tells Drake, "There's a reason why I'm called Jimmy Two-Shoes. I can do it all in my two shoes like ONE!"

BAM! He kicks right into Drake's throat with his right foot! Drake's gasped in pain from being kicked right in the throat.

Jimmy then shouts, "And TWO!"

BAM! Jimmy kicks him up his jaw, knocking him up the air!

Heloise cheers, "Woo Jimmy!"

Drake grunts in anger, "Damn you… DIE!" He fires an energy blast from his mouth to Jimmy.

Heloise shouts, "Watch out!"

Jimmy gets in front of the attack and he deflects it with his own left hand, completely nullifying the attack.

Drake is shocked, "WHAT?!"

Jimmy then says, "Now it is my turn! Aura Bullet!"

He fires his Aura Bullet at Drake, blasting him through the chest!

Drake coughs blood from the attack, "GAH!"

Beezy cheers, "WOO! Jimmy just got him!"

Jimmy smirks, "How about that case of heartburn?"

Drake growls angrily while trying to regenerate his wound in his chest, "Damn you… You are more powerful than me? I… won't allow this! UNACCEPTABLE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Heloise remarks, "I heard the same from Beliando before he was dead."

Drake shouts, "THAT'S IT! I DESTROY THIS WORLD!" He roars out in anger, creating up dark energy around his mouth.

Lucius wonders, "What is he about to do?"

Time Shadow looks closer and he is alarmed, "That is… NO!"

Drake creates a large energy orb similar to how Beliando created his Black Star Bomb… only it is four times bigger!

Lucius screams, "IT'S THAT ATTACK AGAIN!"

Heloise is shocked, "Black Star Bomb! It's even bigger then when Beliando used it!"

Drake laughs evilly, "HAHAHAHA! Now you will all perish! Warrior of Light, you will lose!" He fires the Black Star Bomb at Jimmy, attempting to destroy him and the world.

Time Shadow is in awe, "This is it… Jimmy! Use your power now! Show him why you are the savior!"

Jimmy sees the attack coming and he prepares his own, "Alright! Let's do this! Millennium… Flare… DRIVE!"

He fires his own signature energy wave, pushing back against Drake's Black Star Bomb.

Beezy cheers, "It's working!"

Drake growls, "No you don't!" He pushes his Black Star Bomb back against Jimmy's Millennium Flare Drive, leading the battle between both attacks in a stalemate.

Heloise growls, "Grr... Even when Jimmy has the upper hand, Drake's power grows!"

Levon gets an idea, "Belphy… It's time we repay Jimmy! We still got some energy left in us!"

Belphy nods, "Got it Levon!"

Levon nods back, "Right. We are going to need some extra step." He looks at Cerbee who notices Levon looking at him.

Jimmy grunts, "Dang it… Guess I have no choice but to overclock my own power."

Drake overhears him and says with an evil smile, "So that's your power? I won't give you the chance!"

He starts to charge energy within the tip of his tail.

Heloise looks above and is alarmed, "Oh no! Jimmy is in trouble!"

Jimmy looks up and is surprised, "No!"

Drake shouts, "DIE!" He fires a projectile similar to the Penumbra Arrow from his tail at Jimmy.

BOOM! Jimmy gets caught in an explosion from the attack which burns him in the shoulder. However despite being injured, he still tries to hold on and attempt to push back the Black Star Bomb.

Beezy panics, "Jimmy! He's still hanging in there!"

Jimmy tries to keep pushing back despite having, "I won't lose… Is that all you got?!"

Drake charges up his tail again and shout, "This time, I won't miss!"

Heloise screams, "Jimmy!"

Time Shadow growls, "No! I won't allow him-!

Familiar voices shout a familiar attack, "Gaia's Charge!" A blast of energy bursts out of the ground as a wave of air and ground combined, shooting towards Drake.

Drake looks down and is alarmed, "WHAT?!

BOOM! "GAH!" Drake gets directly hit in the back, the impact of the blast knocking him off his composure.

Levon smiles, "Got him!"

Belphy pants, "Take that…"

Beezy is relieved, "Levon and Belphy did it!"

Heloise sees Cerbee with them and says, "That explains it!"

Drake growls in anger, "Damn it!"

Heloise shouts, "Now Jimmy! End it now!"

Jimmy notices what happened and he decides to increase his power, "Here I go! Overload Maximum!"

Jimmy bursts out red energy which causes his body to emit steam and he increases his power of the Millennium Flare Drive to finally push back the Black Star Bomb.

Lucius is shocked, "What?! He can make himself even more powerful!"

Heloise analyzes the technique, "It's like what I try to do… Jimmy didn't even use that from the start!"

Drake couldn't believe this as he panics, "Impossible! You can't be this more powerful!"

Jimmy shouts before pushing his attack more, "As long as I put my heart into it, NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

The Millennium Flare Drive overwhelms the Black Star Bomb, blasting through it before it finally reaches Drake.

Drake screams as he finally gets hit in the front, "NO! GAAAAHHH!" Despite his strong hardened body due to his scales, he is completely burning from Jimmy's attack.

KABOOM! The Millennium Flare Drive creates a big explosion in the sky due to the impact of Jimmy's own increased power.

Beezy cheers, "Jimmy did it! He destroyed him!"

Saffi cheers, "Woo hoo!"

Heloise looks closer and says, "Wait… It's not over!"

The smoke clears out to reveal Drake is falling due to his wings burnt off and most of his body is charred or blown off, but he is regenerating his wounds.

Lucius is screaming, "That's still not enough to kill him!"

Drake coughs blood, "Dang you Jimmy… You think this will kill me?!"

Jimmy looks up and replies, "No… But this should!" He jumps up in the air and uses his Arc Gear to fly up.

Time Shadow sees this and knows what he is about to do, "This is it! Jimmy's ultimate attack!"

Emilia is in awe, "Amazing…"

Heloise looks up and cheers, "Go for it Jimmy!"

Levon shouts, "Yo! Come on Jimmy!"

Belphy shouts, "Come on!"

Beezy screams, "Yeah!"

Saffi shouts, "GO!"

Everyone else then shouts, "FINISH HIM!"

Jimmy spins himself and kicks Drake right in the chest, knocking very far into the startosphere!

Heloise is surprised, "He's kicking him right into space!"

Time Shadow says, "This is just the first part… Jimmy can't use this attack around everyone for a reason. His attack will be even more devastating than the time he defeated Asmoe!"

Outside the planet, Jimmy finally kicks off Drake in order to set up his final attack.

Drake is stunned from Jimmy's kick, "Damn you…"

Jimmy charges his Arc Gear and shout, "Now Drake, this is for everyone your influence brought to them!"

STAB! Jimmy stabs Drake through his back with an energy blade created from his Arc Gear.

Drake feels burns from the inside, "GAH! I can't move! What is this technique?!"

Jimmy replies, "This is an improvement from my attack that defeated Asmoe! Instead of just incinerating you on the outside, I can do it from inside-out!"

Jimmy transfers all of his explosive energy into the blade, attempting to contain it all and then let it explode from within.

Drake is in pain, "No… I can't lose! I CANNOT!"

Jimmy shouts, "Here's Version 2.0 of my Overdrive Revolution Cross: Star Finale!"

He then slashes Drake with his energy blades from his Arc Gear in X-Formation, leaving the glowing blade within Drake's body.

Drake screams in pain, "ARRGGH!"

Jimmy then tells him in a bold tone, "I see… It's quite a shame that you really are heartless. That's why I gave you a heart."

Drake is shocked, "What?!"

Jimmy then finishes what his attack really does, "But, it may be too bright for you to handle. So bright it is like looking at an actual sun since your heart is more of a star."

KABOOM! The blade within Drake explodes into a supernova, completing incinerating his body with its complete massive power from the inside and it is breaking him part.

Drake screams in pain, "ARRRRGGHH! I won't die! My darkness lives, Warrior of Light! You will suffer; your death will make the darkness around you much more powerful than ever! Especially the ones very close to you; they will become death of everything!"

Jimmy then says in a serious tone, "It is true that darkness is around us, but it needs light as much as light needs darkness! That is why Drake, you are nothing without light and that is why you have already lost! Now please, embrace your light I gave you!"

Drake screams before every part of him is completely perished into ashes which finally kill him, "ARRRRGGHH!"

KABOOM! The explosion of the attack becomes massive enough to look like one of the suns being created, destroying every last of Drake's cells.

Everyone in Miseryville sees the large bright star in the sky and they are amazed.

Jimmy smiled out of relief as he looked at the star he created to defeat Drake, "Everyone… You seeing this? It's my way of saying… We won."

To be continued…

The Star of Victory! The story ends next chapter!


	26. The New Dawn

Here it is people, the final chapter. Don't worry, I still got more in me for future works. :) Follow me and stay tuned.

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Hostile Rising

Chapter 26: The New Dawn

* * *

><p>Previously, Jimmy defeats Drake to end the terror that Beliando brought to the world once and for all. The final battle has already ended with the heroes victorious.<p>

Jimmy looks up at the star he created to destroy Drake and says with a smile, "Well, that really took a lot out of me. Guess I should get back down." He flies down back to Miseryville.

Time Shadow looks on and he is satisfied with the results, "Jimmy has grown just as planned…"

Beezy is very glad, "The nightmare is over… Jimmy did it."

Levon and Belphy collapsed on the ground out of relief, "Thank goodness…"

Lucius is stunned, "I can't believe it… Two-Shoes became strong enough to create another sun."

Jez sighs in relief, "Aw man… I can't believe all that happened in my bikini."

Lucius had a smile on my face, "Well, that's the bright side to all this." He gets slapped by Jez, "OW!"

Samy sighs, "For once I found a woman I'm interested and she goes out for my blood. Now, she's dead…"

Saffi looks up and cheers, "Jimmy is coming!"

Jimmy flies down and lands on the ground, making an explosive impact.

Heloise comments, "Guess Jimmy is still working on trying to control all that power to cease the transformation."

Jimmy's head comes out of the smoke and shouts, "Woo! Hey everybody! I just won! Man you should have seen me in action! I was so awesmazing!"

As the smoke clears, everyone seeing Jimmy had shocked expressions on their faces.

Heloise and Saffi screams while blushing and covering their eyes, "KYA!"

Jez giggles while blushing, "So that's what he looks underneath."

Levon is disgusted, "Jimmy, not here!"

Jimmy is confused, "Uh guys, you okay?"

Beezy's eye twitches "Jimmy… does that always happen to your clothes?"

Jimmy looks down and he realizes that he is naked! He screams, "GYAH!" He tries to cover himself and says in embarrassment, "I overdid it~"

Lucius yells, "You think?!"

Time Shadow facepalms, "He still has to work on trying to end that form. Okay Jimmy, you are lucky I have your spare clothes." He throws the clothing to Jimmy.

Jimmy takes it quickly and changes, "Thank you!"

Heloise is still blushing, "Nothing really changed much…"

Beezy smiles, "And I prefer it that way!"

Jimmy gets fully dressed and says, "Woo. That was embarrassing… Wait, Gamma!"

Heloise gasps, "That's right! He sacrificed himself to save me. I can't believe he would do that for me…"

Time Shadow comes over to her and says, "Heloise… Gamma proved in the end that he was made to become a weapon but he had a heart because of you and Jimmy. He loved you and that is why he wanted to protect you."

Heloise looks down, "You may be right there…"

Cerbee smells something and he runs to the location, "Arf!"

Heloise asks him, "What is it Cerbee?"

Cerbee bounces in shock, "Arf! Arf!"

They all go to the beach where Cerbee is going and they discover something which surprised them.

Heloise couldn't believe it, "That is…"

"GAMMA?!" They saw Gamma who is heavily damaged from the explosion he created, exposing his metallic body.

Time Shadow is amazed, "No way… He created a nuclear explosion but his metallic body is in one piece. The Arc Gear's material does come from the hardest metal in this world."

Heloise is speechless, "T-then…"

Time Shadow assures her, "Gamma can be saved. We have the technology and the healing capabilities to bring him back 100 percent."

Heloise smiles, "Thank goodness…"

Time Shadow tells Jimmy, "Use your healing technique on him to make sure he's still alive."

Jimmy nods, "Got it! Solar Shine!" He tries to heal Gamma with his power in order to make sure there is a sign of life.

Gamma's eyes open and his bionic eye brightens red, revealing that he is still alive. He looks at Heloise and recognizes her, "Heloise…"

Heloise cheers, "Gamma!"

Gamma is happy to see her alive, "You are okay…"

Heloise nods while she sheds a tear, "Yes I am. Beliando is gone and so you are free now."

Gamma smiles, "Free… I'm free."

Time Shadow tells him, "Yes you will be. After you are fully healed with the needed tech, you will be one with free will."

Heloise assures Gamma, "He'll fix you and you will be anew."

Emilia comes to Time Shadow, "Sir, I've collected Madame Bouffant's DNA. It will be useful in our hands."

Time Shadow orders Emilia, "Good, now let's get out of here."

Emilia nods, "Yes sir." She activates a teleportation device which is about to teleport her, Time Shadow, and Gamma back to their headquarters.

Heloise realizes what she also wants to know, "Wait a minute! I need to know more about something! You know how Jimmy got here?! Why is Drake connected to him like he actually knows him?! Tell me!"

Time Shadow tells her, "You will know soon when you are all ready for it…"

Heloise then screams, "But what about… my parents?! My mother! I must know! Who are they?! Am I the only child?!"

Time Shadow is visibly shaken and says, "Yes… Your mother is no longer of this world. But, your father is still alive."

Heloise is surprised from the revelation and she starts to tear up, "Of course… My mom's gone but my father is alive… Oh thank goodness… I'm not alone."

Jimmy puts his hand on her shoulder and smiles, "You never are Heloise…"

Time Shadow then tells her, "Yes Heloise. Your mother's legacy lives on and she'll be happy to see you all grown up."

Heloise is genuinely happy, "I'm thankful…"

Beezy giggles, "Tehe. Heloise is being sweeter than usual."

Heloise then snaps out of it and acts in her usual mean girl demeanor, "I mean, yeah she should! But don't you think I have gotten soft or anything! I'm Heloise, Goddess of Destruction! I don't need compassion especially from anyone else! I'm glad I got a father so when I see him, I'll kick his butt for not visiting me!"

Jimmy is irked by her change of attitude, "Wow, that's the old Heloise I remember."

Time Shadow can only laugh, "Hahaha… You really do have your mother's attitude. Well then, we will meet again everyone."

Jimmy waves, "Take care!"

Time Shadow then tells Heloise, "Oh and Heloise, your father is with us… just closer than you think. If he was here, he would be saying that he's proud of what you become."

Heloise then realizes what he meant and then tries to ask him, "Wait! You mean… Wait a minute, are you saying you are-?!"

Time Shadow then bids farewell with a happy expression, "Sayonara everyone."

Heloise screams, "I SAID WAIT!"

ZOOM! Time Shadow, Emilia, and Gamma are all teleported back to their headquarters; leaving everyone with questions left unanswered.

Heloise is disgruntled from them leaving, "Darn it! They left! I want to know if he knows who my father is. He said he is closer than I think."

Jimmy reassures her, "Not to worry Heloise, your father is still alive and we are here for you."

Beezy agrees, "Yep! That is correct."

Saffi nods, "Yay!"

Cerbee smiles, "Arf!"

Heloise smiles, "Thank you guys. You really are the best friends I can ask for, even if it is you Beezy."

Beezy smiles back, "I feel the same way."

Levon comes over, "Hey guys, I see you all finally patched up. Belphy and I will be leaving since well, Miseryville will be reconstructed and that I don't want to edge out our pardon."

Jimmy tells him, "You can always come back and visit us."

Levon replies with a smile, "I can Jimmy! I'll update you about our extreme adventures!"

Jimmy cheers, "Great!"

Levon then says to Beezy, "So uh Beezy, take care of Saffi for me and be a better guy will you?"

Beezy nods, "I will Levon. I promise that I will not be like my family."

Levon then says to Saffi, "Oh and Saffi, I can't lie that I still love you even when you betrayed me. But I realize, you and Beezy are truly meant for each other. So if he dumps you again, kick his butt for me so you can change his mind."

Saffi hugs him with a smile, "I will Levon! Take care!"

Levon smiles, "I will. Let's go Belphy."

Belphy nods, "Alright, see you guys."

As Jimmy and the others wave goodbye to them, Levon and Belphy walk away happy that they did make an impact in Miseryville.

Levon says with a smile, "Jimmy has now got it under control. We will aid him whenever something big happens next time."

Belphy tells him, "You are a hero like Jimmy, Levon. I'm glad you and Jimmy can now be friends again despite what happened."

Levon nods, "That is right Belphy. I will swear my loyalty to that guy because if there is one person who can bring extreme to Miseryville, it's him! I promise I will create another faction that is even better than the Nu Venom to make Jimmy's dreams come true!"

Belphy smiles, "I'm glad Levon…" He notices Levon tearing up, "Levon, are you okay?"

Levon starts tearing up, "Oh Belphy, I never felt this happy before in my life… I got a second best friend and you are still loyal to me. But… I'll miss Saffi and those sweet buns!" He sobs in tears.

Belphy sweatdrops, "You are still you as usual."

Jimmy sees them off and he sighs, "Well, guess that is it."

Lucius cheers, "Ha! I don't have to see those two again!"

Heloise says to Lucius, "Oh Lucius, Levon left you something before he left." She presents him a box wrapped in a ribbon.

Lucius is giddy, "Ooh! A present! Levon may not be so bad after all!"

He opens it to reveal… a picture of Lucius drawn as a Boouhauha with his head pasted on the body! With a message saying, "Looks like Beezy is now Top Dog~"

Jimmy and the others laughed from Levon trolling Lucius once again.

Beezy laughs, "Now that is classic Levon!"

Heloise laughs also, "You got punked!"

Jez giggles from seeing the picture, "I also find that funny!"

Lucius gets angry and screams, "TWO-SHOES! I mean, LEVON!"

One month has passed since the Nu Venom uprising incident has happened… It is morning in Miseryville and it is 10:00 AM.

In Lucius's home, we see Lucius VI being awaken from his freezing slumber and ranting at his son about what happened.

Lucius VI rants at him, "Are you kidding me?! You have the Storm brat declared war on you and then let him and his group nearly took over Miseryville! On top of all that, you got showed up by that boy and Beezy who doesn't want to spread misery like us! Not to mention allow that Beliando to release that demon!"

Lucius VII shouts at him, "Look! I know! I should have been more careful! Two-Shoes and the others defeated Levon and stopped Beliando!"

Lucius VI argues back, "That's not the problem! You are holding back your own power! You let your son stood up against you! WHAT KIND OF HEINOUS ARE YOU?!"

Lucius VII is stunned but he comes up with a response in a calm tone, "Dad… My own son was willing to declare war on me because he wanted to pardon Levon of his crimes and he already had others standing up with him. Beezy had never genuinely stood up to my leadership without being lazy about it… He actually grew up even if he doesn't want to follow our tradition."

Lucius VI is surprised, "Well honestly, I did not see that coming. Guess Beezy really is better than us…"

Lucius VII wondered, "What do you mean by that?"

Lucius VI replied, "Think about it, he could have overthrown you anytime he wants. But he won't because he doesn't want to become a leader that way. Guess he wants to do it his way…"

Lucius VII is stunned, "Wow… That blew my mind. Should we really be okay about this?"

Lucius VI replies, "The truth is… We will have to wait and see… That Two-Shoes really brought changes here that are unfortunately permanent and I can only sense chaos from that. Either way, that boy may help Beezy either help the curse that plagued our bloodline... or put an end to it."

Lucius VII responds, "At least Beezy is becoming a better man and all I can say is that, I'm proud of him." He has a small smile on his face.

Lucius VI notices him smiling and chides him for it, "Huh, so you are happy about this!"

Lucius VII then retorts, "And happy about doing THIS!" He freezes him again. "Ah, now that felt good." He smiled out of relief.

We go to Beezy's house where he is about to wake up and have a good day.

Beezy wakes up yawning and gets out of the bed, "Man, what a nice sleep. Now time to eat."

He walks out of his room scratching his butt and he hears his TV is turned on. He wonders, "What's happening over there?"

Beezy walks over to the living room and he stops himself to see something that really surprised him, "Whoa…"

He sees a familiar red-haired and orange-skinned woman dancing in light green top and dark green tight pants, sweating and shaking her plump rear in front of him. Beezy's eyes widened as he can't help but look at how the woman's behind is bouncing in front of him.

TV says, "And that finishes our lesson ladies."

The woman turns the TV off and turns around to reveal herself as Saffi! She greets him, "Morning Beezy!"

Beezy is enamored, "Hey Saffi… whatcha doing?"

Saffi replies, "Oh just working these buns as usual. You saw how they are." She winks at him as she flexes her body and her buns.

Beezy blushes, "Woo… Man, seeing you here is always a refresher."

Saffi nods with a smile, "As usual."

Beezy smiles, "It's already three weeks ago that you just moved in here."

Saffi replies, "I know Beezy. That day was the best day of my life."

Flashback to 3 weeks ago when Beezy and Saffi were on a date in the park…

Beezy says to Saffi while blushing, "Saffi… I need to tell you something."

Saffi replies, "What is it Beezy?"

Beezy asks Saffi, "Saffi… I know we just got back to dating but I just want to let you know that I promise that I will always be loyal to you forever. I know that I will never meet another girl better than you because there is none. I was too stupid to not realize that and I'm still very sorry about that incident."

Saffi smirks, "You sure were Beezy."

Beezy then says, "So Saffi… Because I love you very much, I want you to… move in with me!"

Saffi's smile widens, "REALLY?!"

Beezy nods, "Yes! I want us to live in the same household! I want to see your pretty face every time I wake up! Saffi! I want us to be together more and eventually decide to move further from that!"

Saffi jumps up and down in joy, "Oh Beezy! Yes! Yes! YES!" She hugs him.

Flashback ends.

Saffi chides him, "At least you know how long I'm here and instead of wondering WHY I'm here." She smirks at him.

Beezy groans while making waffles, "Man, did Levon teach you tricks about getting like that with me?"

Saffi tells him in a sassy tone, "I got to assert myself, Beezy. I'm no longer the one to let myself be passed over anymore. I've got too much of this after all!" She points to herself.

Beezy replies while chuckling, "Hehe. You got that right… and I'm glad Saffi. We truly are meant to be." He smiles.

Saffi smiles, "That is right, Smoothy-smooth."

Beezy finishes making his breakfast consisting of a large stack of waffles; "Well, time to eat!" He eats it all in one bite and says, "All done!" He puts his plate in the sink along with the rest of his dirty plates and he goes back to the living room.

Saffi giggles, "That was quick."

Beezy responds in a happy tone, "Yep! Now Saffi, what can we do today?"

Saffi thinks about for a moment and she smiles seductively, "Wanna workout with me?"

Beezy groans out of obliviousness, "Do I have to Saffi? I just ate." Saffi then pinches his butt, causing him to blush. "Yipe!"

Saffi then says seductively, "Oh Smoothy-Smooth, I need a partner to work out these biggie-big buns... and yours as well."

Beezy is smiling, "Teheee! Oh, you mean THAT kind of workout. Well, alright!"

Saffi squeals in excitement before she picks Beezy up and takes him to the couch to spend their fun together.

In a land far away from Miseryville, Levon and Belphy are resting on the tree since they had a long journey from Miseryville for the past month.

Walking up a hill, arrives a humanoid lamb girl in a fluffy white sweater dress that shows off her thick smooth legs in black boots, coming over to the same tree.

The lamb girl says in a country accent, "Just need to kick off some fruit to make some jam."

She does not notice that Belphy is resting behind the tree while Levon is relaxing on top of a branch high up along with the fruit.

The lamb girl then gets in position and shouts, "Fruit! Here I come!"

She turns around and bucks the tree HARD… with her own two legs.

Levon falls off from the tree shaking, "GYAH!" BAM! He hits his head on the rock.

Belphy felt the tree shaking on his back, "Huh?"

She cheers, "Yay!" She bends over to pick them up.

Belphy gets up and turns around, "Who did this…" He stops himself blushing to see the lamb girl bending over in front of him with her skirt up. He thinks about what he just saw, 'I just saw her undies! Light pink even!'

The lamb girl turns around and she sees Levon on the ground and Belphy seeing him which surprises her, "Oh my!"

Belphy is taken back by how cute the lamb girl is and he tries to respond, "Uh hi there… You uh knocked my friend over." He points to Levon.

The lamb girl is worried, "Eep! Is he alright?!"

Levon gets up instantly and shouts, "Oy! Who's the wise guy who dare knocked me out of my relaxation?! I swear, tell me who?!"

Belphy sweatdrops, "Uh Levon, she did." He points to her.

Levon then sees the lamb girl and he immediately calms himself down because of how cute and curvy she is. He comes over and says to her in a flirting way, "Sorry about that. Um, what's your name? I'm Levon G. Storm."

The lamb girl introduces herself, "Um the name's Candy… Candy Tails."

Levon smiles, "Candy huh? Well, sweet name for someone with the sweet caboo-" Belphy then interrupts him by pulling him away.

Belphy then tries to introduce himself nervously, "I'm uh... Belphy Granite. Nice to meet you Candy…" He blushes.

Candy smiles, "Nice to meet you too."

Belphy blushes more because of her smile, "Uh yeah..."

Levon interrupts, "So then uh, where kind of tool you used for the tree? Because I got really knocked over from the top and I got perfect balance."

Candy replies, "Oh I just bucked. Like this." She turns to the tree and bucks it hard, making the fruit fall!

Levon and Belphy are completely surprised, "Like that?"

Candy replies happily, "Yup! Usin' nothin' but my legs!"

Levon checks out her legs and he is baffled, 'But they look so soft and big! Wow, another powerful woman...'

Belphy blushes heavily, "Um, Impressive..."

Candy then says, "Thank you. I was just collecting these juicy fruits so I can take them back to make my jam."

Levon hears her, "Jam huh?"

Belphy smiles, "That's sounds delicious."

Candy replies, "Yup! My place is just down this hill. A little fruit and veg farm."

Levon is happy to hear that, "Nice!"

Belphy feels the same way, "Good."

Candy nods, "Just me so I manage."

Belphy responds, "I see."

Levon tells her, "Well then, I hope you don't mind us hang around."

Candy then says, "Well I rarely get guests so I don't mind."

Levon is happy, "Well, aren't you a lucky lady? Show us around there."

Candy nods, "Alright. Follow me." She heads down the hill so Levon and Belphy follow her.

Belphy blushes as he sees Candy walking in front of him, especially after what he just witnessed.

Levon looks at her dress and looks back at Belphy's face, wondering why he is blushing. He then made a realization, 'Wait... did Belphy look up her dress and saw her panties? That's why he's blushing? Belphy likes her and… Wait, Belphy likes women?! I thought he was gay!'

The next day…

Levon walks over to a waterfall, thinking about how his best friend might have found a mate for him and a possible team member. "Man, I meet ONE girl with those legs and butt and she of all people Belphy is interested in. Well, I'm his best friend and I'll let him be with her so I'll do my part as his wingman. Still, it would be great to find another beauty for me… I want to get over Saffi already."

As he got closer to the waterfall, he spotted a silhouette of someone behind it, a female figure.

Levon walks closer, "Huh? Who is there?"

He got close enough to see. It was a human girl with long brown hair and an hourglass figure wearing a white dress and had bat wings. She seemed to be asleep.

Levon has hearts in eyes since he is in love, "Whoa..."

The girl starts to wake up, "Nummmm..." She wakes up to reveal her brown eyes with hints of purple. "Hmm?"

Levon sees her awake and blushes, "Um hi, I'm Levon… Your name?" He notices the girl seems confused about who her name is. "Um, do you remember?"

The girl responds, "Name? L… Lotia."

Levon smiled from hearing her; "Lotia, huh? That's a beautiful name. Well, nice to meet you." He comes to her but Lotia backs away.

Lotia shows nervousness from having Levon being closer to her.

Levon assures her, "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you…" He extends his hand to her. "See?"

Lotia hesitates to hold his hand but she decides to hold his hand to trust him.

Levon smiles from Lotia being able to understand him, "See, there you go…"

Lotia gives a light smile to him before standing up, revealing she is a tad shorter than him and her long hair reaches the ground.

Levon is amazed by her beauty but then he notices Lotia is trying to keep her balance. He then helps her, "Easy… So uh Lotia, where do you come from? And I mean, how did you get here?"

Lotia points up to the sky, "Up there…"

Levon looks up in confusion, "Sky? Huh. That's interesting... Um well, do you know anyone around here?"

Lotia shakes her head, "No…"

Levon is disappointed, "I see… You say you come from up there but you don't know anyone else here. I just can't help but want to assist a mysterious girl like you."

Lotia tilts her head cutely at him, causing him to blush and respond; "And a cute one at that..."

After Levon takes her to the ground from the rocks on the waterfall, he asks her a question. "Lotia, do you have a home?"

Lotia is confused, "Home?"

Levon is disappointed again, "I see… Well, we can help find you a home in Miseryville. Candy and my friend Belphy are planning to move there. It's a big city… So, will you join us?"

Lotia hesitates and then she nods in wanting to join him and the others.

Levon smiles, "Great! For some reason, it's like it's my mission to help guide you into this world. Oh well..." He holds Lotia's hand which causes him to blush. "Come along Lotia."

Lotia follows him and they both leave to Candy's place in order to move back to Miseryville. As they left, Time Shadow looks on from the top of the waterfall.

Emilia confronts him from behind, "She's gone sir… You let her go with them."

Time Shadow responds, "I decided it's been too long for her to stay in her capsule. I hope Levon treats her well as part of his redemption. She's like a daughter to me…"

Emilia raises her eyebrow, "You do know Levon is already making moves on Lotia after losing Saffi as his girlfriend?"

Time Shadow tells her, "It will be alright. Levon will know how to treat her correctly and he's not alone. Levon will help her know much more about herself and become a strong asset to not just him but also to Jimmy. Besides, Levon will really know how extreme Lotia really is soon."

Emilia shrugs, "Whatever you say sir…" She brings out a briefcase. "So are you sure the two girls, Lotia and Candy, are worthy for using this?"

She opens up the briefcase to reveal two metal objects… an emerald-colored Arc Gear with the leaf symbol on it and the aqua-colored Arc Gear with the water symbol on it.

Time Shadow responds, "They are. Candy knows to grow around her farm and Lotia will be graceful like the waters. They are truly worthy and they will show it especially when all the sleeper cells by Beliando will be exposed by this group. After all, Crystal knows how to use the waves around her…"

Emilia is saddened by the mention of Crystal, "That is understandable. About Gamma, he's already 100 percent and we gathered much data from Madame Bouffant's DNA from her hair. We made tremendous progress on all this. Also, what about this person? Should he tag along with Levon or visit Jimmy?"

She points to the mysterious man wearing a hooded blue jacket covering his head but his horns poke through the hood and we see his yellow eyes shining.

Time Shadow replies, "It's his decision. After all, it's not his first time for him to come to this era…"

The man says with a smile, "Well, I want to see more of this Levon. I want to see how he is as a leader and how Jimmy views him as worthy."

Time Shadow then asks him, "You sure you don't want to surprise Jimmy and Heloise? They would be happy to see you and your love."

The man takes his hood off and he reveals his silver hair to Time Shadow, "Well I love to see Heloise again but my appearance will just go into public and she may dissect me… since I'm a Valentine after all."

Time Shadow chuckled, "Well, you will fit just fine here as well as your girlfriend… Asmoe."

Asmoe smiles, "That is right. Sara would love it here."

One week later in Miseryville, we go into Heloise's home and she is frustrated over trying to find more information about herself after what happen in her conversation with Time Shadow.

DING DONG! Her doorbell rings.

Heloise wakes up and she looks at the time as it is 11:00 AM which causes her to panic, "Oh no! It's late! I can't let him see me like this!" She runs to the bathroom to take a shower quickly and then runs out in a towel to her room to get dressed as she was finished.

Jimmy is waiting outside holding flowers, "Heloise never takes this long to open the door."

Heloise puts on her dress, "There we go… Oh, it's a bit tight on me." She puts her hands on her hips which noticeably grew. "As much as Jimmy loves my booty, I may need to lay off the cake for a while."

She then looks in the mirror and she saw something that shocks her, "What the… My chest… My figure…"

Heloise looks down to see that her bust grew to a small B-cup and widen hips are now noticeably tight in her normal red dress. She is completely taken back from how she changed within one month. "I… I grew…"

Heloise then starts celebrating out of making progress in looking a woman, "YES! I really grew! I'm not so little anymore! YES! Wait…"

She runs to measure her height and she is dismayed to see how she grew, "And yet I also grew two inches! Grr! I may not be a little girl now but I feel like a midget compared to Saffi and Jez! How did this happen? I already felt myself changing over the month but… could it be?"

She remembers Jimmy giving his power to Heloise, causing her to grow into her Ultra form and then returning her back to her normal form so he can go Ultra.

Heloise feels her heart and she says, "I can feel still Jimmy's power inside me. It must be still reacting to my desire… my desire to be a woman? Or maybe, he might have fixed something in me so I can grow normally? I wonder… was Jimmy always this godly? No wonder I'm so drawn to him…"

DING DONG! Heloise runs to the door and opens it to greet Jimmy. "Hey Jimmy!"

Jimmy greets her, "Hey Heloise!"

Heloise smiles coyly, "Sorry for the wait Jimmy. I was just looking for info about where are my parents.

Jimmy assures her, "It's alright Heloise. We will know who your parents are in the future. Oh and uh Heloise, you are looking real womanly." He flirts with her.

Heloise giggles as she blushes, "Oh Jimmy, you say that after you were hanging with Jez for past weeks."

Jimmy replies, "Well Heloise, she insisted. She's actually warming up and I believe it adds much to her beauty. I told Jez that I still love you and so we are becoming good friends."

Heloise smirks, "That's you alright Jimmy. Always making friends with the ones who aren't likely good friends…"

Jimmy chuckles, "That is me all right Heloise. Although, my girlfriend to be one of those you described…"

Heloise is flustered, "Jimmy!"

Jimmy giggles, "What? It does say a lot about me wanting to date someone who may be mean at first, but she is beautiful on the inside as well."

Heloise sighs happily, "Aw Jimmy. I really needed that… For weeks, I can't find any traces of my father being around."

Jimmy is saddened, "What about asking your Aunt, Pomegranate?"

Heloise replied, "I did just that and even she doesn't know. I've tried everything to search for him. I want to know more so I can find out what I am to them."

Jimmy then says in a serious tone, "I know what you are Heloise… You are an awesmazing beautiful woman and I'm happy to be with you because I love you."

Heloise squeals happily, "Oh Jimmy!" She tackles him and kisses him passionately on the lips.

Jimmy gets dazed from Heloise's kisses, "Oh wow…"

Cerbee looks at the two and smiled from seeing their happiness after weeks of chaos that happened.

Heloise gets off Jimmy and says, "So Jimmy, where do you want to take me to today?"

Jimmy answers, "Well Heloise, I was about to take you too…"

Dorkus comes out of the house in panic, "Heloise! We got an emergency!"

Heloise screams in anger, "What is it Dorkus?! I'm trying to have a moment with Jimmy here!"

Dorkus responds, "Heloise! There's an incoming robot threat heading to Miseryville and it happens to be Beliando's sleeper cells! They are arriving 4 hours away!"

Heloise's anger turns to a smile from hearing the news, "Well, I could use something to destroy. So, who sent the message?"

Dorkus says, "The person is unknown but… it says Levon and the others are with him exposing the cells. The sender said that they completed their mission and they want you guys to finish the job."

Jimmy is happy, "Well, being friend with Levon really did come in handy. Alright Heloise, you ready?"

Heloise nods, "I am!"

Beezy comes over from his home, "Guys! Don't leave us hanging!"

Saffi runs over as well, "Yeah!"

Cerbee comes over to them, "Arf!"

Heloise says to them nonchalantly, "Beat it guys! Jimmy and I want to beat these guys as our date!"

Jimmy pleads to her, "Come on Heloise. These guys want to have fun. Since we are dealing with a cybernetic threat, I can let you go Ultra." He winks at her.

Heloise smiles, "Oh what the heck? Let's do it guys!"

Beezy nods, "Alright!"

Saffi nods, "Yay!"

Cerbee nods, "Arf!"

Jimmy shouts, "Alright everyone… UNLOCK!"

They all go into their powered forms and they all advance against an incoming threat which hours later lead to their inevitable victory. All thanks to the power of friendship and love Jimmy has brought to Miseryville and even his foes turned allies. As new friends and allies as well as enemies come out, whatever happens… the adventures continue with the boy named Jimmy Two-Shoes, the Golden Savior.

The End

Thank you all for your support. If anyone has questions, please PM me so I can answer. I had fun with this as I had ups and downs so thank you. I got another JTS story in store as well as for other shows so... you won't see the last of me. So thank you and God bless you all! ^^


End file.
